El Viaje de Chihiro 2: El Retorno de Chihiro
by Lilaluux
Summary: Han pasado 12 largos años desde que Chihiro estuvo en el mundo de los espíritus, ella desea nunca haberse marchado. Después de todo este tiempo, ella encuentra la manera de volver. Pero ¿Cuánto le costará el quedarse? [•Traduccion•] /Fic original de Moviefan-92/
1. Doce largos años

**El viaje de Chihiro 2: El Retorno de Chihiro**

 **Summary:**

Han pasado 12 largos años desde que Chihiro estuvo en el mundo de los espíritus, ella desea nunca haberse marchado. Después de todo este tiempo, ella encuentra la manera de volver. Pero ¿Qué la convencerá de quedarse? –Traducción-.

* * *

 _ **Nada aquí me pertenece, sólo la traducción.**_

 _ **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de: Hayao Miyazaki**_

 _ **La historia a continuación pertenece a: moviefan-92 quien muy amablemente me dio su autorización para la traducción. El link de la historia original está en mi perfil.**_

 _ **Título original: "Spirited Away 2: Return to the Spirit World"**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

 **Capítulo 1: Doce largos años.**

El mundo estaba lleno de cosas increíbles. Chihiro Ogino lo sabía mejor que nadie. Ella lo había visto. No, tacha eso, ella lo había _vivido._ Puede que hayan pasado 12 años, pero nunca pudo olvidar todo lo que había pasado en todos esos años. Ella había encontrado una tierra mágica. No, un mundo mágico . Un lugar misterioso, excitante y peligroso. El mundo de los espíritus. No el mundo espiritual que existe después de la muerte, sino uno por completo diferente, habitado por brujas, hechiceros, demonios, monstruos y por supuesto, espíritus.

Aquello pareció un sueño, un mundo de fantasía producto de la imaginación de una niña, pero había sido real. Chihiro tenía certeza de eso. Incluso tenía una prueba con ella en esos momentos. Aunque nadie creería que una simple liga para el cabello fuese una prueba sobre el mundo de los espíritus. Era real para ella, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Recordaba el día que recibió esa liga. Recordaba todo sobre aquel mundo, lo extrañaba. Pero sobre todo, lo extrañaba a _él_.

Quien era él, nadie le creería si lo contara. Él fue el que la salvo hace 12 años. Fue quien la ayudo a salvar a sus padres y volver a casa. Él era con quien soñaba casi toda las noches. Él era Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, también conocido como Haku, él era el espíritu del rio Kohaku.

Habían pasado 12 años desde que se habían visto. Doce largos y solitarios años, y ni siquiera había la mínima señal del espíritu del rio. Él había prometido que se verían de nuevo ¡lo había prometido! ¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Y dónde estaba el mundo que había comenzado amar más que al suyo propio?

Su primera experiencia en aquel mundo había sido tan terrorífica como emocionante. Ella y sus padres estaban de camino hacia su nueva casa cuando accidentalmente se encontraron en aquel lugar que la cambiaría por siempre.

Recordaba cuan asustada había estado. Cualquier niño de 10 años estaría aterrorizado por lo que sucedía. Sus padres, ignorantes de lo que estaban ingiriendo, habían comido la comida para los dioses. Habían tragado como cerdos. Como castigo, la bruja a cargo del lugar, Yubaba, los convirtió en cerdos. Chihiro se había quedado sola en aquel mundo, perdida, confundida, y con miedo de morir.

Pero entonces _él_ fue hacia ella. La reconforto y le ayudo atravesar ese difícil periodo. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Chihiro había ido con la dueña de los baños, Yubaba para conseguir trabajo. La vieja bruja le robo su nombre, cambiándoselo a Sen. Se puso a trabajar con los otros espíritus en los baños. Con la ayuda de Haku, junto con otros dos espíritus, Lin y Kamajii, se las arregló para ser útil lo suficiente para ser considerada una buena trabajadora y poder quedarse en los baños.

Eso fue hasta que accidentalmente dejo entrar a un monstruo llamado Sin Cara que causo muchísimos estragos en los baños. Yubaba no estaba feliz del comportamiento de su "invitado". Y si las cosas no eran lo suficiente malas, la bruja había enviado a Haku a una misión para robar el sello dorado de su hermana gemela. Pero la hermana de Yubaba, Zeniba, había colocado un poderoso hechizo protector en el sello para evitar que fuese robado. Mientras Haku moría lentamente, Sin Cara continuaba destrozando los baños. Y para hacer las cosas peores, el hijo de Yubaba, un bebé que medía 10 pies, había intentado forzar a Chihiro a que jugase con él, lo cual resulto en él siendo convertido en un ratón por Zeniba.

Las cosas empezaron a mejorar de todas formas. Después de recuperar el sello del interior de Haku, Chihiro se las arregló para atraer a Sin Cara fuera de los baños. Una vez afuera, el monstruo se volvió bastante pacífico y afable.

Chihiro, Sin Cara y el hijo de Yubaba, aun en forma de ratón, tomaren el tren rumbo hacia la casa de Zeniba para devolverle el sello y pedir disculpas en nombre de Haku. Zeniba resulto ser alguien bastante amable. Recibió a Chihiro en su casa e incluso le obsequio aquella liga que ahora portaba.

Después todo resulto como debería ser, Haku llegó a la casa de Zeniba, de nuevo con una perfecta salud. Fue en ese momento que Chihiro se dio cuenta de quién era Haku realmente. Al igual como Yubaba había hecho con ella, la bruja le había robado su nombre a Haku. Pero Chihiro sabía cuál era, y con su nombre restablecido, el espíritu del río fue capaz de liberarse del hechizo de Yubaba.

Cuando regresaron a los baños, Chihiro descubrió que Yubaba y Haku habían hecho un acuerdo para que ella y sus padres pudieran retornar a su mundo si es que lograba pasar una última prueba. Lo cual consiguió. El contrato de Chihiro fue desecho y completamente eliminado para ser más precisos, y ella y sus padres pudieron volver a casa.

Chihiro suspiró, no era la primera vez que se encontraba deseando haber fallado la prueba de Yubaba. No era que quisiera que sus padres hubiesen permanecido convertidos en cerdos, pero deseaba el haber podido quedarse. En ese entonces no se percató de si volvería, pero conforme pasaron los días, Chihiro se dio cuenta que su hogar era el lugar el que había dejado. Los extrañaba tanto a todos, incluso a la vieja horrenda de Yubaba. Oh, que no haría ella por regresar al mundo de los espíritus. O mejor aún, ser capaz de regresar el tiempo atrás e impedirse a sí misma irse, para empezar.

\- ¿Por qué me fui? –susurró.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Chihiro?

Chihiro volvió a la realidad de golpe y vio a la persona que le estaba hablado. Se sonrojo de vergüenza mientras se daba cuenta que nuevamente había estado soñando despierta. Había supuesto que estaba concentrada, estaba en clases en ese momento y necesitaba mantener su mente despejada.

Chihiro actualmente cursaba la universidad. Estaba especializándose en el campo de las artes. Era muy buena dibujante como también una excelente pintora. Más extrañamente, especialista en dibujar dragones. De hecho, eso era precisamente lo que estaba dibujando ahora.

\- Lindo dibujo – dijo la chica que antes le había hablado.

Chihiro sonrió – Gracias, Mimi.

En efecto, su dibujo era bastante bueno, y bastante detallado. Era el dibujo de un largo dragón saliendo como un estallido de un río, con una niña de 10 años en su espalda. Varias criaturas extrañas estaban de pie a orillas del río. Dos mujeres que eran exactamente iguales, aunque una de ellas parecía malhumorada, de pie al lado de un enorme bebé. Una araña que lucía como hombre parado a una corta distancia rodeado de pequeños puntos negros con ojos. Alimentando a estas manchitas, estaba una mujer de aparente 20 años. Y al lado de ella, la figura de una sombra negra, portando una máscara sobre su no-existente rostro.

\- Sabes… -dijo señalando a la niña sobre el dragón –ella se parece un poco a ti.

Chihiro rió. Mimi había dado justo en el clavo. – Sí, supongo que sí.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con supones? Tú debes saber lo que estás dibujando. Veo que has utilizado a tu dragón favorito de nuevo. Así que ¿Qué nombre le pondrás a este cuadro?

Chihiro miro su cuadro – lo llamare _"Sen y el espíritu del río Kohaku"_ –respondió.

Mimi rodo sus ojos – Te juro que estás obsesionada con ese río. No puedo creer que estés enamorada de un río en el que casi te ahogas. Yo estuviera muerta de miedo.

Chihiro no podía culparla. Mimi no entendía las cosas de la misma forma que ella lo hacía.

\- El río me salvo –contesto.

\- Y casi te mata –dijo Mimi, sonando molesta. - De todos modos aquel río ahora ya no existe. Aunque sigo sin entender cuál es el gran problema.

' _Nadie lo entiende'_ pensó Chihiro, mientras con sus dedos recorría el rostro del dragón.

Las clases finalizaron unos pocos minutos después. Chihiro guardo sus cosas y se preparó para dirigirse a casa. No, no a casa. Su hogar era el mundo de los espíritus. Vio el pequeño apartamento en el que ahora vivía y su residencia corriente, no su hogar. Ningún lugar se sintió como en casa desde que dejo el mundo espiritual, y tenía la sensación de que ninguno jamás lo haría.

Chihiro quería desesperadamente retornar a aquel mundo. Había estado realmente triste en varias ocasiones. Había bajado por el sendero que la conduciría al mundo de los espíritus muchas veces que estuvo tan sorprendida de no encontrar ningún surco. Pero no importaba cuantas veces caminara el mismo sendero, nunca lo consiguió.

Doce años ¡habían sido doce años! ¿Por cuánto tiempo más Haku la tendría esperando? ¿Siquiera recordaba su promesa? ¿Le había dicho que se volverían a encontrar sólo para que se marchara? Chihiro no quería creer aquello, quería creer que Haku realmente quería verla de nuevo. Pero 12 años era mucho tiempo, y ella comenzaba a tener sus dudas.

Por otra parte, los espíritus no morían a no ser que fueran asesinados, lo cual era una cosa muy difícil de hacer. Así como el tiempo no era lo mismo para ellos. De hecho, probablemente los espíritus veían 12 años como los humanos ven los días, no mucho en absoluto. Pero Chihiro _era_ humana, y 12 años era mucho, _mucho_ tiempo para ella.

\- ¡Hey Chihiro! –la llamó Mimi, sacándola de sus pensamientos de nuevo. – yo y algunas de las chicas saldremos por ahí en la noche. ¿Quieres venir? Será una salida de chicas.

Chihiro le sonrió afectuosamente y negó con la cabeza – No gracias, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Mimi frunció el ceño – ¿Segura? Iremos a ver a los chicos más tarde. ¡Vamos! Podríamos conocer algunos lindos y reales chicos.

Chihiro sólo negó con la cabeza una vez más – De verdad, no quiero. Ustedes diviértanse chicos.

Mimi suspiro y se rindió – De acuerdo, si así lo quieres. –se volteó dispuesta a irse pero se detuvo – A propósito, ¿Cuándo lo podremos conocer?

Chihiro se congelo - ¿A quién?

Mimi rodó sus ojos – No te hagas la tonta. Todos podemos verlo. ¿Quién es él? Vamos, danos una pista.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Chihiro se volteó – No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

\- ¡Mentirosa! –Chihiro hizo un intento de alejarse, pero Mimi se interpuso en su camino – ¡No lo niegues! Está escrito en todo tu rostro. –Chihiro permaneció en silencio. Mimi suspiro y la abrazo. –Chihiro, por favor, ¿hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

\- Tres años –respondió Chihiro.

\- Y cuatro meses –añadió Mimi. – y en todo este tiempo ni una vez has conseguido engañarme. Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo. He sido paciente, esperando a que soltaras la sopa, pero nunca dijiste nada. He tratado de sacártelo, pero eres tan terca. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Chihiro no dijo nada. ¿Cómo podría explicar que sus pensamientos siempre estaban con cierto espíritu de río al cual no veía desde hace 12 años? Todos pensarían que estaba loca.

\- ¿Está casado? ¿Tiene novia? ¿Vive lejos? –Mimi la bombardeaba con preguntas, pero Chihiro no se inmutaba - ¡Habla, mujer! ¡Me estás volviendo loca!

Chihiro rió. Mimi podía llegar a ser algo pesada en ocasiones, pero era una muy buena amiga. Una de las pocas que Chihiro tenía en ese mundo. Desde su corta estancia en el mundo espiritual nunca pudo volver a conectarse con el mundo humano. No tenía muchas amigas. Fue a la escuela y consiguió un trabajo como cualquier otra chica haría, luego iba a casa y eso era todo. Se sentía tan incomprendida. Sentía que no pertenecía a ese lugar.

' _es cierto'_ pensó _'no pertenezco aquí. Quiero ir a casa. A mi verdadero hogar'_

El sonido de Mimi chasqueando sus dedos delante de su rostro la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Hola? Tierra a Chihiro ¿Sigues aquí?

\- ¿huh? Lo siento ¿Qué decías?

Mimi se golpeó la frente con frustración. Sabía que un dolor de cabeza aún más grande se aproximaba. - ¡Vamos! Se guardar un secreto. Puedes decírmelo con confianza. ¿O tengo que recurrir a April para que venga y te haga hablar?

La boca de Chihiro se abrió ante la amenaza de Mimi. Sabía que su amiga podía guardar un secreto, pero April, la chismosa más grande de toda la facultad, definitivamente no. Esa chica era experta en sonsacar información de cualquier persona y cualquier cosa que se enterase, lo hacía de conocimiento público al final del día.

Chihiro suspiro y se rindió. Mimi sonrió por la derrota que vio en el rostro de su amiga. La empujo hacia su silla y se sentó enfrente de ella. - ¡Empieza hablar! –exigió.

Chihiro nunca había hablado, ni siquiera con sus padres, de lo que había sucedido en todos esos años. Y tampoco estaba preparada para hacerlo. Además, todo el mundo pensaría que estaba loca. Pero desde que Mimi la forzó a hablar, decidió que solo daría la suficiente información para satisfacer la curiosidad de su amiga.

\- Su nombre era Haku –dijo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Mimi la interrumpió.

\- ¿Era sexy? ¿Musculoso? ¿Alto? ¿Guapo? ¡Dame más detalles!

Chihiro sonrió por la impaciencia de su amiga – No lo he visto desde hace 12 años.

\- ¿QUÉ? –Exclamo Mimi - ¿Estás perdidamente enamorada de un tipo al que no ves desde hace 12 años?

Chihiro se sonrojo – Nunca dije que…

\- No tienes que hacerlo. Ya te lo he dicho. Lo tienes escrito en todo tu rostro.

Chihiro se lamentó por la traición de su propio cuerpo – Ok, lo estoy. Y eso paso hace doce años. Nos prometimos que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

Mimi bufó – Amiga, una promesa no significa nada. Los chicos dicen cualquier cosa para meterse entre tus piernas.

El rostro de Chihiro se volvió rojo tanto de vergüenza como de ira – ¡NO ES ASÍ! –gritó, luego bajo la voz para no llamar la atención – al menos, no en ese momento. Sólo tenía 10 años.

\- ¿Tenias 10? –exclamo Mimi.

\- Mimi. Te dije que fue hace 12 años. –se carcajeo Chihiro.

La comprensión se dibujó en el rostro de Mimi – Siempre he sido mala para las matemáticas. Pero aun así. ¡12 años! ¿Y no lo has visto ni has oído nada de él ni una vez?

\- Nunca dije que no he oído nada de él.

\- Pero si no lo has hecho.

Chihiro no dijo nada. Mimi asintió, sabiendo que tenía razón – Amiga, es realmente dulce y romántico que tengas un amor al cual has esperado por 12 años, pero hablando en serio, necesitas avanzar. Tu Haku lo ha hecho.

\- ¡No, él no lo ha hecho! – sollozo Chihiro, tratando de convencerse más a ella que a Mimi. Ni siquiera estaba segura si Haku sentía lo mismo que ella. ¿Cómo podría? Él era el poderoso espíritu de un río, ella una simple mortal. Nunca funcionaria, no importara cuanto deseara lo contrario. Quizás él se había olvidado de ella. Quizás sólo la vio como una niña asustada y se compadeció de ella.

\- Chihiro, escúchame –dijo Mimi. Tratando de hacer entender a su amiga – No puedes desperdiciar toda tu vida esperando a un chico que ni siquiera se molestó en escribirte una simple carta.

\- Vivimos demasiado lejos –dijo Chihiro _'más que eso, en mundos diferentes'_ añadió mentalmente.

\- Tienes que continuar con tu vida. Supéralo, fue un enamoramiento de colegiales, eso es todo. Una vez que consigas novio, te olvidaras de Kahu.

\- Haku –le corrigió Chihiro.

\- Como sea –dijo Mimi, y miro su reloj – Bueno, esto ha estado entretenido pero debo irme. ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

Puso cara de perrito triste, lo que hizo a Chihiro reír, negando con la cabeza.

\- No, de veras. Estoy bien –le aseguro – Ve y diviértete por las dos.

Mimi suspiro derrotada – Ok, de acuerdo. No puedo hacer que cambies de opinión. Pero al menos piensa en lo que te he dicho. Nos vemos el lunes.

\- Adiós.

Y se quedó sola. Parecía que siempre había estado sola. No es que le gustara estar sola o algo por el estilo, simplemente había ocasiones en las que se sentía como un paria. Como alguien que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Y de nuevo, una vez más, se encontró deseando haber fallado la prueba de Yubaba. O al menos, haber mirado hacia atrás mientras salía por la puerta de aquel mundo.

\- Supongo, que una parte de mí se quedó atrás –murmuró, mientras se dirigía hacia su carro.

Arrojo sus cosas al asiento trasero y arranco. No estaba pensando en ir a casa. Sin embargo, visitaría un lugar al cual había ido tanto como a la entrada al mundo de los espíritus.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Después de conducir un buen trecho, Chihiro finalmente llego a su destino. Durante bastante tiempo había gastado mucho dinero en gasolina solo para conducir a ese lugar, pero lo valía cada centavo y más.

Para una persona normal, aquel lugar no tenía nada de especial. Era un simple conjunto de apartamentos. Para Chihiro era un lugar mucho más especial. Era el lugar donde alguna vez estuvo el río Kohaku, el cual ahora fluía debajo de los edificios, pero aun existían pequeños riachuelos que conectaban con el río que ahora se encontraba bajo tierra. Este era el lugar más cercano que tenía para llegar a Haku.

Chihiro lentamente camino hacia el riachuelo. Se quitó sus zapatos y calcetines y se sentó en el suelo, dejando que sus pies se remojaran en el agua fría.

\- Hola Haku –le dijo al agua – ha pasado el tiempo. Lo siento si no he podido visitarte antes, pero he estado demasiado ocupada.

Como era usual, fue recibida por el silencio. No sabía porque aun esperaba una respuesta. Ya que no había recibido ninguna en 12 años.

\- Hice otro dibujo de nosotros y de nuestros amigos, mira.

Saco el cuadro y lo sostuvo de cara al río, como si eso de alguna manera le permitiría al espíritu del río verlo.

Chihiro suspiró con tristeza – Los extraño tanto, a todos. A la abuelita, a Lin, a Sin Cara, y en especial a ti.

Alejo el cuadro y volvió a centrar su mirada en el agua. Sentía que sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir pero aun así las retenía.

\- Quiero verlos una vez más. Deseo nunca haberme ido. Si no hubiera sido por mis padres, creo que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Y si tú no me hubieras prometido que nos veríamos de nuevo, _sé_ que no me hubiera marchado. –levanto su mirada al cielo, como si pensara que Haku pronto vendría por ella. Pero una vez más, se decepcionó.

\- ¿Pero dónde estás? Ya he esperado demasiado –de repente se puso furiosa - ¡Han sido 12 años, Haku! ¿Sabes lo que se siente? ¡Me siento como una extraña entre mi propia gente! ¡El único lugar en el que me siento como en casa es el único al que no puedo ir! ¡Me siento tan perdida aquí! He esperado todo este tiempo para verte otra vez, ¡Aun no has cumplido tu promesa!

Contemplo el agua, pero tan sólo vio su propia furia en el reflejo distorsionado, lo cual aumento su ira.

\- ¡Podrías al menos ser consciente de mi presencia! ¡No vengo a este sitio sólo para hablar conmigo misma! Por el amor de Dios, Haku, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en los demás. ¡No duermo por las noches con la esperanza de que vengas por mí, pero jamás lo haces! ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo me tendrás esperando?! A diferencia de ti, ¡yo no viviré por siempre! ¡Tengo que vivir mi vida, pero no tengo vida aquí!

Al no conseguir nuevamente una respuesta, furiosa, dio una patada en el agua.

\- ¿Siquiera puedes escucharme? Si es así, ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Realmente sólo fui una tonta niñita por la que sólo sentiste pena? –hablaba más para sí que para alguien más. Su ira poco a poco se convirtió en profunda tristeza - ¿Mimi tenía razón? ¿Has continuado con tu vida y te has olvidado de mí? Sí es que lo has hecho, entérate que duele, Haku, duele más que ninguna otra cosa.

Para ese momento, no podía contener su llanto, sus lágrimas caían libremente por su rostro e iban a parar al agua, volviéndose parte del río Kohaku.

\- No debí de haberme marchado, deseo nunca haberlo hecho. No pertenezco a este mundo. He intentado volver, pero no puedo. Por favor, ven por mí Haku.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, pero el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y el ambiente se volvía frio. Con desgana, Chihiro se levantó y volvió a ponerse sus calcetines y zapatos. Giro para contemplar el agua una vez más y decir adiós.

\- Ya me tengo que ir –dijo, agachándose para tocar el agua con las manos – no sé cuándo regrese. Planeo intentar una vez más, atravesar por la puerta hacia el mundo de los espíritus mañana. Quizás esta vez, finalmente lo consiga. Adiós Haku. Te extraño amor mío.

Camino de regreso a su carro y emprendió el largo y solitario viaje a casa. Ya estaba oscuro para el momento en que arribo en su apartamento. Mañana podría levantarse tarde, pero luego tendría que ir a trabajar. Era un trabajo temporal, y no era del todo agradable. Prefería volver a trabajar en la casa de baños. Realmente lo deseaba.

Después de tomar una ducha y alistarse para dormir, se acurruco en su cama y pensó en el día que había tenido. Las palabras de Mimi la seguían atormentando. No quería creer que Haku había roto su promesa. No quería creer que jamás volvería a ver el mundo espiritual. No quería creer que jamás volvería a ver a ninguno de sus amigos. Pero ya habían pasado 12 años. ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar?

\- Por favor Haku. –susurró, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro de nuevo. – Por favor cumple tu promesa.

Y como en muchas otras noches, lloraba hasta caer dormida, y soñaba con Haku y el mundo de los espíritus.

* * *

 _ **¡Yo de nuevo, esta vez con una traducción!**_

 _ **A todos los que están leyendo esto, y a todos los que como yo, se enamoraron de esa maravillosa pelicula. les invito a seguir esta historia. Es una historia realmente linda. Me enamore cuando la leí que quize traducirla.**_

 _ **Como dije no es mía, solo soy responsable de la traducción, la continuare muy pronto porque realmente vale la pena leerla, no se arrepentirán.**_

 _ **Coméntenme que les pareció y si les gustaria saber más.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy**_


	2. Viviendo en el mundo humano

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron, pusieron en alerta y siguen esta historia.**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Viviendo en el mundo humano**

El molesto sonido del despertador la despertó. Incluso los fines de semana se despertaba temprano, bueno, más temprano de lo que le gustaría. Por otra parte, si no hubiera sido por su pequeño viaje del día anterior, no hubiera estado despierta hasta tarde.

La razón por la que se despertaba tan temprano era porque debía ir a trabajar. Trabajaba medio tiempo en una pequeña cafetería a la vez que asistía a clases. Durante la semana trabajaba por las noches después de clases, y en la mañana los fines de semana. Usualmente trabajaba de 20 a 25 horas en toda la semana. No era tan malo, pero Chihiro prefería la casa de baños.

Gruñendo, Chihiro rodó sobre su cama y apago la alarma. Quería girarse y seguir durmiendo. Estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse en ir a trabajar.

' _Es tu culpa por haber estado hasta tan tarde'_ le reprocho su conciencia.

\- ¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Le respondió – Bien, ya desperté.

Arrojando a un lado las sabanas, salió de la cama. Estremeciéndose de frio tomo su bata. ¿Por qué siempre hacia tanto frio en las mañanas? Entro en el baño y se miró al espejo. ¡Ugh! No debió haberlo hecho. Estaba teniendo un mal día a causa de su cabello enmarañado, sin duda resultado de los constantes movimientos a causa de una noche intranquila. Su pelo estaba mucho más largo que cuando era niña, y en ese momento lo tenía todo enredado y en puntas por todos lados.

\- Esto hará que me retrase –se quejó y miro el reloj - ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas?

~•~~•~ ~•~

\- Señorita Ogino, tarde de nuevo por lo que veo –dijo su jefe.

Chihiro traspasó las puertas de la cafetería 8 minutos más tarde de lo señalado. Su jefe era una persona amable, pero tenía poca paciencia cuando sus empleados llegaban tarde.

\- Lo siento mucho, señor –dijo inclinando la cabeza – tuve un pequeño inconveniente esta mañana.

El jefe suspiró – Tan sólo que no vuelva a pasar de nuevo. Eres una excelente trabajadora. Odiaría tener que despedirte.

\- Sí señor. Discúlpeme –se disculpó Chihiro una vez más.

El resto del turno fue más o menos lo mismo de siempre. Sin que nada emocionante sucediera. Era un lugar bastante pequeño y tranquilo. Era muy aburrido, ya que no había mucho que hacer. Su jefe insistía que todos siempre deberían estar haciendo algo. Pero algunas veces era difícil encontrar _algo_ que hacer. Lo mejor de su trabajo, además de la paga, era el café y los pasteles gratis todos los días.

Algunas veces sus turnos se iban volando, otras veces se hacían eternos. Todo indicaba que hoy sería uno de esos días que parecían nunca acabar, incluso si el turno era sólo 5 horas.

La campana sonó, indicando que alguien entraba en el negocio.

\- Señorita Ogino, ¿puede hacerse cargo? –pidió su jefe.

\- Sí señor –contesto Chihiro.

Se aproximó al hombre que había entrado – Buenas días señor, sea bienvenido a nuestra cafetería.

El hombre sonrió, sus ojos la escanearon de arriba abajo. Chihiro sintió como si estuviera siendo examinada. Aquello no le gusto.

\- Por aquí, señor, le mostrare su mesa. –dijo ella. _'Siempre atiende a los clientes con una sonrisa'_ \- ¿Qué desea servirse?

El hombre simplemente la siguió observando – Quiero un café de avellanas, por favor. Con extra crema.

\- Claro señor, se lo traeré enseguida –realmente estaba feliz por poder alejarse de ese hombre. Se sentía incomoda por la forma como la miraba.

Mientras estaba en la parte de atrás de la barra, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sobre su cliente – Wow, Chihiro, aquel tipo no deja de mirarte.

Chihiro fulmino con la mirada a su compañero - ¡Oh, cállate! –le gritó enfadada, mientras preparaba la orden de su cliente.

Un minuto después, volvió junto a su cliente con el café en las manos – Aquí tiene, señor. –dijo, depositando el café en la mesa – con extra crema, como lo pidió.

El hombre sonrió y miro el café – muchas gracias, cariño.

Chihiro forzó una sonrisa – De nada. ¿Hay algo más que pueda ofrecerle?

El tipo negó con la cabeza – Sólo la cuenta.

Chihiro no desperdicio ni un segundo. No le gustaba para nada la manera en que ese hombre la seguía mirando, estaba ansiosa por alejarse. Retorno con la cuenta lo más rápido posible.

\- Aquí tiene señor. Que tenga un buen día –dijo y se giró para irse.

\- Señorita.

Chihiro se detuvo. Apretando los dientes con irritación ¿Por qué no podía pagar la cuenta y largarse?

Se giró hacia él, cambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa. – ¿Si señor? ¿Hay algo más que se le ofrece?

El hombre negó – No mientras esté trabajando. Si gusta, sería feliz de invitarle a tomar un café cuando termine su turno.

' _¿Él me está invitando a salir?'_ pensó Chihiro con pánico _'Oh no, piensa rápido Chihiro'_ le dedico la mirada más simpática que pudo para disfrazar su irritación. – Uh, no gracias. Aquí tengo café gratis todo los días. –dijo. - ¡Y tengo novio! –añadió rápidamente.

Los compañeros con los que había estado hablando en la barra, eligieron ese preciso momento para pasar por ahí - ¿Desde cuándo? –Preguntaron.

Chihiro quería estrangularlos. ¿Por qué tenían que abrir sus bocotas? ¿Y ahora qué diría ese hombre?

\- ¡He tenido uno desde hace un tiempo! –grito, más fuertemente de lo que quiso.

El hombre o no sabía que ella estaba mintiendo o tampoco le importaba – Sólo porque tienes novio no puedes no venir a cenar conmigo.

' _Oh, con que ahora es a cenar'_ pensó Chihiro. Decidió terminar con eso – Se lo agradezco, señor. Pero tengo que seguir trabajando.

Sin esperar una respuesta regreso rápidamente a la cocina. No volvería a salir hasta no estar segura de que ese hombre se había marchado.

\- Dios, Chihiro, tú sí que no le das ninguna oportunidad a ningún chico. –dijo una de sus compañeras. – Ese tipo sí que estaba ardiente.

\- ¡Entonces sal tú con él! –explotó Chihiro.

Lo que le había dicho al hombre tenía algo de verdad. Puede que no tenga ningún novio, pero tenía a alguien en su corazón.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro retorno a casa, a la calma de su apartamento y se largó sobre la cama. Aún seguía exhausta por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior. Decidió tomar una siesta cuando el teléfono sonó. Chihiro gruño y fulmino con la mirada al teléfono, como si con eso dejaría de sonar. No podía tener un simple descanso el día de hoy.

Gimiendo, cogió el teléfono y lo acerco a la oreja – Hola. –susurró.

\- _Chihiro, cariño. Soy mamá_ –se escuchó la voz de la señora Ogino desde la otra línea.

Chihiro bostezó – Hola mamá, ¿Cómo están tú y papá?

\- _Estamos bien, cielo._ –Respondió su madre – _Tu padre está justo aquí. Espera, lo pondré en altavoz… ¿puedes oírme?_

Chihiro asintió, luego se dio cuenta que sus padres no podían verla y contesto – Sip, ¿Ustedes me oyen?

\- _Por supuesto_ –aquel era su padre - _¿Cómo han estado las cosas, cariño?_

\- Bien, supongo –murmuró.

Siempre respondía con un simple "bien" las cosas siempre estaban "sólo bien" o "no tan bien" así había sido desde hace 12 años.

\- _¿Cómo van tus clases?_ –pregunto el señor Ogino.

\- Bien.

\- _Aun no comprendemos porque insistes en quedarte allí. Hay una excelente escuela de arte aquí._

Chihiro suspiró – Lo sé. Es sólo que no puedo abandonar este lugar.

Aquello era sólo parte de la verdad. No podía irse de la ciudad porque entonces perdería su oportunidad de volver otra vez al mundo de los espíritus. Si nunca lograría atravesar por la puerta, entonces por fin dejaría esa ciudad y nunca regresaría.

' _Tal vez debería'_ pensó.

Sus padres habían estado ligeramente decepcionados cuando ella se reusó a mudarse con ellos. Su padre había conseguido un nuevo, lo que demandaba que la familia Ogino se mudara. Chihiro no quiso irse, y desde que cumplió los 18 tomó la decisión de quedarse mientras sus padres se marchaban. Rento un apartamento en la residencia en el que actualmente habitaba y consiguió trabajo en una cafetería con lo que pagaba la renta y podía continuar con sus estudios.

En realidad, la ciudad no era la razón por la que se quedaba. Ya se había mudado con anterioridad, se mudaría otra vez si lo quisiera. La cosa era que se reusaba a dejar el único lugar donde se encontraba la única entrada conocida al mundo espiritual. Bueno, hasta donde sabía, la única conocida. Había vivido toda su vida con la esperanza de que un día consiguiera pasar por aquella puerta una vez más. Tristemente, su esperanza estaba comenzando a desvanecerse.

\- _Bueno, sólo llamamos para saber cómo has estado_ –dijo la señora Ogino. - _¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?_

\- Lo usual –respondió somnolienta – Ir a clases. Trabajar. Las mismas (bostezo) cosas de siempre.

\- _Chihiro, cielo. ¿Por qué suenas tan cansada?_ –Preguntó su madre sonando preocupada - _¿Estás enferma?_

Chihiro rodó sobre su espalda – No, sólo que ayer me quede despierta hasta tarde.

\- _¡¿En serio?!_ –Exclamó su madre - _¿con quién? ¿Finalmente conseguiste novio?_

\- _¿Quién es?_ –exigió saber el señor Ogino. Volviéndose de repente un padre sobreprotector.

La joven suspiró – No es nada de eso. –dijo rodando sus ojos. – simplemente no podía dormir.

En la otra línea permanecieron en silencio por un buen momento hasta que la señora Ogino habló de nuevo –, _Chihiro no has vuelto a ir a ese río, ¿cierto?_

Chihiro se tensó. A sus padres no les gustaban sus constantes viajes a aquel lugar. Encontraban extraño que ella estuviera tan dispuesta en hacer un viaje tan largo y gastar horas en un río, menos en uno en el que casi se ahoga.

\- Uh… tal vez… -susurró. - ¿Por qué?

\- _Chihiro, sabes que no nos gusta que vayas a ese lugar._ –dijo su padre.

' _Si tan sólo supieran'_ pensó. – Es que tengo muchos recuerdos de ese lugar. –dijo. Solía dar la misma excusa cada vez que está conversación salía a flote. Estaba sorprendida de que sus padres aún se la creyeran. Ella no iba por los recuerdos, ella iba para estar más cerca de Haku. Puesto que era la única forma.

\- _¿Hasta qué hora estuviste despierta?_ –preguntó su madre.

\- Um… no estoy segura. –dijo con honestidad. Realmente no sabía durante cuánto tiempo estuvo en vela. Pero si lo suficiente como para hacerla querer tomar una muy larga siesta.

\- _Bien, no vuelvas hacerlo, es malo para tu salud._

\- Lo sé, mamá.

\- _Bueno, mejor te dejamos descansar_.

\- Gracias. –respondió Chihiro, con sincero agradecimiento. Realmente estaba exhausta.

\- _Bueno entonces, cuídate_.

\- _Y no te desveles_. –añadió su padre.

\- Sí papá. Adiós.

\- _Adiós cariño. Te amamos._

\- Y yo a ustedes.

Chihiro colgó el teléfono. Finalmente algo de paz y tranquilidad. Mejor aprovecharla mientras pudiera. Estaba tan rendida que unos pocos segundos después, una vez más soñaba con el mundo espiritual y la vida que pudo haber tenido.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Despertó varias horas después. Le bastó con echar un vistazo por la ventana para saber lo mucho que había dormido. El sol ya se estaba ocultando.

\- Debí haber estado más cansada de lo que pensaba –musitó. – Y por lo que se ve. Estaré de nuevo en la cama en unas pocas horas.

El estómago de Chihiro rugió y decidió prepararse algo para cenar. Salió de la cama y caminó hacia el refrigerador.

\- Veamos, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –dijo. Un rápido vistazo al refrigerador le indico que necesitaba ir con urgencia al supermercado. Suspiró. –supongo, que hoy cenare por fuera.

Tomó su abrigo y sus llaves y salió. Hacia más calor afuera y en verdad no necesitaba un abrigo, pero era más por precaución. Se subió a su coche y arrancó. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba recargar pronto el gas. Todos esos viajes al río Kohaku le estaban saliendo caros. Pero a decir verdad, le daba igual.

\- Hmm, ¿Adónde?

Decidió conducir hasta encontrar un lugar apropiado para comer y también necesitaría parar para recargar gas.

Después de estar varios minutos conduciendo, Chihiro llegó a un territorio que le era muy familiar. Había bajado por ese camino tantas veces. Tristemente, nunca pudo llegar a su destino.

' _¿Qué más da?_ ' pensó. _'Una rápida parada no haría mal'_

Después de todo, fue alrededor de esta época que un día llegó por primera vez al mundo de los espíritus. Dio la vuelta y recorrió el camino que la conduciría a la ruta donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada. ¿Cuántas veces había conducido por ese sendero? No tenía idea. Pero conocía ese sendero como la palma de su mano. Primero estaba la colina empinada, seguido por el extremadamente desigual camino, a continuación la pequeña estatua al final de la ruta, con la entrada al mundo espiritual a su detrás. Estaciono su coche en el mismo sitio de siempre por milésima vez.

\- Bien, aquí vamos de nuevo. –suspiró.

Salió del coche y camino hacia la entrada de aquel mundo. Había hecho esto tantas veces y cada vez se decepcionaba. No habría ningún mundo espiritual detrás de esa puerta, tan sólo un extenso campo rodeado de más bosques. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre. Así que no era de sorprenderse si Chihiro no esperaba encontrar nada al otro lado.

Aun así, tomó una respiración profunda y camino, una vez más, hacia lo que esperaba fuera su hogar.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué opinan? ¿Chihiro conseguirá al fin llegar o una vez más fallara?**_

 _ **Dejen sus opiniones en un review. ¡Vamos, Son gratis! XD el botón no muerde.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo se pondrá interesante.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy**_


	3. De vuelta en la casa de baños

_**Nada de aquí me pertenece…**_

* * *

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **Capítulo 3: De vuelta en la casa de baños**_

Doce años intentando. Doce años de enteras desilusiones. Doce años de frustraciones. Chihiro había llegado a estar tan desanimada a causa de tantas decepciones que ya no tenía la mínima esperanzas de encontrar lo que tanto ansiaba al final del túnel. Así que fue una sorpresa enorme cuando vio algo más que el usual e inhóspito campo. En lugar de estar rodeada de bosques, había lo que parecía ser un parque de diversiones abandonado, o lo que su padre creía que era.

Chihiro no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Por años había soñado con este momento. Durante años se había llevado tantas decepciones. ¿Podía ser que después de todo este tiempo al fin estaba de regreso?

– ¿Estoy…? –susurró. – ¿Esto es…? ¿Es posible que…?

Por alguna razón. No podía procesar la verdad. Había deseado aquello por tanto tiempo, y ahora que se hacía realidad, no podía creerlo.

Finalmente, las cosas hicieron click en su cabeza – Estoy… Estoy de vuelta… –dijo en voz baja. De repente le asalto una abrumadora alegría y lágrimas de completa felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas. – ¡ESTOY DE VUELTA!

No podía creerlo. Finalmente lo había conseguido. Estaba de vuelta. Al fin en casa. Era increíble. Todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba. No necesitaba acercarse para saberlo.

Comenzó a caminar por la dirección que recordaba, hacia donde se encontraba la casa de baños. Después de haber dado unos pocos pasos, se dio cuenta que algo inusual sucedía; tenia barro en los tobillos. Miro hacia atrás, el suelo estaba húmedo y enlodado cuando había estado seco hasta hace un momento.

Chihiro comenzó a hundirse dentro del lodo. No, ya no era lodo. Era agua turbia, la cual se hacía cada vez más profunda.

– ¡El agua! –gritó.

Recuerdos de lo que había sucedido hace 12 años regresaron. Cuando había intentado escapar de ese lugar, aquel campo estaba completamente inundado, bloqueando la única entrada existente. Tal parecía que aquello estaba sucediendo de nuevo.

– ¡OH NO! –chilló mientras el agua aumentaba, fluyendo a mares de la boca de la rana de piedra al otro lado de lo que muy pronto sería un río.

Intento escapar. El río se volvía más caudaloso cada segundo. El agua le llegó a la cintura, luego al pecho, luego al cuello.

– ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi! –jadeaba.

Pero no era fácil correr en el agua, y de pronto ya no tuvo que correr. El suelo desapareció por completo bajo sus pies.

– Genial –refunfuño y empezó a nadar.

El agua continuaba aumentando. Por suerte, ya estaba casi al otro lado. Sólo unos metros más y estaría a salvo, nuevamente en tierra seca.

De pronto sintió algo rosarle la pierna. Algo áspero y lleno de escamas. Chihiro jadeó, ¿Qué era aquello?

Luego lo volvió a sentir y también lo vio. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para distinguirlo bajo el agua, pero era grande, y sea lo que sea, la estaba rodeando como lo hacía un tiburón.

– Por favor no me comas. Por favor no me comas. Por favor no me comas.

Repetía esa frase mientras nadaba más rápido y con mucha precaución. Hubo una explosión en el agua cuando la criatura repentinamente ascendió desde las profundidades. Pudo obtener una clara visión de lo que era, pero deseaba que no fuera cierto. La criatura parecía alguna clase de anguila monstruosa. Y por supuesto, tenía que tener una boca llena de filosos y puntiagudos dientes.

Chilló a causa del miedo y nado lo más rápido posible. La "anguila" se precipitó hacia ella, abandonando su nado en círculos.

– Por favor no me comas. Por favor no me comas. Por favor no me comas.

Su pie al fin toco el suelo, chapoteo lo más de prisa posible. El monstruo se lanzó hacia ella, abrió su mandíbula atrapándola por su chaqueta. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Chihiro se apresuró a quitarse la prenda y, con algo de dificultad trepo los primeros escalones de la ciudad.

– ¡Oh, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! – jadeaba, abrazando el suelo. Dio un vistazo hacia el agua, fulminándola con la mirada – ¡ESTÚPIDA ANGUILA!

El agua explotó una vez más mientras la "anguila" salía como un estallido desde el fondo del agua. Volvió a gritar y a rastras se apresuró en alejarse de su posible alcance logrando así que el monstruo apenas consiguiera rozarle la espalda.

Una vez a salvo. Corrió lo más lejos de la bestia, cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos se tumbó en el suelo para tomar un respiro.

– Eso estuvo cerca –musitó. – cinco minutos en este mundo y casi me ahogo y por poco me comen.

Se tomó un par de minutos más para serenarse cuando de repente una brillante luz le dio en el rostro. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para protegerse de la luz. Provenía de uno de los barcos que traía a los dioses.

De repente, Chihiro se dio cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Veía el barco, pero lo veía a _través_ de su mano.

– Oh no, ¡De nuevo estoy desapareciendo! –chilló.

Eso ya había pasado la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar. Haku le había dado a ingerir una baya, diciéndole que debía de comer algo de ese mundo o sino desaparecería. No parecía algo difícil de hacer. El único problema es que no tenía nada para comer.

Chihiro se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor – Necesito comer algo, cualquier cosa ¡lo que sea!

Lo primero que pensó fue en la gran cantidad de comida de los restaurantes, con esa idea en mente se puso a caminar esperando no desaparecer. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando un pensamiento la golpeo. Sabía que necesitaba comer algo de comida de ese mundo; el único problema era que si lo hacía, Yubaba la convertiría en un cerdo o cualquier otro animal.

– El viejo truco –gruño Chihiro al tiempo que apretaba los dientes.

Estaba envuelta en un dilema. Bien podía comer la comida de los dioses y ser sentenciada a vivir en una pocilga, o no hacer nada y desaparecer. Ninguna de las opciones sonaba atractivas. ¿Dónde estaba Haku cuando se le necesitaba?

Un momento, Haku fue el que le dio la baya la última vez. Ella había comido la comida de ellos, y Yubaba no la convirtió en un cerdo. ¿Pero por qué? será porque ella no tomó la comida sino que… ¿le fue dada? Tenía sentido. Sus padres se habían portado como unos auténticos cerdos así que ese fue su castigo. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, alguien le daría algo de comer y entonces no sería considerado un crimen.

Chihiro se miró a sí misma. Ya estaba apenas visible. No tenía otra opción. Corrió hacia los puestos de comida tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Los espíritus comenzaban a aparecer, la mayoría de ellos sólo eran sombras, lo cual tenía sentido puesto que eran los que abundaban en ese mundo. Muchos de ellos parecían sorprendidos de ver una humana en su mundo, mientras que unos cuantos simplemente la ignoraban. Podía escuchar a algunos de ellos hablar sobre ella.

– ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

– ¿Es una humana?

– ¡Puagh, apesta!

– Vete de aquí antes de que pierda mi apetito.

Si Chihiro no hubiera tenido semejante prisa, se hubiera detenido para descubrir de una vez por todas por qué los humanos olían tan mal para los espíritus. Pero no tenía tiempo, cada segundo desaparecía.

Rápidamente, se aproximó al puesto más cercano. El espíritu a cargo la fulmino con la mirada.

– Lárgate, humana –Dijo – tu dinero no es bienvenido aquí.

– ¡Por favor! –Rogó Chihiro – ¡Necesito algo de comida o voy a desaparecer!

El espíritu le dio una curiosa mirada. – ¿Tienes algo de oro?

– Oro, um, no.

– Entonces no hay comida para ti.

Chihiro se arrodillo en frente del espíritu. – ¡Por favor, no permita que desaparezca!

El espíritu la miro fijamente – Piérdete o te transformare en una cucaracha.

Chihiro no se quedó a esperar. Sabía que este espíritu no estaría dispuesto a ayudarla. Rápidamente se dirigió al próximo puesto, pero fue echada como en el anterior. Ocurría lo mismo por donde sea que iba. Nadie la ayudaba.

– Piérdete.

– No servimos a humanos.

– infectas mi negocio con tu desagradable olor.

– Tengo cosas más importantes con las que lidiar.

– Esta comida es para los espíritus, no para humanos apestosos.

Una y otra vez era expulsada. Los espíritus no parecían preocupados por una pequeña humana. Chihiro colapso contra uno de los puestos de comida y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué nadie la ayudaba? ¿Había esperado 12 años el poder volver sólo para morir sin antes siquiera ver a Haku?

Un gruñido bajo le hizo levantar la vista. La sombra de un espíritu que estaba sentado en aquel puesto la estaba observando. Él, al menos creía que era un él, tenía un plato de comida en su delante. Chihiro vio su oportunidad de implorar nuevamente.

– Disculpe señor espíritu pero estoy metida en un verdadero problema. –dijo. El espíritu simplemente asintió la cabeza, como si estuviera pidiéndole que continuara. – Soy una humana, y al menos que coma algo de comida de este mundo, desapareceré. No tengo dinero para comprar algo de alimento y nadie quiere darme nada. ¿Puedo, por favor, por favor, por favor, probar un bocado de su comida, aunque sea las sobras? Por favor, no permita que desaparezca.

El espíritu sombra continuo observándola, como si estuviera considerando algo. Chihiro comenzó a sentirse esperanzada, hasta que…

– ¡Hey, humana! – Un espíritu que parecía un cruce entre hombre y dinosaurio, salió desde el fondo del negocio. – ¡Deja de molestar a mis clientes! Vamos, vete antes que te…

El otro espíritu levanto su mano y gruño en respuesta. El encargado del puesto lo miro extrañado pero no dijo nada más. Chihiro miro a aquel espíritu con esperanzas.

El espíritu sombra tomó una pieza de lo que parecía ser pollo, y se lo tendió a Chihiro, quien muy agradecida lo agarró.

– Muchísimas gracias –dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

El espíritu asintió y continúo con su comida. Chihiro miro el alimento que tenía en su mano por un momento, no del todo segura que su teoría fuera correcta. ¿Se atrevería a comer la comida hecha para los dioses? Aquella pregunta fue rápidamente resuelta cuando se dio cuenta que apenas y veía sus manos.

– Por favor, no me conviertas en un cerdo –imploró, y se metió el alimento a la boca.

¡Estaba delicioso! No se había detenido a pensar el por qué sus padres no podían dejar de comer la última vez que estuvieron allí. Pero ahora Chihiro sólo estaba preocupada en una cosa, y era en no desaparecer. Mastico y trago tan rápido como pudo, luego lentamente abrió los ojos. Sus manos volvían a ser visibles.

Chihiro suspiro de alivio y se recostó contra la pared. Gracias a Dios que había funcionado. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Yubaba la transformaría en un cerdo o la perdonaría? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

No supo por cuanto tiempo permaneció apoyada contra la pared de aquel puesto, el espíritu sombra ya había terminado su comida se había marchado sin que ella lo notara. Una vez que se fue, el propietario del negocio se apresuró en echar a Chihiro de allí.

– ¿Sigues aquí? –Dijo – ¡Vamos, vete! Tu hedor espantara a mis clientes.

La muchacha se puso de pie de un salto. Estaba cansada de que le dijeran que apestaba. – ¡Yo _no_ apesto! –gritó, un poco más fuerte de lo que debía.

El espíritu se pellizco la nariz – Sí como no. Tú hueles igual que tu mundo. Hueles a contaminación y suciedad. ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Chihiro se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos – No puedo. El agua bloquea el paso. Además, ya estoy en casa.

El espíritu gimió – Bueno entonces, sólo aléjate de mi negocio.

– ¡BIEN! –gritó Chihiro enfadada, y se marchó echando humos.

Mientras caminaba se percató que aún no estaba cerca de los baños. Tenía que conseguir trabajo o Yubaba la transformaría en un animal, o en un pedazo de carbón, o en alguna otra cosa desagradable.

– Ni siquiera estaba segura de que regresaría aquí. –pensó para sí.

Se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la casa de baños. Yubaba ya estaría al tanto de que ella estaba allí. Si la reconocía o no probablemente no importaba. Si no valoraba a Chihiro por quien era, lo más probable es que la trataría de la misma forma que la primera vez que llego a ese lugar. Si realmente no la reconocía… bueno, no es como si hubieran quedado en los mejores términos la última vez que se vieron.

Pronto la casa de baños quedo a la vista. De pronto, Chihiro sintió ese sentimiento de que finalmente estaba en su hogar. Pero, ¿Sería aceptada nuevamente? Sólo había una manera de descubrirlo.

Cruzó el puente, intentando, y fallando camuflarse entre los espíritus. La última vez que ella había cruzado el puente, Haku había echado un hechizo para impedir que fuese vista por los demás tanto como pudiera aguantar la respiración. Se preguntó que hubiera sucedido si hubiera podido contener la respiración hasta el final. Desafortunadamente, una rana parlante la hizo sobresaltar y soltar el aire contenido.

Cuidadosamente, camino dentro del lugar. Era bueno estar de vuelta, pero por un lado, se sintió ligeramente incomoda. Busco con la mirada a Haku, Lin, o algún conocido. Al final, termino siguiendo a los otros espíritus hasta llegar ante el capataz.

– Hola, bienvenido, diviértase. –el capataz saludaba a cada cliente. – Hola, que tenga un agradable baño. Bienvenido disfrute su estadía. Bienvenido, tenga un… ¡Hey, tú eres una humana!

Así que, al final fue descubierta, pero sólo por lo que era, no por quien era.

Chihiro lo saludo con una reverencia. – Hola, señor capataz. –dijo cortésmente.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –demando el capataz. – No se supone que debes estar aquí. Vete.

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos – ¿Qué acaso no me recuerda? –preguntó.

El capataz la miro sorprendido por su pregunta. – ¿Reconocerte? ¿De que estás hablando? No hemos tenido un humano en años.

Chihiro sonrió. Era hora de soltar el secreto – Déjeme adivinar, no desde hace 12 años, ¿cierto?

El capataz asintió. – Si, pero ¿Cómo es que tú sabes…? –paro de hablar cuando la verdad lo golpeó. – ¡Espera un momento! ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?

Chihiro asintió, todavía sonriendo – Sabía que debía refrescarle la memoria.

– ¡SEN! –lloró el capataz, saltando desde detrás de la barra y dándole un abrazo rompe-huesos. – ¡Sen es tan bueno verte de nuevo! –La soltó tan sólo lo suficiente para poder gritar a todo pulmón, – ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS, SEN HA VUELTO!

Chihiro sintió que se ruborizaba al oír su nombre de empleada siendo murmurado por todos los de la casa de baño.

– ¿Sen?

– ¿Sen ha vuelto?

– ¿Realmente regreso?

– ¡Miren, es ella!

– ¡Sen ha regresado!

– ¡Sen volvió! ¡Sen volvió! ¡Sen volvió!

La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que todos la rodearon, siendo inundada con bienvenidas y preguntas.

– ¡Bienvenida de nuevo!

– ¿Cómo has estado?

– ¡Mi Dios, como has crecido!

– De nuevo apestas, ¡Pero estoy feliz de verte!

– ¿Nos extrañaste?

– ¡Sen volvió! ¡Sen volvió! ¡Sen volvió!

Chihiro estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda por tanta atención. Aparentemente, todos la habían extrañado tanto como ella a ellos. Siguió buscando a Haku y a Lin, pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos entre la multitud. Lo que hizo que viera que varios clientes parecían estar muy irritados porque estaban siendo ignorados.

– No es por ser grosera ni nada, –dijo, tratando de no ofender a nadie, –así como es muy bueno el verlos a todos otra vez, creo que los clientes se están molestando.

El capataz miro a los clientes y vio que ella tenía razón – Muy bien señores, ¡a trabajar! ¡Podemos ponernos al día luego! Vamos, ¡tenemos clientes que atender!

Reacios, los empleados retomaron sus deberes, aunque algunos se entretuvieron un poco, incluido el capataz.

– Dime Sen, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas? –Preguntó – Nosotros realmente te hemos extrañado.

Chihiro sonrió – Y yo a ustedes. Parece que todo marcha bien por aquí.

– Sip, el negocio florece. –respondió el capataz. – Ya sabes, después de que te fuiste, Yubaba estuvo de muy mal humor por un largo tiempo.

Chihiro frunció el ceño – No seguirá molesta por el incidente de Sin Cara, ¿no? –si la vieja hechicera aun le guardaba rencor, entonces ese reencuentro probablemente no sería agradable.

El capataz bufó – Estuvo bastante molesta por ello durante algún tiempo, pero después comenzó a hostigarnos con hacer un mejor trabajo. Todo el tiempo era _'¿Por qué no pueden trabajar tan bien como Sen?'_ o _'debería quemarlos a todos ustedes y conseguirme más humanos'_ o _'Sen fue la mejor empleada que jamás tuve, no puedo creer que la deje escapar'_ no paraba de repetirlo.

Aquello mejoro el humor de Chihiro – ¿Ella ha estado comparándolos a ustedes conmigo?

– Criticándonos para ser más exactos. –Respondió el capataz – Hey, tal vez ahora que has vuelto nos dará un respiro. Uh, eso, si has vuelto, ¿no? –sonaba realmente esperanzado.

Chihiro asintió. – Eso espero. Siempre que Yubaba me devuelva mi trabajo. Estaba camino a verla.

El capataz dirigió su mirada hacia algo que estaba atrás de ella. – Parece que ella también quiere verte.

Chihiro se giró para ver lo que miraba el capataz. Revoloteando sobre sus cabezas estaba lo que parecía ser un cuervo con la cabeza de una anciana.

– ¡Yubarito!* –chilló de alegría por ver a su amigo. La última vez que había visto al mensajero de Yubaba aun era un pequeño pajarito a causa del hechizo de Zeniba.

Yubarito graznó fuertemente y se posó sobre el hombro de Chihiro. La joven acarició la cabecita de su viejo amigo.

– También es bueno verte –dijo – supongo que Yubaba te envió por mí. –el pájaro asintió – Bien entonces, mejor no la hagamos esperar. –Se volteó hacia el capataz – Fue bueno verlos de nuevo.

– Cuídate, y no dejes que el baño te afecten.

Chihiro rió – No lo hará. –estaba a punto de irse cuando de pronto recordó algo importante. – Oh, señor capataz, me presta lápiz y papel.

– ¿Lápiz y papel? –repitió el capataz. – Uh, seguro. Aquí tienes.

– Gracias.

Chihiro tomó el papel y escribió cuatro simples, pero muy importantes palabras.

 _Mi nombre es Chihiro._

Guardo el pedazo de papel en su bolsillo y se giró hacia Yubarito. – De acuerdo, vamos.

El pájaro la guió a través de la casa de baños. Realmente no era algo necesario dado que ella ya conocía el camino, pero no importaba, ella no era de las que se quejaban por pasar el tiempo con un amigo. Aunque era extraño. Recordaba cada rincón del lugar como si hubiese estado ayer. Justo ahora se encontraba en el mismo elevador en el que conoció a aquel espíritu blanco y gordo. Recordaba a Lin diciendo que ese elevador estaba fuera de servicio. Tanto Lin como el cliente habían sido muy amables en ayudarla a llegar a la oficina de Yubaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿A dónde se dirigió ese espíritu después de dejarla en el piso correcto?

– Así que has vuelto.

Chihiro levanto la vista hacia aquella voz. Provenía de esa extraña aldaba parlante que la había reprochado por ser grosera y no llamar a la puerta hace 12 años atrás.

– Um, hola de nuevo. –dijo. Era tan raro estar hablando con una aldaba.

La aldaba bufó – Bien, veo que has crecido. Ya no eres aquella mocosa flacucha que chillaba por todo.

– No era una mocosa –replico Chihiro.

– Como sea –la aldaba abrió la puerta, dejándola entrar. – Yubaba te espera. ¿Puedes caminar por ti misma o mi ama debe jalarte otra vez?

Chihiro simplemente gruño con molestia y paso de largo. Escucho como aquel objeto murmuraba algo inaudible antes de cerrar la puerta. Yubarito dejo de volar y se volvió a posar sobre el hombro de Chihiro, cosa que no le importo, ya que conocía muy bien el camino hacia la oficina de Yubaba, aun después de todo este tiempo.

Como comprobó después, la oficina de Yubaba no había sufrido cambio alguno, y eso también incluía a la vieja bruja. Lucía exactamente igual que hace 12 años, el mismo vestido azul, el mismo peinado, y las mismas extravagantes joyas. Miro como Chihiro entraba en la habitación con una seria mirada en su rostro.

– Bueno, bueno –dijo sonando divertida – esta si que es una agradable sorpresa. Debo admitir que no había esperado el volver a verte.

Chihiro observó a la bruja – Yo también estaba comenzando a creer que tampoco te vería aquí.

Yubaba rió con sarcasmo – De hecho, lo que más me sorprende es el hecho de que volvieras. Sobre todo después del gran lio que armaste al querer irte, tengo curiosidad por saber que te hizo volver.

Chihiro se irritó. Sabía muy bien que Yubaba intentaba abrumarla, pero ella no se dejaría intimidar. Ya no era más la niña asustada que alguna vez fue. – Bueno, resulta que ahora no tengo que preocuparme en que mis padres sean convertidos en tocino.

Yubaba levanto una ceja – ¿Estás tratando de decir que si tus padres no hubieran sido convertidos en unos cerdos, tú no te hubieses marchado? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Chihiro no tenía una respuesta preparada. No había estado segura en ese entonces. Sólo era una jovencita que estaba preocupada por sus padres. Pero ahora podía decir con toda seguridad que sí, con certeza se hubiera quedado.

– En ese entonces, no estoy segura de lo que habría hecho. –Dijo – pero ahora, puedo decir con toda honestidad que deseo nunca haberme ido.

– ¿De verdad? –dijo Yubaba. – ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Chihiro no quería entrar en detalles sobre su vida personal con la bruja. Decidió darle un breve resumen de como se había sentido durante esos 12 años.

– Porque este lugar es mi hogar. –dijo. – No me había dado cuenta de aquello hasta que me marché. Jamás volví a pertenecer al mundo humano. Jamás volví a encajar. Y en todos estos años sólo he deseado volver.

El discurso de Chihiro hizo a Yubaba reír – Ya veo. Así que decidiste volver sólo porque sentías que no encajabas. Que triste. ¿Estás segura que no tiene nada que ver con cierto espíritu de río, hmm?

Chihiro se tensó. Mentiría si no dijera que una de las razones más importante para volver era Haku. Era verdad que nunca se sintió a gusto en el mundo humano, pero el espíritu del rio Kohaku era la razón principal para volver.

Parecía que Yubaba había conseguido la respuesta a su pregunta en el rostro de Chihiro. – Ah, veo que mis suposiciones son correctas. –Se carcajeó – sospechaba que había algo entre tú y mi aprendiz.

– Creía que había dejado de ser tu aprendiz. –dijo Chihiro.

De repente la expresión de Yubaba se convirtió en ira. – Y así fue. Gracias a ti. Desde que le devolviste su nombre ha estado haciendo las cosas a su manera.

– Entonces ¿todavía trabaja para ti?

Yubaba bufó – Por supuesto que aun trabaja para mí. Cierto que ya no tengo el poder para controlarlo, pero él todavía sigue siendo mi empleado. –se volvió a sentar en su asiento y le dio a Chihiro una mirada astuta. – Y asumo que estás aquí para que te devuelva tu empleo, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

Chihiro asintió – Sí señora.

Yubaba sonrió de oreja a oreja. Oh, como iba a disfrutar esto. – ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos – Me parece recordar que después de que atendí a mi primer cliente, me abrazaste en frente de todos diciendo que habías ganado una fortuna gracias a mí y que todos deberían aprender de mí. –dijo con aires de suficiencia.

Yubaba parecía consternada por lo que Chihiro había dicho, tanto por el tono en que lo dijo. Inmediatamente se recupero y recobro su compostura altiva. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?! Honestamente, ¿Qué clase de persona habla de esa manera en su entrevista de trabajo?

Chihiro se encogió de hombros. – Tú preguntaste por qué deberías devolverme mi empleo. –replico. – Y por lo que he escuchado de todos en los baños, no parabas de hablar sobre lo muy buena trabajadora que era.

Yubaba gruño con frustración. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había planeado – ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca! –chilló, golpeando su puño en el escritorio. – Sí, hiciste un buen trabajo con el dios del río, pero no he olvidado el incidente con Sin Cara.

Una sonrisa surco el rostro de Yubaba. Creía que con eso tenía a la humana en sus manos, lo que no sabía es que ella ya se esperaba aquello.

– Me disculpo sinceramente por eso. –Dijo – creí que Sin Cara era otro cliente y sólo pensé en las ganancias de este lugar. Todos los demás también pensaron lo mismo. Pero yo lo saque de aquí.

– ¡Exactamente! –Rugió Yubaba – ¿tienes una idea de cuantos daños causo tu estúpido monstruo? Y el supuesto oro con que nos pagó no era oro, ¡sólo arena! Arrasó con toda la cocina, consiguió un baño gratis, y ensucio por completo los baños vomitando sobre todo el lugar, ¡incluso sobre mí!

Chihiro no lo pudo evitar. Comenzó a reír. Incluso Yubarito y las tres cabezas verdes comenzaron a reír.

– ¡Cállense! –gritó Yubaba. Inmediatamente todos pararon de reír. – Y sin cara no fue el único problema. ¿Sabias que había estado intentando obtener el sello de Zeniba por siglos? Y cuando finalmente lo consigo tú vas y se lo devuelves.

Chihiro miró con intensidad a la bruja – Primero que todo, el sello no era tuyo, así que no tenias ningún derecho en tenerlo. –dijo molesta. – Y pensé que devolviéndole el sello ayudaría a Haku. ¿Hubieses preferido que muera?

Yubaba apretó los dientes. – No, claro que no. Pero devolverle el sello no fue lo que rompió el hechizo, ¿no? –Chihiro se sonrojó al recordar que Zeniba había dicho que el amor era la única cosa que podía romper un hechizo. Al parecer Yubaba no se percató de la vergüenza de Chihiro. – Y luego vas y le devuelves a Haku su nombre. ¡Perdí a mi aprendiz por tu culpa!

Chihiro golpeó el suelo con furia. – ¡De ninguna manera tienes derecho a robarle a las personas sus nombres! –chilló. – Además, has señalado sólo las cosas en las que me he equivocado. Pero incluso todas esas _'fechorías'_ que tú señalas fueron hechas con las mejores de las intenciones. Y en el caso de que no te des cuenta, haciendo a un lado el incidente con Sin Cara, todo lo que has mencionado ha sido en realidad culpa tuya.

La boca de Yubaba se abrió ante la acusación de Chihiro. – ¿Qué? ¿Mi culpa? ¿De que estás hablando?

Chihiro sonrió con petulancia – Bueno, si tú no hubieras enviado a Haku a robar el sello de tu hermana, tu hijo y Yubarito no hubieran sido convertidos en animales, ni le hubiera devuelto el sello a abuelita, ni su nombre a Haku. Aunque, estoy feliz de haberlo hecho.

Yubaba parecía bastante irritada, pero también pensativa. Obviamente no había considerado las cosas desde esa perspectiva. Más Chihiro aún no había acabado.

– Sabes, en lugar de culparme por todo, deberías agradecerme por haber salvado a Haku y traer a tu hijo y a Yubarito sanos y salvos. De lo único que me puedes culpar, es por lo de Sin Cara. Pero yo era nueva en el negocio en ese entonces. No sabía que estaba haciendo algo malo.

Yubaba se cruzó de brazos. – De acuerdo, te concedo eso, ¿Pero cómo puedo saber que no volverás a cometer los mismos errores dos veces? No quiero que un accidente como ese suceda de nuevo.

¿Acaso estaba cediendo? Chihiro esperaba que así fuese. – Bueno, esta vez planeo quedarme. Tendré más tiempo de aprender sobre este mundo.

Yubaba levanto una ceja. – Oh, así que planeas quedarte. ¿Y qué si decido no devolverte tu empleo?

Chihiro suspiró. Yubaba realmente necesitaba un empujoncito. Imaginó que la mantendría en suspenso como una pequeña venganza por lo que había sucedido hace 12 años.

' _Es demasiado tiempo como para seguir guardando rencor'_ pensó Chihiro _'aunque no puedo dejar que me venza. Mucho menos mostrar debilidad'_

Yubaba escudriño a Chihiro cuidadosamente, preguntándose en que estaba pensando la chica. – ¿Y bien? –preguntó.

Chihiro medito por un momento. De pronto, algo que Yubaba había dicho 12 años atrás volvió a su mente. Chihiro sofoco una risa ante lo que estaba a punto de decirle a la bruja.

– Bueno, primero que nada, soy mayor y más madura, por lo tanto una mejor trabajadora. Y además, está el hecho de que te estoy pidiendo trabajo. Y recuerdo que una vez dijiste que habías prometido darle trabajo a todo aquel que te lo pidiera.

La boca de Yubaba se volvió abrir por el desconcierto. Chihiro tenía la certeza que esta vez había ganado cuando vio a Yubaba intentando encontrar alguna excusa a su argumento.

– Eso fue… se debe a que… porque yo… –tartamudeaba la anciana. Chihiro se carcajeaba mientras Yubaba intentaba hablar. – Tú no puedes… estoy intentando… ¡aghr! ¡Ese estúpido juramento! Cada vez que lo recuerdo. 'Dar trabajo a todo aquel que…' –dejo de hablar y de pronto parecía metida en sus pensamientos. Chihiro no vio en que momento la bruja dejo de estar absorta, pero la sonrisa en el arrugado rostro de Yubaba no pronosticaba nada bueno. – Creo que encontré un fallo en ese juramento. Sí, yo le daría trabajo a todo aquel que me lo pidiera, pero yo ya te di trabajo. Y tú misma lo dejaste. No hay nada en el juramento que diga que tengo que _devolverte_ tu trabajo.

Chihiro se quedó sin palabras. Esa bruja sabía cómo arreglárselas para librarse de su propio juramento. Era una excusa poco convincente, pero parecía que podía usarla a su favor. Yubaba sonrió de oreja a oreja por su triunfo.

– ¡Ja! ¿Y ahora como te libraras de esta? –preguntó con petulancia.

Chihiro sintió pánico. Creía que ya había ganado, pero todo parecía indicar que Yubaba era la única que podía manejar los hilos. ¿Es que quería verla implorando? Chihiro lo haría si no tenía más elección.

– Por favor Yubaba, devuélveme mi trabajo. –lloró. – Por favor, realmente quiero quedarme.

Yubaba rió. – Ya no estás tan segura ahora, ¿no? La próxima vez, piensa mejor las cosas antes de…

– ¡MAMÁ!

Yubaba interrumpió su parloteo cuando se escuchó un fuerte llanto proviniendo de la habitación siguiente. Chihiro sabía a quién pertenecía esa habitación, ya había estado allí en una ocasión.

La puerta fue abierta y rota de una patada y de allí salió el bebé más grande que Chihiro había visto en su vida, el cual parecía que recién se acababa de despertar.

– Mamá estás haciendo mucho ruido –dijo el gigante bebé – Intento dormir.

Yubaba le sonrió a su gigante hijo – Bôh* cariñito, mami tiene una reunión –dijo Yubaba – Vuélvete a dormir y…

– ¿Sen? –murmuro Bôh somnoliento, mirando con dificultad a Chihiro. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. – ¡SEN!

El enorme bebé cruzó corriendo la habitación, sacudiendo todo como si se tratara de un terremoto. Cogió a Chihiro y la dio en un abrazo rompe-huesos.

– ¡Sen! ¡Has vuelto! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Te he extrañado mucho! –lloraba feliz. Se giró hacia Yubaba. – ¡Mira mamá, Sen ha vuelto!

Yubaba, obviamente divertida por la incomodidad de Chihiro, sonrió. – Sí, ya lo sé, cariño. Suéltala antes de que la tritures.

Bôh miró a Chihiro quien ya estaba azul a causa de su abrazo. Rápidamente la dejo caer en el suelo, sonriendo a modo de disculpas.

– Lo lamento Sen, es que estoy tan feliz de hayas vuelto. ¿Te quedaras esta vez, cierto? –preguntó esperanzado.

Chihiro se masajeó las costillas, las tenía adoloridas por el abrazo de Bôh. – No estoy segura. Me gustaría, pero todo depende de que si tu madre me devuelve el trabajo o no.

Bôh se volteó hacia Yubaba. – ¡Mamá devuélvele a Sen su trabajo! –exigió. – Por favor, mamá. Por favor. Quiero que Sen se quede con nosotros. Por favor.

Yubaba gimió. Le era muy difícil negarle algo a su hijo. – Bebé, eso es lo que estamos discutiendo. Intento decidir si vale la pena tomarla de vuelta.

Bôh la miró confuso. – Pero mamá, por años has estado diciendo lo mucho que querías que Sen volviera y lo mucho que deseabas que todos fueran tan buenos como ella. –dijo.

Chihiro miró a Yubaba – Lo sabía.

Yubaba volvió a gemir. – Oh, está bien, está bien. Arruinan mi diversión.

– ¡Sí! –vitoreó Bôh feliz, junto con Yubarito y las tres cabezas verdes.

Yubaba busco en su escritorio y sacó un contrato, el cual floto hacia Chihiro.

– Sabes lo que tienes que hacer –dijo –sólo firma y tendrás tu trabajo de vuelta.

– De acuerdo –dijo Chihiro con alegría. Firmó con su nombre. – Uh, ¿Eso significa que mi nombre seguirá siendo Sen, o me darás uno nuevo?

Las letras de su nombre flotaron fuera del papel y la bruja las atrapó en el aire. – No, Sen está bien. Así es como todos te conocen, ¿Por qué molestarse en cambiarlo?

– ¿Podemos jugar ahora? –preguntó Bôh.

Yubaba negó con la cabeza – No Bôh, Sen necesita instalarse primero. Pueden jugar después. –Se giró hacia Chihiro. – Ve a instalarte. Puedes quedarte con Lin si así quieres. Ustedes dos hicieron un buen equipo la última vez.

Chihiro hizo una reverencia. – Muchas gracias señora. Y muchas gracias a ti también, Bôh.

Bôh asintió – Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sen –dijo – regresa pronto para que juguemos.

Chihiro asintió – Lo haré. Hasta luego.

Abandonó la habitación y cerró la puerta tras sí antes de recargarse sobre ella, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

– Eso estuvo cerca –murmuró. – Si no hubiera sido por Bôh, esa vieja bruja probablemente seguiría atormentándome.

Mientras se marchaba, su interior comenzó a llenarse de un abrumador regocijo. ¡Estaba de vuelta! Y esta vez se quedaría. Pero parecía que había algo de lo que se estaba olvidando. Algo que se supone debería recordar. Repentinamente lo recordó. Busco en el interior de su bolsillo y saco la nota que había escrito anteriormente. Cuatro simples palabras que tenían mucho sentido.

– Chihiro. –susurró. – Mi nombre es Chihiro.

* * *

 _ **(N/T) Tanto los nombres de Yubarito como el de Bôh son inventos de la autora de este fic. Se desconoce sus verdaderos nombres por lo cual se los tuvo que inventar.**_

 _ **¡Wow! Este ha sido el capítulo más largo y bastante complicado de traducir. Me tomó días el terminarlo porque ya saben, debe quedar muy bien escrito antes de publicarlo.**_

 _ **Para todas las que aseguraron de que Chihiro volvía, pues acertaron. Se preguntaran ¿Dónde está Haku? Eh… eso se sabrá más adelante XD**_

 _ **Y para quienes me han pedido no abandonar la traducción, no se angustien. No lo haré**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy n.n**_


	4. Reencuentro

_**La historia continua...**_

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 4: Reencuentro**

Chihiro se preguntó dónde estarían Lin y Haku. La casa de baños era un lugar bastante grande, y estaba repleto de clientes en aquel momento. Decidió ir a ver a Kamajii en primer lugar, puesto que sabía dónde encontrarlo. ¿Dónde más estaría el esclavo de la caldera que en la sala de las calderas? Así que se encamino escaleras abajo. Era extraño. De alguna manera, después de 12 años, aún conocía todos los rincones de la casa de baños como si hubiera estado ayer.

' _Bueno, es un lugar mágico después de todo'_ pensó.

Sin muestra de la más mínima alteración, todo estaba exactamente en su lugar desde la última vez que estuvo allí, sin contar los daños producidos por Sin Cara por supuesto. Se preguntó que habría hecho Yubaba con todo el dinero que consiguió.

La sala de las calderas estaba tal y cual recordaba. Los mismos estantes alrededor de las mismas paredes, la caldera ardía vivamente a causa del carbón que era entregado por las bolitas de hollín encantadas, y una extraña araña con forma de hombre sentado en medio de la habitación trabajando furiosamente.

– Hola, Kamajii –llamó Chihiro alegremente.

Kamajii se giró hacia ella y parpadeo en confusión. – ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué estás haciendo en mi sala de calderas?

Chihiro puso una falsa cara triste – Oh, Kamajii, ¿no me digas que no recuerdas a tu propia nieta? –bromeó.

Kamajii la miró como si estuviera loca. – ¿Nieta? –repitió. – ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no tengo nieta.

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos – ¿En serio? Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace 12 años.

– ¿De qué rayos estás…? Oh, espera, recuerdo algo similar… –dijo el esclavo de las calderas, pensando duramente. –Sí, una niña humana vino aquí buscando trabajo. Así que dije que era mi nieta para que no se metiera en problemas. Pero ¿Tú cómo lo sabes?

Chihiro negó con la cabeza. – Kamajii, yo soy esa niña –exclamó.

– ¿Qué? –Kamajii paró de trabajar y se acercó a ella. Tomó sus lentes y la observó de arriba abajo. – ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres tú! ¿Chihiro, cierto? ¿O Sen?

Chihiro sonrió y asintió. – Ambos. Pero preferiría Chihiro.

Las seis manos de Kamajii agarraron a Chihiro y la sacudieron. – ¡Bienvenida, bienvenida otra vez! ¡Es tan bueno verte de nuevo! ¿Cómo lograste llegar?

– De la misma forma que la última vez.

– Ah, ya veo. –dijo Kamajii. – Esa maldita puerta, nunca sabes cuándo se volverá abrir. –se tomó un momento para contemplarla. – Mi Dios, te has convertido en toda una jovencita.

Chihiro sonrió. – Gracias. Desearía devolverte el cumplido, pero luces exactamente igual a como recuerdo.

Kamajii rió. – Sí, bueno, es un beneficio de ser un espíritu; una vez que completas tu crecimiento, puedes elegir tu edad.

– Mientras nosotros los humanos no tenemos esa ventaja. Varias personas ni siquiera me reconocieron.

– Bueno, como dije, te has vuelto en una hermosa jovencita. –dijo Kamajii sonriendo – Haku y Lin de seguro se pondrán felices de verte. ¿Todavía no los has visto?

Chihiro negó – No aún. ¿Tú sabes dónde están?

Kamajii pensó por un momento. – Pues, Lin ha de estar en algún lugar de los baños –respondió – Aunque de Haku no estoy seguro. Quizás esté aquí o en su río.

Chihiro se sintió ligeramente molesta por aquello. Si Haku paraba mucho tiempo en su río, ¿Por qué nunca le contestó? Las probabilidades de que él hubiera estado en la casa de baños cada vez que ella visitaba el río en todos esos 12 años eran muy escazas.

– ¿Cómo están? –preguntó, refiriéndose más a Haku que a Lin.

– Bien, ambos te extrañan. –Dijo – En especial Haku. No ha sido el mismo desde que te marchaste.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó Chihiro. Después de todos estos años había comenzado a suponer que Haku sólo la había ayudado por lástima. Quizás no era verdad después de todo. Quizás Mimi estaba equivocada y él no la había olvidado.

– Oh sí, se pondrá eufórico cuando te vea. –dijo Kamajii, sonriendo con picardía. Chihiro no estaba segura del significado de esa sonrisa, pero presentía que no era nada bueno. – Oh no, me estoy retrasando con los pedidos.

Kamajii se arrastró sobre su tarima. Mientras él y Chihiro conversaban, 9 tarjetas de baño habían llegado.

– Lo siento –se disculpó Chihiro – No pretendía hacer que te retrasaras.

Kamajii le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. – Oh, no te preocupes. Valió la pena. Además, ¿Qué puede hacer Yubaba? ¿Incinerarme? Ja, ya soy su esclavo. ¡Ey! Ustedes pequeñas bolas con patas, ¡vuelvan al trabajo!

Chihiro miró hacia abajo y vio a esas extrañas bolitas encantadas saltando alegremente a su alrededor. Les sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Hola chicos. Tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Las pequeñas bolitas de hollín chillaron con alegría.

– ¡Andando! Tenemos clientes que atender. Dejen la bienvenida para después. –gritó Kamajii, pero sonando divertido.

Chihiro miro a las bolitas. – Continúen, volveré luego.

Las bolitas de hollín rebotaron a su alrededor unos segundos más antes de volver hacia el montículo de carbón.

Chihiro se volteó hacia Kamajii. – Kamajii, necesito encontrar a Lin para poder "adaptarme" como Yubaba requiere.

Kamajii rió con sorna. – Así es esa vieja bruja, queriendo que todo marche enseguida. –se burló. – Bien, estoy seguro que si esperas aquí Lin aparecerá. Querrá ser la primera en contarme que has vuelto. –la puerta de la sala de las calderas se abrió de golpe y una mujer joven con un largo cabello marrón vestida de sirvienta entro corriendo. – Hablando del diablo. –murmuró Kamajii.

Lin, que al igual que todos, no había cambiado nada; excepto por el hecho de que nunca antes había tenido una expresión como esa en el pasado. Justo ahora parecía abrumada de alegría mientras se aproximaba hacia el esclavo de las calderas, sin percatarse de Chihiro.

– Kamajii, ¿has escuchado las noticias? –chilló alegremente.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Dicen que Sen ha vuelto!

Kamajii fingió indiferencia. – Sí, ya lo sé.

El rostro de Lin decayó. – ¿Ya lo sabes? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kamajii continuó trabajando. – Porque ella está parada justo detrás de ti.

Lin giró su cabeza con rapidez. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras veía a su vieja amiga parada detrás de ella.

– Hola Lin. –dijo Chihiro. – Es un gusto vert…

– ¡SEN! –lloró Lin, echando sus brazos alrededor de la chica. – ¡Oh, es tan bueno verte otra vez! Al principio creí que todos estaban gastándome una broma, ¡Pero realmente estás aquí! ¿Por qué has esperado tanto tiempo para regresar? ¡Te hemos extrañado muchísimo! ¿Cómo has estado? Mi Dios, ¡Estás tan alta! ¡Luces hermosa! ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

– Lin, cálmate. No puedo entender una palabra de lo que dices. –rió Chihiro, luchando en busca de aire. – Y por favor, suéltame, no puedo respirar.

– ¿Qué? Oh, lo siento.

Lin la soltó de su abrazo mortal.

– Lo juro, eres la tercera persona en este día que intenta abrazarme hasta morir. –Murmuró Chihiro, frotando su adolorido cuello.

Lin sonrió y le palmeo la espalda. – Oh, estás bien. Eres la chica más fuerte que he conocido. –dijo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – ¿Recuerdas a ese dios apestoso y a Sin Cara?

Chihiro soltó una risita ante el recuerdo. – ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de los buenos tiempos?

– No, no puedes. –dijo Lin.

Chihiro asintió en acuerdo. – Y tendremos muchos más en estos días y en el futuro.

El rostro de Lin decayó. – ¿A qué te refieres? –sus ojos se ensancharon. – No firmaste un contrato con Yubaba, ¿cierto?

Chihiro irguió la cabeza. – Sí, ¿Por qué?

Lin se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Oh no, a Haku no le gustara esto. –murmuró.

Chihiro escuchó lo que había dicho. – ¿Por qué? ¿Él no estará feliz de verme? –preguntó, sonando preocupada.

Lin parecía sorprendida que Chihiro hiciera semejante pregunta estúpida. – No feliz, ¡Extasiado para ser más exactos! –exclamó. – e incluso eso es quedarse corto.

Ahora Chihiro estaba confundida. – ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

– Sen, ¿sabes lo que tuvo que hacer para lograr romper tu contrato la última vez? –preguntó Lin. – se enfrentó a Yubaba cuando estaba más furiosa que nunca. Sabrá Dios lo que tomara el lograr romperlo esta vez.

Chihiro se relajó. ¿Ese era el problema? No era nada en absoluto. – Lin, yo quería regresar, y tener mi trabajo de vuelta. Estoy aquí para quedarme.

– ¡¿HUH?! –jadeó Lin. Claramente asombrada por la noticia. Incluso Kamajii lucia sorprendido. Las bolitas de hollín nuevamente saltaban felices a su alrededor. – ¿En verdad vas a quedarte? –Chihiro asintió y Lin chilló con emoción. – ¡Yuhu! ¡Sen ha venido para quedarse! ¡Se quedara con nosotros!

Chihiro rió ante el comportamiento tan infantil de su amiga. – Preferiría ser llamada por mi verdadero nombre. –dijo.

Lin dejo de bailar alrededor. – Oh, de acuerdo, lo siento, Chihiro.

Chihiro le restó importancia. – No hay problema. Mejor dime, ¿Dónde está Haku?

Lin rodó los ojos. – Debí haberlo visto venir. –dijo, más para sí que para Chihiro. – Tu dragón está en su río. Irónicamente, él se marchó una hora antes de que tú llegaras.

– ¿Hace una hora? –lloró Chihiro. – ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡He esperado 12 años para volverlo a ver y él se marcha una hora antes de que llegara! ¡Simplemente increíble!

Lin soltó una risita. – Cálmate chica. Tan sólo se ha ido por unos cuantos días.

– ¡Unos cuantos días! ¡Unos cuantos DÍAS! ¡Yo he esperado **12 años**! –chilló, completamente indignada. – ¡Y no puedo esperar por más tiempo!

Lin levantó las manos a modo de apaciguar a su amiga. – Bueno, al menos sabes cómo llegar a su río y en donde queda, tienes suerte. –Chihiro gruño e inclino la cabeza. – Ey, no te preocupes por eso. Piensa en lo mucho que se sorprenderá cuando vea que estás aquí.

Chihiro la miro fijamente. – No debería de sorprenderse, considerando la promesa que me hizo. –refunfuño. – ¿O es que siempre rompe sus promesas con tanta facilidad?

' _Uh oh'_ pensó Lin con diversión. _'Haku está en problemas'_ eso sería algo divertido de ver. Aunque pensándolo mejor, los dragones podrían llegar a ser peligrosos y ella no quería que Haku se pusiera furioso con ella por hacer que su humana se pusiera furiosa con él. – No, él normalmente siempre cumple sus promesas.

Chihiro bufó. – Oh, entonces supongo que yo no valía lo suficientemente la pena como para cumplirme una. –estaba que echaba humos.

' _Wow, realmente está furiosa. Lo que sea que Haku hizo, no puede ser nada bueno'_ pensó Lin. – Estoy segura de que él no quiso romper su promesa. –le aseguró a la enfurecida humana. – Uh… ¿Qué promesa es esa de todas formas?

Chihiro se sentó, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas. – Prometió que nos volveríamos a ver. ¡Y de eso ya 12 años!

Lin le dio una sonrisa forzada. – Bueno… técnicamente él no ha roto su promesa. Ustedes se volverán a ver. Sólo ha tomado algo de tiempo.

Chihiro le dio una mirada que claramente decía que aquello era la peor cosa que se le podía ocurrir para decir. Lin continuó sonriendo con nerviosismo. Quizás sería mejor cambiar de tema.

– Entonces, ¿te quedaras conmigo otra vez? –preguntó. – Podremos ser compañeras de habitación. Como la última vez.

Lin se relajó cuando Chihiro sonrió y dijo – Sólo si no te importa tener a una humana apestosa alrededor.

Lin sonrió, esta vez de manera genuina. – Ah, el olor humano desaparece luego de unos pocos días. E incluso si no lo hiciera, –la abrazo por los hombros – no hay manera de que te libres de mí tan fácilmente.

Chihiro rió tontamente. – Gracias Lin, eres una gran amiga.

– Sí, lo sé.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Lin condujo a Chihiro hacia su nueva habitación, la que no era tan nueva dado que era la misma en la que se había quedado la última vez. Buscaban un nuevo uniforme que le ajustara puesto que Chihiro había crecido.

– Es bueno que ya no seas tan pequeña. –comentó Lin mientras le alcanzaba sus nuevas ropas. – no tenemos más ropa con la talla que tenías antes.

Chihiro alzó el uniforme sobre sí y se miró al espejo. – Gracias Lin, este es perfecto. Es bueno ver que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí.

Lin sofoco una risita. – De hecho, las cosas han cambiado un poco. Para mejor al menos. No te lo puedes imaginar, pero antes de que vinieras a este mundo, muchos de nosotros no la pasábamos tan bien y Yubaba bajaba para asegurarse de que así fuera. Ahora lo pasamos mejor y Yubaba ya no es tan cruel. Creo que Bôh fue el que se encargó de que ya no se comportarse como una arpía. Él es realmente simpático y quiere que todos la pasemos bien.

Chihiro sonrió. – No me di cuenta del enorme impacto que tuve en este lugar.

– Y no fue sólo en la casa de baños –continuó Lin. – A muchos espíritus no le gustan los humanos debido a sus formas de ser tan destructivas, pero después de conocerte, ya no parecían pensar sólo en lo malo de ellos.

– Que bueno –respondió Chihiro. – No todos los humanos son destructivos.

Lin asintió. – Sí, lo sé. Supongo que la mayoría de los espíritus no se fijan en los humanos al menos que estén talando sus árboles y demás cosas.

Chihiro no dijo nada ante esto. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo malos que parecían los humanos ante los espíritus. Había creído que los espíritus, bueno, al menos la mayoría, se consideraban superiores a los humanos y ese era el por qué no les agradaban. Pero ahora tenía una segunda opinión.

Los humanos tenían la tendencia de destruir los bosques y valles para construir casas y otras construcciones civilizadas. Contaminaban el medio ambiente y consumían de la naturaleza sin siquiera pensarlo. Los espíritus tenían una conexión especial con la naturaleza. Cuando los humanos destruían cierta parte de la tierra, era casi como destruir una parte de un espíritu.

El corazón de Chihiro se encogió cuando fue consciente de que eso era precisamente lo que le había sucedido a Haku. El río había sido completamente destruido, pero rellenado después, ocasionando que ahora fluyera bajo tierra, para poder construir nuevos apartamentos. Eso había dañado demasiado al río de Haku, causando que él sea incapaz de localizarlo y por consiguiente caer preso en el contrato de Yubaba que le robó el nombre.

' _Pobre Haku'_ pensó _'y aun así me ayudo. A MÍ, una humana, después de lo que mi raza le hizo a él y a los otros espíritus. Oh Haku, lo lamento tanto.'_

– ¡Sen! ¡Sen! ¡Tierra a Sen! ¿Sigues aquí? ¡SEN!

– ¿Huh? Chihiro no se daba cuenta de que Lin trataba de llamar su atención. – Lo siento, ¿decías?

Lin sacudió su cabeza. – Oh, nada. Es que por un momento parecías que no estabas aquí.

Chihiro le dio una risa forzada. – Sólo pensaba.

Lin rió vilmente. – ¿Oh, de veras? ¿Quizás en cierto dragón?

La muchacha se sonrojó. – ¡Oh, cállate! ¿Seguirás torturándome con lo mismo?

– Puedes apostarlo.

Chihiro refunfuño – Mejor ten cuidado, Lin. No soy esa pequeña niña a la que solías intimidar.

– Lo sé. –dijo Lin. – ¡Ey, espera un minuto! ¡Yo nunca te intimide!

Chihiro rió. – Sólo bromeo.

– Bien. –dijo Lin rodando los ojos. – Andando, tenemos que terminar de instalarte o sino Yubaba vendrá y le dará un ataque si nos ve holgazaneando.

Eso le hizo inclinar la cabeza a un lado. – No estamos holgazaneando. Estamos conversando que es distinto.

Les tomó casi 10 minutos hacer que Chihiro se terminase de instalar en su nuevo/viejo dormitorio. Las dos mujeres compartieron un buen momento poniéndose al día sobre lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de los últimos 12 años. Chihiro le contó todo sobre los muchos intentos que hizo para intentar atravesar por la puerta, más esta nunca se abría.

– Esa puerta tiene mente propia. –le dijo Lin. – nunca sabes cuándo se…

– ¡Sen! ¡Sen! ¿Dónde estás?

Lin gruño por haber sido interrumpida. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un muy nervioso sapo.

– ¿Qué quieres? –exigió. – estamos conversando.

El sapo sonrió con disculpas. – Perdónenme, pero Yubaba quiere que Sen vaya inmediatamente a verla. El amo Bôh está haciendo una rabieta y exige ver a Sen.

Lin suspiró y miro a Chihiro – Lo lamento Sen, pero parece que tendremos que terminar con esto después ya que su alteza no puede controlar a su propio hijo.

Chihiro sólo sonrió. – Tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para ponernos al día con todo. Somos compañeras, ¿no? –siguió al sapo hacia la puerta. – Por cierto Lin, recuerda que prefiero que me llames por mi verdadero nombre.

Lin se golpeteo la frente. – Oh cierto, lo olvide. Lo siento Se… Chihiro. Me costara un poco acostumbrarme, te he llamado Sen por 12 años.

Chihiro asintió y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Yubaba. Se preguntó qué era lo que Bôh quería de ella, como si no lo supiera. Ya podía escucharlo llorar mientras alargaba la mano para alcanzar la aldaba encantada.

– Justo a tiempo. –se quejó la aldaba. – ese mocoso malcriado ya me está dando dolor de cabeza.

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos y la miro fijamente. – Ese mocoso es tu amo y mi amigo. Y deberías escoger tus palabras con más cuidado, sobre todo cuando uno de los que insultas está justo detrás de la puerta.

La aldaba se limitó a gruñir y le abrió la puerta. La chica se encamino hacia la oficina de Yubaba sonriendo con sorna ante la cara de irritación de la aldaba.

– Yubaba, soy yo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe de por sí permitiéndole pasar. – ¡Justo a tiempo! –gritó Yubaba. – Estoy teniendo un flash-back de Sin Cara exigiendo por ti.

Chihiro paso por alto el tono con que le hablo – Dime ¿Qué es lo que Bôh quiere?

Yubaba rodó los ojos. – ¿Y tú que crees? Jugar es lo que quiere. Algunas veces en lo único que piensa es en jugar.

Chihiro parpadeó confundida. Jamás había escuchado a Yubaba hablar mal de su propio hijo de ningún modo. Bôh normalmente tenía a la bruja comiendo de su mano, o por ser él, de su dedo.

– Sabes algo Yubaba, algunas veces lo mimas demasiado. –comentó.

Yubaba ni siquiera miraba a Chihiro, pero cuando le dijo aquello la miro ampliando los ojos. – ¿Qué has dicho? –demando luciendo furiosa. – ¿Estás acusándome de ser una mala madre?

Obviamente la bruja lo había tomado de la peor forma. ¿Era su imaginación, o había visto chispas salir de su boca mientras hablaba?

– Para nada –replicó. – Eres una madre maravillosa. Sólo digo que necesitas hacerle ver que eres tú quien manda, y no él.

Yubaba bufó pero parecía más calmada ahora. – Gracias por los consejos paternales, Sen, pero tengo todo bajo control. Ahora entra ahí y juega con él.

Chihiro sólo se encogió de hombros. – Lo que digas. Pero preferiría que me llamaras por mi verdadero nombre, Chihiro.

Consiguió la reacción que tanto quería. La bruja parecía consternada porque Chihiro sabía su nombre. – ¿Có… cómo… cómo sabes? Pero si yo tome…

Chihiro rió porque sabía que aquello fastidiaría a la hechicera. – Sabía lo que harías, no soy estúpida. Escribí mi nombre con anterioridad y por eso puedo recordarlo.

Entro a la habitación de Bôh, dejando a Yubaba procesando la noticia. Una vez que se recobró gruño para sí misma. – Necesito encontrar una mejor forma de controlar a mis empleados.

Chihiro escucho el comentario de Yubaba pero lo ignoro. Ahora era ella la que le llevaba la ventaja a la bruja.

Una vez en el cuarto de juego, Bôh no se veía por ningún lado, pero la muchacha tenía una buena idea de dónde encontrarlo. Camino entremedio de las pilas de almohadas y animales de peluches.

– ¿Bôh? ¿Estás aquí?

La cabeza del gigante bebé salió de entre las almohadas.

– ¡hurra, Sen ha venido a jugar!

Eso la hizo reír. – Bueno, tampoco me dejaste muchas opciones.

Bôh gateó para salir debajo de la montaña de felpas y le alcanzo un peluche. – Juguemos a cuando vencimos a Sin Cara. –dijo felizmente.

Los dos jugaron alrededor de una hora antes de que Bôh finalmente se cansara. Ya hacía tiempo que debió haberse ido a la cama, pero dado que él era un bebé podía dormir cuando quisiera y por lo tanto no tenía una hora específica para dormir.

– Eso fue divertido. –dijo Bôh, mientras se acostaba en su cama. – Estoy feliz por tener a alguien con quien jugar. Mamá siempre está trabajando y sólo juego con Yubarito y con las cabezas.

Chihiro soltó una risita ahogada mientras arropaba a Bôh. – Me agrado jugar contigo. –dijo.

Se giró para irse pero Bôh no había terminado de hablar. – Oye, Sen.

– ¿Sí?

– Cuando tú y Haku tengan bebés, ¿puedo ser su hermano mayor? –preguntó inocentemente.

Chihiro sintió que los colores se le subieron al rostro. Estaba segura de que su cara estaba como una remolacha. No había esperado que una charla como esta se diera lugar.

– Uh… Bôh, eso es… bueno…

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Chihiro no sabía cómo explicarle aquella situación. – Pues, veras, eso es algo que no pasara entre nosotros.

– ¿Por qué no?

– Porque yo soy una humana y él es un espíritu.

– ¿Y?

– Y, uh… –Chihiro no estaba segura de lo que diría. Sabía que algo así jamás se daría entre Haku y ella. Los humanos y los espíritus no están destinados a estar juntos, era por eso que sus mundos estaban separados. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué espero tanto tiempo por él? ¿Estaba esperando que lo imposible sucediera?

– ¿Por qué no pasaría? –preguntó Bôh nuevamente.

– Bueno, es que… yo no le gusto de esa manera. –dijo, diciendo lo que ella pensaba que era verdad.

Bôh sacudió la cabeza. – ¡Por supuesto que sí! –dijo tranquilamente. – Él siente lo mismo que tú sientes por él.

Chihiro deseaba que eso fuera verdad, pero no parecía posible. – No Bôh, yo soy sólo una humana que un día se perdió en el mundo de los espíritus.

– ¡No es cierto! –gritó Bôh sonando molesto. – Eres la mejor amiga que cualquiera pudiera desear. Nos has ayudado a todos nosotros. Me sacaste del encierro de mi propia habitación e hiciste que conociera a mi tía Zeniba. Le devolviste su nombre a Haku. Hiciste que muchos espíritus se den cuenta de que no todos los humanos son miserables. ¡Todos te amamos, Sen! No eres sólo una humana más. Eres nuestra mejor amiga. Una de nosotros.

Chihiro se quedó sorprendida por el discurso del gigante bebé. Le sonrió con toda franqueza. – Bôh, eres el bebé más astuto que he conocido en mi vida.

Bôh rió. – Bueno, ¿Cada cuánto conoces a un bebé que tenga 307 años en el mundo humano? –dijo.

La boca de Chihiro se abrió por completo. – ¿T-tú… tú tienes…?

Bôh asintió. – Sip, pero decidí permanecer como un bebé. Me gusta así. Todo es siempre diversión. No quise crecer. ¡Quiero permanecer como un bebé por siempre! ¡Sí!

Chihiro se froto las sienes. – Pues, supongo que puedes elegir cualquier edad que deseas. Desearía poder darme ese lujo. –dijo. De pronto, sintió curiosidad por algo. – Ey Bôh, ¿Cuántos años tiene tu madre?

Bôh lo pensó un minuto. – No estoy seguro. Sólo sé que está por los 80000 más o menos.

– ¡80000! –exclamó Chihiro. – ¡Por Dios, que vieja!

Bôh se encogió de hombros. – La edad es algo que no nos interesa a los espíritus.

Más curiosa aun Chihiro preguntó. – ¿Cuántos años tenía tu padre?

Bôh se volvió a encoger de hombros. – No lo sé. Nunca lo conocí. Escuche a mamá un día diciendo que ella y papá tuvieron algo llamado _rollo de una noche._ ¿Qué es eso?

Chihiro volvió a sonrojarse. – Uh, eso es algo que te diré cuando… oh… – estaba a punto de decir 'cuando seas mayor' pero esa escusa no podía ser usada en él. – En realidad, uh… ¿No lo sabes?

Bôh negó con la cabeza. – Sé que tiene que ver con hacer bebés, pero ni siquiera sé lo que es. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés, Sen?

Chihiro gruñó. Se había metido en un callejón sin salida. – En realidad Bôh, sólo tu madre puede responderte esas preguntas, yo no soy la indicada. Es ley que sólo los padres pueden decírselo a sus hijos. Deberás preguntárselo a tu madre.

Bôh asintió. – Oh, vale. Buenas noches Sen.

– Buenas noches Bôh.

Cerró la puerta y volvió a la oficina de Yubaba. La bruja estaba en su escritorio escribiendo algo. Alzo la vista cuando Chihiro entro.

– ¿Terminaron? –preguntó.

Chihiro asintió. – Si, ya me voy a dormir.

Yubaba también asintió. – Bien hecho, buenas noches.

Cuando Chihiro estaba por salir se giró hacia Yubaba y dijo. – Oh, por cierto. Bôh tiene algunas preguntas para ti.

Dicho aquello salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a Yubaba parpadeando en confusión para luego dirigirse al dormitorio de su hijo.

– ¿Sí cariñito? ¿Querías preguntarle algo a mami? –dijo.

Bôh asintió. – Sí, Sen dijo que tú me dirías de donde vienen los bebés y lo que es rollo de una noche.

Yubaba se quedó estática en el vano de la puerta mientras lentamente asimilaba las palabras de Bôh. El grito que soltó se pudo escuchar por toda la casa de baños.

– ¡SEN!

* * *

 _ **Esa Yubaba es toda una loquilla XD mira que tener un rollo de una noche (one-night-stand) ya saben, sexo hard de sólo una noche, ¡quien la viera! XD En lo personal me divertí mucho traduciendo este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Y sí, sé que están preguntando por Haku y por qué aún no aparecer, sólo les digo… ¡tranquilos! Ya aparecerá ¿En el próximo? Quien sabe XD**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy**_


	5. El cliente enfurecido

_**¡Capítulo dedicado para todos los nuevos lectores!**_

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 5: El Cliente Enfurecido**

– Sen… quiero decir… Chihiro, ¡Despierta!

– No tengo clases hoy. –murmuró la muchacha, más dormida que despierta.

Lin suspiró. Era el primer día del retorno de Chihiro, sin contar el día de ayer, y la joven seguía exhausta a causa de la noche anterior. Le hubiera gustado dejar que siguiera durmiendo, pero Yubaba, aun cuando había suavizado un poco su carácter, era muy estricta.

De repente tuvo una idea – Se… maldición… Chihiro, Haku está aquí. –susurró.

Chihiro se incorporó de golpe, completamente despierta. – ¡Huh! ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo regreso? ¿Dónde está? –divagó.

Lin soltó una carcajada. – Cálmate chica, sólo dije eso para que te despertaras.

Le tomó un momento asimilarlo, una vez hecho, el rostro de Chihiro se crispó y comenzó a sentirse agotada y molesta. – No hagas eso. –murmuró mientras el sueño volvía a poseerla.

Volvió a recostarse y colocó las mantas sobre su cabeza. Lin suspiró otra vez y decidió intentar con un método más directo. Agarró las mantas y se las quito de un tirón.

– ¡Hey! –chilló Chihiro al sentir que el calor la abandonaba.

Lin le sonrió – Andando, tenemos clientes que atender.

Chihiro hizo un mohín – Pero ayer Bôh me tuvo despierta hasta tarde. –se quejó.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros. – Dile eso a Yubaba.

Chihiro gruño. –Bien, ya desperté.

Cuando salieron, la casa de baños estaba hasta el tope. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido que el lugar estaba tan lleno? Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a Lin a qué hora se abría el negocio.

Yubaba estaba hablando con el capataz, quien daba la bienvenida a los clientes mientras escuchaba a la bruja hablar hasta que ella vio a Chihiro entrar.

– Sen, es bueno ver que al fin te nos unes. –dijo sonando muy enojada.

Chihiro la miró fijamente. – Bueno, la próxima vez, no dejes que Bôh me tenga levantada hasta tan tarde. –dijo quejándose.

Yubaba bufó – Como sea, ¿necesitas un informe de cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, o aun después de 12 años lo recuerdas?

Chihiro continuó mirándola. Claro que aun recordaba cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar, aun si tenía que realizar el trabajo más duro, pero incluso si no lo hiciera, no le daría a la vieja la satisfacción de escucharla rogar por ayuda.

– Lo haré bien –sentenció. – Le preguntaré a Lin si necesito ayuda.

Yubaba le devolvió la mirada airada. – Eso sería estupendo. Oh, a propósito, gracias por incrementar la curiosidad de Bôh ayer. Sí que tenía _muchas_ preguntas que hacerme.

Chihiro no lo pudo evitar, estalló en carcajadas. El capataz, sin tener la mínima idea de lo que las dos mujeres estaban hablando, las miraba perplejo.

– Lo siento –dijo – él pregunto y pensé que sería mejor que tú se lo contaras.

– ¡No tenía planeado decírselo! –bramó Yubaba. – ¡Alguien que quiere permanecer como un bebé para siempre no necesita saber algo como eso!

Chihiro se encogió de hombros. – Probablemente decida volverse un adolecente por un rato. Entonces necesitara saberlo.

– No, él no lo hará, ¡Porque renuncio a ser un adolecente y decidió permanecer como un bebé!

– Cálmate. –dijo Chihiro. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de que los demás los estaban mirando. – todos necesitan tener "la charla" tarde o temprano.

La boca del capataz se abrió de sorpresa. – Uh, señora, ¿desea que me marche? –preguntó, o rogó para ser exactos.

De repente, tanto Yubaba como Chihiro se percataron que estaban teniendo esa _clase_ de conversación en medio de una habitación atestada de gente y se sonrojaron a causa de la vergüenza.

– No, ya terminamos. –dijo la bruja. – Sen, tú te encargaras de limpiar la tina grande.

– ¡La tina grande! –gimió Chihiro. La última vez que había limpiado esa tina fue 12 años atrás, estaba realmente sucia y le tomó varios minutos limpiarla. No era grato limpiar esa tina. – ¡Te estás vengando por mi conversación con Bôh!

Yubaba sonrió con sorna. – ¿Por qué haría tal cosa? –rió. – tú eras la que quería tener su trabajo de vuelta con tanta urgencia.

Chihiro gruño con frustración mientras Yubaba se giraba dispuesta a irse. – ¡Le contare a Bôh que me estás hostigando! –se quejó.

Yubaba rió. – Sé que lo harás. Pero hasta entonces, empieza a limpiar. Y dado que Lin insiste en ser tu compañera, puede ayudarte con el trabajo.

Y como resultado, Lin no estaba nada feliz.

– Te estás convirtiendo en un verdadero problema. –gruñó.

Chihiro sonrió a manera de disculpa. – Sólo quiere algo de venganza por la charla que tuvo con Bôh. –dijo.

Lin volvió a gruñir. – Pues, la próxima vez piensa antes de hacer enfadar a esa bruja.

Chihiro continuó sonriendo. – Perdón, pero no es del todo tan malo. Es exactamente como nuestro primer trabajo.

Lin rodó los ojos. – Este día no puede ser peor.

Que equivocada estaba.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Dos espíritus se encaminaban hacia la casa de baños. Ambos tenían pinta como de montañas. El primero era bien alto y tenía el cuerpo hecho de rocas. Su pecho y manos estaban cubiertos por una mata de cabello verde, el cual haciendo una detallada inspección se veía claramente que era pasto. Tenía una larga y verdosa barba y la cumbre de su cabeza terminaba en puntas y estaba cubierta de nieve.

Este espíritu estaba ayudando al segundo espíritu, quien era muy similar al primero sólo que este era un poco más pequeño y redondo. Este espíritu parecía estar sufriendo mucho dolor y que estaba muy furioso por algo. Resoplaba y jadeaba como si estuviera exhausto lo que muy probablemente era verdad.

– Ya casi llegamos. –le dijo el espíritu alto al pequeño. – veras que después de esto te sentirás mucho mejor.

El pequeño espíritu miró fijamente a su compañero. – ¡No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta este basurero! –gritó.

– Este 'basurero' es la mejor casa de baños que existe. –le afirmó el más alto.

El más pequeño jadeó con dolor y apretó su estómago. – No tienes ni idea de cuánto dolor estoy sintiendo. –gimió.

– Sólo espera. Este lugar hará maravillas por ti.

– ¡Mejor así!

Ambos entraron a la casa de baños. El capataz les saludo dándoles la bienvenida como hacía con cada huésped. – Buenos días.

El espíritu más alto asintió devolviéndole el saludo pero el más pequeño no fue tan amable. – ¿Qué tienen de buenos?

El capataz se echó hacia atrás. – Um, lo siento.

Su amigo lo miro con malos ojos. – No le haga caso, está un poco apachurrado.

– ¡Cállate! –chilló el otro espíritu.

– ¿Qué es todo este griterío? –demando saber Yubaba entrando al recibidor.

El más pequeño la miró fijamente. – Nadie está gritando, vieja bruja.

Yubaba retrocedió. Supo enseguida que no debía meterse con este espíritu. – Mi error. Llamare a mis mejores empleadas para que se encarguen de atenderlos. ¡Lin! ¡Sen!

Las nombradas se apresuraron en aparecer, completamente empapadas y cubiertas de espuma.

– ¿Sí señora? –preguntó Lin, intentando camuflar la ira de su voz. – Estábamos limpiando la tina grande tal como solicitó.

Yubaba ignoro la astuta boca de Lin. – Tenemos a dos dioses de las montañas que necesitan de sus cuidados. Sen, encárgate del pequeño. Y ten cuidado, está de muy mal humor.

Chihiro gimió. – ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? ¿Sólo porque tuviste una embarazosa conversación con tu hijo? Ya supéralo.

– ¡Vayan ya! –gritó Yubaba.

Chihiro y Lin se acercaron a sus huéspedes. El espíritu pequeño miró fijamente a Chihiro. – ¡Un humano! ¿Qué está haciendo un humano aquí?

Chihiro sonrió forzadamente – Sígame señor, le preparare su baño.

– Como sea, ¡suéltame! –se deshizo del agarre de su amigo y siguió a Chihiro.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el interior, el espíritu se mantuvo quejándose. Sonando mitad furioso y mitad adolorido. Aquello intrigo a Chihiro.

– ¿Está todo bien, señor? –preguntó.

– ¡Estoy bien! –gritó el espíritu. – simplemente me siento un poco mal. Y no necesito que ninguna humana apestosa se preocupe por mí.

– Si usted lo dice.

A Chihiro la estaba frustrando aquella actitud de ese cliente. ¿Por qué estaba actuando como un idiota? ¿Era porque estaba enfermo? ¿Podían los espíritus enfermarse?

– Aquí está su baño, señor.

– ¡Ya lo veo! ¡Apártate de mi camino! –el espíritu la aparto con brusquedad y camino a tiendas hacia el baño. – Ah, no está mal.

Chihiro le dio una sonrisa forzada. – ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

El espíritu bufó. La muchacha vio como una buena cantidad de vapor salía de su nariz. – ¡No necesito nada que venga de un humano!

Chihiro hizo una reverencia. – Muy bien, señor. Si necesita cualquier cosa sólo pida y estaré feliz de conseguírselo.

Se volteó dispuesta a irse, pero el espíritu la detuvo. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí de todos modos? ¿Por qué no regresas a dónde perteneces?

Chihiro realmente estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se volteó para encarar al espíritu, intento mantener un rostro impasible. – Aquí es adónde pertenezco.

El espíritu comenzó a reír, provocando que chispas salieran de su boca. – Los humanos no pertenecen aquí. ¿Por qué crees que desaparecen al llegar? Tú y tu especie no son más que problemas.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! –Chihiro gritó a pesar de que no debía.

– ¿Ah, no? Pues esto me demuestra que no eres tan diferente de otros humanos que he visto. Por años he contemplado como los humanos destruyen la tierra alrededor de mi montaña. Y por eso ahora estoy sufriendo.

Chihiro sintió como su ira disminuía un poco. – ¿Qué sucedió? Quizás yo puedo ayudar.

El espíritu se inclinó hacia atrás con mofa. – Tú no puedes ayudar. Nadie puede.

¿Era su imaginación, o de repente hacia mucha calor? – ¿Por qué no podría? Sólo dígame que está mal.

El espíritu la miró con suspicacia. Parecía casi curioso. – ¿Por qué te importa?

– No todos los humanos somos crueles y destructivos. –dijo. – Quiero ayudar. No me gusta ver a nadie sufrir de esa manera. Permítame ayudarlo.

El espíritu pareció considerarlo por un momento. – Bien. No veo porque no. –llevó sus inmensas manos hacia su cabeza. – Tengo un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios, uno que jamás antes he tenido, mi cuerpo entero me duele, me siento como si estuviera a punto de enfermarme, estoy ardiendo. –dijo comenzando a estornudar, expulsando humo mientras tanto. – Y la cosa se pone peor.

Chihiro tragó saliva. No tenía idea de que hacer por ese pobre espíritu. – Espere un momento, volveré en un rato. –rápidamente salió de la habitación y corrió a través de la casa de baños. – ¡Yubaba! ¡Yubaba! ¡Yubaba!

Le tomó casi un minuto encontrar a la bruja, la cual no estaba feliz por la conmoción que la chica estaba causando. – ¿Qué sucede? –exigió saber. – Estás importunando a los clientes.

Chihiro se detuvo al llegar ante ella. – Yubaba, algo realmente malo sucede con ese dios de la montaña. No sé qué es, pero de verdad está sufriendo.

Por un momento, Yubaba parecía confundida, pero se recuperó y dijo. – Bien, ¿Dónde está?

Chihiro la condujo a donde se encontraba el espíritu. El cual estaba en una condición peor a la que se hallaba hace dos minutos atrás. Su cuerpo entero temblaba y el agua en la que se encontraba sumergido comenzaba a evaporarse.

– ¡Oh mi…! –exclamó Yubaba al ver al espíritu.

– Te lo dije. –chilló Chihiro.

El espíritu levanto la vista al escuchar a las dos mujeres hablar. – ¡Humana! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Me siento peor!

Su cuerpo volvió a temblar. Chihiro corrió hacia el espíritu para intentar y ver si podía ayudar. – No se preocupe, todo estará… ¡AY!

Al tocar el cuerpo rocoso del espíritu, se quemó la mano. Perdió el equilibrio y por poco y se cae al agua, lo cual hubiera sido muy malo dado que comenzaba a hervir.

– ¡Duele! –lloraba el espíritu. – ¡Estoy ardiendo! ¡Me quemó! ¡Has que pare!

Chihiro se giró hacia Yubaba esperando sus instrucciones, pero incluso la bruja no estaba segura de que hacer. Rápidamente se recuperó y comenzó a gritar lo más fuerte posible. – ¡Todo aquel que no esté atendiendo a un cliente, vengan aquí ahora! –volteó hacia Chihiro y el atormentado espíritu y floto sobre ellos. – Señor, dígame que sucede. Quizás yo pueda realizar un conjuro…

– ¡ACHUUUU!

El espíritu estornudo justo sobre el arrugado rostro de Yubaba. La bruja voló hacia atrás, cubriéndose con lo que parecía nieve. Se secó el rostro para después mirar al espíritu con ira. Aquel ser respiraba con pesadez, emitiendo fuego que salía de su boca con cada respiro que daba.

– Señora, aquí estamos. –dijo uno de los empleados. – ¿Qué sucede?

Yubaba no respondió. Se llevó la mano al rostro para borrar los posibles 'mocos' que pudiera tener – ¿cenizas? –murmuró, observando aquella polvorienta sustancia.

El dios de la montaña parecía a punto de vomitar, todo su cuerpo humeaba. – Todo está tan caliente. –murmuró, sin tener fuerzas para gritar.

Yubaba dirigía su mirada del espíritu, a las cenizas de sus manos una y otra vez. – ¿Cenizas? –repitió. – ¿Puede ser que…?

Levanto la mirada y vio al espíritu y a Chihiro a su lado quien aún intentaba de alguna manera ayudarlo. De pronto, el espíritu se inclinó hacia adelante y se aferró al borde de la tina. El borde se ennegreció y se quemó bajo su contacto, los ojos de Yubaba se abrieron de golpe ante la comprensión de los hechos.

– ¡Sen! ¡Aléjate de aquí! –chilló con pánico. – ¡No es un dios de la montaña, es un dios volcán en erupción!

De repente, el espíritu vomitó sobre el piso, sólo que no era vomito lo que salía de su boca, era lava.

– ¡Has que pare! –suplicaba.

– Su volcán debe de estar haciendo erupción por primera vez. –dijo Yubaba. – ¡Va a estallar!

– ¡Mi cabeza! –lloraba el espíritu. – ¡Mi estómago!

El cuerpo del espíritu comenzó a oscurecerse como si se estuviera quemando, lo que en verdad pasaba, grandes grietas que brillaban intensamente aparecieron sobre su rocosa piel. El dolor era inimaginable. Se estaba convirtiendo en un verdadero dios volcán.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy lejos de allí, de regreso en el mundo humano, la gente de una ciudad corrían de un lado a otro con pánico, lo que ellos pensaban que solía ser una montaña, sacudía la tierra. La cumbre del volcán estaba a punto de estallar por primera vez, y eso seguramente destruiría a la ciudad por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El único en el mundo de los espíritus que sabía de la destrucción que su volcán estaba a punto de causar se encontraba actualmente sintiendo mucho dolor como para enterarse o le importase. Su transformación era intensa, y mucho más dolorosa de lo que cualquier humano o espíritu pudiera soportar.

– ¡Arde! ¡Arde! ¡Arde! –lloraba. – ¡No puedo soportarlo!

– Espere, iré por más agua. –chillaba Chihiro, percatándose que el baño estaba casi vacío. Rápidamente corrió hacia uno de los trabajadores que estaba encogido de miedo. – ¿Alguien tiene una tarjeta de baño?

– ¿Huh? Oh, yo tengo una. –respondió el empleado.

Chihiro lo tomó de las manos del espíritu y corriendo regreso al baño.

– ¡Sen, vete de aquí! –chilló Yubaba. – ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso para un humano! ¡Hará erupción por primera vez! ¡No tiene control sobre sí mismo!

– ¡Entonces que uno de ustedes lo haga! –gritó Chihiro. Ni Yubaba ni ninguno de los otros espíritus se movieron. – Lo que suponía.

Corrió a toda prisa por el baño y rápidamente diviso el lugar donde colocó la tarjeta para enviársela a Kamajii. La ranura se abrió y bajo, lista y con agua. Chihiro se apresuró a tirar de la cuerda pero de pronto el volcán ardió en llamas.

– ¡FUEGO! –chilló. – ¡QUEMA!

– ¡Resista! –suplicó. – ¡Ya casi llegó!

Intento agarrar la cuerda, pero para eso tenía que aproximarse al ardiente espíritu.

– ¡Aléjate de mí! –gritó.

– ¡Necesita ayuda! –le gritó de vuelta.

– ¡Tonta humana, te mataras a ti misma! ¡AHHHH!

La parte superior de su cabeza le punzaba y las ardientes grietas le escocían, lágrimas de ácido corrían por sus mejillas.

Chihiro se acercó lo más que pudo al ardiente espíritu sin quemarse. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la cuerda y tiró. El agua comenzó a fluir, cayendo sobre el espíritu y extinguiendo sus llamas, reduciendo su dolor considerablemente, pero no del todo.

– N… no… puedo… soportarlo… más… –gimió el espíritu.

Chihiro no sabía que más podía hacer. – ¡Dígame como ayudarlo! –pidió a gritos.

– ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! –bramó el espíritu, apartándola cruelmente con una de sus gigantescas manos de piedra, la cual, por suerte, ya no estaba en llamas.

Chihiro retrocedió cuando el espíritu dio su último grito de agonía antes de que la parte superior de su cabeza explotara. Una ráfaga de llamas y lava erupcionaron desde la cumbre del volcán, explotando a través de la casa de baño y estallándose en el techo, quemando todo a su paso. Gritó el espíritu con todo el dolor que salía de sí y poco a poco se hundió en el agua.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en el mundo humano, la cumbre del volcán finalmente explotó. El río de lava corría colinda abajo, dirigiéndose directo a la ciudad. Para los habitantes, no había ningún lugar a donde ir. Con seguridad, serian quemados hasta morir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de baños, el chorro de fuego provocado por el espíritu salía disparado de la misma forma que un cohete boca abajo. El agua en el que se encontraba el volcán estaba por completo negra e hirviendo, parecía un pozo de alquitrán desatando una oleada de fuego, de la que Yubaba luego se quejaría alegando que le costaría una fortuna reparar los daños. Lentamente, algo comenzó a levantarse de esa sustancia negra y viscosa, era el espíritu, cubierto de pies a cabeza de barro negro, sus brillantes ojos rojos podían verse a través de la sustancia, mientras que el fuego seguía emanando de su cabeza.

El espíritu levantó sus brazos y utilizando sus poderes espirituales ubico a su volcán en el mundo humano para hacer contacto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La lava se aproximaba a la ciudad. Estaba a milla de camino cuando repentinamente el flujo paró. Fue como si una barrera invisible hubiera sido situada delante del río de lava. Lentamente, la lava se dividió por la mitad y comenzó a fluir hacia la derecha e izquierda de la ciudad. Ambos torrentes de lava fluían alrededor de la ciudad y reconectaban en la otra punta del pueblo, donde continuaba fluyendo hasta verterse en el puerto. Los habitantes miraban asombrados como sus hogares y vidas eran perdonados y salvados por aparentemente fuerzas sobrenaturales.

Lo que no sabían era que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De nuevo en la casa de baños, el fuego de la erupción poco a poco disminuía hasta acabarse. El dios volcán aun cubierto de húmedas y negras cenizas, poco a poco bajo los brazos y se dejó caer por debajo de la superficie.

Todos permanecían quietos, no muy seguros si era peligroso o no acercarse. Chihiro fue la primera en moverse, lentamente se aproximó a la tina y miro hacia la negra y burbujeante sustancia.

– Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? –preguntó cautelosa.

La cenicienta agua volvió a burbujear. Luego, algo estalló debajo de la sustancia, salpicando por todas partes. El dios volcán suspendía en el aire, sin la mínima señal de dolor. La transformación que sufrió era increíble, su cuerpo ahora era más fuerte y musculoso, aún hecho de rocas, pero ennegrecido y quemado, cubierto de grietas brillantes y anaranjadas, su cabeza tenía un agujero en el que permitía que el fuego saliera, el cual actuaba de cabello.

El espíritu suspiró profundamente y se volteó hacia Chihiro, mirándola con ojos que parecían, o eran, rocas de lava. – El dolor se fue. –declaró con una voz más profunda y potente que la original. – Al igual que mi ira. Mi transformación está completa. Humana, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por tu ayuda. Disminuiste mucho mi sufrimiento y me diste fuerzas para superar mi primera erupción.

Chihiro sonrió con nerviosismo. – Uh, no hay problema. –Dijo – Feliz de ayudarlo. Uh, no tendrá que atravesar por lo mismo cada vez que su volcán erupcione, ¿no?

El espíritu sacudió la cabeza. – No, fue sólo la primera erupción dado que mi volcán necesitaba despertar. Y hablando de mi volcán, hubiera destruido una ciudad entera y yo no hubiera interferido. Humana, tú me demostraste que hay bondad en los humanos. Por lo tanto, no dañe la ciudad.

Chihiro hizo la reverencia. – Se lo agradezco, señor. Estoy feliz de que se encuentre bien.

El espíritu asintió – Tengo un regalo para ti. Pero primero, sanare los daños que he causado.

Levantó la mano y la posó sobre la cabeza de Chihiro. Las quemaduras que había recibido por haberlo tocado mientras él estaba erupcionando sanaron por completo, sin dejar el menor rastro de cicatriz.

– Ya está. –dijo el espíritu. – Y ahora tu recompensa.

– No es necesario.

– Lo es. –insistió el espíritu.

Las flamas de su cabeza comenzaron a arden más intensamente, algo salió del agujero de su cabeza. Era una brillante y roja gema que resplandecía, la cual, flotó hacia Chihiro, quien lo veía vacilante dado que parecía estar hecho de fuego.

– No te lastimara, jovencita. –le dijo. – Tómalo.

Chihiro así lo hizo. La gema era cálida al contacto, jamás imagino que pudiera ser fresca.

– Muchas gracias, señor. –murmuró Chihiro, completamente hipnotizada por la belleza de la joya.

– Te lo has ganado. –respondió. – Y ahora me despido. Gracias a todos por su amabilidad.

El espíritu abandonó la habitación, despidiéndose con una reverencia a Yubaba y a otros espíritus que encontraba en el camino. La vieja hechicera no estaba segura de que decir, así que dijo lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente. – Gracias, vuelva pronto.

– ¡Chihiro! –Lin forcejeó entre la multitud para lograr correr hacia su amiga. – ¡Me tenías muerta de preocupación! ¡Nunca, NUNCA, vuelvas hacer una cosa como esa de nuevo!

Chihiro sonrió con disculpa. – De acuerdo, no lo hare. Lo prometo.

Lin se percató de la brillante gema que tenía en la mano. – ¿Qué es eso?

La chica miro la gema. – Oh, esto es…

Repentinamente la gema le fue arrebatada de su mano por Yubaba.

– ¡AH! –chilló la bruja, examinando la gema con incredulidad. – ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Un rubí de fuego! ¡Sen! ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto valen estas cosas?

Chihiro no tenía la más mínima idea. – Uh… ¿mucho?

– ¿Un verdadero rubí de fuego? –preguntó Lin, tan sorprendida como Yubaba.

Yubaba vio que Lin y los otros espíritus miraban la gema y rápidamente la metió en su bolsillo. – ¡Sabía que volver a contratarte era una buena idea! –declaró. – Pero no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro de esa manera. ¿Entendido?

Chihiro sonrió. – Que bueno saber que te preocupo. –dijo con suficiencia.

Yubaba eligió ignorar ese comentario. – Por un trabajo bien hecho, puedes tener el resto del día libre. El resto de ustedes, ¡limpien este desastre!

Hubo quejidos de parte de los otros espíritus. Lin le dio un codazo a Chihiro y le sonrió. – Recién va un día y ya eres la favorita de Yubaba.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Más tarde esa noche, Chihiro se encontraba sentada en el balcón de su habitación, mirando hacia la distancia, pensando sobre cierto espíritu de río.

– ¿Otra vez soñando despierta con tu dragón?

Chihiro no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién hablaba. – Te encanta ponerme de los nervios ¿no?

Lin rió y se sentó a su lado. – Es divertido tomarte el pelo. No lo tomes como algo personal. Oh, a propósito, buen trabajo con el dios volcán.

Chihiro soltó una risita. – ¿Por qué parece que siempre me tocan los pacientes más problemáticos? Primero fue un dios de río que estaba atorado y repleto de basura, luego tengo a un Haku hechizado por Zeniba, luego está Sin-Cara que se volvió loco y comenzó a comer gente, y hoy obtengo un dios volcán que hizo su erupción por primera vez.

Lin volvió a reír. – Nunca me había detenido a contar. –dijo. – Pero te las has sabido arreglar en cada ocasión. Eres toda una profesional y eso que no llevas trabajando aquí mucho tiempo.

Chihiro se encogió de hombros. – Sólo espero que no me toque un cliente difícil como esos cada vez.

– Con tu suerte, probablemente tendrás que lidiar con el cliente más difícil de todo el mundo espiritual. –bromeó Lin.

– Con mi suerte, probablemente tendré a ese espíritu como cliente. –respondió Chihiro.

– ¿Hmm? ¿Qué cliente?

Chihiro señalo en la distancia. – Ese cliente.

Lin observo el movimiento de un gran objeto a la distancia que Chihiro señalaba y comenzó a reír.

– Chihiro, ese no es un espíritu. –rió. – Ese es _el_ _castillo ambulante*_. ¿No has escuchado del castillo ambulante?

– Humana. –señaló Chihiro, haciendo caer en cuenta a Lin.

– Oh, cierto. –dijo Lin, golpeándose la cabeza por su estupidez. – Lo siento.

– No hay problema. Sé que hay muchas cosas de este mundo que aún no conozco.

Lin bufó. – Chica, no tienes que sentirte mal por ello. Tengo 4.146 años y tampoco conozco todo de este mundo.

Chihiro miró a Lin con sorpresa. – Wow, ¿en serio tienes 4.000? si luces como si estuvieras en tus veinte y tantos.

Lin rió para sí. – Eso es porque elegí permanecer en esa edad. Eso me recuerda ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

– 22 –respondió Chihiro. – Joven a comparación de ti.

Lin sacudió la mano restándole importancia. – Na, la edad no importa en este mundo. Quiero decir, mira a Bôh. Tiene como 300 o 320.

– 307 –corrigió Chihiro.

– Exacto. Y él aun es un bebé. Algunos espíritus al final olvidan cuan viejos son. Eso es lo que pasa cuando vives para siempre.

– Supongo. –dijo Chihiro con tristeza.

Lin se percató de la tristeza en su voz e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. – Oh, Sen… argg… quiero decir, Chihiro, no quería decir eso.

Chihiro le dedico una débil sonrisa. – Está bien.

Lin sacudió la cabeza. – No, no lo está. Olvidó que ustedes los humanos constantemente cargan con el pensamiento de morir.

Chihiro no quería hablar sobre su mortalidad. – Nosotros intentamos no pensar en eso y nos dedicamos a vivir el momento. Si no me mato, podría tener unos buenos 60 quizás 70 años de vida.

Lin frunció el ceño. – ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó sin pensar. Inmediatamente se llevó la mano a la boca.

– Esa es la edad que la mayoría de los humanos podemos vivir. –respondió Chihiro. Toda esta platica sobre la muerte la estaba deprimiendo. – Me voy a la cama. Hasta mañana.

Lin asintió. – Buenas noches.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Horas después de que las dos mujeres se fueran a dormir, un largo y blanco dragón llegaba a la casa de baños, inconsciente de la nueva empleada que estaba trabajando en el lugar. Y no lo sabría esta noche puesto que era tarde y él se dirigía a dormir una vez arribara. Soñaría con una niña humana que él había conocido, 12 años atrás.

* * *

 _ ***El Castillo Ambulante, titulo original Howl's Moving Castle, obra de la escritora británica Diana Wynne Jonnes y llevada a animación japonesa por el gran Hayao Miyazaki creador de los personajes de esta historia. Esta película también trata con seres sobrenaturales y cuenta con una hermosa trama. ¡Se los recomiendo!**_

 _ **Según palabras de la autora, el castillo ambulante no tendrá aparición en esta historia, sólo fue una mera mención.**_

 _ **En cuanto al fic. ¿Qué les pareció la nueva aventura de Chihiro? Y la sorpresa que se llevará en el próximo capítulo, ¡el reencuentro con Haku, finalmente!**_

 _ **Dejen review, saben que de su amor vivo. XD**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy. n.n**_


	6. Una Promesa Cumplida

**Capítulo dedicado para Anna y todo aquel que esperaba este momento n.n**

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 6: Una Promesa Cumplida**

Aquella mañana, Haku despertó de muy buen humor. Desconocía la razón, pero había algo en aquel día que se sentía especial. Era como si hubiera una presencia en la casa de baños que desprendía una poderosa aura y lo llenaba de regocijo. Lo que él no sabía era que estaba a punto de tener un muy interesante día.

Saliendo de la cama, Haku se preparó para empezar lo que él creía sería otro día mediocre en la casa de baños. Bajó las escaleras para encontrar a alguien más que también estuviese despierto. Se había despertado bastante tarde considerando la hora en la que había vuelto. Y ¿era su imaginación? O todos estaban de un mejor humor que el usual.

– ¡Amo Haku, Amo Haku! –Haku se topó con la pequeña rana que saltaba en su dirección mirándolo con entusiasmo. – ¡Amo Haku has vuelto! ¿Cuándo llegaste?

Haku se encogió de hombros –. No estoy seguro. Pero ya era bastante tarde. –miró a su alrededor y vio a muchos trabajadores felices. – ¿Sucedió algo en mi ausencia?

La boca de la rana se abrió con sorpresa. – ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes?

Haku levantó una ceja. – ¿Saber qué?

– ¡Sen ha vuelto! –exclamó la rana.

Haku se congeló. Le tomo un momento comprender las palabras del pequeño espíritu. Una vez que su cerebro registró lo dicho, miró fijamente a la rana.

– Eso no es divertido. –Siseó – Deberías saber que no es bueno bromear con una cosa como esa conmigo.

La rana sacudió su cabeza con frenesí. – ¡No estoy bromeando! ¡Hablo enserio! ¡Ella realmente está aquí!

Haku se inclinó y miró fijo a la rana –. Si me estás mintiendo, te transformare en una verdadera rana por una semana. –amenazó.

Espero que el espíritu confesara que de verdad bromeaba. No sería la primera vez que alguien le jugaba una broma así. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que no sólo estaban divirtiéndose a costa suya, sino que también rompían su corazón en cada ocasión.

Para su sorpresa, el espíritu se limitó a darle una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –. Amo Haku, si estoy mintiendo, yo mismo me ofreceré como asado de rana para los huéspedes.

El corazón de Haku comenzó a latir muy rápido. ¿De verdad, Chihiro estaba allí? ¿Realmente había vuelto? ¿Finalmente sería capaz de verla después de todos estos años?

Agarró al espíritu y lo sostuvo a la altura de los ojos. – ¿Dónde está ella?

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

– ¿Qué diablos sucedió en este baño? –se quejaba Chihiro mientras restregaba la suciedad de una de las tinas.

Lin se encogió de hombros –. No lo sé, pero quienes fueran, debieron estar desesperados por una buena limpieza.

– Puedes apostar. –restregó con más fuerza, pero en lugar de quitar la mugre, la espuma parecía esparcirla. – ¡Ahh! ¡Esta cosa no se quita! Rayos, desearía tener magia y así hacerlo desaparecer.

Miró hacia su compañera, preguntándose si a lo mejor…

Lin sacudió la cabeza –. Lo siento, chica. No hay manera en que pueda ayudarte. Sólo nos queda seguir restregando.

Chihiro apretó los dientes mientras restregaba furiosamente la tina –. Argg, ¿no hay otro tipo de jabón que nos ayude a quitar esta mugre?

– Espera un momento, iré a buscar. –dijo Lin, saliendo del baño – limpia el resto del agua mientras vuelvo.

Chihiro se arrastró por el baño, limpiando el desastre que el agua había hecho, echando humos en el proceso.

– Estúpida Yubaba. –refunfuño. – esa vieja bruja ama aprovecharse de mí.

Siguió fregando, inconsciente de la figura que la observaba desde el vano de la puerta, tratando de reunir el coraje necesario para entrar. Él sabía que ella estaría feliz de verlo, pero también sabía que estaría furiosa. Después de todo, 12 años era mucho tiempo para un humano, aunque también lo fue para él, y justo ahora su enfado probablemente superaría su alegría. Ya de por sí estaba de mal humor. Sería mejor intentar suavizar la situación.

Chihiro escucho como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y decía –. Es curioso como 12 años pueden cambiar tanto a un humano.

Chihiro se congeló, conocía muy bien esa voz, la había escuchado todo el tiempo en sus sueños. Ciertamente, ahora sonaba más madura, pero sólo existía una persona a la que le podía pertenecer esa voz.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encarar al hablante. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la vista del espíritu del rio Kohaku. La última vez que lo había visto, era un pequeño niño, pero ya no más. Creció y se convirtió en un joven muy atractivo. Chihiro sintió que su corazón comenzaba una carrera frenética con sólo mirarlo.

' _¿Ese es Haku?'_ pensó con incredulidad. _'¡Mi Dios, están tan sexy!'_

Se detuvo a contemplarlo. Aquello era lo que había estado soñando en los pasados 12 años, pero por un infierno, ¡era mucho mejor que un sueño! Podía sentirse a sí misma derretirse bajo su mirada.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirándolo embobada e intento sobreponerse. Puso la mejor cara de suficiencia que pudo y dijo –. Bueno pues, los humanos no tenemos el privilegio de decidir nuestra edad, a diferencia de _algunas_ personas.

Haku sonrió. Chihiro se estaba conteniendo de no lanzarse a sus brazos. Se pellizcó para estar segura que no estaba soñando. ¡Auch! Sip, estaba despierta. ¡Eso significaba que todo era real!

Haku se las arregló para reunir el coraje y entrar en la habitación. Aun no podía creer que ella realmente se encontraba allí. Tendría que recordar disculparse y agradecer a su pequeño amigo la rana, más adelante. Ahora mismo tenía cosas más importantes por la que preocuparse.

Se aproximó a Chihiro con más confianza. A lo mejor, ella no estaba tan enojada como él pensaba. La verdad es que no parecía molesta. De hecho, parecía como si estuviera en shock.

Le regalo una sonrisa amistosa y dijo –. Vaya que has crecido. Te ves hermosa.

Chihiro sintió que se sonrojaba. ¿Por qué su cuerpo la estaba traicionando así? –. Gr-Gracias. Tú también. Por alguna razón esperaba encontrarte con la misma apariencia de un niño.

Haku frunció el ceño –. Puedo convertirme en un niño si quieres.

– ¡NO! –gritó Chihiro, demasiado fuerte para su gusto. Enrojeció de vergüenza –. Quiero decir… luces demasiado bien así. Muy guapo.

Haku volvió a sonreír, un pequeño sonrojo teñía sus mejillas –. Ha pasado el tiempo.

Chihiro asintió en acuerdo –. Demasiado.

Haku avanzo un paso más –. Es estupendo verte de nuevo. Te he extrañado.

Chihiro ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo. El cepillo con el que fregaba se le cayó de las manos mientras ella arrojaba sus brazos alrededor del espíritu del río. Al principio, Haku se sintió sorprendido. Feliz, pero sorprendido. Le devolvió el abrazo agradecido. Había ansiado el poder abrazarla desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos, por nada del mundo la dejaría ir.

Un doloroso escozor lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta que Chihiro lo había abofeteado y que ahora estaba en frente de él, mirándolo furiosa.

' _Uh oh, parece que estaba molesta después de todo'_ pensó, mientras colocaba su mano sobre la marca enrojecida que aparecía sobre su mejilla. Tenía que admitir que se merecía un buen regaño, ¿Pero realmente se merecía _eso_?

– Uh, ¿Me perdí de algo? –dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Lin había regresado con una botella de algún producto de limpieza. Rápidamente comprendió la situación y decidió que no quería ser parte de ello.

– Yo… yo regresare más tarde. –dijo y lentamente abandono la habitación, dejando que Haku y Chihiro arreglaran sus problemas.

– ¿Y eso por qué fue? –preguntó Haku, una vez que Lin se marchó.

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos –. No te hagas el tonto. –gruño. – Sabes perfectamente por qué fue.

– ¿Te importaría iluminarme? –cuestionó Haku, haciendo de inocente.

Aquello sólo hizo enfurecer a Chihiro –. Hmm, déjame ver ¿Puede que sea porque rompiste tu promesa? ¿Por abandonarme cuando te necesitaba? ¿Por nunca darme el mínimo indicio de que sabias de mi presencia cuando lloraba por ti? ¿Te parecen buenas razones? Si no, dímelo, porque tengo más.

Haku se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo –. Chihiro, yo… –la verdad no sabía que decir. Pero al parecer no necesitaba decir nada, porque Chihiro aún no había terminado de decir todo lo que tenía por decir.

– ¡Me abandonaste, Haku! –lloró. – Yo confié en ti. Realmente creí que volveríamos a estar juntos. En realidad, pensé que te importaba o que te preocupabas por mí y que estarías allí cuando te necesitara. –Ahora sí que estaba sacando toda su ira –. Pero han sido 12 años, Haku. ¡12 años! Ni una sola vez intentaste contactarme. ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

Haku bajó la cabeza –. Chihiro, sé que estás molesta, pero…

– ¿Molesta? No Haku, no estoy molesta. –siseó –. Ni siquiera creo que exista una palabra para describir cuan furiosa me siento en este preciso momento. Me dejaste completamente sola. Me prometiste que volveríamos a vernos una vez más, pero no mantuviste tu promesa. Espere por años sin recibir nada. ¿Sabes el daño que me causo?

Haku negó con la cabeza.

– Entonces déjame _"iluminarte."_ Después de mi pequeño viaje al mundo espiritual ya no fui la misma. Me sentía completamente perdida en mi propio mundo. Nunca conseguí hacer verdaderos amigos. Llegue a ser distante con todos, incluso con mis padres. No me sentía parte de los míos. Te llamé tantas veces, lloraba hasta caer dormida más veces de las que puedo recordar. Todo aferrándome a la promesa que me hiciste. Creía que un día sería capaz de llegar aquí y verte otra vez, pero eso nunca sucedió. Camine a través de la puerta tantas veces que ya conozco cada roca, cada árbol, cada marca de ese camino. Fui a tu río tantas veces que mis padres comenzaron a cuestionar mi cordura por mi _obsesión_ por él.

Ella ya no estaba gritando. Ni siquiera sonaba molesta. Ella sonaba herida y llena de tristeza. Le rompió el corazón a Haku el verla así.

– Y luego comencé a dudar de las cosas –continuó –. Comencé a cuestionar mi propia cordura. Comencé a pensar que todo había sido sólo un sueño y que nada había sucedido en realidad. Pero en mi corazón, sabía que todo había sido real. Entonces pensé que probablemente me habías mentido; que la promesa que me hiciste sólo fue una excusa para hacerme regresar al mundo humano, un mundo al que ya no pertenecía. Intente convencerme a mí misma que no era verdad, pero después de años de espera y sin recibir nada a cambio, llegue a considerar que era cierto. Una de mis pocas amigas me dijo que avanzara, y que tú nunca vendrías, pero yo no podía dejarte ir. Pero ese presentimiento de que me habías mentido y que te habías olvidado de mí continuó aumentando.

Se alejó para que él no viera que estaba llorando. Haku sentía una mezcla de varias emociones. Estaba feliz de verla otra vez, pero también abatido por verla así, molesto consigo mismo porque él era la principal razón de que ella se encontrara en ese estado.

– Chihiro –dijo suavemente.

Chihiro se tensó cuando él pronuncio su nombre. – Sólo respóndeme una cosa, Haku. ¡Y no te atrevas a mentirme! –se volteó para encararlo, luciendo triste y enojada al mismo tiempo. – ¿Me hiciste esa promesa, sólo para que me marchara? ¿Fui simplemente una estúpida humana perdida por la que sentiste lastima?

Haku estaba sorprendido de que ella pensara aquello, pero por otra parte, no podía culparla. En cierto modo, la había abandonado, aunque esa nunca había sido su intención.

– Chihiro, juro por mi vida eterna que la promesa que te hice siempre tuve intención de cumplirla. No eres simplemente una humana de la que sentí pena. Y nunca quise abandonarte.

Chihiro lo miro a los ojos. No había rastros de mentira en ellos. Verdaderamente parecía arrepentido por lo que había hecho. Sintió que su enfado comenzaba a disiparse.

– ¿Entonces por qué jamás me respondiste cuando estaba en tu río? –cuestionó –. Sé que dividías tu tiempo entre la casa de baños, pero debiste haber estado al menos una vez cuando yo estuve allí. Y no me diste la mínima señal de que sabias de mi presencia.

Haku asintió – Sí, hubo ocasiones en las que sentí tu presencia, pero aquella parte de mi río donde tú estabas era tan pequeña que no podía comunicarme contigo.

Chihiro no estaba satisfecha con esa respuesta. – Tú me ayudaste cuando de niña caí dentro del río.

– Eso fue antes de que mi río fuera obstruido –explicó –. Hubieras intentado contactarme desde una porción más grande, y yo hubiera sido capaz de comunicarme contigo. Pero desde que mi río se encuentra bajo tierra, eso ya no es posible. –alzó la mirada hacia los ojos de Chihiro, suplicando perdón –. Créeme, Chihiro, nunca tuve la intención de abandonarte. Quise ir hacia ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero no podía. Mi río era la única manera que tenía de contactarme con el mundo humano. Pero me arrebataron eso, no pude ir hacia ti. Jamás se me ocurrió romper mi promesa. No sabía cómo o cuándo, pero si sabía que nos volveríamos a ver. Nunca hubiera pensado que tomaría 12 años. –Chihiro se sorprendió de ver lágrimas caer por las mejillas del muchacho –. Perdóname, Chihiro. La última cosa que quise hacer fue herirte. Realmente lamento que sufrieras. Por favor, perdóname.

Estaba tan avergonzado como para seguirla mirando, así que cerró los ojos. No merecía estar delante de ella. Había prometido estar allí para ella y no lo cumplió. La había decepcionado. Se había sentido perdida y sola por 12 años por culpa suya.

El muchacho sintió una mano en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos y vio a Chihiro de pie frente a él, mirando con compasión.

– Perdón –susurró ella.

Haku parpadeó en confusión – ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó –. Soy yo el que te defraudo.

Chihiro sacudió la cabeza –. Pero yo también de defraude –dijo –. Debería haber tenido más fe en ti. Lamento el haber dudado de ti. Has mantenido tu promesa. Sólo que tomó un poco más de tiempo el cumplirla.

Haku sonrió – ¿Entonces me perdonas?

– Sólo si tú me perdonas.

– Te perdono.

Chihiro le devolvió la sonrisa – Entonces yo también te perdono.

Eso era todo. Todo estaba perdonado. Todo estaría bien entre ellos a partir de ahora. Les atravesó un placentero alivio. Chihiro había frenado sus impulsos de besarlo. Únicamente el hecho de que sentía que a él no le gustaba ella de esa manera, la retuvo.

Después de varios momentos en silencio, Haku finalmente habló – Entonces, ¿Cómo han estado las cosas en el mundo humano?

Chihiro se encogió de hombros – Más o menos igual que siempre, sólo para mí las cosas no volvieron a ser igual. Así que decidí tomar unas vacaciones y vine aquí.

Haku rió – Bueno, me alegro que lo hicieras. ¿Cómo conseguiste llegar?

– De la misma forma que la primera vez –dijo –. La gran puerta finalmente me dejo pasar. Quisiera preguntar, ¿Qué es lo que abre la puerta?

Haku se encogió de hombros – De nuestro lado, sólo un muy poderoso espíritu puede abrirla. De vuestro lado, honestamente no lo sé. Hay algunas teorías acerca de una gran concentración de magia procedente de varios espíritus y que juntos abren la puerta.

Chihiro lo pensó por un momento – Tiene sentido. La primera vez que llegue aquí fue por el tiempo en que un gran grupo de espíritus llegaban. Supongo que toda esa aglomeración de magia podría haberla abierto. Así que básicamente fue por una suerte a ciegas que logre atravesar.

Haku asintió – Es una teoría probable.

Chihiro sonrió para sí – Oh bueno, ¿A quién le importa? Estoy aquí, y eso es todo lo que importa. Pero dime ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde que recuperaste tu nombre?

Haku le regalo una sonrisa que hizo que le temblara las rodillas – Ha habido altibajos. Lo bueno definitivamente seria el haber recuperado mi identidad. Siempre me había sentido incompleto sin mi nombre. Pero gracias a ti, recordé quien era. Fui capaz de encontrar mi camino a casa. Pero por años me sentí casi completo, sólo había una cosa que siempre extrañe…

Su voz se apagó después de decir aquello, parecía arrepentido por el final de la oración. Desafortunadamente para él, Chihiro lo había escuchado fuerte y claro y como su curiosidad era demasiado grande, Haku no se libraría de esta.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó.

– Algo que había perdido –murmuró.

– ¿Qué? –repitió Chihiro.

Haku se volvió rojo y musitó algo inaudible.

– ¿Disculpa?

Se volteó y con profundo sonrojo dijo más claramente – A ti.

Ahora fue Chihiro quien se sonrojó – ¿A mí?

Haku asintió – Las cosas no fueron lo mismo sin ti. Parece que me tocaste de la misma manera que yo te toque. No hubo día que paso en que no pensara en ti.

– Haku, eso es tan lindo –susurró Chihiro, verdaderamente conmovida.

– Podría decir lo mismo de ti.

Un sonido bajo que sonó como un "Aww" se escuchó desde el vano de la puerta. Chihiro y Haku se voltearon para ver a Lin espiándolos.

– ¡Lin! –exclamó Chihiro, recogiendo un cubo y arrojándoselo.

Lin rápidamente saltó hacia atrás y se fue dejándolos solos nuevamente. Chihiro gimió. Seria atormentada por aquello después; eso era seguro. El mirar el desastre que hizo al arrojar el cubo sólo la hizo enfurecer.

– ¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial! –Chilló – ¡Más trabajo!

Haku rió – ¿Ayudando a Lin en el trabajo? –preguntó.

Chihiro negó con la cabeza – No, sólo haciendo mi trabajo –gruñó.

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Haku – ¿A qué te refieres con tu trabajo?

Chihiro levantó una ceja – Mi trabajo –repitió –. Ya sabes, trabajo para Yubaba. Igual que la última vez.

Haku se golpeó su frente con frustración – Oh, genial.

Chihiro inclinó la cabeza a un lado – ¿Qué? ¿Qué está mal?

Haku suspiró – No quería que hicieras otro contrato con Yubaba –explicó –. La última vez tuve suerte en lograr romper tu contrato. No sé si seré capaz de conseguirlo esta vez. No es fácil dejar de trabajar para ella.

Chihiro soltó una risita – Oh Haku, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

– ¿A No?

– No. Ya discutí esto con Lin. De hecho, estoy trabajando con ella. Claro que me ha tocado limpiar la tina grande algunas veces, pero realmente no me importa. Es hasta divertido.

Haku sacudió la cabeza, claramente pensando que ella no había entendido el punto al que él se refería.

– No, no. Quiero decir que no serás capaz de regresar al mundo humano estando bajo su contrato. –dijo, resaltando el hecho.

– Oh –replico la muchacha –. Bueno, tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso. No voy a volver.

Eso era algo que obviamente no se esperaba – ¿Q-qu-qué? ¿Cómo que no volverás? –dijo, claramente sorprendido – Chihiro, tú debes regresar.

Chihiro lo miró extrañada – ¿Por qué?

– Es tu mundo. No puedes quedarte aquí.

Ella se cruzó de brazos – No tuviste ningún inconveniente en que me quedara la última vez –dijo de manera tenaz.

Haku rodo los ojos – Aquella vez tampoco estaba planeando que te quedaras. Sólo que permanecieras el tiempo suficiente para salvar a tus padres. Por ese motivo quería que consiguieras trabajo con Kamajii. Él no pone a las personas bajo contrato.

– Haku, _quiero_ quedarme aquí. –dijo, dejando las cosas claras.

– Lo entiendo. Lo que estoy diciendo es que _no puedes_ quedarte.

Chihiro estaba comenzando a molestarse otra vez – Oh, ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso no quieres que me quede?

Haku la miró dolido – ¡Por supuesto que quiero!

Chihiro levantó las manos con exasperación – Bueno entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

¿Es que hacía falta preguntar? – Chihiro, toda tu vida está en el mundo humano. No puedes simplemente arrojarla por la borda.

– ¡¿Qué vida?! –Chilló – ¿No escuchaste lo que dije anteriormente? Nunca más pude encajar en mi mundo. Mi vida jamás fue la misma. Siempre hubo un enorme vacío en mi corazón. ¡No pertenezco allá! ¡Pertenezco aquí!

Haku frunció el ceño – ¿Y qué hay de tus amigos? ¿De tu familia?

Chihiro también frunció el ceño – Al pasar el tiempo me volví más y más distante con mis padres. Se mudaron a otra ciudad hace pocos años y no los he visto desde entonces. Mi familia verdadera está aquí. Y la verdad es que allá no tenía ningún amigo.

– Dijiste que una de tus amigas te dijo que avanzaras.

Chihiro medio sonrió – Entonces si me escuchaste después de todo. Y sí, me dijeron que continuara con mi vida. Pero a cuanto a ella siendo mi amiga, no estoy tan segura. Supongo que la puedo considerar una amiga, pero no una verdadera amiga. No tengo ningún amigo de verdad. Cierto, fueron personas con las que socialice por un tiempo tanto en la escuela como en el trabajo, pero nunca tuve a nadie como tú, o como Lin, o Kamajii. Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito. Amigos y familia. Aquí es donde pertenezco. No me he sentido así por años.

Haku suspiró. Chihiro podía ver que él estaba realmente triste, pero no podía descubrir por qué.

– Chihiro, estoy feliz de que nos consideres como tu familia. Pero a pesar de cómo te sientes, tienes que volver.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Exclamó – ¡No quiero volver! ¿Por qué me tengo que ir?

– Porque es tu mundo.

– ¡Pero pertenezco aquí!

Haku negó con la cabeza – No, Chihiro, no estás entendiendo. Este mundo no es apto para la vida humana. Un humano viviendo aquí seria como sacar a un animal de su habita natural. Aguantarían por un tiempo pero no a largo plazo. ¿Por qué crees que empiezas a desaparecer nada más llegar? Es la comida en tu cuerpo lo que lo impide.

Chihiro se encogió de hombros – Entonces sólo me asegurare de comer aunque sea las sobras de los platos. Bastaría con tomar un pedacito.

Haku soltó un suspiro. Ella no era consciente de la forma en como las cosas funcionaban en ese mundo – No es sólo de desaparecer de lo que debes preocuparte. Este mundo no es para que los humanos vivan. Podrías morir a muy temprana edad. Podrías enfermarte o volverte débil con mucha facilidad. Y no sólo eso, existen muchos espíritus a los que no les gustan los humanos. Podría no ser seguro para ti.

Chihiro escuchó todo lo que decía. Nunca pensó, o supo, nada de aquello. Pero la verdad era que no le importaba. Tenía que haber una forma de que las cosas funcionaran – ¿No existe alguna forma para hacer que pueda vivir aquí como todos ustedes?

Haku negó con la cabeza – Sólo podrías vivir aquí si fueras un espíritu.

Chihiro se encogió de hombros – Entonces, convierteme en un espíritu –dijo con simpleza.

Haku soltó un bufido que más parecía una risa, aunque la situación no era nada divertida. – No puedo, nadie puede hacer esa clase de magia.

– ¡Pero Yubaba pudo convertir a mis padres en cerdos! –argumentó – ¿Por qué no podría ella convertirme en un espíritu?

– Hay una diferencia –dijo Haku –. Para empezar, los cerdos trasformados, aun siguen siendo seres mortales y no mágicos. El convertirte en un espíritu significaría concederte poderes y una vida eterna. No existe nadie que tenga esa clase de poder.

Chihiro frunció el ceño. Así que ella no podía volverse un espíritu. Eso no la detendría. Aún tenía que haber _alguna_ forma para poder quedarse. – Debe haber algo que puedas hacer. Por favor, haz algo ¡Lo que sea!

Haku sacudió la cabeza – Chihiro, no hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte, nadie puede. Lo lamento, de verdad, pero no puedes permanecer aquí.

– ¡Pero me siento bien! –chilló, sonando desesperada –. ¡De hecho, me siento mejor que nunca!

– Por ahora –replicó Haku –. Pero dentro de pocos años, este mundo comenzara afectarte gravemente.

Chihiro retenía sus lágrimas – Bueno pues ¡No me importa! ¡No me iré!

Haku suspiró pesadamente – Chihiro, no tienes elección. No puedes hacer tu vida aquí.

– No, _tú_ no entiendes, no tengo vida en ningún lugar fuera de aquí. Regresar al mundo humano, sería morir. Aquí me siento viva. Me siento en casa. Si el quedarme acortase mi vida y me dificulta las cosas, bueno entonces, ¡que así sea! Al menos sabría lo que es vivir por una vez.

Haku dio un paso hacia delante – No, no dejare que desperdicies tu vida. Aun puedes tener una vida normal en tu mundo. Así que regresaras.

– ¡No, no lo haré! –gritó Chihiro. No podía retener las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas –. No hay objetivo en vivir si no te sientes vivo. Y yo me siento como un robot que ha sido programado y que no tiene vida propia. ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Quiero vivir por una vez! ¡ME QUEDARÉ! ¡Y ni tú ni nadie conseguirá que me marche!

Se marchó corriendo y llorando de la habitación, dejando a un muy afectado Haku atrás.

– ¿Qué he hecho? –murmuró.

* * *

 _ **¡Haku baka! ¡No se dice esas cosas a la chica que espera por ti durante tanto tiempo!**_

 _ **¡Hi chicos! Lamento la demora hasta ahora, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor he estado bastante, mucho, muy ocupada, y sólo hasta ahora he podido traerles un capítulo más de esta maravillosa historia. Muchos querian leer este momento asi que ¡Gomen! ¡culpen a las obligaciones! esas mendigas gobiernan mi vida XD**_

 _ **Saludos a todos los que leen esto!**_

 _ **Rossy.**_


	7. Reuniones privadas y asuntos reservados

**Gracias por seguir la historia...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Reuniones Privadas y Asuntos Reservados**

Aunque Lin ya no era de esas personas que escuchaban a escondidas, se mantuvo cerca por si lograba enterarse de lo que sucedía entre su amiga humana y el espíritu del río. A como dé lugar conseguiría que Chihiro hablara incluso si tenía que matarla.

– Probablemente se estén confesando cuan enamorados están el uno del otro. –murmuró –. Que romántico. Espera, ¿yo dije que romántico? ¡Uh! Necesito alejarme de esta acaramelada atmosfera.

El sonido de pisadas capturo la atención de Lin. Chihiro venia corriendo por la esquina. Lin inmediatamente fue a su encuentro.

– De acuerdo chica, empieza hablar… –calló al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de Chihiro – ¿Chihiro? ¿Qué…?

La humana ni siquiera pareció notarla mientras pasaba corriendo por su lado, dejando a una muy confundida Lin a sus espaldas.

– ¿Huh? ¿Pero qué sucedió? ¡Ese maldito dragón! ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora? Sea lo que sea, le romperé el cuello.

Un instante después, apareció Haku doblando por la esquina.

– ¡Chihiro, espera, regresa! –se detuvo al divisar a Lin –. Lin, ¿Chihiro paso por aquí?

Lin estrecho los ojos – Sí, se fue por allí.

– Bien, gracias.

Comenzó a correr tras ella, pero Lin lo sostuvo cuando pasó por su lado.

– Oh no, tú no. –gritó con enfado, echándolo hacia atrás –. Cuando ella pasó por aquí, estaba llorando. ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, dragón?

Haku no tenía tiempo para eso. Necesitaba arreglar su error –. Nada, sólo fue un malentendido.

– ¿Crees que soy tonta? –gritó, obteniendo su atención –. Me dirás que hiciste ahora mismo; al menos que quieras que te dé una paliza primero y haga las preguntas después. ¿Y QUE MIRAN USTEDES? –los espíritus que habían dejado de trabajar para mirar la escena inmediatamente volvieron a su trabajo. Lin se volteó hacia Haku – ¿Y bien?

– Lin, luego te lo diré. Tengo que…

– ¡No, me lo dices _ahora_! Si vas tras ella probablemente empeores las cosas. Así que dime que sucedió.

– Lin…

– ¡Que me lo digas!

Haku apretó los puños. Esta loca espíritu no lo dejaría pasar hasta obtener lo que quería.

– Bien. Chihiro y yo estábamos hablando. El contrato con Yubaba salió a colación y yo le dije lo muy difícil que sería anular su contrato esta vez. Ella dijo que quería mantener su empleo y quedarse aquí y yo le explique que no podía puesto que ella es humana. Entonces ella se disgustó y escapo. ¿Puedo irme ahora?

Hizo el intento de zafarse, pero Lin volvió a sostenerlo. –No, no puedes irte. Tú, estúpido dragón, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando le dijiste eso?

– Pero es la verdad.

Lin se llevó la mano a la frente. – Lo sé, pero no le digas algo así en su primer encuentro luego de 12 años. ¿Qué está mal contigo? Hombres, siempre arruinan todo.

Haku la mira airadamente. – Intento arreglarlo.

– No, ¡Lo empeoraras más! Yo hablare primero con ella. Necesita algo de apoyo femenino.

– Pero…

– ¡Sin peros! –dijo alzando la voz, obteniendo otra vez la atención de todos – Probablemente no quiera verte en este momento. Agrr. No importa. Luego hablo contigo, ahora iré a buscarla.

Se marchó furiosa, dejando a Haku atrás rodeado de curiosos espíritus.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro regresó a su habitación y se sentó en el balcón. Mirar la calma del mar siempre parecía hacerla sentir mejor. Estaba intentando no pensar en lo que sucedió entre ella y Haku. Así _no_ era como había pensado que sería su primera reunión. Cierto, no había pensado como se daría a cabo, pero de seguro no así. Después de 12 años finalmente veía a la persona que amaba y lo primero que decía era como se libraría de ella. ¿Acaso era una molestia para él?

' _Pero él no lo dijo así'_ se recordó a sí misma.

De nuevo comenzó a llorar. Estúpido Haku. ¿Por qué tenía que ir y arruinar lo que probablemente hubiera sido un momento feliz?

– ¿Chihiro? ¿Chihiro, estás aquí?

Esa era Lin. Chihiro reconoció su voz. No estaba segura de querer hablar con alguien justo ahora. Aunque Lin seguro insistiría.

– Chihiro, ¿Dónde estás? Sal y… oh, allí estás. –se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Vio que Chihiro estaba realmente muy afectada por lo ocurrido. Maldito dragón. Tendría una muy buena charla con él después –. Hey, ¿estás bien?

Chihiro oculto su rostro en sus rodillas. – Haku me odia.

– ¿Dijo eso?

– Él quiere que me vaya. Lo dijo él mismo. No puede esperar a librarse de mí.

Pobre niña. Lin la envolvió entre sus brazos y Chihiro se inclinó hacia ella y continuó llorando.

– Hey, escucha. Sabes que eso no es verdad –dijo –. Haku en absoluto te odia. Él se preocupa por ti más que nada.

– Pues tiene una divertida manera de demostrarlo. –exclamó Chihiro, sonando más enfadada que triste –. Si le preocupo tanto, entonces ¿Por qué quiere librarse de mí?

– Él no quiere eso –dijo Lin –. Sólo intenta hacer lo que cree que es lo mejor. Piensa que estarás mucho mejor con los tuyos, en tu mundo, con tu familia y amigos.

– Ustedes son mi familia y amigos –susurró Chihiro. Lo que provocó que Lin lagrimeara pero de gusto. Al instante se recompuso.

– No hagas que me ponga sensible –dijo, intentando aparentar que no le importaba –. Vamos, ¿Dónde está esa chica que ayer se enfrentó a un espíritu volcán?

– Tiene el corazón roto –murmulló.

Lin intento frenar su ira. Oh, Haku pagaría por esto. – Hombres, no pueden hacer nada bien. Hey, anímate. Él no merece tus lágrimas.

– Yo lo amo, Lin –susurró Chihiro.

Lin se congeló. Bajó la mirada y miró a Chihiro sorprendida. Lo admitía. Todos en la casa de baños sabían lo que sentían Haku y Chihiro el uno por el otro, incluso el mocoso de Bôh lo sabía, más ahora Chihiro lo admitía abiertamente. Si tan sólo pudiera decírselo a Haku.

– Escucha Chihiro, Haku no intenta echarte –dijo –. Él más que nadie quiere que te quedes. Él de verdad se preocupa por ti. Se preocupa tanto que está dispuesto a no verte más si eso significa que vivas feliz en el mundo humano.

– ¡Pero yo no era feliz! –gritó Chihiro – ¿Qué no puede entenderlo?

– Puede – respondió Lin –. Pero no quiere que hagas nada sin pensarlo primero. Hablando en serio Chihiro, ¿estás dispuesta a nunca más volver a tu mundo?

– ¡Sí, lo estoy!

Lin la miró fijamente por un momento, dándose cuenta de lo problemático que sería hacerla regresar a su mundo cuando el momento llegará. Haku no se lo había dicho de la mejor manera. Y ahora ella tenía que consolar a su amiga. Pero como se sentirá cuando descubra que ella se pondrá del lado de Haku al final. Lin no quería que Chihiro se marchara, pero era por su propio bien.

' _Luego me preocupo por eso'_ decidió Lin _'ahora mismo ella me necesita de su lado'_

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

' _¡Tú, estúpido idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste decir esas cosas?'_ se regañó Haku a si mismo _'¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella debe estar odiándome ahora mismo. Pero sólo intentaba hacer lo que creía que era mejor para ella. ¿Qué no sabe qué haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz? ¿Incluso si eso significa estar separado de ella por diferentes mundos?_

Después de haber tenido tiempo para pensar, se dio cuenta lo tonto que había sido. Lin tenía razón, sí que había arruinado las cosas. Ahora necesitaba arreglarlo. Tenía que hacer que Chihiro entendiera que él no estaba intentando echarla, simplemente intentaba hacer lo que él pensaba que era mejor para ella.

Chihiro era humana, no entendía cuan peligroso era el mundo espiritual para los de su clase. No sólo eso, él no podía permitir que abandonara su antigua vida, aunque nunca la recupero después de su primer viaje, ella lo había dicho muy claro. Pero aun así, tenía a sus padres. Debió haber tenido más amigos de lo que pensó. Debieron haber varios chicos con los ojos puestos en ella; como podría no haberlos. El pensarlo hizo que furiosos celos le atravesaran el cuerpo

La puerta se abrió y Haku alzó la vista para encontrar a Lin entrando. Inmediatamente se acercó, ávido por noticias de lo que hacía Chihiro.

– ¿Cómo está ella? –preguntó.

La respuesta de Lin fue una fuerte cachetada que le atravesó el rostro. Wow, ella golpeaba tan fuerte como Chihiro.

– ¡Eso fue por ser tan idiota! –Lo regaño Lin –. Realmente la enfadaste, sabes. Ella piensa que no te gusta y que quieres librarte de ella lo más deprisa posible. No puedo creer lo que hiciste.

Haku inclino la cabeza. Eso era lo que estaba temiendo. ¿Cómo podía solucionarlo?

– Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta. Está mucho mejor ahora, aunque aún sigue disgustada. –le contó Lin.

– ¿Es, uh, seguro verla? –preguntó con cautela.

Lin asintió – Seguro, sólo piensa antes de hablar. –advirtió.

Haku asintió – Sí, lo hare. Gracias Lin.

Lin se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda – Sí, como sea.

Haku se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo, necesitaba dejar una cosa en claro – Lin, sólo para que lo sepas, todos nosotros necesitamos tener una charla sobre Chihiro. Necesitamos hacerla entender que, sin tener en cuenta de lo que ella o alguno de nosotros sienta, ella debe retornar a su mundo.

Y abandonó la habitación. Lin dejó de actuar como una chica ruda e inclino la cabeza con pesar – Lo sé. –susurró. Luchando contra las lágrimas.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro esperaba en su habitación. Yendo y viniendo con impaciencia. Ya no estaba triste, ahora estaba furiosa con Haku por haber arruinado su reencuentro. Quizás otra cachetada en su otra mejilla la calmaría, eso, si Lin ya no lo había hecho.

– Más le vale venir –gruñó, respirando profundamente.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para ver a Haku otra vez y ¡maldita sea! Tendría un verdadero reencuentro. Pero él sería el que vendría y se disculpara.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta, la hizo saltar.

– Mejor que sea él –murmuró – ¿Quién es?

– Soy yo –dijo la voz de Haku – ¿puedo entrar?

Chihiro decidió dejar que el espíritu del río se impacientase un poco – No lo sé, aún sigo molesta contigo. No fuiste del todo agradable durante nuestra última plática.

– Lo sé –respondió Haku a través de la puerta –. Vine a disculparme. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta para que pueda hacerlo apropiadamente?

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos – Puedo oírte muy bien desde allí. Empieza a disculparte.

– Por favor, Chihiro. No quise decir lo que dije. No quiero que te vayas. Estaba fuera de lugar, por favor perdóname.

Chihiro suspiró ¿Cómo podía seguir molesta con él? No podía. Pero podía pretender que lo estaba. Le abrió la puerta, intentando mantener su cara de enfado. Lo encontró de pie frente a ella con una furiosa y enrojecida marca en su mejilla. Así que Lin había ido a por él después de todo.

– Eso depende, ¿aun quieres despacharme? –demandó.

– Chihiro, nunca quise despacharte, jamás quise. Sólo intentaba hacer lo que es mejor para ti.

Chihiro sintió que su ira regresaba y de repente su falsa cara de enfado se volvió en una real – Creo saber lo que es mejor para mí, muchas gracias.

' _No, porque no sabes todo de este mundo'_ pensó Haku. Pero no lo diría. – Perdón, no quiero que peleemos. ¿Podemos simplemente pretender que nuestro último encuentro no sucedió y empezar de nuevo?

Chihiro se alejó de él – No lo sé. Eso significaría que no resolvimos nuestro argumento de por qué no me visitaste por 12 años.

Ella le estaba tomando el pelo. Haku sonrió un poco. ¿Eso quería decir que ya no estaba enfadada con él?

– De acuerdo, todo menos eso –dijo, prácticamente rogando.

Chihiro sonrió, todavía dándole la espalda –. Tendrás que recompensarme –dijo.

– Por supuesto que lo hare –dijo Haku –. Y creo tener lo justo. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo a mi río la próxima vez que vaya?

Chihiro parpadeo con sorpresa. ¿Él dijo eso? ¿Dijo lo que creyó que dijo? ¿La estaba invitando a su río? Wow, eso era un verdadero honor. Aunque Chihiro no lo sabía, ella era la única a la que Haku se lo había ofrecido.

– Haku… yo…

El chico sonrió – ¿Lo tomo como un sí?

Chihiro estaba sin habla – Yo… yo… ¿estás seguro?

Haku asintió – Claro que sí. No estaría ofreciéndotelo su no lo estuviera. Desafortunadamente, no volveré dentro de un tiempo puesto que acabo de viajar allí, pero estoy seguro de que tú aun estarás aquí cuando llegue el momento.

¿Eso quería decir que él ya no insistiría en que se marchara? – Haku, me siento honrada…

– No, cariño. Sería un gran honor el tenerte allí –dijo, extendiéndole la mano –. Ahora vamos. Tenemos clientes que atender y muchas cosas en las que ponernos al día.

Chihiro irradiaba alegría mientras tomaba su mano. Todo saldría bien después de todo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Era tarde y todos dormían. Bueno, no todos. Una persona en particular pretendía que dormía. Habría una reunión importante esa noche y ella debía estar allí.

Decidiendo que ya era seguro, Lin lentamente se levantó. Echó un vistazo a Chihiro para estar segura de que la humana seguía durmiendo. Lo estaba. Sonriendo ligeramente, cubrió con las mantas a su humana compañera.

– Lo lamento, Chihiro –susurró, y en silencio abandonó la habitación.

Se dirigió camino abajo, hacia la sala de las calderas para encontrarse con los demás. Llegaba tarde y probablemente Haku le recriminaría por eso.

Cuando entro a la sala, Haku, Kamajii, Yubarito, y Bôh la estaban esperando. Lin se preguntó cómo se las ingenió el gigante bebé para escabullirse de Yubaba y llegar allí antes que ella.

– Llegas tarde –le regaño Haku.

Lin entrecerró los ojos – No todos nosotros tenemos nuestra propia habitación. ¡Algunos tenemos que asegurarnos que los demás duermen! –gritó en respuesta.

Tomó asiento al lado de Bôh, el cual se divertía por su cuenta jugando con las bolitas de hollín.

– Bien entonces, acabemos con esto –propuso Kamajii.

– De acuerdo –concordó Haku – Al menos dejemos las cosas claras. Todos coincidimos en que es genial tener a Chihiro de vuelta, pero aun así, ella no puede quedarse.

Los demás asintieron, aunque Bôh no parecía estar de acuerdo.

– ¿Por qué no puede quedarse? –preguntó el enorme bebé.

– Bôh, sabes que este mundo no es apto para los humanos –puntualizó Kamajii.

– ¡Pero yo no quiero que se vaya! –lloró Bôh, comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

– Ninguno de nosotros quiere –dijo Haku, él en especial –. Pero no importa lo que nosotros queramos. Tenemos que pensar en lo que es mejor para Chihiro.

– Pero ella tampoco quiere irse –se quejó Bôh.

– Y ese es el punto de esta reunión –dijo Lin –. Necesitamos encontrar la manera de deshacer su contrato y hacerla entender que debe de retornar al mundo humano.

Yubarito graznó y agitó sus alas.

– Sabemos que Yubaba no la dejara ir –dijo Kamajii – Eso representa un problema. ¿Qué haremos con eso? ¿Chantajearla? ¿Sobornarla? ¿Amenazarla?

– ¿Quizás tía Zeniba pueda ayudar? –sugirió Bôh.

– ¡NO! –gritaron los otros, excepto por Yubarito que sólo chilló.

– Bôh, sabes lo bien que se llevan tu madre y tu tía –dijo Kamajii.

Bôh lo miró confundido – Ellas no se llevan bien.

– Exacto.

– Sólo recurriríamos a ella como último caso –dijo Haku –. Involucrarla seguro provocaría más conflictos.

– Sin mencionar a Sin-Cara que probablemente también se vería involucrado –puntualizó Lin, temblando ante el pensamiento del anónimo monstruo. Nunca superó el desastroso incidente de Sin-Cara.

– ¿Por qué no podemos dejar que Sen se quede? –preguntó Bôh con desesperación. Él podía ser sabio en ocasiones, pero en otras se dejaba guiar por su mente de infante.

– ¿Debemos pasar por esto otra vez? –cuestionó Lin sonando frustrada –. Sabes que un humano no puede vivir aquí.

– ¡Ustedes la dejaron quedarse la última vez! –se quejó Bôh.

Haku suspiró. Era como si estuviera teniendo la misma conversación con Chihiro otra vez – Ella _quería_ irse la última vez. No nos preocupamos porque quisiera quedarse. Estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de encontrar la forma de romper su contrato con Yubaba, pero la parte difícil será convencerla de que irse es lo correcto. –era verdaderamente doloroso para él decir aquello.

– ¿No es su felicidad lo más importante? –preguntó Bôh con aflicción –. Ella no era feliz en su mundo. Y tú no eres feliz si no la tienes alrededor, Haku.

Haku hizo una visible mueca de dolor. No importaba lo que él quisiera. Sí, quería que Chihiro se quedara a su lado más que ninguna otra cosa, pero no más que verla feliz y a salvo.

– No importa lo que yo sienta –dijo –. Lo que quiero es hacer lo que es mejor para Chihiro.

Lin se esforzaba por mantenerse callada. No le había dicho a Haku ni a nadie lo que Chihiro le había confesado. Si Haku tenía que saberlo, sería porque Chihiro se lo diría. Ella podía ayudarlo en todo lo que quisieran, pero sólo ellos debían confesar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

– Tal vez Sen sabe lo que es mejor para ella –dijo Bôh con terquedad. Él también quería lo mejor para Chihiro, pero quería tenerla a su lado. Si hubiera un milagro que lograra hacerla quedarse, él ayudaría a encontrarlo.

– Bôh, no vamos a discutirlo –pidió Lin –. Será bastante duro convencer a Chihiro. Por favor no discutas.

Bôh cruzó sus regordetes brazos, más ya no discutió.

– Bueno entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer? –preguntó Kamajii.

* * *

 _ **Chihiro no estará feliz cuando se entere de lo que pretenden sus amigos, nop. Para nada feliz. Y Haku, lo madrearon al pobre XD**_

 _ **Wow, ha pasado el tiempo, desde el año pasado que no actualizaba, y sí, no debí dejar que pasara tanto, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor, he estado algo ausente. Pero una vez más les repito a todos los que leen este fic (lo cual les agradezco enormemente) y me preguntan si lo continuare. La respuesta no ha cambiado: Sí, claro que sí, trabajo duro con la traducción porque de verdad quiero que las personas que no conocen el idioma tengan la oportunidad de leer tan bella obra. Así que no se preocupen, tal vez tarde pero no abandonaré :D**_

 _ **Mil gracias a todos los que me dejan review, me alegra mucho leerlos y saber que les gusta la manera en como trabajo, siempre intento dejarlo impecable antes de subirlo. Aunque uno que otro errorsillo siempre se me escapa.**_

 _ **Gracias a: Gaby, Amira, Rebeca18, Sakulali, Linel, Melody, Gill o' Teen (cual amenaza me puso las pilas XD), juliafontenri, Anna (la más grande seguidora), LadyMadalla-Selene (que bueno que te guste tanto la historia), Cryle, Monica, yenmy, Leider (Gracias por tus reviews y corrección), Sofia, Alicia, Daniela, Merlix y a todos los Guest!**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: "El profeta y el río" (este capítulo será clave! Prometo no tardar tanto)**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy.**_


	8. El Profeta y El Río

_**Más de 100 review! Aún no lo puedo creer. Me haceis muy feliz :D Por eso hice todo lo posible para tener este capítulo listo lo más pronto posible.**_

 _ **A disfrutar!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **El Profeta y El Río**

Chihiro estuvo completamente ajena a la reunión que tuvo lugar entre sus amigos, aunque después de todo ellos tampoco dieron indicios de que se dio una. Los días pasaron como si nada malo estuviera sucediendo. Chihiro era, sin duda alguna, la persona más feliz de todas, más feliz incluso de lo que se sintió en toda su vida. Estaba de regreso a su _verdadero_ hogar con su _verdadera_ familia y con su único y verdadero amor.

Aunque ya le había admitido sus sentimientos a Lin, todavía no se los había confesado a Haku. Cuando por primera vez ella confeso lo que sentía, estaba demasiado sensible y no le importó en seguir ocultándolo, pero ahora que estaba pensando con mayor claridad, no se sentía capaz de admitir su amor a nadie más, mucho menos a Haku.

Lin se alegraba de que Chihiro finalmente expresara sus sentimientos, ahora sólo faltaba conseguir que se los confesara al propio Haku. Aunque era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Bien podía ella ir y decirle a Haku todo lo que Chihiro le había dicho, pero eso no sería lo correcto. Chihiro debía hacerlo por sí misma. Lin la ayudaría y apoyaría en todo momento, pero Chihiro en persona debía hacerlo.

Aun cuando Chihiro estaba feliz por la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando, aun así, no podía evitar sentir que algo estaba mal. Por lo general, Haku, Lin, y Kamajii eran los mismos, pero no podía evitar pensar que algo sucedía con ellos. En especial con Bôh. El gigante bebé siempre parecía un tanto molesto por algo. Cuando Chihiro le pregunto si algo andaba mal, negó que algo malo sucediera. Incluso Yubarito parecía estar actuando un poco extraño, aunque era algo difícil de asegurar.

Chihiro no quería pensarlo demasiado, pero no podía evitar el preguntarse si era algo que tuviera que ver con ella. Parecía que todos estaban con ese _mal humor_ desde el día en que Haku le dijo que debía de regresar al mundo humano. ¿Podía ser ese el problema? Creyó que ya lo habían resuelto. Pero rememorando, se dio cuenta que ella y Haku nunca habían resuelto nada. Cierto, hicieron las paces después de su pelea, pero nada más se había dicho sobre su regreso al mundo humano. Ella había decidido no insistir en eso.

Pero un día, la casa de baños tuvo una visita de un espíritu que lo cambiaria todo.

–Bienvenido, que tenga un buen baño –saludó el capataz al huésped.

El espíritu simplemente levanto la mano ante el saludo –No he venido por un baño. Estoy aquí en nombre de mi amo, el gran Lord Okaia.

– ¡Lord Okaia! –Exclamó el capataz – ¡Cielos! ¿Qué es lo que el gran Lord Okaia desea de nosotros?

–De ti, nada –replicó el espíritu–. He venido aquí para ver a la humana, Chihiro Ogino.

–Sí, claro. Un momento por favor.

El capataz inmediatamente se contactó con Yubaba, quien se conmociono y entusiasmo al saber que un mensajero del gran Lord Okaia se encontraba en su casa de baños. Inmediatamente envió a Chihiro a atender a tan valeroso huésped.

–Escucha bien, Chihiro. Lord Okaia es el hechicero más poderoso en todo el mundo espiritual –le explicaba Yubaba mientras la conducía a la habitación privada donde se encontraba el mensajero–si él tiene negocios aquí, podría ser algo muy importante. Atenderás cualquier deseo de su mensajero, o si no te enviare a convivir con los cerdos por una semana. ¿He sido clara?

Chihiro trago grueso –S-sí señora. Pero dudo que a Bôh le haga gracia que me transforme en un cerdo.

Yubaba gruño. Chihiro tenía que tener esa ventaja. ¿Por qué Bôh tenía que ser tan cariñoso con la humana? –Sólo entra ahí –ordenó, empujándola dentro de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella y Chihiro se quedó a solas con el mensajero. Él lucia como un espíritu de sombra; sólo que era de color rojo en vez de negro, y era algo más pequeño.

El mensajero observó a Chihiro con sus brillantes ojos amarillos –Ah, así que tú eres la humana de la que mi amo habló. Un gusto conocerte.

Chihiro estaba un tanto sobresaltada por el saludo del espíritu. Él le estaba hablando como si _ella_ fuera la invitada.

–Um, si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, por favor déjemelo saber –dijo.

El espíritu la invitó a sentarse –Por favor, toma asiento. He venido aquí por asuntos a tratar, no por ocio.

Chihiro se sentó con vacilación. Ese no era un cliente normal. No estaba segura de lo que quería decir con "asuntos a tratar". Estaba con la guardia en alto. Haku le había advertido de que a varios espíritus no les gustaban los humanos.

El espíritu hizo un rápido movimiento de muñeca y una mesa floto en frente de Chihiro. Él se sentó al otro lado de ella.

–Mi amo sabe de ti –explicó –. Él te ha visto en una visión.

– ¿Estoy en problemas? –se apresuró a preguntar–. Si hice algo malo. Lo lamento, le pediré a su amo que me perdone.

El espíritu soltó una risita –No tienes nada que temer, humana. No has hecho nada malo. De hecho a mi amo le agradan los humanos. Simplemente vine aquí a comunicar un mensaje, y a revelar unos asuntos.

Colocó una baraja de cartas sobre la mesa. Chihiro se preguntó dónde las estuvo guardando, pero decidió que no quería saberlo. El espíritu barajeo las cartas y corto la baraja antes de dividirlas en diferentes pilas.

–Dime, ¿Tú sabes quién es Lord Okaia? –preguntó.

Chihiro vaciló antes de responder –No realmente –admitió–. Sé que es el hechicero más poderoso que existe en este mundo.

El espíritu volvió a reír –Yubaba debió de habértelo dicho. Sí, así es. Y recientemente ha tenido una visión que te concierne a ti y a unos cuantos de tus amigos –escogió una carta de una de las pilas y la observó, más no se la reveló a Chihiro –. Mi amo ha revelado que su camino se cruzaría con el tuyo. Tienes un muy difícil viaje delante de ti.

– ¿Qué es lo que…?

–Por favor no me interrumpas –dijo el espíritu, tomando otra carta–. El poder del amor te rodea. Ese amor proviene de un poderoso dragón de río –Chihiro se sonrojó. El mensajero tomó otra carta–. Existe un muro que bloquea tu camino. Uno construido por tu mortalidad –otra carta fue escogida–. Tu amor es fuerte, muy intenso, y será puesto a prueba por las tres más poderosas emociones. ¿Conoces esas emociones?

–Uh… –Chihiro no tenía idea de que estaba hablando el espíritu. Todo lo que podía hacer era deducir, este Lord Okaia sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Haku, incluso que su mortalidad era lo que los mantenía separados. Algo bastante obvio. Pero ¿Qué era eso de un viaje? Conocía la expresión que dice que el amor es un difícil viaje a emprender, pero tenía la sensación de que las lecturas de esas cartas hablaban de un viaje real. ¿Y qué era eso de las tres emociones? Estaba completamente pérdida–. No comprendo.

El mensajero tomó tres cartas más –Tres poderosas emociones que se enfrentaran a tu amor. La primera es alegría, seguida de tristeza y luego ira –otra carta–. Las emociones deberán cruzarse. Una vez que estas emociones pongan a prueba tu amor, te verás forzada a tomar una decisión que te afectara a ti y a los que te rodean. No importa lo que decidas, alguien que amas saldrá herido.

– ¿Qué? –Jadeó Chihiro–. ¡Yo no quiero herir a nadie!

–Existen diferentes clases de amor, humana –explicó el espíritu–. Amor por los padres, amor por los hermanos, el amor hacia los hijos, hacia los amigos, y también amor hacia el cónyuge. Hay diversos tipos. Deberás elegir por uno, otro deberá ser dejado atrás. Cual será… depende de ti.

–Pero no quiero dejar a nadie que amo atrás –exclamó Chihiro– ¿Cómo podría hacer una elección como esa?

El espíritu tomó otra carta –Tú ya has hecho una elección. Pero aun puedes cambiarla. Cuando la hora de tomar la decisión final llegué, tendrás que escoger otra vez, pero esta vez para siempre.

Chihiro tragó saliva, no le gustaba como sonaba aquello – ¿Cómo es que su amo sabe todo eso? ¿Quién es él?

–Lo conocerás, y entonces podrás hacerles todas las preguntas que tengas –replicó el espíritu.

– ¿Cuándo?

Tomando otra carta, el espíritu dijo –Pronto. Después del agua, posteriormente serás lastimada.

– ¿Qué? ¿Lastimada? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso tengo alguna herida?

El mensajero negó con la cabeza –No físicamente, emocionalmente. Cuando tu confianza sea traicionada. Recurrirás a quienes son más cercanos a ti, sólo para descubrir que traicionaron tu confianza, de modo que luego recurrirás a otros. Aquí será cuando comience tu viaje –él tomó otra carta –Perdonaras a aquellos que te lastimaron, pero no podrás recurrir a ellos por ayuda durante el trayecto. Deberás seguir a tu corazón. Si lo haces, aquello te conducirá a la vida.

El espíritu cogió la última carta. Tomó todas las otras y las reorganizo en una sola pila. Aquella extraña lectura que le estaba dando a Chihiro parecía haber concluido, dejándola demasiado confusa y llena de preguntas.

– ¡Espere un minuto! –Exclamó– ¿Eso es todo? No puede dejarme así.

El espíritu guardo la baraja de cartas –Lo siento, humana, pero soy meramente un mensajero que entrega el mensaje de su amo. Yo no sé nada de todo esto. Si deseas saber el significado de esta lectura, deberás hablar directamente con mi amo –se levantó listo para marcharse –. Recuerda Chihiro, después del agua. –dijo, mientras la puerta se cerraba a su detrás.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La mente de Chihiro estuvo maquinando durante los próximos días. Estaba confundida, irritada y deprimida a la vez. Ella intentaba darle sentido al significado del mensaje de aquel espíritu, pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión. Considero preguntarle a Lin o a Haku, pero desistió al pensar en la parte que decía que su confianza sería traicionada lo cual era muy inquietante. No quería pensar en eso.

Con el paso de los días, Chihiro estuvo tan pérdida en sus propios pensamientos que no cayó en cuenta de que el día que esperaba con ansias finalmente había llegado.

– ¡Despierta, niña! –chilló Lin, tirando del cobertor de Chihiro.

Chihiro gimió –Mmm, Lin. Es demasiado temprano. Vuelve a dormir.

– ¿Dormir? ¿Cómo puedes pensar en dormir en un día como hoy?

Chihiro puso una almohada sobre su cabeza – ¿Qué tiene de especial un día como hoy? –preguntó semidormida.

– ¿Qué que tiene…? Chihiro, este es el día que tanto has esperado.

–Recuérdame por qué.

Lin suspiró –Es el día en que Haku te llevara a su río.

–Oh, qué bien… –le tomó un momento asimilarlo. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron del todo, se despertó y puso de pie de un salto – ¿Qué? oh no, ¡es hoy! ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Qué me voy a poner? ¿Debería usar un bañador? Ah, ¡No tengo ningún bañador! ¿Qué hora es? ¿Voy tarde?

Lin se resistía las ganas de reír –Chihiro, Cálmate. Este es el por qué te he levantado temprano. Andando, ¡Te alistaremos para tu cita!

–No es una…

–Como sea.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Después de asegurarse de que Chihiro lucía bien por décima vez, Lin tuvo prácticamente que arrastrarla al lugar donde supuestamente tenía que encontrarse con Haku.

Él las estaba esperando en el puente. Sonrió cuando las vio aproximarse –Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?

–Muy bien –dijo Chihiro –. He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo.

–Puedo apostar que sí –murmuró Lin furtivamente. Chihiro la golpeó con el codo.

–Bueno entonces, pongámonos en marcha –dijo Haku tendiéndole la mano.

Chihiro se la tomó cuidadosamente. Lin tuvo que aguantarse de reír por lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga.

–Diviértanse –dijo de manera sugerente.

– ¡Lin! –exclamaron los dos, totalmente rojos.

–Vámonos –dijo Chihiro –. Antes de que le arranque la cabeza.

Sin esperar por dejar de ser el blanco de las burlas de Lin, Haku se transformó en su forma de dragón. Chihiro cuidadosa y tímidamente se subió sobre su espalda, tomándolo de las astas para evitar caer.

– ¡Diviértanse! –repitió Lin en el momento que Haku tomó vuelo.

Chihiro no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas mientras ella y Haku cruzaban el aire. No había vuelto a experimentar algo así en 12 años, sin mencionar las innumerables veces que soñaba que lo hacía en sus sueños. Después de haber superado su miedo momentáneo, la serenidad la embargó. Surcando el cielo en lo alto, sobre las espaldas del amor de su vida era… estupendo. La vista era espectacular. Había olvidado cuan hermoso era. Y el volar con Haku era encantador.

– ¡Esto es asombroso, Haku! –Lloró – ¿Por qué no me muestra lo que realmente puedes hacer?

Si hubiera sido capaz de ver la cara de Haku, hubiera visto la pícara sonrisa que se asomaba en sus facciones. Podría haber jurado que oyó la voz de Haku en su cabeza diciendo: _'De acuerdo, tú lo has pedido'_ antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad. Chihiro se aferró lo más que pudo a sus astas mientras él volaba más alto y más rápido. Atravesando las nubes y regalándole una mejor vista de la tierra.

El viento le removía los cabellos mientras ella contemplaba todo el panorama. Chilló con fuerza cuando Haku dio piruetas en el aire, dejándola boca abajo por un breve momento.

– ¡AH, Haku, no hagas eso! –chilló.

Lo escuchó sofocar una risa antes de que la voz en su cabeza le dijera: _'Aférrate fuerte'_ Haku volvió a incrementar la velocidad. Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso. Las cosas se volvieron más y más brillantes hasta que la luz fue prácticamente cegadora. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que estaba debajo del agua. Haku había desaparecido, ya no estaba con ella.

– ¡Ahu! –intentó llamarlo, pero sólo burbujas salían de su boca.

Rápidamente cerró la boca, cubriéndosela con las manos. Se encontraba en el río de Haku, algo bastante obvio, pero ¿Dónde estaba él?

' _Chihiro, está bien. Respira'_ dijo la voz de Haku.

Chihiro miró alrededor, pero no había ninguna señal del espíritu del río por ningún lado, comenzó a sentir pánico y no quito las manos de su boca.

' _¿Confías en mí?'_

De nuevo escuchó su voz, preguntando si confiaba en él. Por supuesto que lo hacía. Él no la ahogaría. No intencionalmente.

' _Sólo respira'_

Depositando toda su fe en el espíritu del río Kohaku, Chihiro bajo sus manos y respiro profundamente. Esperaba sentir sus pulmones inundados en agua, pero nada de eso sucedió. En vez de eso tragó un fresco y limpio aire. No tenía idea de cómo era aquello posible estando bajo el agua, pero no se quejaba en lo más mínimo.

– ¿Ahu, on'e 'tas? –intentó decir, pero sólo burbujas seguían saliendo de ella.

' _Estoy justo aquí contigo'_ le llegó la voz de Haku _'Y no necesitas hablar con tu boca, háblame con tu mente'_

Su primer pensamiento causo que inmediatamente entrara en pánico al imaginar a Haku leyendo su mente, viendo algunos de sus más profundos secretos, o conociendo los sentimientos que tenía por él. Pero Haku, donde sea que estuviese, pareció notar su dilema.

' _No te preocupes por tus pensamientos personales'_ le dijo _'sólo puedo escuchar lo que tú digas'_

Chihiro suspiró con alivio _'Que bien, por un momento me asustaste'_

Haku soltó a reír _'¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que no quieres que sepa?'_

' _¡NO!'_ exclamó, quizás un poco más fuerte de lo que debía. _'Sólo que no me gusta la idea de que mi mente sea un libro abierto. ¿Te gustaría que de pronto alguien mirara en tu mente y viera todo lo que piensas, dices o haces?'_

' _Supongo que no'_

Chihiro asintió satisfecha, para después mirar alrededor _'Haku ¿Estoy en tu río, cierto?_

' _Sí'_

' _¿Cómo es que puedo respirar?'_

' _Sencillamente, soy yo el que te suministra el oxígeno. El agua contiene oxígeno. Yo extraigo el aire que hay en su composición y te lo doy a ti. Es algo parecido a como los peces respiran. Piensa en mí como tu par de agallas.'_

' _Oh'_ Miró alrededor, aun intentando encontrar alguna señal de Haku _'¿Y dónde estás tú?'_

' _Justo aquí. Estoy por todos lados. El río Kohaku es parte de mí. Y ahora me he fusionado con él. ¿Puedes sentirme?_

Chihiro creyó sentir a alguien acariciando su mejilla, pero cuando alzó la vista no vio a nadie. Escuchó a Haku reír otra vez.

' _Entonces dime, ¿Te gusta mi río?'_

Chihiro, por primera vez, de veras miró, realmente miró, el cuerpo del agua en el que estaba sumergida era… impresionante. Vio lo hermoso que el río era, pero había más que sólo eso. Era como si ella fuera parte del río. Pudo ver y sentir toda la vida que habitaba en el río. Quizás se debía a la conexión de Haku con su río y la conexión suya con la de él lo que estaba experimentando. Se sentía más que sólo estar sumergida bajo el agua. Era como si estuviera en otro mundo, un mundo de vida y milagro.

' _Es increíble'_ lloró _'Es tan hermoso'_

De alguna forma sintió a Haku relajarse. Parecía que al aceptar su río estuviera aceptando algo muy importante de él. No sabía por qué de que él había estado tan nervioso. Ella amaba todo de él; su forma humana, su forma de dragón y de río. Lo amaba con cada pedazo de su corazón.

' _Haku, esto es maravilloso'_ le dijo _'No conocía exactamente como un espíritu y su objeto espiritual están conectados, pero de algún modo, al estar aquí contigo, sé que no se trata de simple conexión. Este río es una parte de ti, sólo que está separada de tu cuerpo._

De cierto modo, supo que Haku estaba feliz de que ella comprendiera. Al estar en su río, en una situación tan personal parecía crear una especial conexión entre ellos, permitiéndoles sentir sus emociones y leer sus pensamientos.

' _Esto es sólo un vislumbro de como soy uno con mi río'_ explico Haku _'Conozco hasta el último detalle, así como tú conoces tu cuerpo. Soy consciente de cada planta, de cada roca, cada forma de vida en él'_ El río parecía arrastrarla. Chihiro dejó que Haku la llevara. Él, el río, estaba eufórico por tenerla allí, con él. _'Chihiro, ¿recuerdas la última vez que estuviste aquí?_

Ella figuró que se refería al día que hizo una pequeña visita a aquel riachuelo antes de volver a aquel mundo _'Sí'_

' _Te sentí entrar. Aunque personalmente no pude ir hacia ti, fui consciente de tu presencia'_ Parecía que estaba considerando sus palabras muy cuidadosamente _'Estabas llorando. Lo sé porque una de tus lágrimas cayó dentro del río. Parte de ti se volvió parte de mí. Por un breve momento, estuve enteramente conectado a ti'_

Aquello tocó muy hondo a Chihiro, pero no estaba segura de adonde quería ir Haku con eso _'¿Qué intentas decir?'_

Haku vaciló antes de responder _'Yo… yo quisiera darte la misma conexión que tú me diste. Sólo por un momento'_

Chihiro estaba sorprendida a decir verdad. Su lágrima, tal como Haku lo había expuesto, se había fusionado con él. Parte de ella se convirtió en parte de él. Ahora ¿él quería compartir la misma experiencia con ella?

' _Haku… ¿Estás seguro?_

' _Muy seguro'_

Chihiro no replicó. No tuvo que hacerlo. De repente una indescriptible sensación la lleno. Estaba totalmente convencida de que no existía palabra alguna para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Fue consciente de todo lo que habitaba en el río Kohaku. Conoció todo, desde la más pequeña marca en la más pequeña piedra.

En cuanto a su conexión con Haku, bueno, ya no pensaba que hubiera una. Más por el contrario se sentía como si ahora fueran uno solo, que no había nada que los separara. Estaban juntos en muchos niveles. Ella hasta casi podía ver a través de los ojos de él, escuchar los latidos de su corazón como si fueran los suyos propios, sentir todo como él lo sentía. Y en cuanto a sus emociones, las sentía tan propias, tan suyas. Y el sentimiento que destacaba sobre todo los otros: Amor. Inexplicable amor.

Luego se acabó. Aquella conexión breve que tuvo con Haku se terminó y volvió a ser ella otra vez. No estaba segura, pero durante un momento muy breve, cuando ella estaba perdida en el amor, creyó sentir pánico provenir de Haku, como si ella hubiera cruzado una línea invisible. Algo que él no quería que ella supiera.

O quizás, era él el que había cruzado la línea invisible y era ella la que sentía pánico. No estaba segura. Cuando Haku hizo esa conexión, ella no podía decir quién era quien o cuál de los dos era el que sentía que cosa.

' _Haku…'_ susurró _'Eso fue…'_ No sabía cómo decir aquello ni tampoco encontraba una forma de explicarlo y describir lo que la experiencia le había parecido _'Gracias…'_

* * *

 _ **Como ya he dicho y repito. Gracias por seguir la historia y a los que se detienen un momento a comentar y dejar un review, un gracias por doble. :D No crean que no los leo, lo hago y cada vez que me llega uno soy más feliz. Para hacer un resumen respondiendo a todos los que me llegaron. Decirles que no voy a dejar de traducir este fic. Así que me tendran aqui por un rato más, si tardo se debe a obligaciones extras que tengo fuera de esta pagina. Pero ey! esta vez actualizar me llevo un mes y 10 dias! La proxima será menos ;)**_

 _ **Para que se hagan una idea de lo que se viene, el próximo capítulo se llama: Confianza traicionada.**_

 _ **Y sabremos que acciones tomara Chihiro por esto.**_

 _ **Saludos y hasta la proxima,**_

 _ **Rossy.**_


	9. Confianza Traicionada

**Les estoy en deuda por los maravillosos reviews que muchos me dejaron, lamento la demora. Más detalles al final, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Confianza traicionada**

El estar en el río de Haku el fin de semana había sido una completa dicha, más en el momento que toco tierra seca otra vez, tuvo un serio caso de "piernas entumecidas". Chihiro era toda arrugas debido al mucho tiempo que había permanecido bajo en agua, pero un simple hechizo de Haku rápidamente lo arreglo todo. Casi y hasta lamentaba el tener que regresar a la casa de baños, más ambos sabían que tenían trabajo que hacer.

– ¡Haku, ésta ha sido la experiencia más mágica que he tenido! –exclamó Chihiro mientras se montaba en la espalda del dragón.

' _Me alegra de que lo disfrutaras'_ habló Haku en su mente. _'también disfrute tu compañía. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo todas las veces que venga aquí?'_

Chihiro se sintió abrumada. – ¿Tú… tú realmente quieres…?

El dragón asintió _'Sería un honor siempre tenerte conmigo'_

–Oh, Haku… ¡WOW!

Por intentar abrazarlo estuvo cerca de perder el equilibrio en su agarre. Rápidamente se repuso mientras Haku reía para sí.

' _Ten cuidado, no quisiera enfrentarme a una furiosa Lin si algo te pasara'_

Chihiro sonrió. –No te preocupes, confió en ti. Sé que no permitirías que algo me pasara.

Haku hizo una ligera mueca de dolor cuando ella dijo aquello. Seguro que no estaría para nada feliz si descubriera que él y los otros secretamente habían intentado encontrar una manera para enviarla de regreso al mundo humano. El pensamiento desgarró su corazón. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que tenerla con él por siempre. Pero también quería lo mejor para ella. La amaba demasiado que haría lo que sea para que fuera feliz.

Alejo esos pensamientos a un lado. No se preocuparía por eso de momento. Ese fin de semana con ella había sido increíble, y quería disfrutar aquellos últimos pocos momentos a solas con su amor.

' _Sujétate fuerte'_ le dijo.

Cogió velocidad. Una vez más Chihiro volvió a quedarse ciega por la brillante luz que los envolvían mientras cruzaban el río. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, estuvieron otra vez en territorio familiar, no era que Chihiro hubiera visto mucho del mundo espiritual además de la casa de baños y Fondo del Pantano. Se hizo una nota mental de ir a visitar a Zeniba en algún momento. Quizás Haku podría llevarla.

–Haku más despacio –chilló, mientras él comenzaba a descender, un poco más deprisa para su gusto– ¡Haku, más despacio! ¡Haku! ¡HAKU!

Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros antes de tocar el suelo y aterrizar grácilmente sobre el puente. Los ojos de Chihiro estaban abiertos de par en par y tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro; se aferraba a las astas de Haku tan fuerte que sus nudillos comenzaban a ponerse blancos. Lentamente se deslizo de costado y aterrizo sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Podía escuchar a Haku reírse y se giró hacia él, molesta.

–Eso _no_ fue gracioso –dijo–. No lo vuelvas hacer.

Haku cambió de forma a su forma humana, sonriendo de oreja de oreja –Acéptalo, te gusto.

Chihiro le miró airadamente, pero le era difícil estar enojada con él cuando estaba sonriendo de esa manera y rompió a reír también. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero que no se te haga un hábito. –de pronto se dio cuenta que su pelo estaba sobre su rostro, sobre el puente miro su reflejo en el agua. Ya había tenido días malos con su pelo con anterioridad, pero este era con mucho el peor; resultado de pasar el fin de semana bajo el agua y volar a toda velocidad sobre la espalda de Haku– ¡Maldición! Mira mi pelo. Es un completo desastre.

Vio el reflejo de Haku aparecer a lado del suyo. –Estás preciosa. –dijo.

Chihiro se sonrojó y le dio un empujón juguetón. –Oh, venga. Mírame, luzco horrible.

La expresión de Haku no cambió. –Hablo enserio. Siempre estás preciosa a mis ojos –el sonrojo de Chihiro se intensifico–. Pero si es tu pelo lo que te preocupa –sopló suavemente sobre ella. El cabello de Chihiro se desenredo y alisó volviendo a su estilo usual–. Ahí lo tienes, problema resuelto, hermosa.

Chihiro se sonrojo más. Maldita sea, ¿Por qué tenía que actuar toda aniñada justo ahora? Por otra parte ¿Cómo no podría serlo con él mirándola de esa manera?

–Yo… uh, supongo que debemos entrar –dijo, no estando segura de que más decir.

–Tengo que reportarme con Yubaba primero, dejarle saber que hemos regresado –dijo.

–Bien, te veré adentro –replico Chihiro feliz.

Haku la observo irse hasta que ella entró a la casa de baños. Él quería que se quedara a su lado. Él daría lo que sea para tenerla por siempre. Tristemente, sus mundos los separaban.

Suspirando, Haku cambio a su forma de dragón y se elevó hacia la oficina de Yubaba.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro caminaba feliz dentro de la casa de baños. Varios espíritus la saludaron, pero ella apenas los escuchaba mientras en su mente repetía su fin de semana con Haku. Rememoraba sus momentos más felices cuando de repente alguien la agarró por detrás. Era Lin.

–Gusto en verte también –dijo la muchacha irritada–. Francamente, estás tan metida en _maravilandia_ que no prestas atención a los que te rodean.

Chihiro le dio una sonrisa de disculpas a su amiga –Lo lamento. Es que, he pasado un momento demasiado bueno. Ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa que he tenido.

–Qué lindo que te divirtieras –dijo Lin–. Y mientras tú te divertías con tu dragón, todos nosotros trabajando. Oh bueno, ¿Qué se puede hacer? –de pronto sus ojos adquirieron un brillo malicioso. Chihiro sabía que estaba a punto de ser interrogada–. Y bien, empieza a hablar. Quiero detalles. Y ni te atrevas a dejarte nada sin contar.

Chihiro soltó una risita. Lin era tan grave como Mimi. Su amiga humana que siempre quería saber sobre su vida amorosa, pero a ella no pudo decirle que estaba enamorada de un espíritu. Al menos con Lin si podía hablar de esas cosas.

–Fue… increíble –dijo Chihiro soñadora–. Estar dentro del río de Haku fue maravilloso. No sólo fue estar dentro del agua. Podía sentir a Haku rodeándome. Y cuando nos entrelazamos…

– ¿QUÉ? –gritó Lin, atrayendo la atención de todos–. Quieres decir… que ustedes dos… ustedes…

Chihiro se dio cuenta a lo que se refería Lin y se puso toda roja. – ¡No de esa forma! –jadeó. Lin _era_ tan terrible como Mimi– Cielos Lin, tienes una mente muy sucia. No, Haku se fusionó conmigo con su río, sólo que él también formaba parte.

– ¿Él hizo qué? –Lin gritó otra vez– ¿De veras lo hizo?

Chihiro asintió. –Ni siquiera puedo explicarlo con exactitud. Por un breve momento, Haku y yo fuimos uno en el río. Pude ver en lo más profundo del alma de Haku, y él también vio en la mía.

Lin todavía seguía asombrada por las palabras de Chihiro. Estaba escrito en toda su cara. Pero también había algo más. Algo parecido a la preocupación. Chihiro arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Pasa algo Lin? –preguntó.

Lin pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. – ¿Qué? oh, no. Estoy bien –miro alrededor con nerviosismo–. Yo, uh, tengo que irme. Te veo luego.

Se fue rápidamente como si quisiera escabullirse de ella. Chihiro inclinó su cabeza a un lado en confusión–. Eso fue extraño –dijo para sí–. Me pregunto qué le sucede.

Continuó caminando hacia su habitación, esta vez tratando de estar más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Vio que ese día el local se encontraba bastante lleno. Pobre Kamajii, eso de seguro le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

Se detuvo de golpe. Kamajii, no lo había visto en un buen rato, incluso desde antes de irse con Haku. Decidió darle al esclavo de las calderas y a sus pequeños amigos polvorientos una pequeña visita, con eso en mente se dirigió a la habitación de las calderas. Cuando alcanzo su destino escucho voces desde el otro lado de la puerta. Normalmente no era del tipo de persona que escucha a escondidas, pero cuando oyó su nombre siendo pronunciado, no pudo evitar escuchar.

–… Y ahora ella va por ahí toda alucinada y soñando despierta. –Esa sonaba como Lin. No podía estar muy segura dado que la puerta los separaba, pero estaba bastante segura que era Lin–. Esto puede ser malo. Complicaría las cosas.

–No me parece algo tan serio –ese definitivamente era Kamajii. Sólo conocía a un espíritu que hablara con esa voz–. Todo el mundo sabe que ella está enamorada de Haku, bueno, excepto Haku. Así que no veo cual es el problema.

–El problema es que Haku está permitiendo que ella se vuelva más cercana a él –la mujer sonaba como a Lin enfadada–. Se fusiono con ella en el río ¿sabes el tipo de conexión que pudo haberse creado entre ellos? Se conocieron el uno al otro en cuerpo, mente y alma. Haku no será capaz de dejarla ir si él se acerca a ella de esa manera.

¿Dejarla ir? ¿Por qué Haku la dejaría ir? No es como si ella fuera irse a algún lugar, ni tampoco que ellos fueran una pareja, no importaba lo mucho que ella deseaba de que así fuera.

–Oh Lin –suspiró Kamajii. ¡Ah! con que era Lin con quien él hablaba–. Sabes que Haku la ama más que a nada, quiere verla feliz, incluso si eso significa que él nunca lo sea. Sí, probablemente está haciendo las cosas más difíciles para él, pero como podría resistirse a querer estar cerca de ella tanto como le sea posible.

–No puede ser tan difícil.

Kamajii suspiró –Te lo dije entonces y te lo digo ahora, tú no entiendes el amor.

– ¡Claro que sí! Chihiro es como una hermana para mí. Quiero verla feliz tanto como todos ustedes.

Si Chihiro no hubiera estado tan confundida por lo que los dos espíritus estaban conversando se hubiera sentido conmovida.

–Y Haku no es el único problema –continuó Lin–. Si ella se enamora más de él será imposible enviarla de regreso al mundo humano.

Chihiro jadeó cuando la incredulidad la golpeó. ¿El mundo humano? Ellos querían enviarla de regreso. No, ellos _planeaban_ enviarla de regreso.

–Lin, ya hemos hablado de esto. Es por su propio bien. Desearía que hubiera una forma de que ella se quede, pero no la hay. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que ella tiene que regresar, sin importar lo que nosotros hubiéramos preferido. Si crees que Haku está haciendo las cosas más difíciles, entonces ve y habla con él.

Chihiro sentía como si alguien estuviera aplastando su corazón. Le habían estado mintiendo. Sus llamados amigos habían estado a sus espaldas conspirando sobre las diferentes formas de hacerla volver al mundo humano. Habían hablado con ella, reído con ella, y cualquier otra cosa que amigos dignos de confianzas harían mientras le ocultaban esto.

¿Cómo pudieron? Chihiro se sentía completamente traicionada y herida. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a ella? De pronto la predicción de Lord Okaia le llegó a la mente. _Tu confianza será traicionada. Recurrirás a quienes son más cercanos a ti, sólo para descubrir que traicionaron tu confianza, de modo que luego recurrirás a otros. Aquí será cuando comience tu viaje._ Perdonaras _a aquellos que te lastimaron, pero no podrás recurrir a ellos por ayuda durante el trayecto_ _._

¿Los perdonaría? Ni hablar. Al instante fue consumida por la rabia. No sabía exactamente lo que sucedería cuando se le fue dicho que las personas más cercanas a ella le harían daño y la traicionarían, pero nunca se imaginó algo como eso. La engañaron, le mintieron. Estaban planeando enviarla de vuelta. Bueno, no si tenía algo que decir al respecto.

Chihiro deslizó la puerta de la cuarto de las calderas con tanta fuerza que no le hubiera sorprendido si Yubaba lo sentía desde su oficina. Lin y Kamajii saltaron al oír el ruido y miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par a Chihiro quien los miraba como si fuera a escupir fuego.

–Saben, ¡apuesto que pensaron que estaban siendo muy inteligentes! –exclamó.

Lin parecía un ciervo siendo cazado. – ¡Chi-Chihiro! ¿Ha-hace cuanto que estás allí?

Chihiro la fulminó con la mirada –El suficiente como para saber que voy por ahí toda alucinada y soñando despierta. –tanto Lin como Kamajii tragaron grueso. Las bolitas alrededor lucían aterrorizadas– ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¡Me engañaron! ¡Me mintieron! ¡No puedo creerlo! _¡Yo confiaba en ustedes!_

–Chihiro por favor –dijo Lin, con voz suplicante–. Nosotros sólo intentamos hacer lo que es mejor para ti.

– ¡Pues evidentemente no saben que es lo mejor para mí! –Gritó Chihiro– ¡Porque su opinión de lo que es mejor para mí ha roto mi confianza en ustedes! ¡Si quieren hacer lo que es mejor para mí, entonces déjenme en paz y nunca más vuelvan a mencionar el mundo humano!

Se dio la vuelta y salió furiosa de la habitación, cerrando de golpe la puerta detrás de ella. Lin y Kamajii se quedaron mirando el lugar donde había estado sintiéndose muy culpables.

–Quizás estamos cometiendo un error.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro caminaba furiosa a través de la casa de baños. Todos los espíritus la miraban, preguntándose cómo era que estaba tan furiosa si hasta hace menos de cinco minutos era toda felicidad.

' _Eso sucede cuando pones toda tu confianza en alguien que luego conspirara a tus espaldas'_ Chihiro estaba que echaba humos.

Estaba mal. Muy, pero muy mal. Ella aún no había terminado con Lin y Kamajii, pero tenía que ver a Haku. No quería creer que él había desempeñado un papel en esto. Si él había…

Se dirigió hacia el elevador, no estando segura de si debía intentar alcanzar al espíritu del río de camino a la oficina de Yubaba, o si debería verlo en su habitación. No tuvo que hacer ninguna elección porque en ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Haku salía de él.

–Hola otra vez… –dijo, pero se detuvo cuando se fijó en el estado que ella se encontraba– ¿Chihiro pasa algo malo?

Chihiro pasó iracunda por su lado, tomándolo de la manga y jalándolo dentro del elevador. Oprimió un botón al azar y luego el de 'stop' antes de voltear su furiosa mirada a un muy confundido Haku.

–Vengo del cuarto de las calderas –dijo fríamente. Haku ladeo ligeramente su cabeza a un lado. Su confusión lo hacían ver adorable, pero la rabia de Chihiro rápidamente puso sus pensamientos en su lugar–. Lin y Kamajii estaban sosteniendo una _muy_ interesante conversación. Que tenía que ver conmigo volviendo al mundo humano. Ahora dime ¿Por qué tendrían que estar hablando de algo así?

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron de golpe. De pronto parecía muy nervioso. –Uh…

Chihiro entrecerró los ojos. –Sí, 'uh' ellos también mencionaron que nosotros no deberíamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos porque haría mi regreso al mundo humano algo mucho más difícil. ¿No es extraño? –Haku abrió la boca para decir algo pero la muchacha lo corto–. Haku ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudieron alguno de ustedes? Nunca lo hubiera creído si no lo escuchó por mí misma.

–Chihiro por favor –suplicó Haku–. Sólo intentamos hacer lo que es mejor para ti.

Lin había dicho exactamente lo mismo, y eso no le había servido de nada, y ciertamente tampoco le serviría a Haku.

– ¡Creo saber lo que es mejor para mí! –Chilló, sus ojos llameaban– ¡Pase 12 años en eso que llamas vida y a la que me quieres regresar! ¡Yo sé adónde verdaderamente pertenezco! ¡Sé adónde mi corazón yace! ¡Y es justo aquí! –tuvo que detenerse de decir 'contigo' al final de su última frase.

–Chihiro… –Haku agachó la cabeza. Se sentía avergonzado de sí mismo. Quiso hacer lo que creyó que era mejor, y en cambio va y destruye su confianza. Había lastimado a la única persona que amaba más que a nada en el mundo, incluso más que su propio río –. Lo lamento.

Chihiro pudo ver que él de verdad lo sentía, pero estaba tan enojada que no se sentía lista para perdonarlo, no todavía. Puso en marcha el elevador otra vez y oprimió el botón para salir.

–Bueno, Lin ya no necesita preocuparse de que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos –dijo–. No te quiero cerca de mí en estos momentos.

Salió furiosa del elevador. No volteo atrás mientras las puertas se cerraban dejando dentro a Haku, quien no intento ir en su detrás.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, nuestra protagonista ya lo descubrió todo. Y yo sé que muchos quieren saber qué hará ahora que parte de la predicción de Lord Okaia se ha cumplido. A partir de ahora la verdadera aventura comienza. Y para no ser tan despiadada con ustedes, porque yo sé que estoy en deuda por el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, en esta misma semana subiré el capítulo 10. Sí, así como ven. Es uno de mis capítulos favoritos y no he resistido a traducirlo a pesar de las muchas cosas que tengo que hacer en mi vida. XD**_

 _ **De verdad, mil gracias por sus comentarios, en especial a Luis por su muy bonito review. Y a todos los demás que leen esta historia desde distintos países.**_

 _ **Saludos a todos,**_

 _ **Rossy.**_


	10. Miedo de Amar

**_Nunca puedo evitar emocionarme con este capitulo, es tan... n.n_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Miedo de Amar**

Chihiro cruzaba más que furiosa por las casa de baños. Aun cuando era sólo una humana y no tenía ningún poder en especial, varios espíritus estaban aterrorizados de verla tan enojada. De hecho, ella espanto a unos cuantos clientes. Yubaba no estaría feliz por esa pérdida en el negocio, más Chihiro estaba demasiado enfadada como para importarle.

' _¡Oh, Este Haku!'_ pensó con ira _'No puedo creer que lo hiciera. Y Lin y Kamajii también fueron parte de esto. Menudos amigos tengo'_ mientras continuaba despotricando, su enfado lentamente comenzó a desaparecer. _'Y yo pensando que podría suceder algo entre Haku y yo. Fui tan tonta. No sé en lo que estaba pensando. Él es un espíritu y yo una humana, nunca funcionaria. Que estúpida fui. Él jamás llegara a amarme de la misma forma que yo lo amo. Me pregunto si por lo menos se preocupa por mí. Y eso va por Lin y Kamajii también. Aun no puedo creer lo que estaban planeando. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo han estado mintiéndome?'_

Eso era tan deprimente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien _._ Pero los tres con los que usualmente hablaba, eran los mismos con los cuales estaba tan molesta. Yubaba no ayudaría para nada. Probablemente se aseguraría que mientras ella tuviera su contrato, Chihiro permanecería en la casa de baños trabajando para ella. Eso le animo un poco los ánimos, saber que a no ser que Yubaba rompiera su contrato, ella no tenía permitido irse. Claramente ella tampoco sabía de los planes de Haku, Lin y Kamajii de enviarla de regreso al mundo humano o si no de seguro le pondría un alto a todo eso, no queriendo perder a 'su mejor empleada' otra vez. Aun si eso no ayudaba en nada al sentimiento de traición. Se preguntó quién más estaba involucrado en sus planes.

Chihiro se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. Bôh, él había estado fastidiado por algo durante un tiempo. ¿Él sabía? ¿También estaba de acuerdo con eso? Necesitaba descubrirlo. Justo ahora no se sentía mal con su amigo y necesitaba estar con alguien que la quisiera alrededor.

Se encamino hacia la oficina de Yubaba, sin siquiera molestarse en tocar antes, para la irritación de la aldaba. La bruja levanto la vista cuando Chihiro irrumpió en su oficina.

–Haku ya me dijo que volvieron –recalcó Yubaba, regresando a su papeleo–. Espero que disfrutaras tu pequeño receso, porque estamos realmente muy ocupados el día de hoy.

–Necesito ver a Bôh –dijo Chihiro.

Yubaba enarcó una ceja– ¿Para qué?

–Es personal.

Yubaba estrecho los ojos– ¿Te fuiste de vacaciones y ahora quieres un recreo? Buen intento, jovencita, pero tenemos clientes que atender.

Chihiro comenzó a irritarse. Era increíble como un día tan genial rápidamente se convertía en uno terrible, y ella no necesitaba que empeorara más.

– ¡Hey Bôh! –gritó Chihiro, haciendo que las tres cabezas verdes se sobresaltaran– ¡Tu madre no me deja entrar a verte!

La reacción fue previsible e inmediata– ¡Mamá, deja entrar a Chihiro!

Yubaba miro a Chihiro. –Cariño, Chihiro tiene trabajo que hacer. Ya tuvo su fin de semana de diversión y ahora debe trabajar –dijo dulcemente.

–Mamá, si no dejas entrar a Chihiro, lloraré.

Yubaba gruño con frustración. Podía negarle a Chihiro lo que quería, pero nunca podría negarle nada a su precioso bebé, lo cual normalmente jugaba en favor de Chihiro.

–De acuerdo –gruño la bruja–. Pero que sea rápido, pequeño diablillo, estamos muy ocupados hoy.

Chihiro sonrió y entro al cuarto de Bôh. El gigante bebé no se veía por ningún lado. De pronto una enorme mano salió desde debajo de los montones de almohadas y animales de peluches, agarrando a Chihiro y metiéndola dentro.

– ¡Sí, al fin has vuelto! –Festejó Bôh–. Te extrañe.

Chihiro estaba teniendo problemas para respirar debido al fuerte agarre de su amigo– Bôh, sólo me fui por dos días.

–Aun así te extrañe. Tú eres mi mejor amiga. Dime, ¿te divertiste en tu viaje con Haku? –Chihiro frunció el cejo. Bôh se dio cuenta de su tristeza y preguntó– ¿Qué sucedió? Pensé que querías tener un momento a solas con Haku.

–Y así fue –admitió Chihiro–. Todo era estupendo hasta que descubrí que él, Lin, y Kamajii secretamente planearon enviarme de vuelta al mundo humano.

Los ojos de Bôh se ampliaron. –Uh, oh.

Chihiro pudo notar la mirada de culpa en el infante rostro de Bôh. – ¿Tú lo sabias? –Bôh hizo un mohín, confirmando sus sospechas–. ¡No puedo creerlo! –tiro de sí y salió de debajo de la montaña de almohadas–. ¿Quién más está metido en esto?

La pila de almohadas se deshizo cuando Bôh salió desde debajo. –Yubarito.

– ¡Yubarito también! –Chilló Chihiro–. ¿Por qué todos quieren que me vaya?

Bôh gateó hacia ella. –Yo no quiero que te vayas, Chihiro. De hecho yo estoy en contra de todo lo que ellos dicen. –Chihiro lo miro, esperanzada en que uno de sus amigos no la haya traicionado–. Ellos continúan diciendo que es por tu propio bien y que tú no estabas pensando con claridad cuando decidiste quedarte.

Chihiro lo miraba ceñuda. – ¿Qué les hace creer que lo saben?

–Ellos piensan que no has considerado todas las cosas por las que tendrás que pasar y no quieren que cometas un error por el que terminaras arrepintiéndote.

– ¿Y tú estuviste conforme con eso? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Bôh sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, lucia como si estuviera a punto de llorar. –Porque me preocupo por ti, Chihiro. Todos lo hacemos, especialmente Haku. El mundo de los espíritus es demasiado peligroso para los humanos.

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos y se alejó. –Eso me han dicho.

Bôh gimoteó. –Chihiro, lo siento. Por favor no te molestes con nosotros. Sólo hicimos lo que pensamos que era lo mejor.

Chihiro le dio la espalda. Sentía que el enfado con sus amigos se iba. Muy bien, ellos no manipularon la situación a su conveniencia, pero lo hicieron a sus espaldas cuando aquello le concernía. ¿Qué era lo malo en dejarla quedarse? Ella estaba más que dispuesta a correr los riesgos. O, ¿había otra razón para que ellos quisieran que se marchara?

–Bôh, dime exactamente todo lo que dijeron. –dijo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Haku se sentía terrible. De momento, se hallaba recostado en su cama, murmurando cuan idiota había sido en las últimas ocasiones.

–De veras que lo jodí esta vez –gimió–. Ahora ella está furiosa conmigo. ¿Qué voy hacer? –un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su monologo. Gimió con más ganas y molesto dijo en voz alta. –Largo.

La persona o bien no lo escucho o no quería esa respuesta porque volvió a tocar la puerta. –Largo. –gritó.

– ¡Abre la puerta ahora mismo, dragón!

Haku suspiró. Esa era Lin, y no había forma de que se fuera hasta que hubiera dicho lo que tenía por decir. Era una verdadera molestia.

Haku agitó la mano y la puerta se abrió, permitiendo a Lin entrar. La muchacha camino hacia su cama y lo vio recostado con la almohada sobre el rostro.

–Sabes, podría ser peor –dijo.

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto Haku, sin siquiera mirarla.

Incapaz de pensar en algo mejor dijo meramente. –Usa tu imaginación.

Haku no dijo nada, siguió recostado, sin moverse. Lin comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

– ¡Por el amor de Dios, levántate ya! ¡Estas actuando como un niño!

Haku finalmente se incorporó. –Estoy intentado encontrar la manera de solucionar esto. No quiero que Chihiro se moleste conmigo.

Lin rodó los ojos. –Bienvenido al club.

Haku la miro fijamente. No estaba con ganas de aguantar su actitud, tenía cosas más graves por las que preocuparse. –Esto no estaría pasando si tú y Kamajii hubieran mantenido sus bocas cerradas –gruño.

Los ojos de Lin se ampliaron. – ¿Qué? ¿Estás diciendo que es _mi_ culpa que tu novia este molesta contigo?

Haku ignoro lo de "novia" –No, también dije que es culpa de Kamajii.

Lin gruño con molestia. –Bueno, para tu información, chico enamorado. ¡Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste no hubiera tenido necesidad de hablar con Kamajii! Francamente, ¿En que estabas pensando al sumergirte con ella en tu río?

Ahora Haku se sentía frustrado. – ¡No es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga!

Lin no cedió. – ¡Lo es si mi amiga está involucrada! –Gritó, pinchándole el pecho–. Sé que la amas y que quieres estar cerca de ella, pero ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo le afecta todo esto?

Haku sintió que se estaba perdiendo de algo. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Lin se jalo los pelos gritando con frustración. – ¡Tú, idiota! ¿Cómo no puedes ver que ella está perdidamente enamorada de ti?

Haku estrecho los ojos. –No empieces con eso. No es divertido.

– ¡No es una broma! –Chilló Lin– ¿No has notado la forma en como ella te mira?

– ¡Detente!

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque ella no puede amarme.

Lin volvió a gritar con frustración. – ¿Por qué no?

Haku no tenía una verdadera respuesta, o al menos no una que estuviera dispuesto a compartir. Se alejó de Lin y dijo –Sólo olvídalo. No lo entenderías. Además, ella tiene que regresar a su mundo, así que no puede existir nada entre nosotros.

Lin se quedó callada por un momento. Estaba pensando en lo que ella y Kamajii habían estado hablando después de que Chihiro escuchara su conversación.

–Quizás no deberíamos hacerla regresar –dijo.

Haku suspiró, había muchísimo pesar en aquel suspiro. –Lin, ya hemos hablado de esto ¿recuerdas?

Asintió, sin darse cuenta de que Haku no la miraba. –Lo sé –dijo–. Pero ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para decirle a Chihiro como vivir su vida? Ella conoce los riesgos si decide quedarse; sabe lo que está abandonando en el mundo humano, aun así quiere estar aquí. Quizás deberíamos permitírselo.

–No podemos.

– ¿Por qué no?

– ¡Simplemente no podemos, de acuerdo!

Cansada de hablarle a la espalda de Haku, camino a su alrededor para encararlo. –No, ¡No está bien! ¿Por qué estás tan resuelto a enviarla de regreso?

Haku volvió a darle la espalda. –Tú sabes por qué.

Lin lo tomó del brazo y lo obligo a encararla. –No, no lo sé. Y no me des esa excusa de que no es seguro para ella y de que como está abandonando su anterior vida. Hay otra razón, y quiero saber cuál es. ¡Dímelo!

– ¡Porque es muy doloroso tenerla aquí! –gritó.

Lin estaba asombrada por su arrebato. Haku se soltó de su agarre y camino hacia la puerta, decidido a irse. Lentamente, lo que había dicho el muchacho cobro sentido y Lin pudo comprenderlo todo.

–Oh mi… –susurró–. Es eso. Tienes miedo de amar a una humana.

Haku se detuvo. Su lenguaje corporal le dijo a Lin todo lo que necesitaba saber.

– ¡Así que es eso! –jadeó–. No puedo creer que no lo vi antes. Tú tienes miedo de amarla.

–Lin…

–No, ¡Respóndeme! Tengo razón ¿cierto? Siempre he sabido que la amabas, pero nunca entendí porque tú no… ahora todo tiene sentido. Que idiota he sido. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

Haku volteó hacia ella. –Detente Lin.

–No, ¡No lo hare! –Exclamó Lin–. Ahora sé cuál es el problema y he de encontrar una solución. ¿A que le tienes miedo?

Haku le dio la espalda y camino hacia la puerta. –Mantente fuera de esto. No es de tu incumbencia.

Lin se movió rápidamente. Un momento estaba parada en medio de la habitación, y al siguiente estaba bloqueando la puerta.

–Sí, claro que es de mi incumbencia –declaró–. Chihiro es como una hermana para mí. Y quiero que sea feliz. Puedo decir que ella te ama, incluso si tú no puedes, y puedo decir que tú también la amas más tienes miedo ¡así que dime cual es el problema!

Haku no respondió. Sólo se le quedo mirando fríamente. –Muévete.

Lin negó con la cabeza. –No.

–Puedo hacer que te muevas.

Lin sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, más no quería retroceder. –Si no me lo dices, yo voy… voy… ¡Voy a involucrar a Zeniba en esto!

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron de golpe. –No te atreverías.

Haku sabía que Zeniba se preocupaba por Chihiro como si fuera su propia hija. Realmente no quería lidiar con 'la abuelita' de Chihiro mientras ella estaba demasiado molesta con él.

– ¿Quieres saber por qué? –Gritó Haku– ¡Es porque no sería justo para ninguno de los dos!

Lin enarcó una ceja. – ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no sería justo?

Haku volvió a alejarse. Ya había dicho demasiado y eso se estaba volviendo demasiado molesto.

–Eres inteligente. Averígualo por ti misma.

Lin sabía que él lo decía sólo para molestarla, lo cual estaba funcionando. Aun así, no dijo nada mientras pensaba cual era el verdadero problema. Haku tenía razón, pensó, ella era inteligente porque no le tomó mucho el descubrirlo.

–Tienes miedo porque es una humana –dijo–. Y los humanos son mortales. Piensas en el corto lapsus de su vida. –Haku no dijo nada, pero Lin sabía que había dado justo en el clavo–. Ahora comprendo. Es su mortalidad lo que te atormenta. De la forma que tú lo ves, sólo podrías estar con ella por 60 años, luego la perderás.

Haku la miro enfadado. –Eso sólo es una parte de la razón.

– ¿Cuál es la otra?

Haku se limpió los ojos, tratando de no lucir tan emocional frente a Lin. –Ella se merece alguien que pueda cuidarla por siempre. No sólo en esta vida, sino que también en la otra. Soy inmortal; no moriré. Pero Chihiro, un día, lo hará. Ese es el destino de todos los humanos. Ellos mueren y se reúnen con los que aman en la otra vida. Si Chihiro y yo estuviéramos juntos, moriría como cualquier mortal, mientras yo continuaría viviendo eternamente. La única manera de ser capaz de volver a verla es si yo también muriera, y tú sabes cuan inusitado e improbable es para un espíritu morir. Chihiro se merece a alguien que siempre pueda estar con ella. Ese es el por qué los humanos y espíritus estamos separados en diferentes mundos, así que lo nuestro no sucederá.

Lin se mantuvo callada durante el tiempo que Haku finalmente sacaba a relucir sus temores. Cuando termino, ella le obsequio una simpática mirada. –Pero tiene que suceder –dijo tranquilamente–. Ustedes se aman.

–Ella no me ama –Haku insistió.

– ¡Eres tan negado! –Chilló Lin–. Simplemente no quieres creer que te ama. A no ser que seas tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de lo que ella realmente siente.

Haku no quería seguir hablando con ella. –Ya vete.

–Deja de cambiar de tema.

–No estoy cambiando de tema, lo estoy _terminando_.

Lin gruño. –Bueno si no hay nada que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión con respecto a eso, entonces no importa si te digo que pienso que estas siendo un completo idiota.

Haku enarcó una ceja. –Oh, ¿Y por qué estoy siendo un idiota?

Lin golpeó el suelo con el pie. –Porque debes tomar lo que la vida te ofrece. Si amas a Chihiro como dices que lo haces, y si todo aquel que tiene ojos puede ver que ella te ama con el alma, entonces no tiene que existir nada que pueda separarlos. ¿Prefieres vivir con quien amas durante el tiempo que la vida lo permita o prefieres ir por el mundo auto complaciéndote soñando con lo que pudiste haber tenido?

Haku suspiró. –Lin, tú no lo entiendes.

–Sí lo hago.

– ¡No, no lo haces! No puedo hacerle esto. Si no fuera por su mortalidad, intentaría estar con ella. Pero ella necesita de alguien que pueda estar a su lado en la vida y en la muerte.

Lin soltó un bufido y se volteó para irse. –Tal vez deberíamos dejar que ella lo decida. –dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.

Haku contempló la puerta por un momento más antes de tirarse otra vez en la cama. Tenía muchas cosas en la que pensar.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro no estaba satisfecha con las razones que tenían sus amigos para enviarla de vuelta a su mundo. Todas sus razones eran las que ella estaba más que dispuesta a enfrentar.

– ¿Eso fue todo lo que hablaron? –pregunto.

Bôh asintió. –Todo, aunque pienso que Haku tenía otra razón para mandarte a casa, pero no se lo dijo a nadie. Sólo puedo asegurar que era algo que lo estaba mortificando.

Chihiro lo meditó por el momento. Aunque aún continuaba molesta, no pudo evitar el perdonar a sus amigos; ellos hicieron lo que consideraron era lo mejor ¡Maldita sea! Aquel estúpido mensaje de Lord Okaia estaba en lo cierto hasta ahora. Ella fue lastimada por sus amigos, y encimo los perdonó. Lo siguiente que venía era algo acerca de un tipo de viaje. Bueno pues, sea lo que sea debía esperar. Todavía tenía asuntos pendiente allí. Uno de ellos era convencer a sus amigos que le permitan quedarse, sean cuales sean las razones con las que salgan con enviarla a casa. Todo lo que Bôh le había dicho podría ser perfectamente entendible, pero ¿Cuál era esa razón que Haku no mencionó? ¿Qué era eso que ocultaba que no quería que nadie supiera? Y ¿Cuál era esa razón tan importante que la obligaba a regresar al mundo de los humanos?

Un pensamiento le vino a la mente, uno que la lastimaba más que cualquier otra cosa, uno que acarreaba un sentimiento de pura envidia.

–Bôh, Haku no tiene novia ¿cierto? –preguntó.

Bôh comenzó a reír. – ¡Por supuesto que no! Nunca ha tenido una novia. Bueno, al menos no durante el tiempo que lo he conocido, que fue el mismo día que te conocí a ti.

Chihiro sintió que el dulce alivio corría por sus venas, pero aun así se sintió mal por Haku. –Me pregunto por qué. Él es demasiado bueno como para conseguir cualquier chica que quisiera.

De repente se ruborizo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Bôh le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

– ¡Chihiro está enamorada! ¡Chihiro está enamorada!

Se ruborizo aún más. –Bôh, córtala.

Bôh rió. – ¿Lo vas a besar?

– ¡Bôh!

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó el gigante bebé con inocencia–. Tú lo amas y él te ama. Ve y bésalo.

Chihiro se cubrió los oídos. –Él no me ama.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí! ¡Claro que sí!

–Bôh por favor –suplicó, con angustia en su voz–. Por favor no me hagas esto.

Bôh frunció el ceño cuando vio que Chihiro estaba realmente afectada. –Oh, lo siento. Pero si lo amas, ¿Por qué no eres su novia?

Chihiro se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. –No podemos estar juntos. Soy humana.

– ¿Y?

–Y él un espíritu.

– ¿Y?

¿Necesitaba deletreárselo? Probablemente. –Bôh, yo soy sólo una mortal, ustedes los espíritus viven eternamente, pero yo un día voy a morir. Tendré que abandonar a Haku, y nunca seré capaz de regresar. No podría romperle el corazón a Haku de esa manera.

Bôh la contemplo con ojos tristes antes de agarrarla repentinamente, bien fuerte, como temiendo que fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba.

– ¡No, Chihiro! –Lloró– ¡Tú no te puedes morir! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡Te abrazare tan fuerte que no podrás irte!

Si Bôh no aflojaba pronto su agarre, de seguro que tendría una vida aún más corta, porque la estaba sofocando.

–Bôh… no puedo… respirar… –luchó por decir–. Aire… necesito… aire…

No fue fácil, pero se las arregló para moverse de forma que pudiera respirar aun estando en su agarre.

– ¡No mueras Chihiro! –Gritó el bebé, mientras empezaba a llorar más fuerte– ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! ¡Por favor no te mueras!

Chihiro sonrió con tristeza. –Bôh, no tengo elección. Así es el ser mortal.

Bôh finalmente la soltó. – ¡Entonces te haremos inmortal! –chilló felizmente, como si al decirlo se cumpliría.

Chihiro se sobó los brazos. –Me gustaría, pero nadie tiene esa clase de poder, Bôh.

– ¿Qué tal mamá? ¿O Haku?

Chihiro negó. –Ya hable de ello. Nadie puede.

Bôh la miraba con cara de llanto, pero antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir, su rostro se ilumino cuando tuvo otra idea. – ¿Qué hay de tita Zeniba?

– ¿Abuelita? –preguntó ella–. Su poder es como el de tu mamá. No podría ayudar.

Bôh sacudió la cabeza. –Olvidas que tita Zeniba tiene un objeto mágico muy poderoso. ¿Recuerdas?

Los ojos de Chihiro se abrieron de golpe. – ¡El sello dorado! –prácticamente gritó.

Bôh asintió feliz. –Puede que sea nuestra mejor opción.

Chihiro intento no esperanzarse demasiado. –Valdría la pena intentar –dijo, pero luego sus esperanzas cayeron–. Pero ¿Cómo se supone que llegaría a Fondo del Pantano? No tengo dinero para comprar boletos.

Bôh no lucía para nada afectado. –No hay problema. Yo tengo boletos.

– ¿Qué? –chilló Chihiro, claramente sorprendida.

Bôh asintió. –Desde que te fuiste, he estado visitando a tita Zeniba cada mes. Voy por mi cuenta porque mamá siempre está peleando mucho con su hermana. Pero no he de ir este mes; así que puedes tener mis boletos.

La mente de Chihiro estaba desenfrenada. Esta podría ser su única oportunidad. Además vería a abuelita otra vez. No tenía nada que perder y si todo por ganar.

–Bôh, muchísimas gracias. No sé qué decir.

Bôh le restó importancia sacudiendo su regordeta mano. –No me lo agradezcas. Haría lo que sea por ti, Chihiro. Fuiste mi primera y real amiga. Me mostraste que hay un mundo mucho más amplio y grande fuera de mi habitación. Oh, pero probablemente deberíamos mantener esto a secretos de mamá.

Chihiro asintió. –Buena idea. Ella no querría que me fuera de vacaciones otra vez justo después de regresar de otra. Entonces, ¿Cómo conseguirás los boletos?

Bôh sonrió, con algo de malicia. –Tendré cuidado. Sólo espérame en las vías del tren después de que todos se vayan a dormir y déjame el resto a mí.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro hizo lo que Bôh le dijo. Después de que todos en la casa de baños se fueran a dormir, fue directo a las vías para esperar por el tren. El único problema era que todavía no tenía los boletos.

' _Bôh mejor apúrate. O también perderé el_ _tren'_ pensó _'¿A qué hora pasa de todas formas?'_

Mientras esperaba, pensó en lo que había sucedido. Había sido un día malo, pero también había sido bueno. Aunque ya los había perdonado, fingió seguir molesta con sus amigos para evitar cualquier sospecha. No quería que la detuvieran en su intento por ver a Zeniba, de todas maneras no podrían.

Un fuerte chillido capto su atención, Chihiro alzó la vista para ver a Yubarito volando hacia ella, estrechando entre sus garras los boletos que Bôh le había prometido.

Yubarito se posó sobre uno de sus hombros y deposito los boletos en su mano. Chihiro los tomó pero le dio al pajarito una mirada de enojo.

– ¿Intentando hacer las paces por mentirme? –preguntó. Yubarito meneó la cabeza, Chihiro sentía los últimos rastros de ira abandonarla–. Aún estoy molesta con todos ustedes por mentirme de esa manera, pero los perdono.

Yubarito chilló con alegría y Chihiro le acarició el plumaje. Permaneció con Chihiro hasta que el tren finalmente arribó 20 minutos después.

Le entregó los boletos al espíritu sombra, preguntándose si sería el mismo de la última vez, y le dijo su destino. Yubarito la siguió hasta el tren.

–Oh, no sabía que tú también vendrías –dijo, el pajarito asintió–. Bueno entonces, vamos a encontrar un asiento.

El tren comenzó a moverse cuando Chihiro se sentó. Vio la casa de baños perderse a la distancia poco a poco, con la esperanza de que la próxima vez que regresara, ya no fuera más una mortal.

* * *

 _ **Lo dije, siempre me emociono con este capítulo. Haku, mi pobre niño...**_

 ** _¿Quién más ama a Lin? Yo lo hago, es la hermana que siempre saca la cara por ti, y no dudara en darte un buen golpe cuando lo necesites XD_**

 ** _Bien, prometí subirlo en una semana y fallé, han pasado 3 ._, Mil perdones, pero el internet se me fue y las clases demandaron mi presencia. Gomen! T-T_**

 ** _Respondiendo al review de Edward (Gracias por leer y seguir la historia) No es una continuación oficial de la historia. Es un fic creado por moviefan-92 y traducido por mí._**

 ** _Gracias, gracias mil gracias a todos los que leen y sobre todo a los que dejan review. A leider-gby por ser el primero en comentar ;)_**

 ** _Saludos,_**

 ** _Rossy :)_**


	11. Reflexión

**Aviso Importante abajo**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Reflexión**

El viaje en tren estaba resultando aburrido. Hubiera estado más entretenido si al menos hubiera podido hablar con Yubarito. Cierto que ella podía hablar con el ave, más no podía entender sus graznidos y chillidos; se preguntó si Yubaba podía.

Se pasó la mayoría del tiempo pensando en lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Estaba tan confundida por todo, más aun por su relación con Haku. Se preguntó en qué punto estaban. Ella sabía que lo amaba con toda su alma y corazón, pero se cuestionaba lo que sentía Haku hacia ella. Eran más que amigos, podía decir que demasiado, pero ¿Cuánto de más? ¿Podía sentir él siquiera algo por una patética mortal? Todos decían que él la amaba, pero ella simplemente no podía ver cómo era eso posible ¿Acaso era verdad que no podía ver lo que para otros estaba tan claro? Todo sonaba como algo salido de una historia de amor.

Pero esto no era una historia. Era la vida real, y la vida real no siempre era justa. No siempre terminaba en un final feliz. Ella tenía la esperanza de un día conseguir la felicidad, pero con tener esperanzas no se consigue nada. Se debe ir y lograr hacer los sueños realidad. Y eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo. Esperaba desesperadamente que Zeniba fuera capaz de ayudarla. Si el convertirse en espíritu era la única forma de estar con Haku, entonces iría a por ello.

Pero incluso entonces no existía la garantía que ella y Haku estarían juntos. Sí, lo amaba, pero si él no correspondía sus sentimientos… el pensamiento desgarró su corazón. Sin embargo, como espíritu al menos tendría una oportunidad. Eso, considerando si Zeniba podía ayudarla. El sello dorado incrementaba los poderes de una bruja, pero ¿Sería capaz de cambiar la humana existencia de Chihiro a una inmortal? Esa era la gran cuestión. Pero no la única, también estaba confundida por su dichosa suerte.

El mensaje de lord Okaia había dejado claro que algo sucedería en el futuro de Chihiro, pero también la dejo en la más completa oscuridad sobre qué ocurriría. Intento meditar sobre lo dicho del mensaje, pero no podía recordar con exactitud las palabras dichas. Demasiado había sucedido y estaba teniendo problemas en comprender las cosas.

De acuerdo a su 'lectura' su confianza sería traicionada por aquellos que eran más cercanos a ella, por consiguiente buscaría ayuda en otros. Lo que ciertamente estaba pasando. Después de descubrir las intenciones de sus amigos de enviarla de regreso al mundo humano, y de haber roto la confianza que tenía en ellos, ahora se encontraba allí, en camino para ver a Zeniba, para conseguir ayuda de otros. También recordó que en algún momento perdonaría a sus amigos por mentirle, e incluso si quisiera seguir molesta con ellos, sabía que tarde o temprano los perdonaría.

Además se suponía que sería probada por las emociones de alegría, tristeza e ira. No tenía ni idea de lo que aquello significaba. Se lo preguntaría a Lord Okaia cuando lo conociera, lo cual, según la lectura, se suponía que sucedería. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo ante la idea de conocer al mago más poderoso de todo el mundo espiritual, en cualquier caso ¿Por qué un ser con tamaño poder quería conocerla? Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

– ¡Próxima parada, Fondo del Pantano!

–Es aquí. –dijo Chihiro, aliviada de que el largo viaje hubiera terminado. Se puso de pie pero al no recibir respuesta de Yubarito bajo la mirada para encontrar a su amigo durmiendo. Gentilmente lo movió con el dedo–. Hey Yubarito, despierta, hemos llegado.

Yubarito lentamente abrió los ojos y soltó un chillido. Brinco hasta el hombro de Chihiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

–Hey, no soy un taxi. –bromeó Chihiro.

Bajaron del tren y se encaminaron hacia la casa de Zeniba. En el camino, fueron recibidos por el farol saltarín.

– ¿Cómo es que siempre sabe cuándo alguien llega? –preguntó Chihiro, sin recibir respuesta.

Localizaron la pequeña casa de Zeniba momentos después. Lucía exactamente igual a como Chihiro la recordaba. No podía esperar el ver a Zeniba y a Sin Cara otra vez, así que llamó a la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y Chihiro y Yubarito fueron recibidos por una larga y oscura sombra que usaba una máscara sobre el rostro.

–Sin Cara –dijo Chihiro, feliz de ver a su amigo.

– ¿Ah? –dijo el monstruo entre gruñidos. Con lentitud y shock sus delgados y traslucidos bracitos se elevaron y envolvieron a su amiga perdida–. ¡Ah, ah!

– ¡También es muy bueno verte! –dijo Chihiro, abrazando a su amigo.

–Sin Cara, no la acapares para ti solo. No eres el único que estás feliz de que haya vuelto.

Chihiro levantó el rostro ante el sonido de aquella voz tan familiar. Sin Cara se movió a un lado para permitirle a Chihiro entrar y poder reunirse con su "abuela".

La vieja hechicera lucía exactamente igual a su hermana gemela, Yubaba, y como de costumbre, le sonreía a la humana. –Chihiro, mi niña. Ha pasado el tiempo.

– ¡Abuelita! –chilló Chihiro. Yubarito cayó del hombro de la joven mientras ella corría a abrazar a la anciana–. ¡Abuelita, te he extrañado tanto!

Zeniba rió. –Yo también te extrañe, pequeña. Ahora párate bien para que pueda verte mejor –examinó a la "nueva" Chihiro de arriba hacia abajo–. Vaya, mírate, te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita. El tiempo realmente vuela.

Chihiro sonrió ligeramente. –Para ti tal vez. En cambio el tiempo para mí ha pasado lentamente. Realmente he extrañado este mundo y a todos los que aquí están. Jamás los olvide. Y mira, aún tengo la liga para el cabello que ustedes me hicieron.

Se volteó para poder mostrarle el artilugio que tenía en el pelo.

Zeniba sonrió. –Eso veo, que bueno. Me alegro que lo conservaras. Pero adelante toma asiento, preparare algo de té.

Chihiro asintió. –Te lo agradezco, abuelita –dijo, sentándose.

Zeniba, usando su magia, hizo que el té se preparará solo, para después ella misma entregárselo a Chihiro. Luego tomó asiento decidiendo que era hora para que ellas se pusieran al día.

–Entonces querida, dime que ha sucedido –dijo–. Tengo curiosidad de saber que has estado haciendo. Quisiera saber que te trae por aquí, lo que me alegra por cierto.

Chihiro sorbió un poco de té. Cuando la taza se alejó de su boca, Zeniba vio que tenía el ceño fruncido.

–Es una larga historia, abuelita –dijo Chihiro con tristeza–. Y no una muy feliz a decir verdad.

Zeniba frunció el ceño. –Lamento escucharlo. Por qué no le cuentas todo a la abuelita y yo veré que puedo hacer.

Chihiro dio otro sorbo de té y comenzó a explicarle.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La casa de baños era un lugar muy grande, y Chihiro probablemente estaba escondiéndose de él, así que Haku no se sorprendió por no verla al día siguiente. Pero tenía que verla, necesitaba hablar con ella, para hacerle entender. Pero al final del día, cuando ni él ni Lin sabían algo de ella, comenzaron a buscarla. Ella no se encontraba en su habitación, ni en el cuarto de las calderas. Ninguno de los empleados la había visto en todo el día. Haku comenzó a preocuparse.

–Probablemente de nuevo está jugando con Bôh –dijo Lin.

Tan pronto como la muchacha dijo eso, Haku se relajó, tenía sentido. Lo más probable era que todavía siguiera muy molesta por lo ocurrido, pero no quiera dejarla sola. Así que él junto a Lin se encaminaron hacia la oficina de Yubaba.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes dos? –preguntó la aldaba con rudeza.

–Estamos aquí para ver a Chihiro –dijo Lin, sonando igual de ruda.

La aldaba bufó. –Ella no está aquí. Váyanse.

Haku se le quedo mirando. Pensando que a lo mejor Chihiro le había pedido a la aldaba que dijera aquello. –No tengo tiempo para esto –gruñó–. Necesito hablar con ella ahora.

–Ya se los dije, ella no… –Haku la ignoró y abrió la puerta–. ¡Que grosero!

Los dos espíritus ingresaron a la habitación, para encontrar a Yubaba bastante irritada. Obviamente no estaba feliz de que ellos irrumpieran de esa manera.

– ¿Sí? –preguntó irritable.

–Necesitamos hablar con Chihiro –dijo Haku.

Yubaba enarcó una ceja. –Entonces vayan y hablen con ella. No necesitan mi permiso.

Haku hizo una reverencia. –Gracias, señora. –Y ambos caminaron a la habitación de Bôh.

– ¿Perdón? –Dijo Yubaba– ¿Adónde creen que van?

–A ver a Chihiro –dijo Lin.

–Pues ella no está aquí.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron de golpe e irrumpió en la habitación de Bôh de todas maneras, mucho más para la sorpresa de Yubaba, descubriendo que la aldaba había dicho la verdad.

– ¿Dónde está? –gritó con desesperación. Ahora sí que estaba verdaderamente preocupado– ¿Qué paso con ella?

Yubaba se puso de pie y camino hacia el paranoico espíritu. – ¿Cuál es el problema? Despertaran a Bôh.

– ¿No está aquí? –preguntó Lin.

Haku negó con la cabeza y Lin comenzó a entrar en pánico. Las tres cabezas verdes miraban como los dos espíritus enloquecían mientras Yubaba intentaba descubrir cuál era el problema.

– ¡Cállense! –Gritó, manteniendo en tono bajo su voz para no despertar a su hijo–. Ahora díganme que está pasando.

– ¡Chihiro se fue! –exclamó Haku.

– ¡No la encontramos por ningún lado! –chilló Lin.

Yubaba abrió los ojos con incredulidad. – ¿Qué? –alzó el brazo y con su magia intento sentir alguna presencia humana. Descubrió que tenían razón. No podía sentir a ningún humano alrededor de toda la casa de baños. – ¡No está aquí!

– ¡Eso ya lo dijimos! –gritó Lin.

Yubaba apretó los puños con fuerza. –Esa humana me las pagara. –exclamó gruñendo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro terminó de relatar su historia. Zeniba había estado muy atenta, escuchando cada palabra que la humana decía.

–Así que vine aquí esperando que pudieras ayudarme. –concluyó la chica.

Zeniba permaneció en silencio mientras meditaba en todo lo que Chihiro le había contado. –Mi niña, lo lamento tanto. Nunca pensé que te verías tan afectada por todo lo que sucedió. Puedo imaginar el gran impacto que nuestro mundo tuvo en ti.

Chihiro asintió y miró a Zeniba con esperanzas. –Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme? –suplicó.

La expresión de Zeniba era ilegible. Chihiro se preguntaba en que estaba pensando la bruja. Si tenía el poder necesario, y si lo tenía, ¿lo utilizaría?

–Chihiro, sé que crees que estás tomando la decisión correcta, pero ¿estás completamente segura de esto? –Preguntó la hechicera– ¿Has pensado en todas las consecuencias?

Chihiro asintió. –Lo he hecho. Haku, Lin, y Kamajii piensan que no, pero lo he hecho. También sé que muchos espíritus odian a los humanos. Sé que nunca seré capaz de regresar al mundo humano. Y sé que nunca más seré capaz de ver a mis padres ni a ninguno de mis amigos humanos otra vez, pero estoy dispuesta a hacer ese sacrificio. No tengo un amigo _verdadero_ en ese mundo, y mis padres y yo hemos estado tan distanciados. No nos hemos visto en cuatro años y tampoco nos hablamos demasiado.

Zeniba asintió, pero notó que Chihiro no se había dado cuenta de algo. –Entiendo a lo que te refieres –dijo–. Pero sólo estás viendo un lado de los hechos.

Chihiro inclinó la cabeza a un lado. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Zeniba suspiró. –Tú estás dispuesta a nunca más volverlos a ver, pero ¿Qué hay de ellos? ¿Cómo crees que se sentirán tus padres y amigos al no verte otra vez o siquiera escuchar de ti?

Los ojos de Chihiro se ampliaron ante la realidad. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo pudo no pensar en sus padres? Le lastimaría en el alma el perder a su única hija para siempre.

Dejó caer la cabeza con vergüenza. –Tienes razón. He sido egoísta. No pensé en ellos. Soy tan idiota –entonces otra verdad la golpeó–. Oh Dios. Ellos tenían mucha razón. Haku, Lin y Kamajii estaban en lo cierto. No pensé bien las cosas.

Zeniba volvió asentir. –Ellos sólo quieren que no comentas un error del que luego te arrepentirás. Y quien sabe si más adelante ocurre algo que no previas. Si tomaras una decisión como esta, tienes que pensar en cómo y cuánto afectara no sólo a ti, sino a todos.

Chihiro asintió comprendiendo. –Es verdad. He sido una tonta ¡Tan estúpida!

Sin Cara posó una mano en su hombro. –Ah, ah.

Lo que sea que él haya dicho, Zeniba lo apoyaba ya que estaba asintiendo. –Él tiene razón. No eres estúpida. Sólo estabas precipitando las cosas.

Chihiro no contestó. De hecho, parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Zeniba decidió que necesitaba un minuto a solas.

–Te diré algo, querida. Te dejaremos sola un momento para que pienses mejor las cosas.

Chihiro asintió y Zeniba, Sin Cara, y Yubarito abandonaron la habitación. Chihiro pensó y pensó en todo lo que Zeniba había dicho. Había mucho por considerar. Se dio cuenta de algo, sus amigos siempre estuvieron en lo correcto. Habían estado intentando ayudarla, no quería librarse de ella, querían que tomara la decisión correcta para no arrepentirse después. No habían manipulado la situación a su conveniencia, sus intenciones fueron buenas. Tenía que disculparse con ellos más tarde. Pero antes de hacer eso, necesitaba resolver sus propios problemas.

* * *

 **Hubiera deseado postear este capítulo antes, hace dos días que lo tenía listo pero, teníamos el internet cortado. Pero bueno, ya lo solucione y aquí me tienen.**

 **Algo con lo que muchos se confunden y al parecer no tomaron en cuenta son las fechas, me han escrito diciendo que llevo un año sin actualizar este fic O.O ¡EH! así aprovechare en decirlo aquí para que todos lo lean y lo tengan claro.**

 **Esta traducción se publicó el 16 de Agosto del 2015, la última actualización fue el 23 de Mayo de este año (Sin mencionar el de hoy, claro). Así que no, no es un año sin actualizar, solo llevo... o mejor dicho, llebava un casi un mes sin actualizar. 'Updated' significa actualizado… seguido de la última fecha en que se subió un nuevo capítulo. Tenganlo en cuenta.**

 **Dejando aclarado esto, les digo hasta la próxima, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Rossy.**


	12. La decisión de Chihiro

_**Anuncio importante al final…**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La decisión de Chihiro y la historia de Haku**

Yubaba estaba más que furiosa. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía su mejor empleada a simplemente irse sin su permiso o sin decirle a nadie adonde se dirigía?! Yubaba podría no ser más su dueña desde el momento que la muchacha recordó su nombre, pero todavía era su jefa.

– ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? –Se preguntaba en voz alta–. No está en el área; yo hubiera sido capaz de sentir su presencia si lo estuviera. No pudo haber retornado al mundo humano dado que la puerta no ha sido abierta. ¿Así que adonde se fue?

Haku estaba realmente muy preocupado. ¿Qué pudo haberle sucedido? Jamás se perdonaría si algo llegaba a lastimarla. Los humanos tienden a hacer cosas estúpidas cuando están furiosos o molestos, y él ahora se hallaba disgustado con ella. Mentalmente se reprendió por milésima vez.

– ¡Oh, no! –Chilló Lin–. ¿Y si los espíritus que odian a los humanos le hicieron algo?

Haku sintió congelarse por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que decir algo así? Si los espíritus fueran capaces de sufrir un paro cardiaco, Haku de seguro tendría uno.

– ¡No seas ridícula! –Gritó Yubaba con impaciencia–. Estoy segura de que hubiera tenido conocimiento de eso si hubiese sucedido.

Lin miró airadamente a la bruja. –Oh, qué bueno saber que te importa –dijo sarcásticamente.

Haku todavía intentaba calmar su acelerado corazón. El pensamiento de un espíritu lastimando a Chihiro de alguna forma lo asustaba y lo enfurecía más que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Aunque él y Chihiro no estaban _juntos_ , él sentía sus instintos de dragón brotando de su interior ante la necesidad de proteger a su pareja, aun si no lo era. Destrozaría a quien intentara lastimarla, lo _destrozaría_ miembro por miembro.

Yubaba continuaba yendo y viniendo. –Escapo de nuevo. Aunque no tengo idea a donde o por qué. Ella simplemente va y se toma unas vacaciones.

Detuvo su paseo y comenzó a recordar que la última vez que la humana estuvo en su oficina fue para ver a su hijo. La chica parecía un poco… fuera de sí. Se volteó hacia Haku y a Lin. ¿Tenían ellos algo que ver con el comportamiento de Chihiro? ¿Por qué otro motivo necesitarían hablar con ella con tanta desesperación?

–Haku, Lin, ¿tienen alguna idea de por qué Chihiro de repente sintió la necesidad de irse? –preguntó.

La respuesta estaba escrita en sus culpables rostros. –Tuvimos un… desacuerdo ayer. –Confesó Lin–. No resultó del todo bien y ella se molestó un poco con nosotros.

Yubaba volvió a sentarse, suspirando. –Bueno, eso explica su comportamiento. Ah, los humanos son tan extraños. ¿Pero adonde iría? Ella no ha estado en ningún otro sitio además de los baños, el río de Haku, y la casa de mi herma… –Yubaba se calló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Chihiro había hecho–. Por supuesto. La chica ha ido a ver a Zeniba. Su tan llamada _abuelita_. Genial, simplemente genial.

Haku y Lin se miraron el uno al otro. Por supuesto, Zeniba. _Era_ el único lugar a donde Chihiro iría.

– ¿Pero cómo ha conseguido llegar? –preguntó Lin a nadie en particular.

Yubaba se frotó la barbilla. – ¿Cómo consiguió llegar allí la última vez? Sé que Haku la trajo de regreso, pero estoy segura de que no llegó de la misma forma.

–Ella tomó el tren la última vez –explicó Haku–. Kamajii le dio unos cuantos boletos de los que tenía guardado.

Los ojos de Yubaba se estrecharon. –Oh, ¿él hizo eso? Me cuestionaba ese hecho. Bueno, dado que el esclavo de las calderas tampoco sabe dónde está, pienso que podemos estar seguros que de él no consiguió ningún otro boleto. Y aparte del tren, ¿Cómo lograría un humano llegar hasta allí? Donde conseguiría ella otro bole…

De repente Yubaba dejó de hablar. Por un momento pareció perdida en sus palabras, pero después sacudió la cabeza ante el pensamiento, riendo. –No, no lo hizo. No lo haría. Mejor para ella sí no ha hecho –la bruja abrió uno de sus cajones y jadeó– ¡LO HIZO!

Yubaba apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza ante la rabia que sentía, humo comenzó a filtrarse a través de sus dientes. Haku y Lin no entendían cuál era el problema, pero sea lo que Chihiro hizo, tuvo que haber sido malo como para poner a la bruja en ese estado.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Me robó! –Gritó Yubaba, mientras fuego salía de su boca con cada palabra– ¡Esa para nada buena, desagradecida y ladrona humana!

Lin retrocedió un paso. –Uh, señora ¿hay algún problema? –preguntó, aunque no era necesario dado que era bastante claro que sí lo había.

Yubaba volteó su ira hacia ella. –Sí, ¡Sí hay un problema! ¡Esa mocosa robó los boletos de tren que se suponen eran para Bôh cuando fuera a visitar a mi no muy querida hermana! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Entró a hurtadillas a _mi_ oficina y se atrevió a _robarme_!

–Ella no pudo haberlo hecho –dijo Haku, intentando defender a Chihiro–. Nadie puede entrar aquí sin ser detectado –lo que era verdad. La aldaba estaba al pendiente de todo aquel que entraba.

Yubaba sólo parecía enfurecerse más. –Es verdad. Un humano no podría. ¡Ella debió tener ayuda! ¿Pero quién podría...? –Se interrumpió cuando las tres cabezas robustas gruñeron–, ¿Huh? ¿Eso es? –Yubaba contempló la habitación –. Tienen razón, Yubarito no está aquí. De hecho, no lo he visto desde ayer. Debió haber cogido los boletos para Chihiro, oh sí, están en problemas. Cuando regrese, convertiré a esa humana en un cerdo por una semana. ¡Así aprenderá!

Con la furia llameando en su interior, Haku dio un paso hacia adelante, justo delante de Yubaba. –Tú no harás tal cosa –dijo con voz peligrosa.

Yubaba lo encaró. – ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que debo y no hacer con mis _empleados?_ No lo olvides Haku, puede que tengas tu nombre de vuelta, pero aun trabajas para mí. Igual que Chihiro, ¡Así que tengo todo el derecho de castigarla por lo que ha hecho!

Haku no retrocedió. No había vuelto a estar en la misma situación desde hace 12 años; cuando Yubaba lo acusó de haber secuestrado a Bôh. Pero esta vez no solo permaneció quieto, sino que dio un paso más.

–Tú nunca, jamás, lastimaras a Chihiro de ninguna forma –dijo con voz amenazante y tan fría como el hielo–. Jamás. ¿Lo has entendido?

Yubaba enrojeció aún más. – ¡SILENCIO DRAGÓN! Yo haré lo que me plazca, ¡Y tú no dirás nada al respecto!

– ¿Me estás desafiando? –exigió saber Haku. Su poder mágico comenzó a manar. Él jamás permitiría que algo le sucediera a Chihiro.

Yubaba se vio forzada a retroceder ante la intensidad del poder de Haku. Su ira estaba ahora mezclada con una pizca de miedo y ella sabía que Haku podría olerla. Podría ser su jefa, pero Haku era mucho más poderoso de lo que ella era. No había forma de desafiarlo. Sin el gusano en su interior para controlarlo, él era libre de hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Reacia, Yubaba inspiro profundamente para calmarse. Haku, muy atento, vio como la bruja se iba calmando, aunque aún continuara molesta.

–No, Haku –gruño Yubaba–. Tú sabes que no puedo desafiarte. Muy bien, no la castigaré. PERO la quiero de vuelta, y dado que no soy bienvenido por mi hermana, puedes ir por ella.

Haku asintió. Él había planeado ir de todas maneras. Ambos necesitaban tener una conversación muy larga antes de regresar. Era hora de que ambos finalmente establezcan sus términos.

–Iré inmediatamente –dijo.

Caminó hacia la ventana y cambió a su forma de dragón. Alzó vuelo y la ventana bruscamente se cerró a su detrás. Lin ahora estaba sola con la muy iracunda Yubaba. De repente se sintió tan incómoda, y fue peor cuando Yubaba clavó su vista en ella.

–Uh… –murmuró Lin–. ¿Puedo… uh… hacer algo por usted, señora?

Yubaba la miró sombría. – ¡Sólo regresa a trabajar!

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Zeniba, Sin-Cara y Yubarito esperaron pacientemente a que Chihiro tomara su decisión. Tanto que ya hasta habían pasado 20 minutos y ella aun no decía nada. Zeniba le dio todo el tiempo que necesitaba. No era una decisión fácil, no importara lo que decidiera. Sólo esperaba que la humana escuchara su corazón y optara por la elección correcta. Pero, sea lo que sea que ella decidiera, Zeniba la apoyaría.

Luego de otros 10 minutos, Chihiro finalmente se reunió con los demás, Zeniba alzó la vista cuando la humana entró a la habitación.

–Hola, querida –dijo con amabilidad– ¿Está todo bien?

De hecho era una pregunta bastante estúpida, dado que, juzgando por la depresiva mirada en el rostro de Chihiro, todo estaba menos bien.

Chihiro de cualquier forma asintió. –He tomado mi decisión. –dijo.

Zeniba tomó asiento, esperando a que Chihiro dijera lo que ella quería oír. – ¿Y querida? ¿Qué has decidido?

Chihiro parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Zeniba se sintió mal por la muchacha. Eso debió haber sido muy duro para ella. – ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mi profecía? –preguntó. Zeniba asintió–. Bueno, de acuerdo a la predicción de Lord Okaia, sin importar lo que decidiera, alguien a quien amo saldría lastimado. Si decido quedarme, mis padres sufrirán porque nunca más serán capaces de volver a verme. Pero si decido regresar, todos los que aquí amo sufrirían por la misma razón; sin mencionar que yo sería miserable otra vez. ¡No es justo!

Zeniba cerró los ojos, no esperaba ver a la joven tan afectada. –La vida raramente lo es. Pero es tu vida, Chihiro, de nadie más. Únicamente tú puedes decidir tu futuro.

Chihiro lo entendía. –Lo sé. Como también sé que no tengo futuro en el mundo humano. Siempre tuve una vida hueca y vacía durante estos 12 años. Moriré si regreso. Así que, incluso si al final termino lastimando a alguien, he decidido quedarme.

Zeniba sonrió. Sabía que Chihiro decidiría eso, pero necesitaba hacer que la muchacha tomara consciencia de lo que exactamente estaba eligiendo. Era difícil para ella hacer pasar por este dolor a Chihiro, sin embargo era necesario.

–Entonces apoyare tu decisión –dijo Zeniba con felicidad–. Sólo lamento que sufrirás la perdida de tus padres.

Chihiro frunció el ceño. –Pero el quedarme no es suficiente –Zeniba enarcó una ceja–. Este lugar es el único hogar que conozco, pero ese no es el principal motivo por el que me quedo.

El rostro de Zeniba se mantuvo impasible cuando dijo. –Haku.

Chihiro asintió. –Lo amo, abuelita. Lo amo tanto. No importa en qué mundo viva, siempre habrá este gran vacío en mi corazón si no está él.

Lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Chihiro. Zeniba sintió compasión por ella. –Lo sé, querida. Lo has amado desde que tenías 10 años.

Chihiro volvió asentir. –Pero sé que no podemos estar juntos. No mientras yo sea mortal. Lo que me trae de vuelta al motivo real por el que estoy aquí.

Zeniba suspiró y se levantó para tomar el sello dorado. –Chihiro, ¿Tú sabes cómo obtuve este sello? –Chihiro negó con la cabeza–. Esto me fue dado por mi padre. Sabes, él era un hechicero muy poderoso, pero se esforzó por encontrar un lugar en este mundo. Eso fue hace miles de años, claro; incluso antes de que yo y Yubaba naciéramos. Un día él conoció a una bruja muy poderosa. Juntos construyeron la casa de baños que mi hermana dirige.

– ¿Por qué ella lo obtuvo? –preguntó Chihiro.

–Yo obtuve esto, querida –dijo Zeniba–. Después de varios miles de años, la casa de baños de nuestros padres se volvió la más famosa de todo el mundo espiritual. Pero luego de casi 60.000 años de dirigir el negocio, nuestros padres decidieron retirarse. Dejarían el negocio en manos de una de nosotras. Pero mi hermana y yo no nos llevábamos bien, y trabajar la una con la otra estaba fuera de discusión. Así que nuestros padres combinaron su magia y crearon este sello dorado. Nos hicieron decidir que queríamos, un gran negocio, o un gran objeto mágico.

»Yubaba fue la que escogió. Siempre fue tan codiciosa, y el pensamiento de poseer la más famosa casa de baños fue muy tentador para ella. Entonces obtuvo el negocio y yo el sello. Pensé que el echarle un maleficio mortal haría que renunciara al objetivo de robármelo, aunque tenía la esperanza de que el maleficio nunca se pusiera en marcha, pero eso no funciono, como muy bien sabes.

Chihiro asintió. –Fue cuando ella forzó a Haku a robarlo.

–Sí, así es –dijo Zeniba–. Por eso no culpe a Haku. Fue algo que mi hermana hizo. Veras, cuando ella heredo la casa de baños, nuestro padre le hizo hacer el juramento de dar trabajo a todo aquel que se lo pidiera.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque él recordaba lo duro que fue conseguir trabajo cuando era joven –explicó Zeniba–. Por supuesto, eso se convirtió en un inconveniente para Yubaba. Tenía que contratar a cualquiera que se lo pidiera, y eso no siempre fue bueno para ella. Varios espíritus que contrato le causaron grandes problemas. Ese es el por qué ella comenzó a robar sus nombres, así ella obtendría más que con sólo contratarlos. Pero algunos espíritus con gran poder, como Haku, estaban más allá de su control, incluso cuando le robó sus nombres. Así que coloco gusanos dentro de ellos para poder controlarlos.

Chihiro gruño. –Esa vieja bruja.

Zeniba soltó una risita ahogada. –Sí, no fue nada bueno. Nuestros padres desaprobaron lo que hizo, pero para el momento Yubaba ya era la propietaria de la casa de baños y ellos ya no tenían control sobre el negocio. Pero por lo menos, ya se ha apaciguado un poco y eso desde que tú llegaste. Ya no vino más por mi sello. Lo cierto es que, estoy en deuda contigo, Chihiro, y estaría muy feliz de poder ayudarte en todo lo que esté a mi alcance –Chihiro le dedico una sonrisa radiante, pero Zeniba frunció el ceño–. Desafortunadamente, yo no tengo el poder para darte lo que tú quieres.

A Chihiro se le cayó el alma a los pies. –Pe-pero, tú tienes el sello dorado.

Zeniba observó el objeto mágico en su mano. –Lo lamento, querida, pero incluso con el poder del sello dorado, algo como lo que pides es demasiado para mí.

No. No podía ser verdad. Chihiro había estado más que esperanzada en que Zeniba la ayudaría, pero no era posible. La bruja había sido su última esperanza. Chihiro no sabía por qué se sorprendía, si ya sabía que era algo poco probable a lograrse.

Hundiéndose en la silla que estaba sentada, sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente. –Entonces no importa si me quedo o no –susurró.

Esto sorprendió a Zeniba. – ¿Qué quieres decir?

Chihiro abrió los ojos, pero sus lágrimas continuaron brotando. –Este lugar es el único lugar en el que me he sentido como en casa, pero no puedo quedarme aquí si no puedo estar con Haku. Es muy doloroso.

Aquello le interesó a Zeniba. Había tenido una conversación similar en varias ocasiones. Él había dicho la misma cosa: _'Es muy doloroso tenerla alrededor sabiendo que no puedo estar con ella'_

Zeniba acarició su barbilla. Estaba pensando en algo bastante descabellado. –Chihiro, ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para estar con Haku? –preguntó muy seria.

Chihiro miro a la bruja. –Lo que sea –Zeniba comenzó a pasear. Chihiro sintió sus esperanzas surgir nuevamente– ¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna manera?

Zeniba se lamió los labios. –Es muy poco probable, pero sí, puede que haya una manera.

Chihiro saltó de la silla y corrió hacia Zeniba. – ¿Cómo? ¡Dímelo!

La bruja retrocedió ante el repentino arrebato de la muchacha. –Chihiro, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas. Entiende que esto sólo es una teoría. Algo así, jamás antes había sucedido.

– ¡No me importa! –Gritó Chihiro– ¡Dímelo!

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cálmate, chica –Zeniba respiró hondo–. Bien, estoy pensando en la predicción de Lord Okaia. Él es un poderoso espíritu. Y por alguna razón, se supone que tú tienes que salir en una búsqueda, una en la cual lo conocerás. Ahora recuerda, esto es sólo una teoría, pero quizás él puede ser capaz de ayudarte.

El rostro de Chihiro se iluminó. – ¿Tú crees eso?

La expresión de Zeniba era ilegible. –No lo sé. Pero sus poderes son muy superiores a los míos.

– ¡Tomaré esta oportunidad! –Dijo Chihiro determinada–. ¿Cómo lo puedo encontrar?

Ahora Zeniba parecía incomoda. –Bueno, ese es el problema. Nadie sabe realmente donde vive…. ¡Ah! Creo que tenemos una manera de localizarlo –alzó en alto el sello dorado–. Muéstranos el camino a Lord Okaia.

El sello dorado flotó sobre su mano. Se mantuvo en el aire hasta que la cabeza del sapo señalo en una dirección.

Chihiro miraba el sello con curiosidad. –Uh, abuelita, ¿Qué está haciendo?

–Mostrándonos el camino. El sello está señalando la dirección en la que actualmente se encuentra Lord Okaia.

Chihiro frunció el sello. –Entonces, ¿Eso sólo puede señalar la dirección?

Zeniba asintió. –Me temó que sí. Sin poder conocer la localización exacta. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Chihiro contempló el sello por un breve momento antes de entrecerrar los ojos. –Bien, voy por ello.

Zeniba se volvió hacia ella. –Chihiro, ¿Estás segura de saber lo que estás haciendo? –necesitaba lograr que la humana comprendiera en lo que se estaba metiendo–. El mundo de los espíritus es muy peligroso para los humanos. Eso sin contar a los espíritus que desprecian a los de tu especie. También necesitaras asegurarte de comer lo suficiente para no desaparecer.

Chihiro dio patadas en el suelo. – ¡Estoy cansada de que todos me traten como si fuera una niñita frágil! ¡Tengo 22 años! Puede que signifique ser muy joven para los espíritus pero no para los humanos. Quiero hacer lo que yo quiera y no lo que los demás quieren de mí. Así que dejen de intentar hacer que cambie de opinión, ya he tomado mi decisión, ¿Por qué no pueden aceptarlo?

La boca de Zeniba estaba literalmente abierta. Eso era un nuevo lado de Chihiro que no había visto antes.

Viendo la expresión del rostro de Zeniba, al instante Chihiro se sintió culpable. No quiso perder la paciencia de esa forma, pero estaba arta de ser tratada como una niña.

–Lo lamento, abuelita –dijo–. No quise…

De pronto Zeniba comenzó a reír. Mucho, para el desconcierto de Chihiro. –Oh, Chihiro, querida, realmente has crecido –dijo–. Ya no temes en ir por lo que deseas ni hablar por ti misma. Yo respeto eso. Y no te preocupes, no me has molestado. Ni tampoco te culpare por perder la paciencia. Todas estas emociones han sido muy fuertes para ti.

Chihiro le dedico una sonrisa llena de culpa. –Perdón, no debí haberte gritado.

Zeniba le restó importancia. –Olvídalo. Todos perdemos el temperamento de vez en cuando. Pero si de verdad estás dispuesta a hacer esto, será mejor que te marches más pronto que tarde –la vieja hechicera preparo unas cuantas cosas para el viaje de Chihiro–. Dado que has llegado con uno de los boletos de Bôh, puedes tomar uno de los trenes que él usaría para volver. Puedes ir en el tren hasta cierto punto sin tener que utilizar el sello. Después de eso, tendrás que ir a pie. No estoy segura de cuán lejos sea, puede que él viva al otro lado del mundo. Por tu bien, espero que no. Tendrás que prepararte y marcharte cuanto antes.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Chihiro.

Zeniba parecía sorprendida por la pregunta. –Porque estoy segura que para este momento mi hermana ya se dio cuenta de que te has marchado y ha enviado a alguien a buscarte.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Haku volaba hacia Fondo del Pantano. Incluso en su forma de dragón le tomaría un buen rato llegar allí. Esperaba que Zeniba fuera capaz de tranquilizar a Chihiro. Ya que la última vez que la había visto continuaba molesta. Y no la culpaba, pues le había fallado varias veces, le mintió y le oculto cosas. Tenía todo el derecho a estar molesta con él.

' _Chihiro, por favor perdóname'_ pensaba el dragón. _'Nunca quise lastimarte. He sido un tonto'_

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de los ojos de Haku. Haría cualquier cosa por Chihiro. La amaba demasiado. No creía poder vivir sin ella, pero todo parecía ser que la estaba perdiendo. Ella había hecho mucho por él, y él ha cambio le mintió y lastimó.

Mientras Haku continuaba sobrevolando, recordó cosas importantes de su vida y como Chihiro había llegado a tomar gran parte de ella. Una vez había sido un espíritu de río cualquiera. Nunca había estado en malos términos con los humanos, pero jamás se había permitido conocerlos mejor; eso sólo causaba problemas en el mundo de los espíritus. Cuando los espíritus se involucraban con los humanos, normalmente acarreaba consecuencias. Así que él los ignoraba y los dejaba continuar con sus vidas.

Pero entonces _ella_ llegó, cuando Haku aún era uno con su río. Sucedió de repente, un pequeño zapato rosa cayó dentro del río. Una pequeña niña intento alcanzarlo, pero termino cayendo dentro de las aguas. Haku sintió como luchaba por poder nadar, más era demasiado joven para lograrlo. Haku sabía que estaba a punto de ahogarse.

Era una regla dentro del mundo espiritual el no involucrarse con los humanos, incluso si eso significaba la muerte de uno de ellos. Así los espíritus se evitaban problemas. Pero Haku no podría permitir que esa pequeña niña muriera, se desprendió de su río y tomó su forma de dragón. Desafortunadamente sus padres estaban muy cerca, no podía acercarla hasta la orilla sin ser visto.

Arrastrándola dentro del río, espero hasta que sus padres estuvieran fuera de vista antes de acercarla a la orilla. Una vez que estuvo a salvo, nuevamente se unió a su río y espero a que los padres llegaran.

" _¡Chihiro!"_ lloraba la madre _"¿Estás bien?"_

" _Estoy bien, mami."_ La niña, Chihiro, había dicho. _"El dragón me salvo"_

Si Haku hubiera sido capaz de sonreír siendo un río, lo habría hecho. Sabiendo que la niña se encontraba bien, siguió adelante.

Y luego pensó, por alguna razón él continuaba pensando en la pequeña humana. _"El dragón me salvo"_ sí, la había salvado, pero ella no era más que una simple humana. Ella había estado en su río por tan sólo unos minutos, sin embargo, Haku parecía haber cogido cariño por ella. No sabía por qué. Los humanos habían estado en su río muchas veces, y jamás se detuvo a pensar en ellos en ningún momento. Pero había algo diferente en esta humana. Se preguntó si la volvería a ver alguna vez. Lo dudaba, lo más seguro era que ella estaría demasiado asustada y no se acercaría a ningún río durante un tiempo.

Un par de semanas después, decidió marcharse de su río durante un tiempo. Tal vez unas cortas vacaciones despejarían su mente y dejaría de pensar en esa humana.

Tomó su forma humana, siempre era la de un niño. ¿Por qué un niño? No estaba seguro. A pesar de haber ya alcanzado su niñez, no quería crecer, no tenía un motivo para hacerlo.

Luego llegó al negocio de Yubaba. La mejor casa de baños en todo el mundo espiritual. En ese entonces era un cliente como otros, jamás hubiera imaginado lo que el destino le tenía reservado para él. Como sucedió después, Yubaba había estado en busca de un aprendiz. Se aproximó a Haku y le ofreció el trabajo. El espíritu de río era curioso. Seguro, él ya era muy poderoso, pero ¿Por qué no aprender más? Después de todo, era inmortal, y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Entonces empezó su entrenamiento. Por tres años entreno con Yubaba, pero durante aquel tiempo aprendió que ser el aprendiz de Yubaba no era tan gratificante como sonaba. La bruja era fría de corazón y extremadamente codiciosa, pero sobre todo no quería permitirle a Haku el regresar a su río. Lo más extraño, era que ya no sentía una conexión con el río. Era como si una mágica barrera se hubiera interpuesto entre los dos.

Un día Haku había tenido suficiente. Estaba de camino hacia la oficina de Yubaba cuando la escucho hablando con Yubarito y sus tres cabezas saltarinas.

" _Haku se está convirtiendo en una molestia"_ decía la bruja _"Él no abandonara su río. Debería haberlo esperado. Los espíritus tienen siempre algo que no pueden dejar ir. Permaneciendo siempre una conexión constante. Bueno, para mi suerte, incluso si Haku intentara retornar a su río no podrá encontrarlo. Mi hechizo está funcionando perfectamente, y ahora, gracias a los humanos, no será capaz de encontrarlo en absoluto."_

Aquello fue un golpe duro para Haku. La bruja había estado manipulándolo para hacer que se quedara a su lado. Ella había estado bloqueando la conexión con el río mientras que por otro lado los humanos hacían lo que les venía en ganas con él. ¿Hace cuánto que sucedía todo esto?

La ira lo inundó. Irrumpió en la oficina de Yubaba y demando saberlo todo. Cuando la bruja le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, él regreso a su río, más descubrió que Yubaba tenía razón. Su río ya no existía. En su lugar una pequeña zona residencial se encontraba donde una vez estuvo su río. No tenía idea de que un pequeño caudal todavía fluía por debajo de los departamentos, no sabía que aún seguía ahí. Para él, era como si su río hubiese muerto, con o sin hechizo.

Determinado a encontrarlo, Haku retornó a la casa de baños para ver a Yubaba. Descubrió que durante su ausencia, la bruja había instalado una aldaba encantada para prevenir futuras escuchas a hurtadillas. Haku exigió saber dónde se encontraba su río. Ya que al ser Yubaba la que estaba bloqueando la conexión, era ella la que debería saber dónde estaba.

Pero Yubaba se negó a decir palabra a menos que él aceptara firmar un contrato que lo haría oficialmente en su aprendiz. Reacio, Haku aceptó. No obstante, no esperaba que su nombre le fuera robado. Cuando esto sucedió, intento anular el contrato, pero ya era tarde, ahora le pertenecía a la bruja. Aun así, se rehusaba a obedecer, entonces la bruja colocó un ese gusano en su interior para forzarlo a acatar sus órdenes.

Por los próximos tres años, él estuvo obligado a cumplir las demandas de Yubaba. Él hizo todo en lo que pudo pensar para recuperar su nombre, pero fue inútil. Parecía que después de todo, no sería capaz de liberarse del contrato.

Entonces ella regresó a él. La niña humana, Chihiro. Había crecido en esos 6 años, pero aun la reconocía por su esencia. Intento evitarle el sufrimiento que le esperaba, pero entonces sus padres fueron convertidos en cerdos y ella se vio obligada a quedarse. Haku juro protegerla, tal y como había hecho 6 años atrás.

Y como ocurrió entonces, _ella_ _lo salvo._ No sólo le salvo la vida, sino que también lo liberó del control de Yubaba, devolviéndole su nombre, y revelándole la ubicación de su río.

Estuvo triste cuando ella se marchó, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Era por su bien, pero Haku no quería que ella se fuera. Haku cayó en depresión desde entonces, había algo en ella que no lo dejaba en paz. Le tomó un tiempo en descubrirlo, pero eventualmente lo comprendió. La amaba. No de la manera en que ahora la amaba, pero ya era amor entonces. Sin ella, su vida se sentía incompleta, incluso con su río y nombre de vuelta.

Haku sabía que le había prometido volver a verla, pero le era muy doloroso hacerlo. Y aunque quisiera, no podría con su río en esas condiciones. No obstante, ella encontró la manera para reunirse con él. Fue hacia ese pequeño riachuelo, esa parte de su río que no había sido sepultada.

Y ahora nuevamente se encontraba otra vez en este mundo. Él estuvo eufórico, pero al mismo tiempo abatido. Por años, su cariño creció y se convirtió en autentico amor. Él la quería a su lado con desesperación, pero debía alejarse de ella, pensando que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejarla ir. Ahora se daba cuenta cuan equivocado había estado. Ella no quería irse, y él no quería que se fuera. Además, quien era él para decidir como tenía que vivir. Había sido un completo idiota.

' _Chihiro, voy por ti. No puedo vivir sin ti. No me importa si eres humana. No me importa que seas mortal. ¡Yo te amo! Por favor no cometas ninguna imprudencia'_

Haku incrementó la velocidad, determinado a ver a su amada una vez más. Pero sobre todo, a reparar el error que había cometido.

* * *

 _ **¿Quién no se emocionó con el instinto protector de Haku? Por alguna razón me recordó a Natsu versión Dragón Force xD (los que siguen Fairy Tail sabrán de lo que hablo)**_

 _ **Ok, sé que me pase de tiempo, en mi defensa, los exámenes de la U estuvieron bien duros u.u Pero como ya estoy de vacaciones aquí me tienen una vez más.**_

 _ **Hablando de Fairy Tail, para los que siguen este anime y sobre todo les gusta el Nalu, atención (Auto-propaganda) He posteado un nuevo fic. "The Act Of Hatred" aclaro que sólo soy nuevamente la traductora, no la autora. Pero cuento con los permisos, claro está. Si les gustaría leer algo de esta pareja quedan invitados. Es un fic que realmente me gusto.**_

 _ **También he estado en la traducción de otro fic, esta vez de Naruto y sí, es otro SasuSaku. "Instant Message" Este es uno muy diferente a los que suelen escribirse. Se los recomiendo 100% si buscan un fic dark, con horror, misterio y romance incluido. n.n**_

 _ **Gracias por su paciencia y por sus lindos reviews, nos vemos en la próxima,**_

 _ **Rossy :)**_


	13. El Comienzo

**¡Estamos exactamente en la mitad de la historia! Yeah!**

 **Capítulo 13: El Comienzo**

Acorde a lo dicho por Zeniba, un tren se detendría en cada estación cada dos horas. Y así, después de prepararse para lo que de seguro sería un muy largo viaje, Chihiro se encontraba en la parada de la estación con Zeniba, Sin-Cara y Yubarito. Chihiro estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. No tenía la mínima idea de adonde se estaba dirigiendo o lo que estaría haciendo. Todo lo que tenía era el sello dorado como guía.

Después de esperar casi 40 minutos, el tren llegó a la estación. Chihiro le entregó los boletos al espíritu sombra, pero fue incapaz de darle el nombre de su destino exacto dado que el sello dorado era el que la guiaría.

–Estoy siendo guiada por este sello –dijo, señalando el objeto mágico flotante–. Él me señalara donde ir.

El espíritu sombra la miro con extrañeza antes de encogerse de hombros y hacerse a un lado para dejarla pasar. Se sorprendió cuando Sin-Cara se subió con ella.

– ¿También vienes?

Sin-Cara asintió. –Ah.

Yubarito graznó y se posó sobre el hombro de Chihiro. – ¿Tú también quieres venir?

Yubarito asintió.

–Chihiro –habló Zeniba–, recuerda tu profecía. _'Perdonaras a aquellos que te lastimaron, pero no podrás recurrir a ellos por ayuda durante el trayecto'._ Yubarito no debe ir contigo.

Chihiro miró a su amigo. Yubarito dejó caer su cabecita, luciendo triste. El espíritu sombra lucia impaciente. Se aclaró la garganta y señalo su reloj. Chihiro volvió a mirar a Yubarito y la determinación refulgió en su rostro.

–Olvida la estúpida profecía –gruñó–. Estoy cansada de que todos traten de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, lo que todos quieren que haga. Por supuesto que puedes venir, Yubarito.

Yubarito sonrió y bateó las alas con felicidad.

Zeniba les dijo adiós con las manos a los tres cuando el tren empezó a moverse. –Nos veremos pronto, querida.

–Adiós, abuelita. Y gracias. –exclamó Chihiro.

Suavemente, Sin-Cara tiró de la manga de Chihiro y señaló algunos asientos vacíos. –Ah, ah.

Chihiro asintió y se dirigieron hacia los asientos, aunque Yubarito estaba perfectamente feliz sobre el hombro de Chihiro. No obstante, cuando estaban a punto de tomar asiento, un espíritu que se encontraba sentado cerca de ellos no parecía para nada feliz.

–márchate, humana. No me agradan los tuyos.

Chihiro frunció el ceño. –Pero no hay otro lugar donde sentarse, al menos no aquí.

El espíritu cruzó los brazos. –Qué mal. De todos modos tú no deberías estar aquí.

Sin-Cara dio un paso hacia aquel espíritu y le gruñó, exponiendo su gran boca que podía tragarse al espíritu completo de un solo bocado. El espíritu se deslizó a su posición anterior y no dijo nada más. Sin-Cara se giró hacia Chihiro y le hizo señas para que se sentara.

–Uh, gracias, Sin-Cara. –dijo Chihiro, tomando asiento lo más alejada posible de ese espíritu gruñón.

Se sentaron en silencio por unos minutos. El espíritu gruñón no volvió a decir ni una palabra más, pero ocasionalmente le dirigía una mirada de desagrado a Chihiro y otra de miedo a Sin-Cara.

–No te preocupes por eso. Algunos espíritus son así.

Chihiro observo alrededor buscando el origen de esa voz. La reconocía pero no podía ser posible.

–Justo aquí, pequeña.

Al lado de Chihiro había un papel cortado a la forma de alguna clase de pájaro. Chihiro la reconocía como uno de los pájaros de papel que atacaron a Haku 12 años atrás.

– ¿Abuelita?

El 'pájaro' de papel soltó una risita sofocada. – ¿No creerás que te dejaría ir sin tener una forma de mantener un ojo sobre ti, no?

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Haku estaba volando lo más rápido que podía. Se encontraba a pocas distancias de la casa de Zeniba. Esperaba encontrarla allí.

' _De seguro que sí, ¿Dónde si no se encontraría?'_ pensó Haku.

Por lo poco que sabía en ese momento, la humana a la que llevaba buscando se había marchado hace varias horas. Más él no era consciente de lo que ella y la bruja habían planeado y eso sería un duro despertar.

La cabaña de Zeniba apareció ante su vista y el dragón dio un suave aterrizaje. La ráfaga de viento alertó a la bruja de que tenía otra visita.

–Le tomó bastante tiempo –murmuró.

La puerta principal de la casa fue abierta de un golpe y un muy preocupado Haku entró. –Zeniba, ¿Dónde está ella? –preguntó.

Zeniba enarcó una ceja. –Hola a ti también Haku. Qué bueno es verte ¿Por qué no entras y te sientas?

Haku de repente se sintió abochornado por su manera tan ruda de entrar. Había estado con tanta prisa que olvido sus modales. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de disculpa hacia la bruja. –Disculpa mi descortesía. No estaba pensando con claridad.

Zeniba asintió. –Estás perdonado. Entonces, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Haku contuvo la urgencia de rodar los ojos. Sabía que Zeniba estaba perfectamente consciente de por qué estaba allí; no había por que decirlo. Y él sabía muy bien que Chihiro estaba allí. Incluso podía oler su aroma.

– ¿Dónde está Chihiro? –preguntó.

Zeniba se encogió de hombros. –No está aquí.

Haku sintió el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse. – ¿Qué? –Jadeó– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está aquí?

–Exactamente lo que dije. Ella no está aquí.

Haku inhaló el aire. –Pero su esencia aún está fresca.

Zeniba asintió. –Sí, ella _estaba_ aquí. Pero se fue.

– ¿Adónde se fue? ¿Regresó a la casa de baños? –él así lo esperaba.

La bruja negó con la cabeza. –No, no estoy completamente segura de adonde fue, pero sí de que fue al encuentro de Lord Okaia.

– ¿Ella fue a _qué_?

–Fue al encuentro de Lord…

– ¡Ya te oí! –La mente de Haku estaba en frenesí–. ¿La dejaste ir a explorar por el mundo espiritual por su propia cuenta?

Eso hizo reír a Zeniba. –Por supuesto que no. Soy perfectamente consciente de los peligros que posee el mundo espiritual para los humanos. Sin-Cara y Yubarito están con ella. Además mantengo un ojo sobre ella.

La gema sobre su frente resplandeció por un momento y Haku inmediatamente supo cómo Zeniba estaba cuidando de su _nieta_.

–Déjame hablar con ella –demando el joven.

Zeniba estrechó los ojos. –Podrías pedirlo de una forma más amable, sabes.

–Zeniba.

La bruja suspiró. –Oh, está bien.

Cerró sus ojos. La gema en su frente comenzó a brillar otra vez antes de mostrar lo que Zeniba estaba viendo a través de su 'pájaro' de papel. Haku pudo ver a Chihiro sentada en el tren con Yubarito posado en su hombro durmiendo profundamente. Haku suspiró con alivio. Gracias a los cielos que ella estaba bien.

–Chihiro, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo –dijo Zeniba. Su voz resonó cuando Haku la escucho salir desde el pájaro de papel, a la par de la que salía de la misma boca de Zeniba.

Chihiro miró al pájaro de papel con curiosidad. –Um, bien ¿Quién?

Zeniba, aun con los ojos cerrados, señalo al espíritu del río. –De acuerdo, puedes hablar ahora.

– ¡Chihiro! –gritó Haku.

–No necesitas gritar –murmuró Zeniba.

Los ojos de Chihiro se ampliaron cuando escucho la voz de Haku en vez de la de Zeniba.

– ¿Haku? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Qué es lo que _tú_ estás haciendo?

Chihiro se cruzó de brazos. –Voy a ver a Lord Okaia –lo dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa.

–Sé eso –Haku exclamó con impaciencia–. ¿Por qué?

Chihiro le dio al 'pájaro' una mirada exasperada. –Porque es posible que sea el único que pueda ayudarme.

Sin-Cara asintió junto con lo que ella estaba diciendo mientras que Yubarito continuaba dormitando.

Haku, olvidando la manera en que se estaba comunicando con su amada, agarró la gran cabeza de Zeniba y gritó a la gema. –Chihiro, por favor regresa. El mundo de los espíritus es muy peligroso para los humanos. No quiero que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

–Estaré bien, Haku. Tengo a Yubarito y a Sin-Cara conmigo. Incluso abuelita está aquí… más o menos. Y puedo cuidarme por mi misma.

– ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? –preguntó Haku. Momento después se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su pregunta.

Chihiro parecía ligeramente frustrada. –Haa, me pregunto por qué. Quizás porque planeabas forzarme a regresar al mundo humano, y eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de impedir.

La culpa abordó al espíritu del río. –Chihiro, realmente lo siento. Fue un error el tratar de forzarte a regresar. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Y te prometo que no volveré a insistir en que regreses si no lo quieres.

Chihiro contempló al 'pájaro' de papel por un momento antes de suavizar su expresión. – ¿Lo dices enserio, Haku?

El espíritu asintió. –Sí, Chihiro. Por favor perdóname.

Para su sorpresa, Chihiro sonrió. –Ya lo he hecho. Nunca podría estar molesta contigo.

Haku se relajó. Todo estaba saliendo bien después de todo. –Bien, dime dónde estás e iré por ti.

Chihiro sacudió la cabeza. –No puedo hacerlo. Tengo que ver si Lord Okaia puede ayudarme.

–Pero ya te he dicho que puedes quedarte.

–No voy a verlo para poder quedarme, estoy yendo a verlo para saber si puede convertirme en un espíritu.

– ¿Convertirte en un espíritu? –repitió–. Pero Chihiro…

– ¡Nada de peros, Haku! –gritó Chihiro, volviéndose a irritar–. Esto es algo de debo hacer. No es sólo porque puedo quedarme. Hay… otra razón.

Haku estaba confundido. Ella nunca había mencionado _otra_ razón. – ¿Cuál otra razón? Tal vez puedo ayudar.

Chihiro se sonrojó. –No, no puedes.

– ¿Por qué no? Sólo dime lo que es.

Chihiro escondió su rostro entre sus manos para ocultar su sonrojo. –No puedo. Es personal.

Haku era inteligente, pero algunas veces se le escapaban ciertas cosas. –Chihiro, me preocupo por ti más de lo que te imaginas. Si algo está mal, quiero saberlo. Quiero ayudar, pero para eso debes decírmelo.

Chihiro quitó las manos de su rostro. Lo tenía rojo como una remolacha. Haku no podía creer que alguien podría ponerse así de rojo.

– _¡Es porque te amo, de acuerdo!_ –gritó.

Haku se quedó completamente sorprendido. Aun no registraba las palabras. La única vez que pensó que podría escuchar aquello, era en sus sueños.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –susurró, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

– ¡Ya me escuchaste! ¡Te amo, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi! Lo he hecho desde que era una niña. Debiste haberlo sabido desde el momento que la maldición de abuelita se rompió, sólo el amor podría romperlo. Te amé entonces, y te amo mucho más ahora. Y no me importa si tú no sientes lo mismo por mí.

Haku estaba sin palabras. Él se había imaginado este momento, pero nunca creyó que sucedería. ¿Realmente estaba pasando?

–No creía que tú te sentirías así por mí. –murmuró.

–Pues lo hago. Y quiero, no. _Necesito_ tenerte en mi vida; incluso si es sólo como amigo. Pero si hubiera una oportunidad de que pudiéramos estar juntos, no será posible si permanezco como mortal.

–Chihiro…

–No, Haku, estoy hablando yo. Esta es mi elección y de nadie más. Estoy haciendo esto porque es lo que mi corazón me dice que haga.

Y volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Haku sólo la contemplaba. Eso era… genial. No, ¡era maravilloso! ¡Ella lo amaba! Ella misma se lo dijo. Todas las bromas y provocaciones que le hicieron los demás, todas eran verdad. Ella lo amaba como él a ella. Si habría alguna oportunidad para decírselo, era ahora.

–Chihiro, yo… –pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la visión de ella en la gema de Zeniba comenzó a fallar– ¿Chihiro? ¡Chihiro! ¡Espera! –la visión desapareció completamente. La conexión se había roto. No, no ahora. –Zeniba, ¡tráela de vuelta! ¡Déjame hablar con ella! ¡Tengo que decírselo!

Zeniba no respondió, pero la gema en su frente nuevamente resplandeció. Los ojos de la vieja hechicera se abrieron de golpe. Una luz plateada emergió de la gema, así como de sus ojos y su boca.

Haku saltó hacia atrás con asombro cuando Zeniba comenzó a resplandecer. – ¿Qué está…?

Luego Zeniba habló, pero no con su propia voz. – ¡Retrocede, Kohaku!

Haku retrocedió un paso más. No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. En un minuto estaba rogándole a la bruja que lo dejara hablar con Chihiro, y al siguiente ella estaba actuando como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

– ¿Qué?

–Dije que retrocedas –reitero Zeniba.

Haku se percató de algo cuando la bruja habló por segunda vez. La voz de alguien más estaba hablando en perfecta sincronía con la suya. También sintió un poderoso poder mágico en la habitación, y la presencia de otro espíritu.

–Están usando a Zeniba como una marioneta –se percató Haku– ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás hablando a través de Zeniba? ¿Por qué interferiste mi comunicación con Chihiro?

El hechizado ser de Zeniba señalo con un dedo al espíritu del río. –Deja en paz a la humana. Ella debe hacer esto sola.

Haku se puso furioso. – ¿Quién te crees para darme ordenes?

La luz plateada se intensifico. – ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Qué otro espíritu fuera de la casa de baños conoce de lo que está sucediendo entre tú y la humana?

Haku meditó por un momento antes de darse cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. – ¿Lord Okaia?

Zeniba, o mejor dicho la persona que controlaba a Zeniba, sonrió. –Muy bien, Kohaku. Y yo estoy diciéndote que dejes a Chihiro sola y hacer lo que desea.

Una vez más Haku se enfureció. – ¿Por qué interrumpiste cuando hablaba con ella? ¿Por qué no me dejaras hablar con ella?

Lord Okaia/Zeniba suspiró. –Tú sabes lo que ella siente. Pero no puedo permitir que le confieses tus sentimientos todavía.

– ¿Por qué no?

Lord Okaia se estaba irritando con la actitud de Haku y elevó la voz. – ¡Porque esta es su búsqueda! ¡Su decisión! Lo tiene que hacer por sí misma. No tienes que interferir. Las cosas están saliendo tal como las he previsto… en su mayoría. El futuro no está completamente escrito en una piedra, pero por favor, confía en mi criterio, Kohaku. Ella debe seguir a su corazón y nada más.

Haku podía comprender lo que Lord Okaia estaba diciendo, pero no estaba nada feliz por eso. –Si ella hará esto, entonces yo debo ir con ella.

–No, Kohaku –dijo Lord Okaia, todo rastro de ira desapareció–. Ella debe hacer esto sin ti. Pero tu parte vendrá. Confía en mí en esto. Regresa a la casa de baños. Todo estará bien. Confía en tu chica. Confía en tu amor.

Los ojos de Zeniba se cerraron y la luz se desvaneció. La bruja parecía un poco desorientada, pero perfectamente bien. –Estoy algo mareada –gimió–. Me gustaría que me advirtieran antes de ser hechizada.

Haku continuaba frustrado. No le importaba lo que dijera Lord Okaia; él iría al encuentro con Chihiro ahora mismo. No esperaría más tiempo.

–Zeniba, déjame hablar con Chihiro. Me da igual lo que diga Lord Okaia.

Zeniba se frotó la cabeza. –De acuerdo, un momento –cerró los ojos y se concentró. La gema en su frente brilló tenuemente pero nada pasó. Zeniba abrió los ojos–. No puedo, la conexión está siendo bloqueada.

Haku gruño frustrado. Lord Okaia iba un paso delante de él. ¿Por qué ese estúpido hechicero tenía que ser tan poderoso? Se giró para marcharse.

Zeniba lo miró con recelo. – ¿Adónde vas?

–A buscar a Chihiro –respondió Haku.

–Pero Lord Okaia dijo…

– ¡No me importa! –gritó Haku. Zeniba se sobresaltó– ¡No volveré a abandonarla! ¡No la dejare deambular sola por este mundo desprotegida! ¡Iré, y nadie me detendrá!

–Pero ni siquiera sabes dónde está.

Haku no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás. –Está en un tren. Si sigo las vías comprobando cada una de ellas eventualmente la encontraré.

Zeniba rodó los ojos. –Ella no permanecerá en el tren por siempre. Te lleva horas de ventajas. Es más probable que se baje de él antes de que tú logres alcanzarlo.

–Es probable, pero un dragón siempre puede encontrar a su pareja sin importar donde esté.

Zeniba soltó una risita sofocada. –Ella no es tu pareja… no todavía de todas formas.

Haku sonrió. –No, pero el dragón que hay en mí ya la reconoció como su pareja. Y eso es suficiente.

Sin decir otra palabra, tomó su forma de dragón y despegó. Zeniba lo contempló irse. Cuando él se marchó, volvió a sentir la conexión entre ella y el 'pájaro de papel'. Sonrió para sí misma. –Este dragón. Tan terco, y tan enamorado.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro estaba psicológica y mentalmente exhausta. Su 'confesión' le costó mucho esfuerzo, mucho de sí. Se preguntaba por qué la conexión se había roto, más no le daría vueltas al asunto. Probablemente era lo mejor. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente abochornada por un día.

–Oh, ¿Qué debe estar pensando Haku de mí ahora? –Refunfuño–. Debe pensar que soy patética.

El 'pájaro' de papel río. –No te desanimes –dijo Zeniba–. Si sirve de ayuda, creo que Haku se siente igual que tú, patético.

Chihiro gruñó y se frotó los ojos. –Abuelita, por favor, no estoy de humor.

El 'pájaro' de papel le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, siendo cuidadoso en no despertar a Yubarito. – ¿Por qué no descansas por un momento, querida? Yo vigilare el sello.

Chihiro estaba muy agradecida por el ofrecimiento, estaba prácticamente semidormida. –Gracias, abuelita. Realmente… lo… aprecio…

Se quedó dormida en pocos segundos.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

 _Resplandecía, resplandecía mucho. A donde Chihiro miraba, todo estaba rodeado de una resplandeciente luz plateada._

– _¡Hola!_ _–gritó._

 _Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue su propio eco. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Qué ya no se encontraba en el tren?_

– _¡Abuelita, Sin-Cara, Yubarito! ¿Hay alguien aquí?_

– _Yo estoy aquí._

 _Chihiro se sobresaltó ante la inesperada e irreconocible voz. Se volteó y descubrió que no se encontraba sola. Alguien o algo estaba con ella. Era la borrosa sombra de un hombre. No era grande, sólo casi un pie, y ondeante como una llamarada de fuego. Dos agujeros sobre el rostro le servían como ojos._

 _Cautelosamente Chihiro dio un paso hacia atrás. Recordaba cuan peligroso podía ser el mundo de los espíritus para los humanos y no quería correr ningún riesgo._

– _No tienes nada que temer, Chihiro –dijo la fantasmal figura._

 _Chihiro miró a la figura con escepticismo._ _– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres tú?_

 _La figura río para sí. –Que grosero de mi parte. Permíteme presentarme. Soy nada más y nada menos que Lord Okaia._

– _¿Usted? –chilló Chihiro con sorpresa. Ella esperaba que el más poderoso hechicero del mundo espiritual fuera un poco más… intimidante._

– _Sí, yo. Aunque no estoy por completo. Estoy comunicándome contigo a través de tus sueños._

– _¿Entonces yo… estoy soñando?_

– _En efecto. Tengo algo para darte. Lo necesitaras. Dame tu mano._

 _Cuidadosamente Chihiro le tendió la mano. Lord Okaia la tomo entre las suyas. Un destello de luz roja erupcionó desde el punto donde se conectaban las dos manos. Chihiro jadeó y tiró de su mano hacia atrás como si algo la quemara. Cuando miro su mano, vio un rojo y brillante símbolo en la palma de mano. El símbolo del fuego._

– _¿Qué es esto? –preguntó._

– _Un hechizo –respondió Lord Okaia–. Un hechizo de fuego. Úsalo cuando estés en peligro, aunque ten cuidado, porque el hechizo sólo funcionara una sola vez. Úsalo con alegría._

 _Chihiro miro a Lord Okaia confundida. – ¿Con alegría? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Y qué es todas esas cosas sobre mí embarcándome en una clase de viaje? Yo sólo quiero saber si usted puede ayudarme ¿siquiera sabe para por qué estoy yendo a buscarlo?_

– _Lo sé. Pero este no es momento para hablar de tales cosas. Lo discutiremos cuando nos encontremos cara a cara._

 _Comenzó a desaparecer, pero Chihiro no estaba dispuesta en dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. –Espere, ¡regrese aquí! Tengo más preguntas para usted._

 _Lord Okaia había desaparecido, más sin embargo su voz le respondió. –Todo será aclarado después._

 _Chihiro volvió a mirar el símbolo en su mano. –Por favor, usted no puede dejarme así. Complica mi vida, y ahora espera que haga las cosas por mi cuenta –no hubo respuesta. Todo comenzó a ponerse oscuro– ¡Lord Okaia!_

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro despertó. Estaba de vuelta en el tren. Todos los demás estaban allí. Tomó un profundo aliento y se relajó.

–Sólo fue un sueño –susurró, mientras el cansancio la devolvía al mundo de los sueños. Estaba tan cansada que no se percató de que el símbolo de fuego en su mano había venido con ella desde sus sueños.

 **Wow! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Hay alguien ahí? xD soy malvada, lo sé. Pero también soy una persona ocupada, y en estos tiempos he estado más ocupada que de costumbre. Pero no daré vueltas al asunto, sin más les digo que esta vez muy pronto, (máximo dos semanas) publicare el próximo capítulo.**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen la historia.**

 **Saludos,**

 **Rossy**


	14. La Tormenta del dios de la tormenta

_**I'm still alive!**_

 _ **Sí, soy yo, más detalles de mi ausencia, al final.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: La Tormenta del dios de la tormenta**

– ¡Ah, ah, ah! –Sin-Cara procedió a sondear a Chihiro, intentando despertarla de su sueño placido.

–Basta… es muy temprano –Chihiro gimió soñolienta.

– ¡Ah, ah!

–Sin-Cara, Basta. ¿Qué?

El ´pájaro' de papel encantado por Zeniba volvió en sí. –Chihiro, ¡Despierta! ¡Mira, el sello!

Gimiendo, Chihiro se restregó sus soñolientos ojos y miro en dirección al sello dorado. Seguía flotando en el aire, pero ahora se encontraba frente a las puertas del tren, meciéndose de un lado para el otro.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí –dijo Zeniba.

Chihiro se acercó a la ventana y miro alrededor. –Pero no hay ninguna estación cerca –observó. Zeniba dejo que el silencio hablara, Chihiro suspiró y meneo la cabeza–. Vamos a saltar, ¿cierto? –Una vez más dejo que el silencio respondiera por ella–. Genial.

–Sin-Cara, agarra a Chihiro –ordeno Zeniba–. No quiero que ella salte por si sola.

–Ah –Sin-Cara asintió y abrió la puerta, para el muy pesar y disgusto de uno de los trabajadores del tren.

– ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? –chilló el espíritu.

–Esta es nuestra parada –respondió Zeniba, flotando fuera de la puerta.

Chihiro camino hacia la salida y miro hacia abajo, y de cómo el suelo se movía al ritmo de la velocidad del tren. – ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

El 'pájaro' de papel se cernió sobre ella. –No es tan malo.

Chihiro la fulminó con la mirada. – ¡Tú puedes volar! ¡Claro que para ti no es tan malo!

–Ah –Sin-Cara la envolvió en sus brazos y alzó a Chihiro–. Ah, ah.

La muchacha suspiró. –Si estás preguntando si estoy lista, la respuesta es no, no lo estoy. Pero en fin, adelante.

Chihiro chilló con fuerza cuando Sin-Cara saltó que no le dio tiempo de percatarse como él caía con gracia y delicadeza sobre su propio pie. La mirada en el rostro de Chihiro no tenía precio. Zeniba se carcajeó por la reacción de la humana.

–Ya ves, no fue tan malo –dijo.

Chihiro lentamente se volteó hacia ella. –Eso fue aterrador.

Zeniba bufó con sarcasmo. –Oh, por favor, ¿Cuántas veces te has montado en Haku?

Chihiro giro la cabeza con terquedad. –Eso es diferente, confió en Haku.

– ¿Ah, ah? –murmuró Sin-Cara, sonando ligeramente afectado.

– ¿Huh? Oh no, Sin-Cara. Claro que también confió en ti. Es sólo que… –miró alrededor por una inspiración–. Hey, esperen, ¿Dónde está Yubarito?

Zeniba miró en la dirección donde se alejaba el tren. –Oops. Ya regreso –dijo, antes de volar tras del tren.

Chihiro y Sin-Cara esperaron a que la vieja bruja regresara. Ella volvió luego de unos cuantos minutos con un muy disgustado Yubarito. Quien aparentemente no estaba nada feliz de que sus amigos lo dejaran abandonado y dormido en el tren. Se volvió a posicionar sobre el hombro de Chihiro y volteó el rostro.

Chihiro le dedico una nerviosa mirada a su amigo. –Uh, perdón, Yubarito. No quisimos dejarte atrás.

Yubarito soltó un bufido y se alejó, dándole a los otros la espalda. Sin-Cara le dio un ligero golpecito en la frente en son de disculpas. Yubarito chilló molesto en respuesta.

–De acuerdo, suficiente –gritó Zeniba con impaciencia–. El sello dorado nos indica que debemos tomar este camino. Hmm, parece que tendremos que caminar a través del bosque.

Chihiro contempló el horizonte. A varias millas de allí había un bosque el cual se extendía por varias millas en todas las direcciones. Genial, quien sabría qué clase de extraños animales salvajes de encontraban allí.

–Parece que tendremos un buen camino por delante –murmuró, antes de suspirar profundamente–. ¿Cómo es que me las ingenio para meterme en estas situaciones?

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Espero que estén bien –dijo Lin–. Ya deberían haber vuelto ¿no crees?

Kamajii continuaba trabajando, parecía que ni siquiera escuchaba las preocupaciones de la mujer, sin embargo le respondía, indiferente como él era. –No te preocupes, Lin. Haku moriría antes de permitir que algo le sucediera a su amada Chihiro. Probablemente los dos están arreglando las cosas, y/o haciendo las paces. Están bien… espero.

– ¡Escuche eso! –Chilló Lin–. ¡Así que tú también estas preocupado por ellos!

– ¡Estoy tratando de no estarlo! –Gritó Kamajii en respuesta–. Pero tu perorata de lo mucho que estás preocupada me está enloqueciendo.

Lin estampó su pie en el suelo con furia. – ¡Vengo contigo para desahogarme de mis preocupaciones, pero tú no ayudas!

Kamajii miro el punto donde Lin había estampado su pie. –Has pisado una de mis bolitas.

La pequeña bolita de hollín emergió del suelo y comenzó a chillarle a Lin.

–Lo lamento, esto… fue un accidente –dijo Lin. La bolita sacudió uno de sus delgados bracitos–. ¡Oh por dios, regresa a trabajar!

–Hey, no le grites a mis pequeñas –exclamó Kamajii.

– ¡Pues asegúrate de que hagan su trabajo y se mantengan fuera de mi camino! –gritó Lin.

– ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te has vuelto una molestia constante desde que Chihiro se fue.

– ¡No lo soy! –las bolitas chillaron, demostrando estar de acuerdo con su amo. Lin las fulminó con la mirada–. ¡Quítense de mi camino o los convertiré en betún!

–Entonces tú serás la que se encargue de acarrear el carbón –exclamó Kamajii–. ¡Ahora, fuera de aquí!

– ¡Bien, puedes ir por tu comida tú mismo a partir de ahora!

Lin salió bruscamente y estampo la puerta tras sí. Kamajii se quedó mirando el lugar por donde la muchacha se marchó antes de volver a trabajar.

–Finalmente –murmuró–. Algo de paz y tranquilidad.

Lin caminaba por la casa de baños de la misma forma que Chihiro lo hizo días antes. Lo que Kamajii dijo era verdad, ella había estado molesta desde que Chihiro se fue, pero claro, no es que fuera a admitirlo. Lo que sucedía es que estaba muy preocupada por su amiga. Cierto que Chihiro ya había ido donde Zeniba en una ocasión, cuando tenía 10, sin embargo aquella vez Sin-Cara, Bôh, y Yubarito estaban con ella. Esta vez ella se había marchado por su cuenta sin decirle a nadie, sin mencionar que se fue muy molesta con todos.

Decidió ir a la oficina de Yubaba. Sería su tercera visita en el día, pero no podía evitarlo. Si alguien sabía si Haku ya había encontrado a Chihiro, esa era la vieja bruja.

– ¡Yubaba! –chilló, entrando a la habitación sin ser invitada.

–No, ellos aún no han regresado –replicó Yubaba, sin levantar la vista de su labor.

Lin soltó un grito de frustración. –Ah, ¿Qué es lo que les toma tanto tiempo?

–Mi hermana vive muy lejos –dijo Yubaba con voz aburrida–. ¿Por qué no te dedicas hacer tu trabajo? eso mantendrá tu mente ocupada.

– ¡No puedo trabajar sabiendo que Chihiro podría estar en problemas! Además, no cuento con una compañera para trabajar.

Yubaba bufó ante tan pobre excusa. –Entonces ve y emparéjate con alguien más hasta que ella vuelva.

–Pero, pero, pero…

Yubaba estaba hasta la coronilla. Chasqueó los dedos y Lin literalmente voló fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras, cruzando el vestíbulo, y cayendo dentro de la tina grande de la casa de baños. Se incorporó sentándose, abriendo la boca con incredulidad cuando se dio cuenta de en donde estaba.

– ¿Ahora también tengo que limpiar la tina grande? ¿Yo sola? –Se tiró de los cabellos con frustración–. ¡Chihiro si no regresas pronto, voy a matarte!

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la oficina de Yubaba, Bôh salió de su habitación con su andar de pato, para ver a que se debía toda esa conmoción.

–Mamá, ¿Qué sucedió? ––preguntó el gigante bebé.

–Nada, cariñito –dijo Yubaba–. Era Lin que preguntaba cuando regresarían Chihiro y Haku.

–Oh.

Bôh se retiró a su habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Él no le había dicho a nadie que fue él quien ayudo a Chihiro a salir de hurtadillas ni de por qué se fue en primer lugar. Quería que todo fuera una sorpresa.

' _Todos estarán tan felices cuando descubran que Chihiro permanecerá con nosotros por siempre y para siempre, ¡Sí!'_

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Sabes –se quejaba Chihiro–. Este bosque parece mucho más cercano de lo que realmente es.

Luego de varias horas de caminar, finalmente localizaron la entrada del bosque. El sello dorado continuaba señalando la misma dirección, indicando que su camino estaba en o más allá de esos árboles.

Sin-Cara y Yubarito se encontraban muy agitados. Cuanto más se acercaba el grupo al bosque, más inquietos se pusieron, casi como si supieran que algo andaba mal.

–Vamos –Chihiro los animaba–. Parece que debemos entrar.

En lugar de seguir, Sin-Cara se detuvo. Levantó la mirada en un punto fijo, como si estuviera considerando algo.

– ¡Ah, ah, ah! –chilló el anónimo espíritu, atrayendo la atención de Zeniba.

El 'pájaro' de papel se detuvo y volteó hacia Sin-Cara. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo?

– ¡Ah, ah! –dijo Sin-Cara, señalando hacia adelante.

Zeniba miro en dirección del bosque, Chihiro estaba bien cerca de la entrada. – ¡CHIHIRO NO!

La bruja apareció de pronto con su verdadera apariencia, saliendo del pájaro de papel, sin estar transparente dado que el 'pájaro' de papel estaba intacto. Literalmente abordo a la sobresaltada humana, sujetándola y cubriéndole la boca.

– ¡Awue-lita! –Chilló Chihiro, intentando hablar a través de la mano de Zeniba–. ¿Qué 'ta 'abiendo?

–Chihiro, cúbrete la boca.

– ¿Qué 'uede?

–Fui una tonta –dijo la hechicera–. Este es un bosque toxico. Las esporas son como venenos para los humanos. Sin mencionar que está lleno de _Ohmus_ * y otros gigantescos insectos. No puedes ir por allí.

Chihiro se liberó del agarre de Zeniba y utilizando su propia blusa se cubrió la boca. – ¿Entonces qué haremos? –Preguntó, irritada ante otro obstáculo que se aparecía en su camino– ¿Rodearlo? Nos tomaría toda la vida, no creo que tengamos suficiente comida para ello, y yo _no_ quiero desaparecer.

Zeniba se rascó la cabeza, pensando. –Hmm, tenemos que pensar en una solución.

– ¡Ah, ah! –chilló Sin-Cara.

– ¿Qué sucede, Sin-Cara?

Sin-Cara agitó sus brazos como si intentara volar, luego hizo el movimiento de sobrevolar algo. –Ah, ah.

– ¿Volar? –Dijo Zeniba–. Es una posibilidad. ¿Pero cómo?

Sin-Cara miró a Yubarito quien estaba sentado sobre el hombro de Chihiro, limpiando sus plumas. Después de varios segundos, sintió que estaba siendo observado y lentamente se giró para encontrar a Sin-Cara mirándolo. Sintiendo un mal presentimiento, tomó vuelo, sólo para ser alcanzado y capturado por Sin-Cara. Chilló fuertemente mientras la boca del monstruo se abría y se lo tragaba de un solo bocado.

– ¡Oh mi…! –jadeó Zeniba.

– ¡Sin-Cara! –Gritó Chihiro– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

En vez de su usual gruñido, Sin-Cara soltó un graznido muy similar al de Yubarito. Sus brazos comenzaron a extenderse mientras plumas crecían de ellos y se convertían en alas. Su cuerpo se volvió más sólido y sus piernas tomaron forma de las de un pájaro.

–Oh, ya veo –dijo Chihiro–. Aunque, creo que Yubarito no estará muy feliz contigo después de esto.

Sin-Cara graznó una vez más y alzó vuelo. Tomó a Chihiro con sus garras, siendo cuidadoso en no dañarla, y voló bien alto con Zeniba a su detrás.

–Asegúrate de permanecer lo más alto posible para que no respire las esporas toxicas –le señalo.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Otro tren más. Ella no estaba en este, e incluso si lo había estado, Haku habría detectado su esencia. Estando en su forma de dragón, sobrevoló el tren para alcanzar el próximo. ¿Cuántos trenes había inspeccionado ya? No estaba seguro. De hecho, él no estaba siguiendo ninguna vía, pero buscaría en cada tren existente si Chihiro estaba en uno de ellos.

Todavía, se preguntaba en cuantos trenes más tendría que buscar antes de encontrarla. Eso claro, si aún se encontraba en uno. Si se pasaba del lugar donde ella se había detenido, entonces tendría que volver atrás y tratar de localizar su esencia. Ella le llevaba horas de ventaja, y todos estos retrasos le hacían gastar tiempo valioso.

Pero debía seguir buscando. No le importaba lo que Lord Okaia o cualquier otro dijera. No iba a dejar a Chihiro hacer esto sola. Ellos pasarían por esto juntos. Le confesaría el amor que sentía por ella, tal como ella lo había hecho con él, y vivirían juntos y felices por toda la eternidad.

Eso considerando que él la alcanzara antes que algo malo le sucediera.

' _¡No, Haku! ¡No pienses así!'_ Se regañó a si mismo _'Ella estará bien. Tiene que estarlo. Si alguien se atreve hacerle daño, yo mismo lo descuartizaré'_

Su corazón dio un salto cuando diviso otro tren a la distancia. Se apresuró alcanzarlo, esperando encontrar a su amada, sólo para decepcionarse una vez más.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

El viento azotaba con violencia mientras en el cielo retumbaban los truenos. Una tormenta salida de ningún lado se propago con fuerza y se volvía peor con el transcurrir de los minutos.

– ¡No contaba con una tormenta como esta! –Chilló Zeniba, tratando de ser escuchada por encima de los fuertes aullidos del viento– ¡Chihiro, esto es realmente peligroso! ¡Podemos ser golpeados por un rayo! ¡No es que para nosotros sea un problema… pero para ti… es algo serio!

– ¡Lo sé, abuelita! –Chihiro respondió– ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? ¿Aterrizar y caminar por ese toxico bosque?

Zeniba negó con la cabeza; la bruja aún se encontraba en su forma original para impedir que su forma de papel sea llevada por el viento. – ¡No, pero debemos hacer algo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ver el otro lado del bosque!

– ¡Estoy abierta a sugerencias!

Fue Sin-Cara quien respondió. Chilló fuertemente, indicando con la cabeza a través de la oscuridad del cielo, ya que estaba imposibilitado de usar sus manos.

– ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Zeniba–. ¿La tormenta es qué?

Sin-Cara graznó de nuevo. Chihiro era incapaz de entender lo que el anónimo monstruo estaba diciendo y se volteó hacia Zeniba en busca de respuestas.

– ¿Qué está diciendo? –preguntó.

– ¡Sujétate! –chilló Zeniba, mirando fijamente las nubes– ¡Él tiene razón, esta no es una tormenta normal!

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– ¡Quiero decir que esta tormenta no es natural! ¡Un dios de la tormenta está causando esto!

¿Un dios de la tormenta? Chihiro levantó la vista al cielo. No podía saber cuál era la diferencia entre esta tormenta y una tormenta normal.

– ¿Y por qué este dios está causando semejante tormenta?

– ¡Quien sabe! –Chilló Zeniba– ¡Pero necesitamos que esto se detenga antes de que salgas lastimada!

Chihiro gruño con irritación. Zeniba no lo hizo a propósito, pero aun así lo hizo sonar como si la muchacha fuera muy débil. – ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Zeniba forzó a sus ojos a ver a través de la caudalosa lluvia. – ¡Necesitamos hablar con el dios! ¡Quienquiera que sea, es seguro que se encuentra en el ojo de la tormenta!

' _Seguro que sí'_ pensó Chihiro _'Otra cosa más para hacer mi vida más difícil'_

Con Zeniba a la cabeza, el grupo fue conducido al centro de la tormenta. Chihiro vio que de hecho un espíritu, un dios, estaba causando tal poderosa tormenta. La entidad se encontraba en la mitad del ojo de la tormenta, haciendo una especie de extraña lluvia danzante.

El espíritu lucia muy poderoso y muy intimidante. Su musculoso cuerpo parecía estar hecho de hielo, o para ser más precisos, de montones de granizo y nieve, con una barba y cabellos hechos de nube. Una corona dorada con puntas en forma de rayos descansaba sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos rebosantes de electricidad y los rayos pulsaban a través de su cuerpo, mezclándose con las nubes y cayendo a varias millas de distancia.

– ¿Cómo se supone que detendremos algo como eso? –preguntó Chihiro, asombrada por el poder del dios de la tormenta.

– ¡Sostén esto! –dijo Zeniba, entregándole el 'pájaro' de papel– ¡Intentaré ver cuál es el problema!

– ¡Ten cuidado!

Zeniba rió. – ¡No te preocupes, no es que esté aquí realmente!

La bruja voló hacia el dios de la tormenta, quien era dos veces más grande que el tamaño de Zeniba. No parecía nada feliz de ser interrumpido en su labor. Rayos comenzaron a sobresalir en diferentes direcciones, demasiadas para el gusto de Chihiro. Zeniba empezó a argumentar con el espíritu, algo que Chihiro creía no ayudaría demasiado.

El cielo se volvió rojo y el viento se intensifico. Una lluvia de granizo caía tan fuerte que dolía. Lo que sea que Zeniba haya dicho, Chihiro deseó que no lo haya hecho. Luego la bruja señalo a donde se encontraba Chihiro, lo que hizo que la muchacha no se sintiera muy a gusto. El furioso espíritu miro a la humana y al anónimo monstruo con una expresión que se acercaba a la ira. De repente Chihiro sintió que se encontraría más segura en el toxico bosque en compañía de esos gigantescos insectos que allí arriba con ese furibundo espíritu.

Con cada gesto, Zeniba parecía enfurecer al dios más y más. Y al final, empujó a un lado a la bruja y señalo con un dedo a Chihiro. Un rayo cayó, dirigiéndose directo hacia la sorprendida humana y el inexpresivo monstruo.

Sucedió muy rápido. Hubo un destello de luz y todo se volvió muy brillante. Luego de repente, alguien estuvo enfrente de Chihiro y Sin-Cara. Quienquiera que fuera, desvió los rayos en otras direcciones.

Casi instantáneamente, la tormenta se fue apaciguando. Tan rápido como empezó, se acabó, dejando un despejado cielo azul. Chihiro lentamente abrió los ojos y le dio una buena mirada a la figura que tenía enfrente. Era una mujer, una muy bella mujer. Tenía por piel una corteza color marrón similar al de los árboles y un cabello verde en el que se posaban flores de diferentes colores. Su vestido estaba hecho de hojas y pétalos de flores. La mujer volteó a ver a Chihiro y sonrió. Ojos color rosa, debajo de verdes cejas, miraron a la humana de arriba abajo. La mujer se inclinó y susurró al oído de Chihiro.

–Por favor perdónalo. Él está haciendo todo esto por mí. El otro extremo del bosque no está muy lejos.

Con eso, voló hacia Zeniba y el dios de la tormenta. Chihiro no tenía la mínima idea de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el dios de la tormenta de pronto pareció muy feliz cuando la mujer lo abrazó. Zeniba lucía aún más feliz. Le dijo algo al espíritu el cual asintió en respuesta. Luego tomó a la mujer y juntos flotaron hacia las nubes, dejando un brillante arcoíris detrás.

Zeniba regresó volando hacia donde estaban los otros, con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Chihiro le dirigió una mirada confusa. –Uh, abuelita, um, ¿Qué diablos acaba de suceder?

Zeniba sonrió. –Bueno, de hecho es un poco embarazoso. Ya ves, esa mujer era el espíritu guardián de este bosque. El dios de la tormenta le estaba presumiendo su fuerza, una clase de baile de apareamiento. Y pues, se molestó cuando lo interrumpimos, pero a la guardiana del bosque le gustó.

Sin-Cara graznó con alegría.

–Wow, eso es tan dulce –dijo Chihiro– ¿Él causó toda esa tormenta para demostrar su amor por ella?

Zeniba rió. –Así es. Y tanto él como el espíritu del bosque nos concedieron el paso.

De pronto, Chihiro recordó lo que la mujer dijo. –Es cierto, ella me dijo que el otro extremo del bosque no está muy lejos.

Zeniba sonrió. –Bueno entonces, sigamos. Cuanto más rápido hagamos esto, más rápido podrás volver con tu amorcito.

Chihiro se sonrojó. –Desearía que Haku hiciera algún tipo de ritual que me dejara saber si me ama o no. Aun no sé lo que él siente.

Zeniba palmeó a Chihiro en la espalda. –Luego quizás, necesitas prestar más atención y darte cuenta que él está intentando ocultar sus sentimientos de ti.

Chihiro se la pasó el resto del vuelo pensando en lo dicho por la bruja.

* * *

 _ **Ohmus: Insectos enormes que aparecen en la película '**_ _ **Nausicaä del Valle del Viento**_ _ **' otra película del brillante Hayao Miyazaki. La autora ha tomado ciertos aspectos de diferentes películas que se verán a lo largo del fic.**_

 _ **Ohayo, mina-san! Sé que prometí postear este capítulo en dos semanas y que no cumplí. No fue por mi falta de voluntad, si no que sufrí un accidente en mi brazo derecho (brazo con el que trabajo más ya que soy diestra) y el doctor me ordeno descansar un mes, imposibilitándome de trabajar, el dolor aún persiste un poco, pero ya estoy mejor. Y como muchos siguen esta historia y no quería decepcionarlos, hice lo posible por traerles este nuevo capítulo.**_

 _ **Agradezco sus mensajes en el que dicen que les gusta lo que hago, me inspiran a seguir, cada mensaje suyo, es un aliento más que me dan.**_

 _ **Dejen uno, aunque sea chiquito XD me harían muy feliz.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Rossy**_


	15. Vamos a jugar

**Tanto el viaje de Chihiro como sus personajes no me pertenecen, así como este fic, yo sólo soy responsable de la traducción.**

…

 **Capítulo 15: Vamos a jugar**

–Finalmente –exhaló Chihiro en el momento que Sin-Cara la depositó en el suelo–. Tengo adormecidos los brazos.

La muchacha sacudió sus extremidades, tratando de que la sensibilidad regresara. Tenía la sensación de tener broches y agujas en ellos. Se hizo una nota mental de decirle a Sin-Cara que tendría que sostenerla en una diferente posición, una que no le cortara la circulación de la sangre la próxima vez que necesitaran volar.

Y hablando de Sin-Cara, el anónimo ser lentamente volvió a su antigua forma mientras escupía de golpe a Yubarito. Y tal como Chihiro predijo, la pequeña ave estaba más que furiosa por haber sido tragada y forzada por Sin-Cara a fusionarse.

–Suficiente ustedes dos –los regaño Zeniba. Yubarito gruño molesto–. Sé que fue desagradable, pero nos salvó mientras estábamos sobrevolando el bosque –Yubarito volvió a chillar–. ¡Cuida como hablas! ¡No quiero tener ese tipo de…!

– ¡Basta ya, chicos! –Exclamó Chihiro–. Esta discusión no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Quien sabe cuánto nos falta aún por delante y nosotros necesitamos encontrar a Lord Okaia y encontrar información sobre el hechizo.

Zeniba lucia sorprendida. – ¿Hechizo? ¿Cuál hechizo?

Fue entonces que Chihiro se dio cuenta de que no les había dicho nada a los otros sobre el hechizo que Lord Okaia le había proporcionado en sus sueños.

–Este –dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Zeniba rápidamente volvió a su forma humana y tomó la mano de Chihiro entre las suyas. –Hmm, este es un hechizo de fuego. ¿Cuándo fue que te lo dio?

–Mientras dormía en el tren. Él se apareció en mis sueños.

Zeniba corrió sus dedos sobre la marca roja. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Chihiro rodó los ojos. –Salto fuera de mi mente tal como y cuando saltamos del tren.

Zeniba continuaba estudiando la marca. –Me pregunto la razón de por qué te lo dio. Es probable que haya previsto un suceso en el que llegaras a necesitarlo.

Chihiro había descubierto mucho por su cuenta desde que Lord Okaia le había dicho como usarlo con alegría, o lo que sea que eso significara. –Él me dijo que sólo lo podría usar una vez y que debería usarlo con alegría.

Zeniba enarcó una ceja. – ¿Con alegría? Que extraño.

Chihiro asintió en acuerdo. – ¿Qué crees que significa? Y ¿Por qué él continua hablándome en acertijos?

Zeniba se encogió de hombros. –Lord Okaia es un sabio y poderoso ser. No pretenderé saber que sé todo lo que sucede en semejante mente, sin embargo él debe estar haciendo esto porque es lo mejor. Sólo espero que todo esto resulte.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Este era. Este era el tren. La esencia de ella estaba alrededor. Ella tenía que haber estado aquí. ¿Desde hace cuánto? Haku no estaba seguro, pero ella definitivamente había estado en este tren. Cierto que ya no lo estaba, sin embargo ya no tendría la necesidad de buscar en otros.

Haku buscó a uno de los trabajadores del tren. Definitivamente cualquiera de ellos recordaría si una humana estuvo a bordo; ya que no era precisamente la clase de pasajeros que se ven todos los días.

–Disculpe, una humana estuvo en este tren más antes –dijo–. No sé exactamente hace cuanto, pero sí que estuvo a bordo de este tren. ¿Podría decirme en cual estación bajó?

El empleado del tren negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, pero ella no se bajó en una estación.

– ¿Eso qué significa?

El espíritu señalo las puertas. –Ella saltó. Un monstruo sin rostro la agarró y ambos saltaron. Escuche algo de seguir un sello dorado.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron desmesuradamente. – ¿Ella saltó? ¿En qué está pensando? Eso es algo peligroso para los humanos –suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza–. ¿De acuerdo, puede decirme cuando sucedió eso?

El espíritu soltó un jadeo de incredulidad. –No lo recuerdo, fue hace horas. No había ninguna estación cerca, pero estábamos pasando por un bosque en ese momento. Espero que eso ayude.

De hecho, no lo hacía. Él sobrevoló muchos bosques. Sólo había una cosa por hacer, tenía que volver sobre las vías del tren e intentar captar algo de la esencia de Chihiro. Debía ser un lugar entre donde él se encontraba actualmente y Fondo del Pantano. Haku suspiró, sabía que podía encontrar su aroma, pero cuán lejos seria y cuanto le tomaría era otra historia.

–Gracias por su ayuda –dijo, inclinándose ante el espíritu. Volvió a su forma dragón y despegó.

El espíritu lo vio desvanecerse a la distancia. –Buena suerte.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Necesito un descanso –dijo Chihiro. Colapsando en el suelo.

Sin-Cara se le acercó y se sentó a su lado. Todos ellos caminaron para sus buenas 6 horas y estaban exhaustos. Zeniba pronto se les unió.

–Deberías comer algo, Chihiro –sugirió la bruja–. No queremos que desaparezcas.

Chihiro busco dentro de la mochila que cargaba y tomó algo de la comida que había metido en ella. Sólo había comido un poco dado que no sabía cuánto le tomaría todo el viaje. Les ofreció algo de comida a los otros, pero amablemente la rechazaron.

–Yubarito, ¿Por qué no vas y ves si puedes divisar algo? –sugirió Zeniba.

Yubarito soltó un chillido y voló alto, buscando y mirando por si hubiera algo interesante que reportar. Mientras la mente de Chihiro se sumergía en otras inquietudes. ¿Dónde vivía Lord Okaia? ¿Vivía en un tipo de castillo? ¿O era un lugar parecido a la casa de baños? ¿Yubarito sería capaz de verlo desde el aire? Zeniba había dicho que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta el lugar donde Lord Okaia residía.

Yubarito volvió pronto y le entrego un reporte de lo que había visto a Zeniba. A juzgar por la mirada en el rostro de la bruja, las noticias no eran buenas.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Chihiro.

–Uh… –murmuró Zeniba, luciendo incomoda–. Sucede que más allá de esa colina, no hay nada más que un inestable terreno rocoso que se pierde a la distancia, mucho más allá de lo que se ve a la vista.

– ¿QUÉ? –chilló. ¿Cuánto más lejos se encontraba Lord Okaia? ¿Dónde exactamente estaba? En un momento de arrebato, sacudió los pies de una manera muy infantil–. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tengo que ser forzada a pasar por este tormento constantemente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sin-Cara hubiera puesto una cara de preocupación, si al menos tuviera una, se giró hacia Zeniba llamando su atención. – ¿Ah, ah?

–Sí, Sin-Cara. Ella estará bien. Solo está sacando su frustración.

Chihiro continúo con su rabieta hasta que una sensación de que el suelo se sacudía la detuvo. Al principio creyó que fue producto de su imaginación, pero luego volvió a sentir una sacudida violenta provenir desde abajo.

–Abuelita, algo anda mal –exclamó–. El suelo se está moviendo.

Zeniba posó una mano en el suelo. –Sí, ciertamente hay mucho movimiento.

–Ah, ah.

–Ya sé que se acerca, Sin-Cara –replicó la bruja–. La pregunta es, ¿Qué es lo que…?

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de terminar cuando una enorme figura emergió desde debajo de la tierra. Chihiro saltó hacia atrás sorprendida ante la aparición de semejante criatura. Fuera lo fuera, tenía la apariencia de un topo, un topo de 20 pies de altura. Pero una clase distinta a los topos normales, este tenía ojos amarillos, tan grande como redondos, y cubiertos por marañas de pelo marrón y negro.

– ¿Qué e todlo ese luido? –chilló la criatura con forma de topo. Hablaba tal y como lo haría un bebé, se percató Chihiro, incluso de una manera más infantil que Bôh–. Po favol, dleja de golpeal; mis oilos son muy sensibles.

' _¿Cuáles oídos?'_ se preguntó Chihiro, antes de fijarse en el agujero que había en cada lado de la cabeza de la criatura, lo que los asumió como sus oídos.

La criatura se giró hacia Chihiro. Su gran nariz roja la olfatearon, para la muy inconformidad de Chihiro. –Edles una humana, ¿no? –Preguntó, Chihiro asintió– ¿Qué tas haciendlo en mi colina?

Chihiro luchó para encontrar su voz. – ¿T-tu colina?

La criatura asintió. –Síp, soy el espilitu de la colina, y eta es mi colina.

Chihiro bajo la mirada hacia el gran montículo de tierra donde ella y sus amigos estaban parados. ¿Eso era una colina? No se había dado cuenta.

Zeniba inmediatamente hizo una reverencia. –Oh, lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos importunarlo en su casa. Una encantadora colina.

El espíritu de la colina rió tontamente. –Oh, eta bien. Y gashias. ¿E bonita, no?

Sin-Cara asintió. –Ah, ah.

La enorme criatura se encorvó para estar a la altura del anónimo monstruo. –Tú edles glacioso. ¿Puedo jugal con tu macada?

–Ah, ah, ah.

–Po favol.

– ¡Ah!

El espíritu de la colina se sentó sobre su trasero y comenzó a dar patadas y chillar de la misma forma y hasta mucho más fuerte de lo que Chihiro lo había hecho. Esto sólo la convenció aún más de que el espíritu de la colina era un mero infante; tal como Bôh, ya sea a causa de que quisiera o no, crecer.

– ¡Quielo jugal, quielo jugal!

Sí, tal como Bôh, e igual de mimado. Pero al menos, no era violento a la hora de salirse con la suya. Chihiro recordó, cuando Bôh era todavía un niño muy mimado, que la amenazó con romperle el brazo o hacer que Yubaba la matara si ella no hacia lo que él quería. Gracias al cielo que él ya no era así. Pero este espíritu, ella no podía prever lo que este espíritu haría. Y esos gritos eran realmente molestos.

–Abuelita, ¿No puedes hacer algo? –gritó por encima de los berridos.

Zeniba tenía sus manos sobre sus orejas, aun así pudo escuchar a la humana. –En un momento –hizo un hechizo rápido y al instante una máscara similar a la de Sin-Cara apareció en el rostro del espíritu de la colina–. Eso, ¿Qué tal?

El bebé espíritu dejo de llorar cuando sintió algo cubriéndole el rostro. – ¡Ooooh! ¿Cómo me veo?

–Uh…–Chihiro compartió una mirada con sus amigos–. Muy… lindo…

El espíritu de la colina vitoreó feliz – ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Gashias! ¡Soy tan feliiii! ¿Quielen jugal conmigo?

Chihiro sonrió con nerviosismo, era como estar con Bôh en su habitación otra vez. –Uh, nos gustaría, pero…

–Tenemos mucha prisa –dijo Zeniba–. ¿No es cierto, Sin-Cara?

–Ah, ah.

El espíritu de la colina les volteo el rostro. –No quielo jugal con utedes. Quielo jugal con la humana.

– ¿Yo?

El bebé topo asintió. – ¡Sip! Ecuche que tienen juegos muy diveltidos en tu mundo. ¡Mi quelel jugal!

Chihiro dio un paso hacia atrás, asegurándose de mantener una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –De veras que no puedo. No tengo tiempo.

– ¡Siemple hay tiempo pala jugal! –insistió el espíritu.

–Quizás después.

Se dio la vuelta lista para marcharse, y sus amigos con gusto se le hubieran unido, si no fuera porque el espíritu era mucho más rápido de lo que parecía y un segundo después estuvo delante de todos, bloqueándolos.

–Dije que juguemo, juguemo –exigió– ¡Vamos, sela diveltido!

–No podemos –insistió Zeniba–, tenemos que irnos.

– ¡Utedes se van! –Ordenó el espiritu– ¡Ella quedalse!

Sin-Cara se paró enfrente de Chihiro. – ¡Ah, ah!

El bebé espiritu hizo morritos detrás de su máscara. –No edles diveltido. ¡Chau, chau!

Junto sus manos con violencia y el suelo donde Sin-Cara estaba parado comenzó a moverse, separándolo de los demás. Yubarito chilló furioso y dio vueltas alrededor de la cabeza del espiritu.

– ¡Pajalito malo! –sacudió sus manos espantando a Yubarito.

Zeniba dio un paso hacia delante para encargarse de la situación. –Escucha, nos encantaría poder jugar pero no podemos, tenemos prisa.

El espíritu de la colina se giró hacia ella. –Pues vete.

Un enorme y gran montículo de tierra que surgió de debajo de los pies de Zeniba la lanzó lejos del lugar donde antes se encontraba parada. Puede que Zeniba fuese una bruja poderosa, pero este era el territorio del espíritu de la colina, el lugar donde había nacido, y él tenía todo el poder sobre él.

– ¡Ahola juguemo! –dijo feliz el espíritu a Chihiro.

– ¡ _No_ puedo jugar! –volvió a recalcar Chihiro.

– ¡Clalo que puedes! –el espíritu tomó a Chihiro de la muñeca con su enorme mano y empezó a arrastrarla hacia el agujero por el cual había emergido–. ¡Vamo, jugalemos bajo tiela! ¡A las escondidas!

Chihiro intento liberarse pero el espíritu era bastante fuerte y tenía un agarre firme. Estaba de hecho, e involuntariamente cortándole el paso sanguíneo de su muñeca. – ¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame!

–No, ya velas ¡Nos diveltidemos mucho! –insistió–. Velas que selas tan feliz como io.

' _¡No tengo tiempo para esto!'_ pensó con enojo Chihiro.

Su mano, la que el espíritu estaba sosteniendo, de pronto se puso caliente. Era la misma mano donde estaba el sello de fuego. Chihiro recordó lo que Lord Okaia le había dicho respecto al hechizo: ' _Úsalo cuando estés en peligro, aunque ten cuidado, porque el hechizo sólo funcionara una sola vez. Úsalo con alegría'_

Bueno, no estaba precisamente en peligro, pero este espíritu estaba que desbordaba en alegría. Por otra parte, tal vez si estuviera en peligro. El bebé espíritu quizás no sabía cuan frágiles eran los humanos en comparación con los espíritus y sus juegos podrían ser un poco extremos.

Viendo que no había otra manera, Chihiro exclamó. – ¡Ve, hechizo de fuego!

El calor de su mano se incrementó mientras flamas salían desde su palma abierta. El espíritu de la colina chilló, no de dolor ya que las flamas no lo habían rozado, sino de sorpresa. A gatas rápidamente se metió a su agujero y espió con media cabeza afuera.

– ¡Fuego! ¡A mí no gustal fuego!

Pronto las flamas se apagaron. Lo que alegro a Chihiro ya que su mano ardía. Más una vez que el fuego termino, no hubo rastro alguno de quemadura en su piel; pero sobre todo, el símbolo del hechizo había desaparecido.

– ¡Chihiro! –Zeniba voló hacia ella con Sin-Cara a sus espaldas– ¿Estás bien, cariño?

Chihiro asintió. –Sí, eso creo.

El espíritu de la colina escarbó para volver a salir. Tenía el pelo todo alborotado y sus ojos amarillos ahora eran rojos. – ¡Que cuel! –Chilló– ¡Usaste fuego en mí! ¡Mí no gustal fuego! Así que vete, mi no jugal contigo, ¡vete!

Chihiro retrocedió. No sabía de lo que un espíritu bebé furioso era capaz de hacer, y no tenía ninguna intención en descubrirlo. Al menos, no hasta ser un espíritu ella también. Zeniba se acercó por detrás y posó una mano en sus hombros.

Inclinándose ante el espíritu, la bruja dijo. –Lamentamos mucho todo este alboroto, pero usted nos forzó a esto.

El espíritu de la colina volteó el rostro molesto. – ¡Ya váyanse! ¡Mí no querer jugal contigo nunca más! ¡Adio!

El topo golpeó el suelo y una ola de tierra se movió debajo de los pies de los otros, llevándolos colina abajo hacia el terreno rocoso metros más allá.

– ¡Hmph, que cueles! –se quejó el espíritu una vez los otros desaparecieron. –Muy ocupados padla jugal conmigo. Bien, de todas fomas no quelia jugal con ellos –se arrastró hacia su agujero tal cual niño obstinado se encierra en su habitación porque no consiguió lo que quería. Pero antes de meterse del todo, dio una última mirada en dirección donde los otros se habían ido. Sus ojos volvieron a ser amarillos de nuevo al instante que todo rastro de molestia desaparecia. –Oh bien, tal vez juguemos la poxima vez.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

La tierra se detuvo una vez que estuvieron fuera del rango de poder del espíritu de la colina, el cual fue a buena distancia. Se detuvieron de golpe, causando que todos, sin contar a Yubarito que volaba, cayeran uno encima del otro.

– ¡Ow! ¡Mi cabeza! –Se quejó Chihiro– ¿En qué me golpee? –giró en sí y vio a Zeniba frotándose su cabeza. Aparentemente Chihiro se la había golpeado–. Oh, lo siento, abuelita.

Zeniba se puso de pie, sin notar que estaba sobre Sin-Cara. –No te preocupes, querida. Ow, ese bastardo malcriado. Es peor que Bôh.

Chihiro rió para sí. –No sé, creo que ambos se llevarían de maravilla. ¡Abuelita, estás parada encima de Sin-Cara!

– ¿Estoy encima de qué?

–Ah, ah.

– ¡Oh mi…! –Zeniba quedo suspendida en el aire, liberando a Sin-Cara–. Lo siento, Sin-Cara.

Sin-Cara se puso de pie, sin darle mucha importancia. –Ah, ah.

Chihiro miro a los alrededores. Divisando la colina a la distancia. Wow, sí que los había alejado. Qué pena que no los mando lejos de ese terreno rocoso.

– ¿Y ahora dónde estamos? –preguntó.

Zeniba se levantó y consultó al sello dorado. Aún seguía señalando hacia el aparentemente interminable terreno rocoso. –Vamos por el camino correcto. Sigamos adelante, anochecerá pronto.

Chihiro suspiró. –Genial, pero esta vez, asegurémonos de no invadir la vivienda de otro espíritu.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

– ¡Finalmente! –lloró Lin, una vez hubo terminado de fregar la tina grande. –Terminado, y mira la hora. Yubaba tenía razón, trabajar ocupo mi mente en otras cosas.

Salió del cuarto de la tina grande y fue en busca de su siguiente labor. En el camino se cruzó con una de sus amigas, quien estaba un tanto preocupada por su comportamiento.

–Hey, Lin ¿Cómo va todo?

Lin suspiró. –Bien Rita, podrían estar mejor. Preocupada por Chihiro. Y en que es todo culpa mía.

El otro espíritu, Rita, poso una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga. –Oh, no te culpes, Lin. Por lo que escuche, Haku y Kamajii también tuvieron mucho que ver.

Lin frunció el ceño. –Sí, es verdad. Principalmente es la culpa de ese maldito dragón. Quiero decir, ¿Por qué simplemente no va y le dice a su amada humana lo que siente? Pero por otra parte, lo mismo podría decir de Chihiro.

Rita rió. –Todos sabemos cuan enamorados están esos dos, excepto ellos dos.

Lin sonrió por primera vez en horas. –Tienes toda la razón. Cuando esos dos regresen aquí, y después de matarlos, haré que se confiesen así sea la última cosa que haga.

Rita saltaba con entusiasmo de arriba abajo. –Oh, planes para una confesión de amor. Quiero verlo.

Lin sonrió con picardía. –Tú puedes ayudarme, y apostaría a que a Bôh también le gustara ayudar.

– ¡De acuerdo! –Rita tiró los suministros de limpieza–. Esto se va a poner bueno.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Estaba siendo un día bastante ajetreado. Kamajii estaba trabajando a toda máquina. No es que le importara mucho, más bien le daba algo que hacer. Él disfrutaba de su trabajo, pero aun así, deseaba unas vacaciones. Y eran en días como estos en los que desearía no haber renunciado a sus boletos del tren. Sin embargo, no cambiaría su elección aun si pudiera.

– ¡Kamajii!

El hombre de las calderas saltó por el sobresalto, haciendo un lio con sus mezclas. Gruñó con frustración. Él ya tenía suficiente que hacer como para lidiar con esto.

– ¡Kamajii!

– ¿Qué?

Lin y Rita entraron al cuarto de las calderas. Kamajii estaba sorprendido de ver a Lin con tan buen humor, ya que había estado toda enfurruñada por los últimos días desde que Chihiro se había ido.

– ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? –preguntó Kamajii a la mujer.

Lin cruzó los brazos. –Pues, es algo así, estamos cansados de que Chihiro y Haku se reúsen a admitir lo que sienten.

– ¿Estamos?

–Sí, estamos. Entonces, cuando ellos regresen, haremos que se confiesen el uno al otro y expresar sus sentimientos.

Kamajii bufó y regreso al trabajo. –Vaya cosa. No hace mucho decías que no deberíamos meternos en sus asuntos y que ellos necesitaban confesarse por su propia cuenta.

Rita le dirigió una mirada aguda a Lin. –Sabes, él tiene razón.

Lin le restó importancia. –Ah, ellos se confesaran por su cuenta. Nosotros sólo le daremos un pequeño empujoncito. Entonces ¿Qué dices, Kamajii? ¿Estás dentro?

El hombre de las calderas lo considero por un momento. –Seguro, ¿Por qué no? Será divertido lidiar con ellos –cinco vales de baño aparecieron de golpe frente a él. Suspiró–. Aunque tendrá que ser después.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

– ¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Chihiro, mirando el sello dorado. El pequeño objeto mágico había comenzado a girar en círculos y a desprender una luz dorada– ¿Está roto?

– ¿Roto? –repitió Zeniba, mirándola extrañada– ¡Por supuesto que no!

Estiró la mano y tocó el sello, al hacerlo el objeto cayó al suelo y se quedó inmóvil. Chihiro, Sin-Cara y Yubarito se agruparon alrededor, esperando que el sello hiciera algo.

– ¿El hechizo desapareció? –preguntó Chihiro.

La mano de Zeniba se cerró entorno al sello. –No –susurró–. Hemos llegado.

* * *

 _ **¡Heme aquí, una vez más!**_

 _ **Sé que ha pasado el tiempo, mi recuperación tomó más de lo pensado, gracias a Dios ya estoy de 10 y me puse las pilas para traerles la continuación de esta historia. Quiero agradecerles desde el fondo de mi alma sus lindas palabras de aliento, de buenos deseos y de motivación para mí. Realmente me llegaron :3**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue casi un reto porque como verán algunas palabras están mal habladas, así estaban en la historia original, palabras para casi adivinar, pero sobre todo para analizarlas a fondo. Para darle su toque en español tuve que recurrir a mi sobrinito de 3 años XD yo le decía la frase, él me las repetía y yo las escribía como sonaban.**_

 _ **Respondiendo un mensaje Guest, de Ceci, ella tenía la curiosidad de saber que estudiaba, bueno estudio lenguas modernas y filología hispánica, es decir que mi mundo se ve envuelto en la literatura constantemente, ah! Y parte de mi carrera se basa en el estudio de la lengua anglosajona. Sí, leo y estudio en ingles así que como verán traducir esta historia sirve de mucho :D**_

 _ **Por último y esto no es del todo agradable, me llegó un review de una persona, que vamos a decir, falto de tacto. Postigo, sí estás leyendo esto, puedo entender que tal vez la historia no te gustara, pero por favor, te pido que me digas cual o que cosa consideraste 'mierda' para tal vez yo darte la razón, si no tienes una respuesta clara o argumento válido te pediría amablemente abstenerte de denigrar una historia que en cualquier instancia, es trabajo de una persona que ha puesto mucho empeño en hacerla para que otros la disfrutaran, por favor, respeta el trabajo de Moviefan-92 como autora y el mío como traductora.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, el próximo capítulo tiene por nombre "Lord Okaia" por fin veremos a tan enigmático personaje.**_

 _ **Un saludo y cuídense mucho, dejen review que saben que los amo.**_

 _ **Rossy.**_


	16. Lord Okaia

¿Creían que no volvería a subir un capítulo? ¿Qué los había abandonado? ¡Claro que no! xD

* * *

…

 **Capítulo 16: Lord Okaia**

– ¿Hemos llegado? –Preguntó Chihiro, claramente sorprendida– ¿Estás segura?

Zeniba asintió. –Sí, el sello indica que este es el lugar donde reside Lord Okaia.

Chihiro miro alrededor. No sólo por ser este el último lugar donde esperaba encontrar al hechicero más poderoso de todo el mundo espiritual. Sino que de acuerdo con lo que decía la profecía, aun existían cosas que debían hacerse.

–Pero, no lo entiendo –murmuró, más para ella que para los demás–. De acuerdo a la profecía, no debería ser tan fácil.

Zeniba enarcó una ceja. – ¿Te gustaría que las cosas sean más difíciles?

– ¡No! –exclamó Chihiro fuertemente–. Sólo estoy sorprendida. Quizás la profecía se equivocó.

Zeniba se restregó la barbilla. –O quizás, aún hay cosas por venir.

Chihiro gimió. No había pensado en eso. Había figurado que una vez que llegara donde Lord Okaia su 'viaje' habría terminado. Y hablando de eso, ¿Dónde se suponía que se encontraba el hechicero?

–Um, abuelita, si es aquí donde se supone debemos estar, ¿Dónde están todos?

–Uh… –Zeniba miro alrededor, dándose cuenta de que Chihiro tenía la razón–. La entrada a la casa de Lord Okaia está probablemente bloqueada. Dame un momento –cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Le tomó poco tiempo detectar una barrera mágica– ¡Es allí! –Señalo una gran roca–. ¡Aquello que se oculta, revélate!

Los ojos de Zeniba destellaron y de pronto la roca se volvió transparente, revelando una cueva escondida. Chihiro contemplo la entrada oculta. No le extrañaba que nadie supiera donde vivía Lord Okaia.

– ¿Él está allí?

Zeniba asintió. –Aparentemente.

–Genial.

Chihiro comenzaba a sentirse bastante ansiosa sobre este encuentro. Ella ya lo conocía, claro, pero fue a través de un sueño. Sin embargo ahora iba a un encuentro directo, cara a cara para pedirle que la convierta en un espíritu a causa de un amor del que no estaba del todo segura, si era correspondido.

–Abuelita, estoy nerviosa.

Sin-Cara poso su mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de la muchacha. –Ah, ah, ah.

–Sin-Cara tiene razón –concordó Zeniba–. Lo harás bien. Sólo confía en ti misma. Y no le tengas miedo, por lo que he escuchado, puede que sea un poco brusco pero tiene buen corazón.

Chihiro tragó grueso. –Si tú lo dices.

Sin-Cara le dio un ligero empujón. Chihiro contempló la entrada. Era bastante grande. Esperaba que Lord Okaia no fuera una especie de tenebroso monstruo. Respirando profundamente, camino hacia la barrera.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Finalmente Haku había captado su esencia. Al principio estuvo eufórico de su hallazgo, pero luego el horror lo invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que el aroma se dirigía hacia el bosque toxico. Aquellas venenosas esporas que mataban a los humanos en minutos.

Su miedo disminuyó un poco cuando la esencia se cortó a cierta distancia, una muy buena distancia lejos de las esporas. Pero otro miedo lo volvió atormentar cuando vio que a consecuencia no había más rastro que seguir. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Tuvo una idea de quien podría saberlo. Si existía alguien que lo sabía, era ella.

–Espíritu del bosque. ¡Yo, Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, espíritu del Río Kohaku, estoy necesitando de tu ayuda!

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que el espíritu elegantemente saliera del bosque. Haku le hizo una reverencia y ella le devolvió una en respuesta.

– ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –preguntó.

–Oh gran espíritu, estoy en busca de una joven humana de nombre Chihiro –respondió Haku–. He percibido su aroma en las entradas de tu bosque. Vengo a preguntar si sabes que sucedió con la muchacha.

El espíritu sonrió. –Ah sí, la joven humana. Ella pasó por mi bosque.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron con horror. – ¿Qué?

La diosa del bosque soltó una risita. –Oh, querido, quizás no fui muy clara. Ella _no atravesó_ mi bosque, ella voló por sobre él –ante la confusión de Haku ella agregó–, un monstruo sin rostro y una hechicera volaron junto con ella sobre el bosque. Yo no permitiría que un humano entrara bajo ningún concepto. Sé muy bien que las esporas de las plantas son altamente toxicas para las criaturas que no son de este mundo. No temas, ella está a salvo. Ellos se alejaron de aquí ya hace un buen rato.

Haku respiró con alivio. Gracias al cielo, Chihiro estaba a salvo, lejos de este toxico bosque. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar una pista que lo llevara hacia ella.

– ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

La espíritu del bosque asintió. –Por supuesto.

– ¿Podría…?

Antes de que Haku pudiera terminar, un rayo estalló entre el espacio que separaba a Haku y al espíritu del bosque y al segundo siguiente un muy furioso e iracundo dios de la tormenta estuvo delante de él.

– ¿Quién eres tú? –Demando saber el espíritu, su voz resonaba como un trueno– ¿Por qué abordas al espíritu de este bosque?

Haku no retrocedió por dos razones. Una, él pudo saber con tan sólo mirar a los ojos de aquel espíritu que obviamente mantenía una relación con la diosa del bosque y estaba saltando a las conclusiones equivocadas y dos, Haku era más poderoso. Sin embargo tener problemas con otro ser era lo último que quería en ese momento.

–Estoy meramente pidiendo ayuda –contestó.

El espíritu de la tormenta gruñó. Haku sabía del mal temperamento que tenían esta clase de dioses, por lo tanto estaba tratando de ser lo más educado posible, el dios de la tormenta sólo se relajó cuando su compañera puso una mano sobre su hombro.

–Tranquilízate, amado mío –ronroneó–. Él dice la verdad. Y no tienes motivos para estar celoso. Mi amor es sólo tuyo –miró a Haku–. Y bien, ¿Qué es eso que quieres preguntarme?

–Podrías señalarme el lugar por donde ella se fue ¿Por favor?

La espíritu del bosque soltó una risita. – ¿Eso es todo? Por supuesto –agitó una de sus manos y los arboles junto con a los arbustos se apartaron a un lado, dándole a Haku pase libre de todo el trayecto del bosque–. Sigue todo el tramo que te he señalado. Encontraras su aroma una vez estés al otro lado.

Haku le hizo una reverencia. –Gracias. Estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda.

Sin mirar al espíritu de la tormenta, caminando se alejó de ellos dos. Los árboles y arbustos regresaban a su posición anterior mientras el muchacho se alejaba más y más dentro del toxico bosque. La diosa lo miraba desaparecer en silencio y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Aquel gesto fue visto por el espíritu de la tormenta.

– ¿Qué sucede, mi querida? –preguntó.

La diosa sonrió. – ¿No es obvio? –dijo–. El chico está enamorado.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro y los otros continuaron internándose dentro de la cueva. Cuando la luz de afuera dejo de proporcionar suficiente iluminación, las antorchas en las paredes se convirtieron en la nueva fuente de luz. Esto solo la hizo parecer más tenebrosa. La muchacha se sintió como si fuera parte de una película de terror y que descendía hacia la guarida del monstruo.

Al final el túnel condujo al grupo hacia un par de puertas largas y metálicas. Chihiro tragó grueso cuando se dio cuenta que ya esperaba algo así. El suspenso la estaba matando, prefería terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

–Bien, aquí vamos –dijo.

Dio un paso hacia delante para tocar la puerta, más esta se abrió sola, dándole un susto de muerte. No necesitaba algo que la asustara más pues ya estaba lo suficiente aterrada.

El "portero" salió a su encuentro y Chihiro se encontró con un par de familiares ojos amarillos. Era el mismo espíritu que había ido a la casa de baños a decirle su futuro.

–Así que has llegado –dijo el espíritu.

Chihiro lo contempló. –Hey, usted es el mensajero de Lord Okaia.

El espíritu asintió. –En efecto. Mi amo ha estado esperándote. Por favor, entren.

El siervo dejo al grupo pasar. Estaban sorprendidos, por decir menos, ante el modo de vida de Lord Okaia. Para alguien que vivía en una cueva, tenía muy buen gusto. Por dentro parecía un palacio. Varios siervos, en su mayoría espíritus sombras, podían verse trabajando.

El guía los condujo hacia otra habitación que tenía la puerta levemente abierta. –Mi amo los espera. Por favor, adelante.

Chihiro hizo una leve reverencia. –Muchas gracias, señor –dijo, y con la mano temblando abrió la puerta. La habitación era como el resto de la casa, casi tres veces más grande que una habitación normal. Estaba a oscuras, iluminada sólo por la luz de un fuego. Y sentado sobre ese fuego, sobre una gran silla roja, tranquilamente leyendo un libro, no estaba otro más que el gran Lord Okaia en persona el cual levanto la vista de su libro cuando sus invitados entraron.

–Ah, así que por fin habéis llegado –dijo él, poder y sabiduría irradiaban de su voz–. Estoy feliz de que lograran llegar a salvo.

Se puso de pie dando un paso hacia el fuego, Chihiro tuvo una buena vista de su poderoso ser. Lucia como un hombre, un hombre grande que a lo menos media 15 pies de alto. Vestía un albornoz digno de un rey, quizás incluso algunos espíritus lo consideraban como tal. Su piel era blanca como el papel y su cabello era negro como la noche, y tan largo que le llegaba a los talones. Pero lo que más le intrigo a Chihiro fueron sus ojos. El color de sus ojos eran dorados, había tanto conocimiento y compasión en ellos. Al mirar en el interior de esos ojos, Chihiro ya no sintió miedo. Eso fue, hasta que les sonrió revelando unos muy afilados y puntiagudos dientes que parecían pertenecer a un animal carnívoro.

Zeniba sacó de su estupefacción a Chihiro dando una reverencia a Lord Okaia. –Gran y poderoso Lord Okaia, es un verdadero honor conocerlo.

Lord Okaia le devolvió el saludo. –También es un honor conocerlos. Perdónenme por no ir yo mismo al encuentro con ustedes, pero algunas veces cuando me involucro en algo pierdo la noción del tiempo –colocó un señalizador en su libro y lo dejo a un lado. Él vio como Chihiro intentaba leer el título y sonrió–. Es _'Susurros del corazón'_ de _Shizuku Amasawa_. Un muy buen libro a decir verdad. Ella es una escritora famosa en tu mundo. De hecho, este fue el primer libro que ella escribió. Su esposo, es un famoso creador de violines, Seiji Amasawa, quien fue quien la inspiro a escribir este libro –cerró sus ojos y pareció sumergirse en sus pensamientos–. Algunos humanos tienen unas habilidades extraordinarias. Tristemente, muchos espíritus no pueden verlo; sólo ven el lado destructivo de los humanos –rió para sí–. Perdónenme, estoy divagando. De seguro han tenido un viaje muy largo. Por favor, tomen asiento.

Tal como pidió todos tomaron asiento. Lord Okaia regresó a su asiento de antes sobre el fuego y los observó con curiosidad. Sus ojos se posaron en Yubarito por más tiempo, la observo con una ceja enarcada.

Chihiro miró ese gesto y preguntó. – ¿Pasa algo malo?

Lord Okaia se giró hacia ella. –En absoluto, sólo estoy ligeramente sorprendido de ver a Yubarito aquí. Predije que ninguno de los que te habían mentido durante tu estancia en este mundo te acompañaría. Pero el futuro no está escrito sobre una piedra. Sin embargo, estoy feliz de verlos de todos modos. A ti Chihiro, a Zeniba, y a ti también, Kaonashi.

Chihiro parpadeó confundida y miró a Sin-Cara. – ¿Kaonashi? –preguntó.

Sin-Cara asintió. –Ah, ah.

Lord Okaia sonrió. –Veo que estoy causando confusión. Me disculpo. Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que discutir. ¿Les gustaría beber algo de té mientras hablamos?

Zeniba asintió. –Eso sería estupendo.

Lord Okaia chasqueó los dedos y dos de sus siervos se acercaron con té y bollos. –Por favor, sírvanse. Este té es una mezcla especial que Baron Humbert von Jikkingen les enseño a mis sirvientes a preparar. Él siempre dice que en cada ocasión es un poco diferente así que el sabor no está garantizado.

Zeniba tomó un sorbo. –Está muy bueno.

Lord Okaia sonrió. –Entonces le diré a mis siervos que te den la receta –dijo, sus ojos dorados se movieron hacia Chihiro. Ella tragó con nerviosismo. Lord Okaia rió para sí–. No tienes por qué temerme. No tengo intención alguna de lastimarte –sus ojos se dirigieron a la mano en la que una vez estuvo el hechizo de fuego–. Confió en que encontraste mi hechizo útil.

Chihiro lo miró confundida para luego mirar su mano. –Oh, sí. Gracias. Ese dios de la colina quería jugar, y no hubiera aceptado un no por respuesta.

Lord Okaia rió audiblemente. –Sí, Ju-ju es una pequeña montaña de alegría. Pero es muy caprichoso y mimado. Si hubieras jugado con él, probablemente te tendría así por días. Ese pequeño tiene mucha energía.

–Sin embargo, creo que lo hice enfadar –murmuró Chihiro con culpa–. Ya hay suficientes espíritus a los que no les gustan los humanos; espero no haber empeorado las cosas.

Lord Okaia le restó importancia. –Tonterías, sólo se molestó porque utilizaste el fuego contra él. Le temé mucho al fuego, fue por esa razón que te lo proporcione. Él ya lo dejo pasar. Además, hiciste tal como lo predije. Trajiste la ira a la alegría.

De pronto Chihiro recordó la predicción acerca de ella. –Es cierto. Usted envió a su mensajero para hablarme sobre mi futuro. Él me contó lo que sucedería, pero no me lo explicó.

Lord Okaia asintió. –Sí, él te contó sólo lo que yo le dije que te contara. No estabas lista para saber más. Pero ahora estás aquí y podré explicártelo todo.

A decir verdad, a Chihiro poco le importaba lo que Lord Okaia tenía por predecir. Su meta era llegar hasta allí y pedirle ser un espíritu. –De hecho, señor. No he venido aquí para descubrir el significado de aquella lectura, sino para…

Lord Okaia levantó una mano y la detuvo. –Sé por qué estás aquí. Y está relacionado con tu predicción. El viaje del que se habló, es este en el que ahora te encuentras. Deseas convertirte en un espíritu para así permanecer al lado de Kohaku. Entonces has venido a pedir mi ayuda.

Chihiro se puso de rodillas ante el poderoso hechicero. –Oh, gran Lord Okaia, ¿Me ayudara a estar con el ser que amo?

Lord Okaia le sonrió cálidamente. –Levántate, jovencita. Estoy presto a ayudarte. Tú eres una joven impulsada por la más grande fuerza de amor. Estás siguiendo a tu corazón, deseando estar con alguien de quien no estás segura de que también te amé –su sonrisa se desvaneció–. Sin embargo, lamento decirte que no puedo ayudarte. Ni siquiera con el poder del sello dorado de Zeniba.

Hubo un desconcertante silencio, roto sólo por el chisporroteo del fuego. La mente de Chihiro estaba intentando aceptar las palabras dichas por Lord Okaia. Ella había puesto todas sus esperanzas en él, y él no podía ayudarla. Si el más poderoso hechicero de todo el mundo espiritual no podía ayudarla. ¿Quién podría?

–Pero, se supone que usted sería capaz de ayudarme –dijo, hablando más para sí misma. Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos–. ¿Está seguro que no puede?

Lord Okaia cerró sus ojos y suspiró con tristeza. –Chihiro, puede que yo sea poderoso, pero lo que estás pidiendo es antinatural, incluso para los espíritus. No tengo el poder de convertirte en uno.

Chihiro se desplomó sobre el suelo con mucho pesar. Se acabó. Su única oportunidad de estar con Haku se había ido. –No… no puede ser… –murmuró–. Por favor…

Lord Okaia lentamente abrió los ojos. –Sin embargo, existe algo que sí puede.

Chihiro se puso de pie con rapidez y volvió a sentarse. – ¿Qué?

Zeniba parecía confundida. –No entiendo. ¿Qué es más poderoso, que puede hacer algo que usted no?

El rostro de Lord Okaia carecía de emociones en ese momento. Parecía que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su mente lejos de algo doloroso. –Ustedes van por el camino incorrecto. Han estado en la búsqueda de alguien poderoso, pero ciertamente esto es un tipo de magia que no se resuelve con poder.

–No entiendo –dijo Chihiro.

Lord Okaia se quedó pensando. –Déjamelo ponerlo de esta manera. Existen ciertos espíritus que nacen en este mundo conocidos como los espíritus vinculados. Kohaku es uno de ellos. Él nació de su río. Tus amigos aquí presentes –señalo a Zeniba, Sin-Cara y Yubarito–, nacieron de otros espíritus. Pero lo que hace a los espíritus vinculados más poderosos que los no-vinculados es el poder que ellos poseen desde su nacimiento. Como el espíritu de la tormenta con el que te encontraste. Él tiene poder sobre el clima, nació de una tormenta y por lo tanto tiene control sobre ellas. ¿Entiendes?

Chihiro creía que sí. –Sí, eso creo.

Lord Okaia asintió. –bien, entonces escucha cuidadosamente. El espíritu al que tú buscas es uno de esa especie. No puedo decirte su nombre porque no tiene uno. Es el espíritu de la vida, quien ha estado aquí desde el principio de toda la existencia. Para obtener lo que deseas, tu misma existencia necesita ser cambiada. Sólo el espíritu de la vida tiene el poder de cambiarte.

Chihiro asintió. Estaba contentísima de que aun existiera una oportunidad de ser un espíritu, sin embargo, también estaba comenzando a irritarse. Haku no pudo ayudarla, así que fue hacia Zeniba, quien tampoco pudo ayudarla. Viajo durante un largo trayecto hacia Lord Okaia sólo para descubrir que nuevamente tenía que salir a buscar a alguien más.

Suspirando, se giró hacia Zeniba. –Abuelita, ¿Por qué no me contaste acerca del espíritu de la vida?

Zeniba sonrió a manera de disculpa. –Lo siento tanto, querida. A decir verdad, ese espíritu es considerado un mito.

–No –dijo Lord Okaia, negando con la cabeza–. Yo lo he visto, es algo increíble. Un ser nacido de la vida misma. Sólo ese ser puede ayudarte, es lo único que sé, pero no sé si lo hará.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Chihiro.

–Necesitas convencerlo de que te ayude. No lo hará sin una buena razón. Pero si escuchas tu corazón, lo conseguirás –Un golpe a la puerta interrumpió la conversación. Lord Okaia miró hacia la puerta y agitó a mano, abriéndola–. Entra.

Un espíritu sombra se deslizó lentamente por la habitación. Hizo una reverencia ante Lord Okaia quien respondió con otra. –Mi señor, la bruja llamada Kiki ha traído su encargo.

Lord Okaia sonrió y se puso de pie. –Ah, en el momento justo –se volteó hacia sus invitados–. Por favor, perdonadme por unos segundos. Volveré en breve.

Abandonó la habitación en silencio, cerrando la puerta a su detrás. Chihiro estaba alegre por la interrupción. Necesitaba un momento para acomodar sus pensamientos.

Zeniba se percató del estado de Chihiro y gentilmente deposito una mano sobre el hombro de la humana. – ¿Te encuentras bien, querida?

Chihiro asintió. –Supongo que sólo estoy un poco abrumada por todo esto. Las cosas parecen estar complicándose más y más. Y la verdad no sé si conseguiré superar esta nueva prueba de la que Lord Okaia habla. Es decir, mira cuantas cosas tuvimos que atravesar para llegar aquí, el saltar de un tren, el bosque toxico, el espíritu de la tormenta, el pequeño Ju-ju. No sé si lograré superar esto.

–El amor lo vence todo –dijo la bruja. Sin-Cara gruño en acuerdo–. Sólo has como Lord Okaia dijo. Sigue a tu corazón y todo estará bien.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Lord Okaia entró. En sus manos tenía algo envuelto en un trapo.

–Encargue esto cuando supe que vendrías –dijo, entregando el objeto a Chihiro. La joven lo tomó y removió el trapo para encontrar una extraña daga con una cuchilla de un plateado casi transparente y con un asa dorada. Miró a Lord Okaia con curiosidad–. Esta daga fue hecha por una bruja que es especialista en curación. La necesitaras en esta travesía. Hay un hechizo en la daga que mata cualquier infección o contagio. Utilízala contra la tristeza.

– ¿La tristeza? –Chihiro miró cuidadosamente la daga–. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de la tristeza? ¿Y de la ira? No entiendo nada de la predicción que su mensajero me dio.

Lord Okaia suspiró. –Entonces es momento de responder a tus preguntas –hizo un movimiento a una mesa y esta se deslizó entre ellos. Una baraja de cartas descansaba encima. Chihiro las reconoció como las mismas que el mensajero había utilizado. Lord Okaia alzó su mirada curiosa hacia ella–. Chihiro ¿Tú sabes porque las cartas de la fortuna son la mejor forma de mirar en el futuro?

Chihiro miró las cartas. –No.

–Y yo no tengo el don de la clarividencia –dijo Zeniba.

Lord Okaia asintió. –Son pocos. Y te diré por qué las cartas son mejores –se sentó en su asiento y comenzó a explicar–. El destino es como un juego de cartas. Cuando uno mira en el futuro, lo que realmente está viendo son eventos que son más probables a suceder basado en lo que actualmente está aconteciendo y de lo que ya aconteció. Ahora bien, las cartas que tienes en la mano son eventos que están por acontecer en tu futuro. Tu destino representa tu estrategia de juego. Ahora, imagínate la baraja como tu futuro y las cartas que hay en ella son eventos que aún no han sucedido. Uno puede mirar hacia el futuro, que sería como mirar a escondidas en la siguiente carta de la baraja. Al hacerlo, al ver lo que está por venir, puede cambiarse toda la estrategia del juego, cambiando así el destino. Cosa que ya has hecho.

– ¿Lo hice? ¿Cómo? –preguntó Chihiro.

Lord Okaia señalo a Yubarito. –Originalmente Yubarito no tendría que haber venido contigo. Lo supiste, pero decidiste traerlo contigo, así que de cierto modo cambiaste la estrategia, tu futuro. Pero también existen otras maneras en que tu destino puede ser cambiado, y eso será si alguien más echa una mirada en la siguiente carta, o interfiere en el futuro. ¿Entiendes?

Chihiro asintió. –Eso creo.

Lord Okaia rió para sí. –No, no has entendido. Pero lo harás con el tiempo. Chihiro, el futuro que he predicho para ti no es 100 porciento positivo. Nadie puede realmente conocer el futuro, porque todos tienen la libertad de cambiarlo. Si tú deseas, puedes regresar por dónde has venido en este momento. De este modo, estarás desechando las cartas que has elegido, barajearas de nuevo la baraja, y trazaras un nuevo camino, de esta manera cambiaras el destino –sonrió con diversión ante la reacción de Chihiro–. Pero puedo decir con certeza que no tienes deseo alguno de retroceder ni de echarte hacia atrás con esto –Chihiro asintió–. Sabía que no lo harías. Aun así hay mucho más del destino de lo que te he dicho. Por un lado todo lo que te he contado, pero existen otros jugadores en este juego de cartas. Todos ellos tienen su propio destino, que pueden afectar a otros si miran en las cartas de otros jugadores. Algo que yo he hecho. Un humano en el mundo espiritual fue algo que despertó mi curiosidad. Algo que muy poco se da. Así que mire en tu futuro. Si no hubiera interferido, lamento decir que las cosas no hubieran salido bien. Los peligros de los que te advirtieron tus amigos de la casa de baños hubieran ocurrido.

Esto sorprendió a Chihiro. –Entonces, usted salvó mi vida.

Lord Okaia asintió. –De cierto modo. Pero no me involucrare. Porque si te digo lo que podría haber sido, o lo que aún puede suceder, podría cambiar lo que he previsto, barajeando de nuevo la baraja.

– ¿Fue por eso que su mensajero me dijo tan poco?

Lord Okaia volvió asentir. –Así es. Al decirte sólo lo que necesitabas saber, tomaste la decisión de venir hasta aquí. De otra forma, ¿hubieras venido si yo te hubiese dicho todo lo que sucedería? ¿Hubieras ido a ver a Zeniba su hubieses sabido que ella no podía ayudarte, y así no tener que atravesar con tus amigos el bosque toxico?

Chihiro trató de pensar sobre todo eso, pero sólo logro que su cabeza le doliese. Decidió que después de todo esto ella elegiría su destino por si misma sin la interferencia de nadie.

Lord Okaia pareció notar su confusión. –Veo que te estoy confundiendo. Mucha información que procesar. Veamos tu suerte, ¿de acuerdo? –Tomó la baraja de cartas y cerró los ojos–. Por el poder del viento y del agua, de la tierra y del fuego, os ordeno revelarme lo que deseo ver. Fuerzas de la naturaleza, muéstrenmelo todo –manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, cuidadosamente barajeo y cortó la baraja. Cuando finalizó, las deposito frente a sí y abrió los ojos–. ¿Estás lista para ver lo que está por venir?

Técnicamente, Chihiro ya sabía lo que estaba por venir, sólo que no lo entendía. Asintió en respuesta y Lord Okaia tomó la carta de encima. A diferencia de su mensajero, no escondió las cartas de ella. La primera carta era una imagen de 6 estrellas. Dos eran rojas, dos eran azules, y las últimas dos eran amarillas. Una línea unía las estrellas las unas con las otras, de color naranja la línea que conectaba la primera estrella amarilla con la segunda de color rojo, de color verde la línea que conectaba la primera estrella azul con la segunda estrella amarilla, y de color purpura la línea que conectaba la primera estrella roja con la segunda estrella azul.

–El cruce de las tres emociones –explicó Lord Okaia–. Alegría, tristeza e ira. Ya te has enfrentado con alguien lleno de alegría al que le provocaste ira. A continuación te enfrentaras a un ser cargado de tristeza, a quien deberás conducir hacia la alegría. Poco después te enfrentaras a un ser lleno de ira, a quien deberás provocarle tristeza.

Chihiro se inclinó a mirar las cartas. – ¿Y quiénes son ellos? –preguntó.

Lord Okaia negó con la cabeza. –No puedo decírtelo. Porque si lo hago, tu estrategia del juego cambiara, así, cambiando tu destino –tomó la siguiente carta. Era la imagen de dos hombres huyendo de una multitud de gente. Uno de los hombres estaba gritando con ira y el otro lloraba de tristeza–. Ambos seres a los que enfrentaras han sido perjudicados por los humanos. Ten cuidado cuando estés ante su presencia; en especial con el de ira.

Chihiro tragó con nerviosismo. – ¿Hay una manera en la que pueda cambiar mi suerte y no tener que enfrentarme a ellos? Usted dijo que uno puede cambiar su destino.

Lord Okaia asintió. –En efecto, puedes cambiarlo. Pero algunas veces en el camino que escoges, las cosas son inevitables. Si deseas encontrar el espíritu de la vida, tendrás que enfrentar a estos seres. Son una prueba que el espíritu de la vida ha puesto para ti. Créeme cuando te digo que si el espíritu de la vida no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será. Sólo aparecerá ante ti una vez que hayas enfrentado estas pruebas.

Chihiro suspiró. –De acuerdo, ¿Qué sigue?

Lord Okaia tomó la siguiente carta. La observó por un momento antes de colocarla a un lado. Esa carta era muy importante. Tenía la imagen de un corazón sangrante con un cuchillo saliendo de él. Chihiro no necesitaba saber sobre esa carta porque nada de lo que haría podría cambiar aquello, pero si cierto terco dragón lo escuchara, todo saldría bien.

La siguiente carta era la imagen de una novia. A su derecha estaba el novio y a su izquierda lo que parecía ser la familia de ella. –Una vez, y si consigues, llegar ante el espíritu de la vida, tendrás que hacer una elección entre dos amores. Esto será lo más duro para ti. Porque no importa lo que decidas, alguien que amas terminara herido.

Chihiro recordó al mensajero diciendo lo mismo. – ¡Lo recuerdo! ¿Qué significa eso? Yo no quiero herir a nadie.

Lord Okaia suspiró con tristeza. –Sé que no, pero tendrás que. Lo lamento mucho, pero no te puedo explicar más.

Alzó la siguiente carta. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio la imagen. Sin mostrársela a nadie, puso la carta a un lado y tomó otra. Una vez más sus ojos se ampliaron y no la mostro a sus invitados.

–Me temo que esto es lo más lejos que puedo ver por ahora. Cuando mire en tu futuro, sólo pude verte a ti reuniéndote con el espíritu de la vida, es decir, si primero lo haces con los otros.

Chihiro frunció el ceño. Tenía algunas preguntas respondidas, pero aun tenia de sobra otras más para ser respondidas. Aun así, le hizo una reverencia al poderoso hechicero. –Muchas gracias, señor. Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hizo por mí.

Lord Okaia sonrió, sin embargo había tristeza en sus ojos. –No me agradezcas. Estoy feliz de tener la oportunidad de dar a alguien más la felicidad que a mí me fue arrebatada.

Chihiro inclino la cabeza a un lado. – ¿A qué se refiere?

Suspirando, Lord Okaia se inclinó hacia delante y cruzó sus dedos como si estuviera orando. –Tú no eres el primer humano que conozco. Hace aproximadamente 500 años atrás, otro humano cayó en este mundo. Una joven humana. Ella inmediatamente empezó a desaparecer y lloró por ayuda. Yo aparecí ante ella y la ayude, sin nunca antes haber conocido a un humano, la invite a quedarse conmigo. Era curioso; veras, nunca antes había visto un humano. Pero pronto la curiosidad se convirtió en amistad, y la amistad se trasformó en amor.

Los ojos de Chihiro se ampliaron. – ¿Usted se enamoró de ella?

Lord Okaia sonrió, recordando un recuerdo feliz. –Ambos nos enamoramos el uno del otro –corrigió–. Deseábamos jamás ser separados. Después de algún tiempo, le pregunte si le gustaría vincularse espiritualmente conmigo.

Zeniba soltó un "aww" pero Chihiro no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba. – ¿Qué quiere decir con vincularse espiritualmente? –preguntó.

Lord Okaia soltó una risita. –Ella hizo la misma pregunta. Vincularse espiritualmente con alguien viene siendo la versión del matrimonio para los espíritus, en un único, profundo y permanente nivel. Ella dijo que le encantaría, pero no podía, porque era un ser mortal, y yo, al tener una eterna vida, le sobreviviría. Dijo que no podía hacerme pasar por el dolor de perder a una esposa a lo largo de mi eterna vida.

' _Justo como yo y Haku'_ pensó tristemente Chihiro. Ella, al igual que la mujer que Lord Okaia había amado, no podía hacer que quien ella amaba, pasara por semejante sufrimiento y romperle el corazón.

–Fue entonces que comencé a buscar al espíritu de la vida –continuó Lord Okaia–. Quería que la convirtiera en un espíritu para que tuviera una vida eterna. Era la única manera en la que podíamos estar realmente juntos. Así que empecé a buscar, y lo encontré. Le suplique al espíritu de la vida que hiciera de mi amada un espíritu. El espíritu de la vida se conmovió de mi amor por una mortal y estuvo de acuerdo en ayudar. Estaba tan eufórico que corrí a casa inmediatamente para llevar a mi amada ante el espíritu de la vida.

Todo rastro de felicidad se desvaneció del rostro del hechicero y fue remplazado por un gran pesar. –Tristemente, yo estaba tan inmerso en el romance que estuve cegado. Veras, uno de mis sirvientes era del tipo de espíritus que aborrecen profundamente a los humanos. No la lastimó siempre y cuando fuera mi huésped, pero cuando se enteró de que ella sería mi esposa… –unas enormes lágrimas aparecieron en sus dorados ojos–. Mientras yo me encontraba fuera buscando al espíritu de la vida, él se la llevó lejos. Se reusó a alimentarla y ella… ella desapareció…

Chihiro jadeó. Zeniba, Yubarito y Sin-Cara parecían igual de consternados. Lord Okaia limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, lo que sólo provocó que más aparecieran.

–Cuando descubrí lo que había hecho, me puse tan furioso. Tan furioso de lo que nunca antes lo había estado en toda mi vida. Estuve muy cerca de matarlo, demasiado cerca. Pero le perdone la vida. Yo era mejor que eso. Más sí lo castigue. Lo despoje de sus poderes y lo exilie lejos de mis tierras.

– ¿Usted puede hacer eso? –preguntó Chihiro en voz alta.

–Sólo el más poderoso de los espíritus puede –susurró Zeniba. Se giró hacia Lord Okaia–. Lamento mucho lo que sucedió. Si me lo pregunta, ese sirviente merecía morir.

Lord Okaia negó con la cabeza. –No, todos merecen la vida, incluso si ellos mismos la arrebatan. Además, eso no traería de regreso a mi amada. Ella está muerta, y yo estoy aquí viviendo; viviendo por siempre –cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, calmándose a sí mismo–. La extraño, cada día. Ansío verla una vez más. Ese es el por qué humanos y espíritus no deberían estar juntos. Pero nosotros éramos tan cercanos, tan afines, que buscamos la forma de tener una oportunidad sólo para que nos la arrebataran –alzó la vista al techo, como si estuviera viendo el cielo mismo–. Yo podría terminarlo. Podría terminar con mi vida y así reunirme con mi amada en la otra vida. Mi realidad es que nunca moriré, incluso si fuera el espíritu más débil que existiera. Pero seguiré adelante. Continuare viviendo –miró a Chihiro muy serio–. La vida es demasiado valiosa, Chihiro. Sólo tienes una. Nunca lo olvides. Algunos espíritus, con sus eternas vidas, tienden a olvidarlo. Lo dan por descontado, y es el por qué no valoran demasiado la vida de los demás; especialmente de los humanos. Los ven como seres inferiores, justo como los humanos ven a un insecto. Yubaba solía ser así, sin embargo ella cambió, para bien. Ella se dio cuenta, cuando estuvo a punto de perder a su hijo, del valor de la vida. Todos la merecen, incluso una criatura tan simple como un insecto –limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos–. Yo quiero que tú vivas, y que seas feliz en tu vida. Este es el por qué estoy ayudándote. Quiero que tengas lo que yo pude haber tenido, más nunca tendré.

Nadie sabía que decir. El ver al gran Lord Okaia llorando abiertamente fue suficiente sorpresa, pero la historia que había en trasfondo fue más que terrible.

Lord Okaia rápidamente se sobrepuso y se puso de pie. –Perdónenme, pero ya no nos queda tiempo. Debo pedirles que se retiren.

– ¿Qué? –Chihiro literalmente se quedó boquiabierta, ahí estaban, teniendo una conversación muy seria, y de repente Lord Okaia los despedía. ¿Es que hicieron algo malo?

–Alguien está viniendo por ti –explicó Lord Okaia–. Alguien a quien no puedo permitirle que te vea, no aun.

– ¿Quién?

Lord Okaia no respondió. Se dio la vuelta e hizo contacto visual con Zeniba. La bruja asintió al entender. Ella sabía exactamente quien venía por Chihiro. Él ciertamente era rápido; nunca subestimen a un dragón enamorado. Se preguntó por qué Lord Okaia no quería que todavía Chihiro y Haku se encontraran, pero ¿Quién era ella para cuestionar a un ser tan sabio?

–Ven, Chihiro. Vámonos –dijo.

– ¿Huh? –Chihiro dirigía la mirada desde el hechicero hacia la bruja–. Pero…

–Sin peros, querida. Lord Okaia es un hombre muy ocupado. Ya hemos abusado mucho de su tiempo –se volteó hacia el hechicero–. Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho.

Chihiro quería quedarse por más tiempo, pero decidió que era mejor marcharse sin tener que discutir. Dio una reverencia al poderoso hechicero. –Sí, gracias. Estoy muy agradecida.

Lord Okaia hizo una reverencia con la cabeza. –Eres muy bienvenida. Espero con ilusión nuestro próximo encuentro.

Chasqueó los dedos y uno de sus sirvientes entró en la habitación. – ¿Mi Lord?

Lord Okaia señalo a sus huéspedes. –Llévalos a la salida por favor, pero primero proporciónalos con suficiente comida y otras cosas que podrían necesitar –se giró hacia Zeniba–. Una última cosa, ¿Podría ver tu sello dorado?

–Desde luego.

Zeniba le tendió el sello dorado. Lord Okaia extendió la mano y lo tomó. Una luz plateada rodeó el sello y luego se desvaneció. –Ahora el sello los guiara hacia el espíritu de la vida. No miento cuando digo que tendrán una travesía difícil por emprender, pero sigan su corazón y todo saldrá bien.

El grupo se inclinó ante él una última vez y después se marcharon. Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos, la cálida sonrisa de Lord Okaia se transformó en un ceño preocupado. Bajó la mirada hacia las dos cartas que había apartado a un lado. La primera era un corazón, mitad negro, mitad rojo, con una flecha dorada entrando por el lado rojo y saliendo por el lado negro.

–Amor y odio –dijo en voz baja.

Miró la segunda carta. Era una lápida sobre una colina a la salida del sol y con un arcoíris de por medio.

–Vida y muerte –cerró los ojos–. No voy a permitir que el dolor que yo sentí caiga sobre alguien más. Pero primero… –sus ojos se abrieron y miró a la pared, como si estuviese mirando a través de ella–, tengo que atender a un obstinado dragón.

Hubo un destello de luz plateada y Lord Okaia se desvaneció.

* * *

 _ **¡El capítulo más largo hasta hoy!**_

 _ **¡Dios! Sé que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Pero por favor, deben entender que mis periodos de clases habían comenzado y cada año la carga de tareas aumenta. Y mis muy pero muy escasos ratos libres eran pocos y no me alcanzaba para traducir demasiado. Y como verán, este capítulo estuvo bastante largo.**_

 _ **No duden que actualizare. Tarde, pero lo haré.**_

 _ **Por cierto, desde aquí ya comienza la cuenta regresiva. Falta poco para el final.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la historia trágica de Lord Okaia? Muy triste para mí, ¿Les atraería una vida eterna pero condenada a la soledad perpetua? Yo, definitivamente no.**_

 _ **Kaonashi es el nombre con que se lo conoce a Sin-Cara.**_

 _ **Un saludo en especial a Emmanuel quien hasta me escribió un PM preguntando por mi paradero, agradeciendo mi trabajo y si continuaría la historia. Lo hare, Emmanuel, lo hare. Tenlo por seguro n.n**_

 _ **Y muchas, muchas gracias por sus review, la historia ya sobrepasa los 500 review. Les reitero, me hacen inmensamente feliz sus palabras de agradecimiento y apoyo a la traducción. Las leo todas aunque por ahora no puedo contestarlas todas.**_

 _ **¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Rossy.**_


	17. Advertencias

Notas importantes al final…

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Advertencias**

Hace rato que Haku había renunciado a caminar y ahora una vez más se encontraba en su forma dragón, volando sobre el bosque, siguiendo el paso que la diosa del bosque había creado para él. Volaba lo más rápido que podía, cada segundo que no estaba con su amada Chihiro era un segundo que ella podía estar en peligro. Tenía que encontrarla, y nada le impediría que…

Un destello de luz lo cegó momentáneamente. Se detuvo en el aire, bizqueando para ver a través de la luz. Una vez que pudo ver, encontró a un alto y poderoso hombre parado, o flotando en realidad, delante de él.

–Ya es suficientemente lejos, Kohaku –dijo el hombre con calma.

Haku lo contempló, nunca antes había visto a tal hechicero, él no tenía idea que estaba en presencia de Lord Okaia. Volvió a su forma humana y siguió contemplando al poderoso hechicero.

–Tengo permiso del espíritu del bosque para atravesar este lugar –gruño.

Lord Okaia sonrió. –Soy muy consciente de eso. Lo que quiero decir es que temo que no puedo permitirte que sigas más allá en tu búsqueda para rescatar a tu humana, Chihiro.

Los ojos de Haku flamearon con furia. – ¿Quién eres tú para ordenarme tal cosa? –Demando saber– ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo?

La expresión de Lord Okaia continuó impasible. –Lo sé. Eres Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, el espíritu del río Kohaku –le dio una sonrisa engreída–. La pregunta es, ¿Sabes tú quién soy yo? –Haku no respondió, no admitiría que no lo sabía. Lord Okaia sonrió más ampliamente–. Te daré una pista. Era yo con quien hablaste a través de Zeniba.

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron ante el reconocimiento. – ¿Lord Okaia?

El hechicero asintió. –Muy bien, eres listo, pero tienes problemas en seguir las órdenes. Te dije específicamente que regresaras a la casa de baños y dejaras a Chihiro en paz. Dejarla hacer lo que desea.

La sorpresa de Haku se tornó en ira una vez más. – ¡Jamás! No existe la posibilidad en que deje a Chihiro por su cuenta en el mundo espiritual.

–Ella no está sola. –respondió Lord Okaia, sin alterarse por la ira de Haku. –Zeniba, Yubarito y Kaonashi están con ella –la expresión de Haku no se ablando–. Ah, veo que dudas de las habilidades de tus amigos para cuidarla.

Haku negó con la cabeza. –No, sólo quiero estar allí con ella. Si lo estoy, sabré a ciencia cierta que estará segura. Jamás permitiría que algo malo le pasara.

Lord Okaia asintió. –Sé que no. Pero no siempre podrás estar allí para ella. Además, ella es más fuerte de lo que imaginas. Ten más fe en ella.

– ¡Yo tengo fe en ella! –Haku gritó, sintiéndose insultado– ¡Sólo quiero evitar cualquier desastre!

Los ojos de Lord Okaia se estrecharon ligeramente. –No hay necesidad de gritar, Kohaku. Y sé que quieres protegerla. Pero temo que no puedo permitirte el verla, no aun.

La furia de Haku tocó su máximo punto. Nadie, ni siquiera el gran Lord Okaia le impediría estar con Chihiro. – ¡No me interesa lo que pienses! ¡Voy por ella! ¡Puedes hacerte a un lado o pasare de ti sin importar que!

El poder de Lord Okaia estallo hacia afuera, Haku estaba conmocionado por su intensidad. Los ojos de Lord Okaia brillaban con una luz plateada y una plateada aura se arremolinaba alrededor de él, haciendo que su cabello y ropas se ondearan como si un poderoso viento estuviera soplando entre ellos. Haku tuvo que resistir la urgencia de retroceder. Lord Okaia era aterrador cuando estaba molesto.

– ¡¿Cómo osas hablarme de esa manera?! –Gritó Lord Okaia, su voz resonó bien alto– ¡¿Te atreves amenazarme y cuestionar mi poder?! ¡Eres más inteligente que eso, Kohaku! ¡Deberías saberlo antes de atreverte a enfrentar mi poder!

El primer pensamiento de Haku fue encogerse ante el poder de Lord Okaia. Haku era poderoso, pero no más que el hechicero, él lo sabía muy bien. Pero el pensamiento de Chihiro borró todo sus temores y lo mantuvieron indemne.

–Nada me impedirá estar con Chihiro, ¡Nada! –Dijo sin miedo– ¡Y si tengo que enfrentarme a ti lo hare!

Los dos continuaron contemplándose. Era difícil para Haku ya que Lord Okaia era más alto que él. Después de unos pocos segundos, el poder de Lord Okaia se desvaneció y él volvió a su estado normal. Suspiró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Ah, el amor verdadero –dijo, riéndose para sí–. Nos hace hacer cosas que nunca creemos posibles. No, Kohaku, no tengo la intención de luchar contigo. Pero, no puedo permitir que vayas por ella.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Preferiría no decírtelo.

Eso no era bueno para Haku. Maldita sea, que no le respondiera hubiera sido más que suficiente. Y quería que el hechicero lo supiera.

–Bien, cualquier razón que tengas, no me importa. Iré por ella.

Lentamente paso por el lado del hechicero. Lord Okaia no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Realmente no quería decirle la verdadera razón por la que no quería que Haku fuera tras ella, pero este testarudo dragón no le estaba dejando otra opción.

– ¡Kohaku, si vas tras ella ahora, ella morirá!

Haku se congelo ante las palabras de Lord Okaia. No lo entendía. ¿Chihiro moriría si él _iba_ tras ella? Eso no tenía ningún sentido. Se volteó hacia el hechicero.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Lord Okaia suspiro nuevamente. –No quiero preocuparte, pero si la ayudas en su travesía, entonces correrá el riesgo de morir.

El corazón de Haku comenzó a acelerarse. – ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que ella morirá? ¡Dímelo!

Lord Okaia buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó la carta que representaba la vida y la muerte. –Más adelante, Chihiro deberá enfrentarse a un difícil desafío. El resultado, determinara si ella vive o muere. Pero si estás allí con ella, es seguro que no sobrevivirá.

– ¡Eso no tiene ningún sentido! –Gritó Haku, agarrándose el cabello con frustración– ¿Cómo es posible que muera si yo estoy allí para protegerla?

–Morirá porque intentaras protegerla –respondió el hechicero–. Chihiro se encontrara con un espíritu que guarda un profundo rencor contra los humanos. Si estás con ella, en un impulso intentaras protegerla. Chihiro no se apartara de ti, y el espíritu, furioso, la matara –Haku lo miraba con incredulidad–. Sin embargo, si no estás allí, ella no tendrá que preocuparse por ti y tendrá más oportunidades de sobrevivir.

Haku continuaba contemplando a Lord Okaia. Lucia tan acongojado que era muy difícil para el hechicero el verlo sufrir. Finalmente, Haku agacho la cabeza. Derrotado.

–Entonces, ¿No puedo ir por ella? –musitó–. Pero yo… ¿Cómo podría...?

Lord Okaia se acercó al atormentado espíritu. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de Haku. –No temas, Kohaku. Todo saldrá bien. Pero debes regresar a la casa de baños. Hay algo importante que debes hacer.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Haku, sin importarle realmente.

Lord Okaia tomó una segunda carta, la que mostraba un corazón mitad negro, mitad rojo; amor y odio. –Después de que Chihiro enfrente las tres emociones. El amor se encontrara con su opuesto. El odio. Veras, Kohaku, antes de que tú y ella puedan estar juntos, el odio intentara evitarlo. Hay un espíritu en la casa de baños que odia a los humanos. Alguien que no soporta el hecho que humanos y espíritus estén juntos. Intentará matar a Chihiro antes de que ella logre convertirse en un espíritu.

La cabeza de Haku se alzó de golpe. – ¿Qué?

Lord Okaia asintió. –Sí, es verdad. Lo mismo me sucedió a mí, y no quiero que tú y Chihiro sufran el mismo destino. Tú eres parte elemental para que Chihiro se convierta en espíritu. Por eso deberás estar en un lugar donde ella pueda encontrarte. Pero antes de que eso suceda, aquel ser lleno de odio intentara matarla para impedir cualquier posibilidad de cambio en Chihiro.

La furia de Haku estalló. ¿Cómo se atrevía alguien siquiera pensar en lastimar a Chihiro? Mataría a quien intentara alguna cosa en contra de la humana.

– ¿Quién es? –Demando saber– ¡Lo matare antes de que tenga la oportunidad!

Lord Okaia suspiró. –No puedo decírtelo. Si lo sabes, puede que eso cambie los eventos que he previsto. Le dije a Chihiro que el destino es como un juego de carta y su estrategia de juego es su futuro. He mirado en la siguiente carta de la baraja, así que se lo que viene a continuación. Pero si te lo digo, posiblemente cambie tu estrategia de juego y eso arruinaría todo lo que he visto. El destino es tan incierto. Las cosas más pequeñas pueden cambiarlo todo. Es por eso que no puedo decírtelo. Más, te diré esto; quien intentara matarla, es alguien que ha estado en la casa de baños durante mucho tiempo. Mantén tus ojos abiertos y mantenlos sobre ella cuando retorne.

Una mirada de determinación apareció en el rostro de Haku. –Sí, lo hare.

Lord Okaia asintió. –Bien, y ten fe en ella. Vuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer lo que sea.

Hubo un destello de luz plateada y Lord Okaia desapareció. Haku se mantuvo en su lugar, meditando sobre todo lo que Lord Okaia le había dicho. Si el hechicero tenía razón, entonces él no podía ir por ella, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera. No tenía opción más que regresar a la casa de baños y esperar el retorno de su amada. Mientras tanto, buscaría a quien se atrevía a considerar lastimar a Chihiro.

Al darse la vuelta, miro hacia el horizonte, y vio el final del bosque toxico. Más allá se encontraba la mujer que amaba, y no podía ir por ella.

–Lo lamento, Chihiro –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos–. Yo esperare por ti. Por favor, regresa a mí.

Dicho eso, volvió a su forma dragón y voló hacia la casa de baños.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

–Ese plan nunca funcionara –se quejó Rita al oír otro de los planes de Lin para "la confesión de amor de Chihiro y Haku"

–De acuerdo, ¿Y qué les parece este? –Dijo Lin, al ocurrírsele otro plan–. Emborrachamos a ambos y los dejamos solos y encerrados en la misma habitación toda la noche.

Kamajii bufó. –Eso tampoco funcionara. Ninguno de los dos bebe alcohol.

Bôh soltó un bostezo. Él no tenía mucho interés en estas cosas del romance y estaba bastante aburrido. – ¿Por qué no los encierran en una habitación hasta que ambos admitan lo que sienten el uno por el otro? –sugirió.

Lin sacudió la cabeza. –Eso sólo funcionara si pelean. ¿Qué tal este? Los enviamos al río de Haku y no los dejamos volver hasta que se confiesen.

Bôh la miró confundido. – ¿Cómo es que eso es diferente de mi plan?

–Sólo lo es.

– ¿Y cómo planeas que eso suceda? –preguntó Kamajii.

–Uh –Lin no tenía la respuesta–, luego lo descubriré. Ahora estamos intercambiando una lluvia de ideas.

–Sí, y mira cuantas –murmuró Rita, repasando los planes de Lin–. Chantaje, soborno, pociones de la verdad, decirle a uno que el otro está muriendo, hechizos, hacerles cosquillas hasta que confiesen… ¿Qué rayos es esta idea?

Lin vio lo que Rita estaba leyendo y rápidamente le arrebato el papel. –Sólo algo que se me ocurrió en un momento de frustración –dijo molesta.

Kamajii suspiró frustrado. – ¿Tienes algún plan que sí vaya a funcionar, o sólo se te ocurren todas esas tonterías?

Lin no respondió, sólo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a silbar. Rita rodó los ojos.

–Eres terrible con esto –dijo.

Lin la miró. – ¡Oh, como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor!

–Esta fue tu idea, no mía.

– ¡Pues tú quisiste ayudar!

– ¿Por qué estás gritando?

– ¡NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

 _¡Bang!_ La puerta del cuarto de las calderas fue abierta y Yubaba entro por ella, luciendo furiosa. Miro de manera acusadora a Kamajii, Lin, y Rita. – ¡Así que es verdad! ¡Están aquí abajo llenándole la cabeza a mi hijo con… con… ideas inapropiadas!

–Mamá, sólo estamos intentando encontrar una manera de lograr que Chihiro y Haku admitan que se aman –dijo el bebé, como si fuera una discusión de todos los días.

La ira de Yubaba no disminuyo ni un poco. – ¡Tú no tienes por qué tomar parte de esto! –gritó–. Deberían dejarlos en paz y dejar que las cosas progresen naturalmente. Además, no necesito a bebés mitad espíritu corriendo por aquí tan pronto.

–Pero mamá, ¡Yo quiero jugar con sus bebés!

Kamajii se aclaró la garganta. – ¿No creen que se están precipitando?

–Hola –dijo Lin, levantando la mano–. Estamos a la mitad de algo importante.

– ¡No con mi hijo! –Gritó Yubaba–. Cariño, nos vamos.

–Pero si vivimos aquí.

– ¡Nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones!

–Pero mamá…

– ¡Ahora, jovencito! –Yubaba gritó, señalando la puerta.

Bôh frunció el ceño. Esto era nuevo. Su madre estaba muy molesta. No sabía que había hecho de malo, pero tenía el presentimiento que está vez, discutir no serviría de nada. –Sí mamá.

Yubaba estaba momentáneamente sorprendida por la obediencia de su hijo. También estaba sorprendida de ser capaz de negarle algo que su hijo quería. Quizás Chihiro tenía razón y ella necesitaba imponer su autoridad maternal de vez en cuando, claro que también le gustaba mimar a su hijo, pero el límite debía ser trazado.

' _Aunque odie admitirlo, tendré que darle las gracias a la humana cuando regrese'_ pensó la bruja. _'Si es que regresa.'_ El último pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y la hizo sentir extrañamente triste. _'Espero que regrese.'_

* * *

 **Hey, hey there!**

 **Sé que les debo unas cuantas explicaciones de mi larga ausencia. Pero pasaron dos hechos graves:**

 **La primera y más grave es que un miembro de mi familia casi muere, para ser más exactos mi padre sufrió un ataque al corazón. Fueron semanas difíciles, gracias a Dios, mi padre logró estabilizarse y nuevamente se encuentra bien.**

 **Ya cuando me disponía para retomar las traducciones; mi fiel laptop de varios años muere, se quema la pantalla. Tuve que esperar a poder comprarme una nueva. De hecho, este capítulo ha sido escrito desde mi laptop nueva. Hace como 4 días que tenía este capítulo listo, pero FF no me dajaba postearlo :'v**

 **Gracias una vez más por su espera y comentarios. Como este capítulo fue corto, pronto subiré el siguiente ya que ahora podré hacerlo. n.n**

 **Nos leemos pronto,**

 **Rossy.**


	18. Contándoselo a los Otros

**AVISO: Esta traducción está siendo descaradamente subida en la plataforma de Wattpad. Informo que yo aunque poseo una cuenta en dicha plataforma no la he posteado allí por petición de la misma Moviefan-92 la autora original. Ella sólo autorizo la traducción para Fanfiction. Yo he respetado su deseo y no lo he hecho. El nombre de la usuaria que está subiendo ilegalmente está traducción tal cual la subo yo aquí es: Lexabal24. ESE NO ES MI USER.**

 **Aclaro que si dicha usuaria no borra la historia que está subiendo a Wattpad, esta traducción será CANCELADA. No por mí propio deseo. Sino por petición de Moviefan-92 y por respeto a mi trabajo como traductora.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Contándoselo A Los Otros**

Lin comenzaba a hartarse con todo el trabajo que ocasionaba eso del romance. Estaba dibujando una lista de cosas por hacer cuando Yubaba se le acercó y la reprendió por no estar trabajando. Así que no le quedo de otra más que hacer a un lado sus planes y ponerse a atender a los clientes.

Aproximándose al capataz, con una expresión aburrida en el rostro, dijo en tono perezoso. –Un baño para el rey Totoro.

El capataz asintió feliz y le alargó la ficha del baño. Lin lo tomó y suspiró. Trabajar ya no era tan divertido sin Chihiro alrededor.

– ¡Lin!

La mujer se giró hacia quien la llamaba.

–Hey, Rita.

– ¿Cómo van los planes?

Lin volvió a suspirar. –Irían mucho mejor ¡SI YUBABA ME DEJARA TRANQUILA! –gritó, con la intención de que la bruja mencionada la escuchara.

El capataz rápidamente la regaño. – ¡Lin, por favor! ¡Tenemos clientes!

Lin bufó. –Como si me importara.

Se alejó con una mirada tenaz en el rostro. Rita la siguió al instante, luciendo consternada. – ¿Te preocupas por ella, no?

La tensión de Lin era visible. – ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Chihiro sabe cuidarse sola. Es una chica fuerte, estará bien.

–Pero es humana.

– ¡Estará bien!

Rita retrocedió un paso hacia atrás. Lin podía dar miedo algunas veces. –Está bien que te preocupes.

Lin arrojó la ficha de baño ante la frustración. Golpeó a un espíritu que gritó con sorpresa más lo ignoró. –Está bien, ¡Estoy preocupada! ¿Contenta? Juro, que si ese dragón no la trae de vuelta, exactamente intacta tal como ella se fue, yo… yo le hare…

Rita movió su cabeza a un lado. ¿Qué diría Lin que haría esta vez? – ¿Qué harás?

– ¡Usa tu imaginación!

Lin continuó despotricando a sus anchas. En su furia, olvido por completo a su cliente, más tarde sería reprendida por Yubaba. Rita intentó calmar a su amiga, pero lo cierto era que cuando Lin estaba con ese humor era preferible darle su espacio.

Pero el humor de Lin estaba a punto de cambiar, y comenzó cuando un sapo se acercó corriendo hacia ella y Rita.

– ¡Lin! ¡Lin! ¿Dónde estás? –chillaba el espíritu.

Rita le hizo señas al sapo. –Ella está aquí, Clam. Pero cuidado. Está de muy mal humor.

– ¡Oí eso! –gritó Lin. Se giró hacia el sapo mirándolo fijamente– ¿Qué quieres?

Clam tragó seco con nerviosismo. –Uh, sólo pensé que te gustaría saber que el maestro Haku ha regresado.

Los ojos de Lin se abrieron de golpe. – ¡Justo a tiempo! ¿Cómo está Chihiro?

Clam parecía muy nervioso. Tiró de su bigote con preocupación. –Bueno… veras…

– ¡Ya escúpelo!

Clam jadeó. –Ella… ella no… no regresó con él –dijo con cuidado, luego se abrazó a sí mismo para la explosión.

Fueron unos pocos segundos de silencio. – _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Pasó corriendo entre Rita y Clam en dirección hacia la puerta principal. En el camino chocó contra varios espíritus. Muchos de ellos clientes más no le importo. Porque efectivamente, allí estaba el espíritu del río Kohaku, entrando a la casa de baños, luciendo totalmente deprimido. Lin marchó hacia él con llamas en los ojos.

– ¡HAKU!

Haku saltó ante el sonido de su nombre. Un momento después él se encontró a sí mismo contra la pared siendo arrinconado por una muy, _muy furiosa_ Lin en su delante.

– Lin ¿Qué…?

– ¿DONDE ESTA ELLA? ¿QUE HICISTE CON ELLA?

–Lin…

–RESPONDEME O JURO QUE… ¡EY! ¡SUELTENME!

Rita y Clam alejaron a Lin del sobresaltado Haku para impedirle hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría.

–Lin, cálmate –dijo Rita.

–Sí, estás molestando a los clientes –dijo Clam, luciendo abochornado.

– ¡OLVIDEN A LOS CLIENTES! ¡CONOCIENDO AL SEÑOR INSENSIBLE AQUÍ PRESENTE, DE SEGURO QUE DIJO ALGO ESTUPIDO QUE LA HIZO HUIR DE NUEVO! ¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE, DRAGON?

Rodando los ojos, Haku hizo un movimiento de cierre y la boca de Lin al instante quedo sellada, literalmente. Lo que sólo aumento su rabia. Más impidió que continuara gritando.

Haku posó un dedo sobre sus labios y dijo. –Ahora, si haces el favor de parar de gritar, te permitiré poder hablar otra vez –su voz tenía un tinte de tristeza, pero sólo Rita y Clam parecieron notarlo. Lin estaba demasiado ofuscada para darse cuenta. Le dedicó una mirada afilada y asintió–. De acuerdo entonces.

Haku removió el hechizo, pero al segundo de hacerlo. – ¿POR QUE DIABLOS…?

 _Zip_ , Haku meneó la cabeza con decepción. –Si vas a seguir gritando, al menos vamos a un lugar más privado. Les explicare todo ahí.

Condujo a los tres espíritus a través de la casa de baños, asintiendo a modo de disculpa con los clientes al pasar. Ingresaron a una habitación vacía y Haku bloqueó la puerta tras sí.

–Ahora –dijo–, asumo que te estás preguntando por qué Chihiro no está conmigo.

Lin rodó los ojos mientras Clam preguntó. – ¿Ella está bien, cierto?

Haku asintió. –Sí, fui informado por el mismo Lord Okaia que ella se encuentra bien. Está en compañía de Zeniba, Sin Cara y Yubarito.

Rita abrió los ojos con sorpresa. – ¿Sin Cara? ¿Ese terrible monstruo que se comió a 3 de los nuestros? –Haku asintió– ¿Y por qué rayos se te ocurrió dejarla ir con esa cosa?

Haku gruño con impaciencia. –Esa cosa es un buen amigo tanto de ella como mío. Su comportamiento agresivo fue resultado de toda la codicia y hambre de poder causada por la magia de la casa de baño en aquel entonces. Yo confió en Sin Cara.

Clam tragó grueso. –Espero que tenga razón.

Lin parecía a punto de explotar por las ganas de decir algo, pero el hechizo de Haku aún mantenía su boca sellada. Así que optó por hacer sonidos irritantes.

– ¡Espera un momento! –Chilló Rita–. Acabas de decir que Lord Okaia te informó que ella estaba bien. ¿ _Tú_ conociste a Lord Okaia?

Haku asintió. –Sí, fue él quien me dijo de volver. Dijo que Chihiro me necesitaría aquí cuando retornara. Y también fue él quien me dijo cosas inquietantes –miró alrededor como si esperara encontrar a alguien escuchando a escondidas. Bajando la voz dijo–. Según Lord Okaia, aquí hay un espíritu que intentara matarla en cuanto ella regrese.

Las bocas de Rita y Clam se abrieron con total sorpresa. Lin hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera sido capaz siquiera de abrir la boca. – ¿Mm? ¡Mm mm mmm mm mm mm! ¡Mmm mm mm mmm mm mmm!

–No podemos entenderte, Lin –dijo Haku–. Si prometes no alzar la voz, removeré el hechizo. Y si vuelves a gritar una vez más, dejare el hechizo y tendrás que esperar hasta que este desaparezca con el tiempo.

Lin asintió furiosamente y Haku removió el hechizo. – ¿QUIEN…? –se llevó una mano a la boca y respiró profundamente– ¿Quién querría matarla? ¿Por qué?

La ira se reflejaba claramente en los ojos del espíritu del río. –Muchos espíritus odian a los humanos. Muchos los odian lo suficiente para quererlos matar. Lord Okaia me advirtió que este espíritu no tolerara el hecho de que un espíritu y una humana estén juntos. Ni permitirá que dicha humana se convierta en un espíritu. Intentará matarla antes de que Chihiro logre convertirse en espíritu.

– ¿Y no te dijo quién podría ser? –preguntó Rita.

Haku negó. –Dijo que darme demasiada información podría cambiar el futuro que había previsto. Pero si me previno de esto y me dio una posibilidad para detener a quien quiera que sea.

–Es probable que sea una mujer –dijo Clam. Tanto Lin como Rita lo golpearon en la cabeza– ¡Ow! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

– ¡Por ser un cerdo sexista! –gritó Lin.

Clam se sobó el lugar del golpe. – ¡No lo soy! Si me dejaran terminar de explicarme no pensarías eso. Me preguntaba meramente si una de las mujeres de aquí podría estar secretamente enamorada de Haku y estar celosa de Chihiro.

Los ojos de Haku se ensancharon. Aquello era algo en lo que no había pensado. Era una posibilidad, pero nunca creyó que nadie de los espíritus sintiera algo diferente por él. Pero aun así, era algo que valía la pena investigar.

–No sé quién pueda ser, pero tengo intensión de descubrirlo –dijo–. Y los necesitare a todos ustedes para ayudarme. No le digan a nadie sobre esto más que a Bôh y a Kamajii.

– ¿Qué hay de Yubaba? –preguntó Clam.

Haku negó con la cabeza. –No, conociéndola, acorralara a todos los empleados y es probable que ahuyente al enemigo. No, tenemos que mantener esto fuera del conocimiento de los demás. Cuento con ustedes tres. No me fallen.

– ¡Claro que no, maestro Haku! –chilló Clam, haciendo un saludo militar.

–Ayudaremos –dijo Rita.

Lin tronó los nudillos. –Si alguien se atreve a lastimar un solo cabello de su cabeza, lo matare.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

Chihiro estaba bastante irritada. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y necesitaba desesperadamente un baño. Toda esa caminata estaba matándole los pies. ¿Por qué todo en la vida tenía que ser tan difícil? Todo lo que ella quería era vivir feliz por siempre con Haku. ¿Era demasiado pedir? Aparentemente lo era ya que tenía que hacer aquel estúpido viaje. Lo valía, claro que sí, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara.

– ¡AH! ¿Por qué debo hacer esta ridícula búsqueda? –Gritó frustrada– ¿Por qué no puede el espíritu de la vida aparecerse ante mí?

Zeniba suspiró, no podía culpar a Chihiro por estar irritada. De hecho, estaba sorprendida de que no se quejara más de lo que ya lo hacía. De seguro que hasta ahora había estado conteniéndose.

–Tomemos un descanso –dijo Zeniba, saliendo del pájaro de papel–. Además, necesitas comer.

Chihiro no rebatió, ¡estaba muerta de hambre! Sin embargo, tenía que asegurarse de comer muy poco para tener comida de sobra durante el viaje. Les ofreció comida a los otros pero ellos gentilmente la rechazaron. Sí, ellos tenían hambre, más ellos no _necesitaban_ comer. La comida era más un lujo para los espíritus que una necesidad.

–No, Chihiro –dijo Zeniba, alejando la manzana ofrecida–. Tú necesitas hasta el último bocado, nosotros no queremos que desaparezcas.

–Ah, ah –Sin Cara se mostró de acuerdo, asintiendo.

Chihiro suspiró y dio una mordida a la manzana. Zeniba se sentó a su lado. –Escucha querida, sé que las cosas se ven difíciles ahora, pero tienes que creen en lo que Lord Okaia dice. Sigue a tu corazón y…

–Todo saldrá bien –finalizó Chihiro–. Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero por qué tengo que pasar por esto? ¿Por qué el espíritu de la vida ve necesario el que yo haga este estúpido viaje?

Zeniba dio golpecitos en la espalda de la humana. –Eso es algo que no puedo responder, pero lo que imagino es que está poniendo a prueba tu amor y devoción. Quiere ver qué estás dispuesta hacer por amor.

–Lo que sea –dijo Chihiro–. Tú lo sabes.

Zeniba asintió. –Sí, puedo verlo en tus ojos, pero resulta que decirlo y hacerlo son dos cosas totalmente diferentes.

Chihiro apretó la manzana entre las manos tan fuerte que las uñas de los dedos perforaron la cascara de la fruta. –Muy bien, entonces si quiere ponerme a prueba por qué no simplemente aparece y lo hace –se giró hacia el flotante sello dorado y gritó–: ¿Me oyes, espíritu de la vida? ¡Aparece de una vez! Lord Okaia dijo que debía de enfrentarme a la alegría, tristeza e ira. Ya enfrente a la alegría. ¿Dónde está la tristeza e ira? ¡Sal, sal de donde quiera que estés!

El sello no hizo nada más que flotar en el mismo sitio, señalando en la misma dirección que deberían tomar. No era que Chihiro esperase que algo sucediera, pero necesitaba desahogarse de tanta frustración acumulada de los últimos días.

Zeniba espero pacientemente a que la humana terminara de sacar toda su irritación. Cuando la muchacha hubo terminado, la bruja preguntó. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

Chihiro asintió. –Lo lamento, es que yo…

–No necesitas disculparte, querida –le dijo con confianza–. Todos tenemos esas emociones en nuestro interior. No te culpo por estar molesta. Todo esto no parece justo. Pero debes de entender que el espíritu de la vida no va por ahí apareciendo ante cada humano que cae en el mundo espiritual.

Chihiro hizo una mueca. –Supongo, pero ¿Cuántos humanos caen aquí de todos modos?

Zeniba se llevó la mano a barbilla. –Buen punto.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

– ¿QUE? –Gritó Bôh–. ¿Lo que intentan decir es que alguien quiere matar a Chihiro? ¡MAMÁ!

Rita lo rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de callar al enorme bebé. –Amo Bôh, por favor no diga nada. No debe decirle a su madre.

– ¿Por qué? –demando saber Bôh muy molesto–. ¡Chihiro está en problemas! ¡Mamá descubrirá al que quiere lastimarla! ¡Mamá!

Rita se llevó los dedos a los labios. –Shhh, por favor, amo Bôh. Haku quiere descubrir quién es ese espíritu, no ahuyentarlo, lo que su madre en cualquier caso hará.

Bôh golpeó el suelo con su gigante pie. – ¡Bien, pero será mejor que ella esté bien! si algo le sucede a Chihiro, le diré a mama que fue culpa de ustedes.

Rita tragó grueso. No quería que Yubaba la culpara por perder a su mejor empleada. –No se preocupe, amo Bôh. Nosotros no permitiremos que algo suceda. Sólo mantenga esto en secreto. No queremos que quien intenta matarla descubra que sabemos.

Bôh asintió. – ¿Quién más sabe?

–Sólo usted, yo, Haku, Lin. Y Clam debe estar contándole a Kamajii en este preciso momento.

~•~ ~•~ ~•~

– ¿Quién querría lastimar a Chihiro? –demando Kamajii furiosamente.

Clam se encogió de hombros. –No estamos seguros, es por eso que te lo estamos contando, así que mantén los ojos abiertos y los oídos atentos ante cualquier sospecha.

Kamajii se llevó la mano al bigote. – ¿Quién podría querer matar a Chihiro?

–Podría ser cualquiera –dijo Clam–. Pensábamos que le agradaba a todo el mundo. Ya ves. No podemos confiar en nadie.

–Cualquiera ¿eh? –repitió Kamajii, bastante alterado–. Tienes razón. No podemos confiar en nadie. Podría ser cualquiera. Podría ser Yubaba. Quizás está molesta porque Chihiro huyó.

Clam negó. –Lo dudo, Chihiro es su mejor empleada.

–O quizás es Lin. Bien que podría estar enfadada con Chihiro por siempre meterla en problemas para después tener que limpiar la bañera grande.

Clam enarcó una ceja. –Eso es impensable.

– ¡O podría ser Bôh! ¡Quizás está enojado con ella por no jugar lo suficiente con él! ¡O tal vez es Rita! ¡Todo esto de estar planeando que Chihiro y Haku admitan sus sentimientos termino por hartarla!

–Creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos.

– ¡O podrías ser tú!

– ¿Qué? ¿Yo?

Kamajii se inclinó sobre él. – ¡Tal vez aun continuas resentido por el accidente de sin cara! ¡O quizás son ustedes! –Señalo acusatoriamente a las bolitas de hollín, quienes se encogieron nerviosas– ¡Están molestos porque ella no les ayudo con esos carbones hace 12 años! ¡Admítanlo! ¡Admítanlo!

– ¡Kamajii!

El hombre de las calderas volteo hacia Clam, quien tenía una mirada desconcertada en el rostro. Eso hizo salir a Kamajii de su histeria, y darse cuenta de su penoso comportamiento.

–Uh… lo lamento –murmuró, abochornado–. Estoy un poco paranoico.

– ¿Un poco? –preguntó Clam, aun luciendo nervioso, incluso las bolitas de hollín seguían encogidas de miedo.

Kamajii respiró hondo. –De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos hablar con racionalidad. Alguien quiere matar a Chihiro porque odia a los humanos –llevó una mano a su barbilla–. Hmm, ¿Por qué esperar hasta ahora?

Clam se encogió de hombro. –Sólo te cuento lo que Haku me dijo. Él quiere que mantengamos los ojos y oídos abiertos ante cualquier cosa.

Kamajii asintió. –Lo haré, y ustedes bolas de polvo –las bolitas de hollín brincaron ante su mención–, ustedes buscaran por toda la casa de baños. Será más fácil para ustedes espiar. Sólo asegúrense de no dejar su rastro de hollín atrás – las bolitas asintieron y se marcharon– ¡No todos! Necesitare a unos cuantos aquí para que me ayuden.

Las bolitas se detuvieron. Chillaron entre ellas por un rato antes de que la mitad se marchara con Clam y la otra regresara a su trabajo. Kamajii las miro sin mirarlas realmente, pues su mente estaba en otra parte.

' _Chihiro, espero que estés bien'_


End file.
